When Angels Cry
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Present Time Story. After her school closes down, a traumatized Rose Dewitt Bukater is forced to attend Public School in LA. What happens when a certain kind artist stops her from making a tragic mistake?
1. Shattered Pieces

Rose Dewitt Bukater stood outside the lit building, feeling great trepidation. She had been inside the building a number of times, but this time…the event she was attending was something quite different. It was a getting to know you dance between the students of White Star Academy and JFK High. Over the past two years, White Star Academy had been struck with financial problems. Finally, during the summer of this year, they were forced to declare bankruptcy and shut down, causing the parents and students to make other plans for their kids. JFK, the local public school chose that time to draw in more wealthier students by allowing parents to tour the school premises. Most of the parents found the school acceptable and had enrolled their teens into the high school and to welcome the new students, the high school administration rented out a ballroom in one of the city's high rises and threw a get to know you dance for the new students and the old. An attempt to get the teens to get to know one another and make the transition even smoother. Rose was one of the students transferring to JFK and she couldn't be more nervous.

Yet, that wasn't the only reason that she was filled with nerves. Caledon Hockley, her now former boyfriend was going to be there…former boyfriend/rapist. He too with a number of their group of friends have been transferred over and everyone was meeting at the dance. Rose didn't want to go. She had told no one of what Cal had done to her the weekend before, knowing that they wouldn't believe her. Cal was the most popular boy in White Star Academy and everyone admired and thought the best of him. No one knew of the monster he really was and how Rose had lived in terror for the last few months that she had the misfortune of dating him. He was emotionally abusive and handled her roughly, but never had she thought that he was capable of what he had done to her and now here she was, after a week of avoiding him, about to enter a function where he was sure to be. She wouldn't have come if her best friend Madeline hadn't begged her to attend, not wanting to be without her best friend when going to a dance with other students that she didn't know.

In a way, she was thankful that White Star Academy had closed, that her crowd would no longer be in charge, but that still didn't make the fact that she was raped and that Caledon was too powerful to pay for what he had done any better.

Maybe she wasn't giving her friends the benefit of the doubt? Maybe, just maybe they would side with her and now that they're in a new school, it'd be easier to ostracize Cal. Maybe she should just tell them and somehow begin the healing process instead of just hiding herself away from the people who cared about her. Gathering up her courage, she decided to stop underestimating her friends and maybe even believe the best of them. She was going to go in there, pull them to the side and tell them what Cal did to her. It was time to take her life back.

She stepped inside the building to be greeted with some popular music and the sound of teenagers talking amongst themselves. She looked around and noticed that there was a definite divide between the White Star teens and the JFK teens. She glanced over at the JFK side of the room and gasped when her eyes met a pair of intense blue eyes that just drew her in. She blinked and realized that the eyes belonged to a strikingly handsome boy with shaggy blonde hair. There was something about him that just drew her. Looking into those eyes, she almost forgot about Cal's attack and the fear that her friends would turn their backs on her. Those eyes, they made her feel as if everything was going to be alright.

She's about to walk over to the boy when the spell is broken by the sound of her name being called.

"Rose! Yoohoo! Over here! Rose!" Madeline Astor waved to her and beckoned for her to join the White Star group.

Rose looked at Madeline, then glanced back at the JFK crowd to find that the boy with the intense blue eyes was no longer in sight. Sighing, she walked over to her friends, wondering what had happened to the boy and would she see him again or if he was even real in the first place.

"Where were you off to, Rose? Surely not to their side of the room," Constance Rothes snorted, eying the JFK side derisively.

"Well, we are supposed to be getting to know them. That is the whole point of this function, isn't it?" Rose questioned, her eyes still searching the JFK side for the boy with the eyes.

"We all the know what the real point is. To take a look at the lower class and remind ourselves that we're still above them, despite the closure of our school and being forced to attend school with them. I mean look at their clothes. So two years ago," Madeline snorted.

Rose rolled her eyes at the comments. Sometimes she wondered why she even hung out with these people. They were so shallow and narrow-minded. She had nothing what so ever in common with them, yet here she was terrified of them turning against her in favor of Cal.

"Oh did you hear about that Annabelle Watson?" Constance asked, her voice tinged with glee, something it only reached when she had a piece of juicy gossip.

"Oooh, I haven't heard of her in ages!" Madeline gasped. "Whatever happened to her?"

"Her mother sent her away. She kept insisting that poor Cal had attacked her. They had only gone on one date according to Cal and he never laid a hand on her. He said the girl was deranged. So embarrassed, her mother sent her to a psyche ward and rightfully so. What proper girl would accuse poor Cal of such a thing. He is such a gentleman."

"Of course, in fact, aren't you dating him Rose? Surely if anyone would know what Cal is truly like, it would be you," Madeline studied her friend who seemed to have turned a sick shade of green. "Rose?"

There it was. The proof right there that her friends would side with Cal and not her. Poor Cal, such a gentleman. He would never harm the hair on a poor girl's head. It had to be the girl's fault. There's no other way about it.

"Rose? You are dating Cal, right?" Madeline repeated the question, thinking that Rose hadn't heard her.

"We broke up," was Rose's flat reply, her whole world filling like it was spinning out of control.

"What? When did that happen? Why?" Madeline stared in total shock.

"Have you gone mad? Why ever would you break up with Cal? You were one of the lucky girls to catch his attention, you silly goose!" Constance gasped.

Lucky? They thought that she was lucky to catch Cal's attention, that she was silly for not staying in what was a toxic relationship. Proof again of who's side they were going to be on. She was falling apart inside and she had no one to turn to, no one to help her. Only people who thought she was lucky to have even caught the attention of the monster that caused her so much pain.

"Pardon me," She excused herself, barely able to contain the hurt and rage that filled her. She walked away from her so called friends and found the girls restroom that was thankfully empty. She leaned against one of the sinks and glared at her reflection. Red hair pulled up into a cascade of curls, porcelain skin and red lips…everything that was considered beautiful and captured the attention of Caledon Hockley. Everything that had turned her life into a nightmare. She hated it. She hated it all!

Sobbing with pent up rage, she ripped at the pins that held her hair together, sending her long red hair down in a cascade over her shoulders. Her perfectly done make up was now ruined thanks to her flowing tears. She couldn't do it! She couldn't live like this! This terrible secret eating up at her insides, destroying her, and with her having no where to turn. Her life was effectively over, so why was she even here? Why was she even trying to pick up the pieces when all the pieces were all shattered and no one even bothered to try to pick them up again. Not her parents, not her friends. She was all alone, with no one to turn to. No one to help her hold it all together. There was just no point in trying anymore.

Hot tears poured from her eyes as she fled the restroom. She ran past the JFK students, one goal on her mind. She ran past the banquet table, past the bench where the boy she had noticed earlier now sat drawing in his portfolio, and ran to the balcony that looked over the city.

She looked down onto the busy street so far below. The fall down there would end it all. All of her pain,. Her hopelessness. The wreck that her life had become. With trembling hands, she gripped the railing and climbed over. Her hands clung to the railing as she looked down, contemplating her last move. She had to wonder what will everyone think? Will they even care? Would they be glad? One less girl to accuse their Caledon of the horrors he had committed? A new subject for them to gossip about? No one would miss her, that was for sure. They hadn't even noticed what a mess she was, not her mother and not her friends. She had been screaming at the top of her lungs and no one had looked up. No one had even noticed or even cared. This was all she had, all she could do to end the pain. She closed her eyes, ready to let go. She was ready to jump…

"Don't do it."

…..

Jack Dawson had been sitting quietly on the bench he had discovered, away from all the music and noise that his classmates were so involved in. After making eye contact with the prettiest girl he's ever seen, he became inspired and decided to find somewhere quiet to draw her in the portfolio he carried everywhere, even here to a school function, something that his friends had laughed at him about.

"How do you expect to dance with anyone if you have that thing with you Jack?" His best friend Fabrizio had asked on their way to the dance.

Frankly, Jack hadn't expected to dance with anyone. None of the girls at their school had captured his attention really. In fact, the girl from the White Star side of the room was the first girl to have ever awakened his muse. He had no choice but to try to capture her on paper. There was something about her. Something that spoke of beauty, sadness, and tragedy. Everything that a artist worth his salt should be able to capture on paper.

He was just starting on her face when he heard the sound of sobbing and a flash of red and black pass by him. He frowned. That was weird. Why would anyone be crying? There was a party going on inside. Curious, and wondering if there was anything he could do to help, Jack stood up and headed in the direction of the sobbing girl. It didn't take long to find her. All he could see was that the girl was in a red and black sequined dress and hand red hair that was blowing in the wind and to his horror, she was standing on the wrong side of the railing, clinging to the rails, ready to jump, or at least contemplating it. Fuck, this was bad. There was probably no time to go get help,which meant that if this girl was to be saved, he was going to have to do the saving.

Wishing that he had a cigarette, he slowly approached the railing, not wanting to startle the girl into letting go. "Don't do it."

The girl whipped her head around at the sound of his voice and he couldn't help but gasp in dismay. It was the girl he had seen earlier. His muse. The pain, despair, and pure hopelessness in her eyes, it made his heart hurt. What had happened to this girl to make her feel like there were no other options than this?

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" The girl commanded, tears at the very edge of her voice.

Jack saw the tracks of tears in her make up. Slowly he held out his hand, hoping that she would take it. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay back. I mean it. I'll let go."

There was something else in her eyes. What was it? Fear? Maybe she was rethinking her choice to end her life. Whatever it was. Maybe he could use it.

"No you won't."

The girl narrowed her eyes, now angry. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it all ready. Now come on, take my hand."

…..

Rose then recognized him. He was the boy she saw earlier. The boy with the intense blue eyes. She almost hadn't recognized him through her tears, which she wiped away, almost losing her balance.

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'm going to have to jump right after you."

Rose stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Jump right after her? Like that would help any. "Don't be absurd. You'd be killed."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'd be fast enough to catch you, but it'd be a lot harder pulling you back over with both of us on the wrong side, don't you think? Or maybe I think I'm Clark Kent and can fly and just maybe catch you as you fall, but would you really want to take that chance?"

Now he was being funny. She could see the amusement of his own joke in his eyes. "You're crazy."

"That's what everyone says. But with all due respect, Miss. I'm not the one hanging off of the balcony of a skyscraper here. Come on, take my hand. You don't want to do this. Whatever it is, it's not worth your life."

"My life? It's over anyway. You have no idea what's happened to me, why I'm doing this…"

"Well then inform me. Let me help you back over and we can go somewhere and you can tell me all about it. Just the two of us. Just don't do this. Don't take your own life. I know it's cliché, but things will get better, if you'll just give it a chance."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at this. He knew nothing of her situation. He didn't know what had happened to her and that there was no solution because no one would believe her anyway. She shook her head. "No they won't."

"Well, if they don't, change your name, leave town, reinvent yourself. Just don't do this. Don't kill yourself. Whatever or whoever is the cause of this, they're not worth it and you won't be hurting them. You'd only be hurting yourself and the people that love you. Please, let me help you back over."

The people that loved her? Her mother Ruth, she loved her in her own way even though he was much too busy to pay attention to her. Her father could care less now that he had a new family,but there was Trudy, the daughter of their maid. She was Rose's friend and she had been so excited at the thought of her and Rose going to the same school now. She had talked all weekend about introducing her to people. If Rose did this, she'd be so hurt and sad. She was probably the only person that would openly mourn her and no matter what, Rose just couldn't do that to her. Sniffling, she turned around and accepted the boy's outstretched hand.

His smile was one of relief. He really had been worried for her.

"Jack Dawson," He smiled.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," Rose sniffed.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down for me," He smiled.

She couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Her name was rather long.

"Come on. I'll help you."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her back over the railing. She clung to him with trembling fingers and made the mistake of looking down over the railing. Fear and dizziness struck her that hadn't before. Thankfully, she was on the right side of the balcony, in the arms of Jack. She gasped and nearly collapsed against him as her legs gave out. He gently lowered her down into a setting position, turned away from the long drop below.

"It's alright. You're safe now, it's alright," He reassured her, keeping his arms around her shoulders.

Rose sniffed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she didn't have the same reaction when she had climbed over the railing, but now that she was safe on the other side and saw just how high she was from the ground, she was terrified and embarrassed for causing such a scene and probably scaring poor Jack to death.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson."

"Jack."

"Jack. I'm sorry for causing you any strife. I just didn't know what to do any longer. It just felt like my life was over and I just wanted it to end," Rose sniffled. She didn't want to go into anything and everything with him, not at this moment anyway. Things were just too fresh, especially to tell a boy she had just met, but his eyes…they made her feel so safe. They told her that he actually cared. But how could he when he didn't even know her. He was just a stranger that didn't want to see a young girl take her life.

"Hey, no harm done. And your life is far from over Rose. I don't know what's happened to cause you to feel so hopeless, but I do know that your life isn't over. It's just beginning. We're only kids, we haven't even begun to live yet," Jack gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's gonna be alright, just as long at the end of the day, you're still breathing."

"You really think so?" Staring into his eyes, she began to believe him. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe everything will be alright. Maybe her life wouldn't be over. After all, she was starting a new school with new people. No one said that she had to be the same Rose and hang with the same narrow minded, shallow people. She can make new friends. Have a new persona. She just had to do something about the inner turmoil she was in, but outwardly she didn't have to be the same old Rose. The damaged Rose. Jack was the only one that saw her suicide attempt and something told her that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened.

Jack nodded. "I know so. You know, it must be scary starting a new school, but maybe you should look at it as an opportunity Rose. Just a thought."

Rose nodded, still captivated by his eyes and his other features, like his head full of shiny blond hair. Now that she got a more close up look, she realized that Jack Dawson was the prettiest boy she's ever since in real life. "Thank you Jack. For everything."

"You're welcome Rose. He got to his feet and held his hand out to her. "Ready to go back to the party?"

She swallowed down all her nervousness and took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She opened her mouth to say yes when she heard a familiar voice that made her blood run cold.

"Sweet Pea said we broke up? Why that is absurd," Caledon Hockley's voice chuckled from inside the crowded dance hall. She shivered, knowing there was no way she could go back out there. Not when he was out there.

Jack frowned when he saw how she shivered and how pale she just got, her eyes widening with what looked like fear. "Hey, are you alright?" He took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, thinking that she might be cold.

Rose shook her head, her hand clinging desperately to Jack's, resisting the urge to freak out again. "I can't go back out there. I have to get out of here."

Jack frowned, not understanding her at all, but he had never been an expert on women. But he did know a scared girl when he saw one and he wasn't about to make her do anything she didn't want to do. "So that's a no to returning to the party, right?"

Rose nodded, not able to use her voice anymore as the flight mechanism began to take over. "I have to get out of here…"

"Ok," Jack looked around and saw the elevators not too far away. There's the elevators right there. You don't have to see anyone. I'll walk you to them if you like."

Rose just nodded, for the first time noticing that Jack's coat was around her shoulders. It gave her strength somehow to hold it together as Jack led her over to the elevators, placing himself between her and the open hallway, effectively hiding her from view.

Jack pushed the down button and kept himself between her and the hall. "Will you be ok going down by yourself? Or do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I'll ok from here," she reluctantly took off his jacket and handed it back to him. "Mr. Daw…Jack, thank you again. You don't know how much you've helped me just now."

"Anytime Rose. Maybe we'll see each other at school."

"I hope so," Rose's smile was sad and at the same time hopeful. She would love to see Jack again, even though she didn't think that he'd really want to hang out with someone as damaged as her. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Rose," he stood back as she entered the elevator and watched as the doors closed, hiding her from view and took her down to the garage. He hoped that she would truly be ok from there. Taking a deep breath, he put his jacket back on, retrieved his portfolio and returned to his friends, his mind stuck on Rose and what had just happened.


	2. I'll Cover You

(A/N: Thank you for the review and follow:) )

It was the day before classes began at JFK High. Ever since she fled the dance, Rose had spent all of her time indoors, hiding out from her "friends". She was in no mood to talk to them and answer their questions about why she had dumped Cal and why she had left the party so quickly and without saying good-bye. She had just wanted to be alone to think and plan out her next move. And plan out her next move she did. She had sent Trudy out shopping for some new clothes, clothes that said I'm a normal teenage girl, not the stuff she normally wore at White Star Academy. She also called her hair dresser over and asked her to get rid of her luxurious curls and to lighten her deep red hair and to cut it so it was shoulder length and more manageable. She also asked Trudy to pick up some new makeup.

Jack's words about reinventing herself now that she was at a new school had stuck with her and that was what she was planning to do. Gone would be the first class girl with expensive tastes. Gone was the girl with the deep red hair and fancy make up that attracted boys like Caledon Hockley. In her place would be a new girl. A reinvented girl. A girl who was not a shattered version of herself. A girl that was over looked by men like Caledon Hockley. A girl with simple taste.

Her mother of course nearly died when she saw Rose's new look. Which wasn't until the morning classes began.

"Rose Wilma Jean Dewitt Bukater, what in the world have you done to yourself?! You've ruined your beautiful red hair, what are these simpleton clothes and the make up…you look like a peasant!"

"That is the idea, mother," Rose answered, not looking at her mother, not wanting her see how her reaction had hurt her. Oh well. Best to look like a peasant than someone that attracted Caledon Hockley like the old Rose did. "I am going to a public school now. It's best to fit in with the rest of the students."

"I knew I should have sent you to Cunard Acadamy," Ruth mumbled.

"Oh mother, stop being so melodramatic. You'll give yourself a nosebleed," Rose rolled her eyes, buttering her breakfast roll.

"Honestly Rose. I don't know what is wrong with you. You are luckier than most girls in this town, yet you want to throw all of that away and walk around dressed like you are a daughter of a maid instead of the daughter of a successful business woman."

Rose looked at her mother, wondering how she would react if she told her the truth. That Caledon Hockley had not only abused her, but had recently ripped her of her virginity, dignity, and honor. That he had basically destroyed her life. Would she send her away like the other girl's mother had, or would she believe her? Dare she even trust her mother? She sighed sadly, wiping the idea of telling her mother out of her mind. No. She did not trust her mother. She'd probably take Cal's side, saying that she probably provoked it.

"You will at least drive your car there," Ruth stared at her daughter.

"I was planning to ride with Trudy…"

"You will not ride to that school with the maid's daughter, Rose! People will think that you're on the same social level as her! I will tolerate these other changes, but I will not have people thinking that my daughter came from a lower class home. I may be forced to send you to public school with the rest of the peasants, but that does not mean that we have to travel like them or even dress like them for that matter."

"You are so full of shit, mother. None of this classism stuff matters. The sooner you realize that, the better," Rose grabbed the car keys as she got up from the table.

Ruth sighed, giving up on the conversation for now. Rose will never see her point of view. "Have a good day at school, dear."

Rose just shrugged and walked out the door, not at all sure what kind of day it was going to be. She did know that sooner or later she would have to see Cal, so most likely it wouldn't be a very good one.

After calling Trudy and letting her know that her mother was making her drive herself to school, Rose got into her own Bentley and made her way to JFK High.

…..

Rose glanced at the clock on her dashboard as she pulled into the school parking lot, which was a lot more crowded than the White Star Academy's parking lot had ever been. Pushing down her nervousness and hoping not to run into Cal, Rose got out of her car and made her way toward the looming brick building about ten feet away. Rose tried to keep out of people's way as she moved through the crowded parking lot, keeping her attention straight ahead. She didn't want to crash into anyone, especially not Cal.

She was nearing the entrance, thinking that she had actually made it when she did actually crash into someone, knocking them both to the ground. She heard a girl angrily snap that she should watch where she was going, but when she looked up to see who she had bumped into, it was no girl. In fact, her eyes met familiar warm blue eyes that took a second to spark with recognition.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"Hello again," She stammered, picking up his portfolio, handing it out for him to take.

"You look different and nice," Jack grinned, causing Rose to blush.

"Jack come on!" The girl he was with grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he had a chance to take his portfolio.

"Jack wait!" Rose followed him, without thinking. She tried to keep her eyes on him as the girl pulled him through the crowd, further away from her. "Jack, you forgot…"

"Rose, there you are! And goodness gracious what have you done to yourself?" Madeline Astor stepped in her path, causing her to lose sight of Jack all together. She sighed, inwardly cursing her friend's timing.

"What does it look like?" Rose nearly snapped, annoyed at her friend for getting in her way and making her lose track of Jack. She sighed in defeat. "I did a makeover. I felt it was time or a change. New school, new look."

"Not bad. You almost fit in with the JFK kids though," Madeline eyed her outfit. "Non-designer clothes Rose? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Madeline. I just lost sight of someone I bumped into. He forgot his folder," Rose rolled her eyes, ignoring the criticism of her new wardrobe. She didn't care what Madeline had to say. Cal hated non-designer clothes, which was her goal. Plus Jack said she looked nice. He obviously liked her new look, which gave her a thrill somehow. Something that she had thought she'd never feel again when thinking about a boy.

"Turn it into lost and found," Madeline shrugged.

No way was she going to do that! She may not know Jack, but she did know that he had helped her when she was at her lowest point and that did not earn leaving his property at the school's lost and found. No, she wanted to give his folder back personally.

"I'm sure that I'll see him again sometime today. I can give it back to him then," Rose shook her head, hugging the portfolio to her chest. A part of her had to admit that the portfolio was her doorway to seeing him again. To look into those blue eyes and see them light up with a smile, just for her.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She was starting to sound like the old Rose when she had a crush. She would get all kinds of lust-filled daydreams about the boy she was crushing on. But those days were over. That Rose had a chance to get the boy of her dreams, to gain his attention and his affections. This Rose, the Rose she was now…she was damaged goods. No boy was going to want her, least of all a beautiful boy like Jack.

"What homeroom do you have? Constance and I have a Mr. Andrews."

"So do I," Rose glanced at her schedule. "And it starts in ten minutes. We better go…"

The girls dashed into the school and quickly found the room. Madeline was the first to enter and found Constance who had saved her and Rose their seats. Rose looked around and gasped when she glanced at the back of the room to see Jack, who was looking at his desk, not seeming too happy. Of course he wouldn't be, he had lost his folder. The girl who had pulled him away was sitting beside him while there was a dark haired boy and a blond curly haired boy sitting to the other side of him and to the back of him.

"Rose!" Constance waved her over, just to be ignored.

Swallowing down her nervousness, she approached Jack.

"You again?" The girl who had pulled Jack away glared.

Rose decided to ignore her too. She was here to talk to Jack. "Jack?"

Jack looked up and his eyes widened in surprise and what Rose conveyed as pleasure. He was happy to see her again or was he just happy to see his folder? She couldn't tell.

"Rose?"

"You um…dropped this and was pulled away before you could take it back," She handed him the folder. "I didn't look inside it, don't worry. I just thought it'd be best to give it back to you personally instead of turning it into lost and found..." She stopped talking, fearing that she was beginning to ramble, something she did only when nervous.

"Thank you Rose, I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much," Jack smiled.

The last bell signaling the start of homeroom rang and Rose was again called, this time by Madeline, who was staring at Jack in wonder. She probably never saw someone so handsome in real life.

"You're being paged," The mean girl glared.

Rose just rolled her eyes at the girl and went back to addressing Jack. "Well, I guess I better get to my seat. I'll see you later, Jack?"

Jack only smiled in reply. Rose went to join her friends feeling rather satisfied. Jack had smiled at her.

"Wow, what a cutie," Madeline stared at Rose. "No matter what you dumped Cal so fast."

Rose's good mood evaporated just like that. "I dumped Cal way before I even set eyes on Jack, Madeline."

"Too bad he's poor. I wouldn't mind going out with him if he could buy me expensive gifts," Constance sighed.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Her friends were so shallow. She wondered why she was even still friends with them. Especially when she knew that they'd side with Cal if she ever spoke up about what he had done to her.

…..

The day was going good. She had her first two classes with Trudy and Madeline. Her third period class with with some other White Star Academy girls that she was on speaking terms with, and there was no signs of Cal just yet. But that all changed in fourth period, Senior English. Cal was sitting towards the back in one of those desks that had room for two people.

"Sweet Pea!" Cal waved, leering at her. Rose felt sick. People were expecting her to sit with him. She saw Constance sitting with Madeline, both grinning like Cheshire cats. Of course. This had all been planned. She had never felt so deeply betrayed before. She looked around the room for somewhere else to sit, anywhere else and her breath caught.

There was Jack, sitting by himself, looking concerned for her. He probably recognized Cal's voice and remembered how she had fled the dance that night. He nodded towards the empty seat next to him, as if inviting her to sit there. He even had a small encouraging smile. He was indeed her hero. He knew that she didn't want to be near Cal and that she couldn't possibly run away this time, so he was inviting her to sit with him, which she gladly accepted, much to Cal, Madeline and Courtney's surprise.

"Thank you," She quietly replied as she took the seat next to her hero.

"He sounded familiar, so I figured you didn't want to sit with him. Plus you looked kind of green at the thought," He whispered back, not wanting to attract too much attention. "Are you ok?"

"Now I am," Rose smiled, happily.

"That's my seat you're sitting in," a unfriendly voice spoke. Rose looked up to see the mean girl from earlier. Great.

Jack quickly stepped in. "First come first serve, Julie. You should have came in on time."

"Jack," She stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her cousin. "Come on, you can't be serious."

Jack just gave a shrug, as if he was helpless in the situation. "School rules."

"Mrs. Dawson, please go sit with Mr. Hockley if you need a seat. He's going to need a partner anyway, thank you," Mrs. Brown the Senior English teacher walked in, placing her briefcase on the desk in front of the room.

In a huff, Julie Dawson stormed over to Cal's desk and took the seat that had been meant for Rose. Cal, himself looked rather stormy as well.

"Welcome to Senior English!" Mrs. Brown announced once the bell rang signaling the start of class. "I hope that you are happy with the seating arrangements, because the person beside you will be your partner in this class for the remainder of the year."

Rose could only smile at Jack, who, to her delight, was smiling right back. She had always loved English, but she had a feeling that she was going to love it even more this year. In fact, English may turn out to be her favorite class.

…..

Lunch found Rose sitting on the cafeteria with Trudy. She was now actively avoiding Madeline and Constance, betrayed by their scheme to get her to set next to Cal in English. Thank god for Jack. She didn't think she'd be able to survive a year of having Cal as a partner in what was her favorite subject.

After English had let out, Julie had dragged Jack off straight away, looking rather pissed and Rose had left the room right after, avoiding Cal, Madeline and Constance. She had entered the cafeteria and was waved at by Trudy who invited her over to sit with her and her group of friends.

"So how are you finding JFK so far, Rose?" Sarah Peterson, the daughter of a maid to one of her mother's friends asked.

"It's big," Rose played with the peel of her orange, not feeling hungry at all. She was worried that Cal would show up and this time there would be no avoiding him.

"It's not half as scary as it seems on the first day though. Just remember the cliques, and you'll be fine," Trudy chuckled.

"Cliques?"

"Yeah. Over there, you have the bohemians," Trudy nodded over to the table not too far away, where Jack, Julie, and some other teens she recognized from her classes were sitting. "They're artists, musicians, actors, something creative. Jack there is the artist of the group and can sketch or paint anything."

"Not to mention he's rather easy on the eyes," Sarah giggled.

"Yeah. But to even get a chance with him, you have to go through his cousin Julie there, who hates everyone," Trudy giggled.

So Jack was an artist. That folder she gave him back this morning must have been his portfolio. She couldn't help but wonder if he was any good. She always loved art. The act of creating something from nothing,or capturing life on paper, it was just so fascinating to her and to know that Jack was an artist…it made him even more interesting.

"I think Rose definitely has a thing for Mr. Dawson," Sarah chuckled, noticing how Rose kept looking over at Jack, who was too busy sketching in his portfolio to notice that he was being observed.

"Who doesn't have a thing for Jack Dawson," Trudy laughed. Even she had a small crush on Jack, who had always been nice to her but hadn't shown any interest beyond friendship.

Rose just smiled. She had to say that she liked Trudy and her friends. The friendship between them was genuine. Just looking at them, it was obvious that there was real sisterly love there and if someone hurt one, they could turn to each other and be believed. Rose wished that she had someone like that in her life, that she wasn't alone with this secret that was much too big for her.

She glanced over at Jack's table one last time and to her surprise, he was looking right at her, studying her. There was something in his blue eyes that just touched her. They told her that she wasn't alone. She could trust him. Could she? Dare she? If she told him the reason why she felt so hopeless, why she was terrified of being anywhere near Cal,would he believe her? Something told her that he would and that he would look out for her. Which was ridiculous. She didn't know Jack and he didn't know her. Saving her life, covering for her, it just meant that he was a kind, compassionate person, not that he was willing to be her friend or anything more than that.

His lips curved into a warm smile and he winked at her, causing her smile right back. Maybe…just maybe he already was her friend, the only real friend that she could trust not to sell her out to Caledon Hockley.

…..

Rose's luck in avoiding Cal ended after the next to last class. Rose was coming out of her classroom when with the help of Madeline and Constance, he cornered her. She looked around for help, but there was no one in sight.

"Sweet Pea, finally I get you alone," Cal leered at her, his brown eyes reminding her of how they bore into her as he ripped her apart that night. She shivered and looked over at her so called friends pleadingly, but they were too pleased with themselves, happy to help Cal supposedly get his girl friend back, when what it really was helping Cal intimidate his recent victim.

Rose forced herself to stay calm. Freaking out in the middle of the hallway was probably what he wanted and she was done giving Cal what he wanted. She just wanted him gone.

"What do you want, Cal?" She forced her voice to stay calm.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me and telling people that we broke up, which is absurd."

Rose stared at him as if he had two heads. "Do you really think I'd stay in a relationship with you after what you did to me? Are you so deluded?"

"Did to you? Sweet pea, I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want," Cal laughed it off, glancing over at Madeline and Constance who also laughed, as if this was some joke. Rose couldn't help but feel betrayed. She knew that they'd take his side, but to actually see it…it tore at her.

"I didn't want that. I had clearly said no, I screamed no, but that wasn't good enough was it?"

"Rose stop being ridiculous. Do you want to end up like Annabelle?" Constance warned. She didn't get Rose. She would do anything to be in her shoes,to have the attention of Caledon Hockley, but like Annabelle Watson, she didn't appreciate it and was using the ridiculous excuse of rape to show how ungrateful she was for such attention. "Just apologize to Cal, get back together so we can all go back to normal."

Rose glared at Constance, for the first time, really hating her. She hated her almost as much as she hated Cal. "Fuck you Constance. Your opinion doesn't matter here. You weren't there. No means no, which means it's rape. I hope to god it never happens to you. And you Cal, it's over between us. I don't want to see you, hear from you, I don't want anything to do with you ever again! You're lucky I don't go to the authorities!"

Cal laughed. "Go to the authorities? Who is going to believe you Rose? No one. Not your friends, not your mother, and certainly no police man who is probably on my father's bill anyway. Look, just stop this and I'll forget and forgive everything. Come on, Sweet Pea. Starting a new school, you don't want to be cut off from your friends now do you?"

"Friends? What friends? Your friends, because they are certainly not mine," Rose glared.

"Careful Rose, we may get insulted," Madeline frowned, not liking how this was going at all. She knew that Rose was in a mood, but to make this accusation against Cal, it was insanity and now wanting to push her friends away? Maybe she did need help like Annabelle did.

"Madeline, I really don't care. You helped him trap me like this…this is not what a real friend would do and then you take his side. I expected it, but I guess that's what I get for hoping for the best. Just leave me alone. All of you," She managed to push pass Cal and take off towards her next class. She heard them behind her,walking at a brisk pace, hoping to catch up and talk some "sense" into her, but she sped up and as soon as she saw the room number, she pushed through the door and bumped into Jack, who seemed surprise to see her.

"Rose?"

She grabbed his arms, hearing Cal and the girl's footsteps, coming after her. "You didn't see me."

"But…ok..," Jack stammered as Rose ducked behind a canvas to hide, just as Cal and the girls came in.

Cal glared at Jack as if he was just a pest in his way. "Did a girl come in here?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. Wait a few minutes and this room will be full of girls," Was Jack's answer, picking up an easel to set up against a nearby wall. "Do you guys have class in here?"

"Do we look like bohemians to you?" Cal snapped, annoyed that he had lost Rose again.

"This is artistic expressions, I'm pretty sure that this is her next class," Madeline bit her lip, feeling worried. Rose definitely wasn't herself right now. The new hairstyle, the clothes, sitting with her maid's daughter at lunch, and now the ridiculous accusations she threw at them,pushing them away…she didn't know what was going on with her friend.

"Damn it. We'll just have to talk to her after school then. I can't miss business technologies. Father would have a fit," Cal growled, pushing past the girls and out into the hallway. Madeline and Constance left right behind him, also not wanting to miss their class.

Once she was sure that they were gone and never coming back, Rose stepped out of her hiding place, her legs feeling as if she was walking on Jelly. Jack frowned and immediately went over to her and wrapped an arm around her to support her.

"Hey, are you ok? Come over here and sit down for a minute," He led her to one of the tables. So far, it was still just the two of them in the room.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shakey," Rose sniffed, feeling as if the emotions that she had been keeping at bay all day were about to overwhelm her. She had just been ambushed by her rapist and people she had once considered friends. She had never felt more frightened and more alone than she did right now. At that moment, she wished that Jack hadn't stopped her from jumping off that balcony. It would have been better than this.

"It's ok. Just take some deep breaths. You'll be ok," Jack reassured, not letting go of her hands. The girl was pale, shaken and the look in her eyes…he had seen it before in his sister's...before her death. To see it in Rose's eyes, it made him rage. But he wouldn't ask about it. He won't bring it up unless she wanted to. She didn't know him from Adam and he didn't know just how much she trusted him. Yeah, he's helped her, but he knew it would take more to earn her trust.

"I'm sorry Jack. You seem to always have to save me in one way or another. You must think that I'm a real damsal in distress," Rose sighed, looking down at her hand in his, realizing that just that simple gesture was making her feel steady again. By holding her hand, Jack made her feel like she could face anything now. "You most definitely are thinking, poor little rich girl. What must she know about misery?"

"Hey, I don't mind playing the knight in shining armor here. And no, I wasn't thinking that at all. I'm thinking that I can be your friend if you like."

Rose looked at those blue eyes and again felt safe and cared for. Something told her that if she told Jack what Cal had done to her, he'd believe her. He wouldn't be full of excuses and accusations against her. "I'd like that very much."

"Well then, consider us friends," Jack grinned. "If you ever need anything from me, even if it's to be a go between for you and the other White Star Academy crowd, I'll do it. I'll cover you."

"We just met, my first day of school, and you're already putting yourself out there for me."

"I tend to move fast like that," Jack chuckled.

Rose managed a smile. She looked around. "So this is my last class and I have it with you?"

"Actually this is my free period. I'm just helping Mr. Ismay. I'm supposed to be sitting up easels right now," Jack chuckled.

"I'll help," Rose got to her feet, wiping all that had happened with Cal from her mind. "I need to do something."

"Ok, but before we start, I have to ask…would you like it if I walked you to your car after class? Maybe that Hockley fella won't bother you if you're not alone."

Rose nodded, liking the idea. "I'd appreciate it. Thank you Jack. You've been, .well you've been like a guardian angel to me."

Jack just smiled as the class began to fill up with students, including Jack's friends and cousin. The bohemian clique Trudy had called them.

…..

Class flew by for Rose. She loved Art Essentials. It was to cover everything having to do with art from painting, to sculpting, to making pottery her personal favorite. Not that she had ever had the chance to make pottery. Her mother thought it dirty work and unladylike. Ruth Dewitt Bukater could be so old fashioned sometimes, but Rose couldn't wait to try her hands at it. Her enthusiasm for all of it appealed to Jack even more. Any girl that liked art as much as Rose did was instantly alright in his book. Not only was she beautiful, but smart and creative and he wanted to do whatever he could to ease the pain she was obviously in, to take that look out of her eyes that had been in his sister's. He shuddered, wondering how a man could do such a thing to a woman. How could anyone cause so much pain and her friends stand by and do nothing? It boggled his mind. But regardless, Jack was determined. He wasn't going to leave this smart, creative, beautiful girl to drown in her own pain. He was going to help her. In honor of his poor sister if for nothing else.

Once class was over, he was by Rose's side, ready to walk her to her car. He knew that he would have some explaining to do to the others, but he didn't care.

"So how do you like the class?" Jack asked as Rose stood from her desk.

"I love it," Rose smiled, feeling somewhat happy and more in her element. Not to mention, having made a new friend in Jack had lightened her mood a great deal. "I especially looking forward to the sculpting and the pottery making. Just working with my hands, creating something out of nothing using clay and other materials, it's just…," She blushed, feeling herself rambling again. "You must think I'm some kind of geek huh? I've never done any of it before, but I just feel this urge to do it, you know?"

Jack nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. His need to sketch and paint from life. It was in his blood, just something he had to do. He had so much encouragement from his family that he just dived into it. He had a feeling though that Rose had no such luck. Swells didn't really like working with their hands and he could imagine Rose's parents not wanting to encourage their daughter's desire to create. "It's that way with me and drawing people, capturing them on paper. I just have to do it. My pops, he used to say that when one has a natural talent, it's in their blood to do it. They they won't be happy until they nurse and develop what god had put them on earth to do."

"So you think I may actually have a talent for it, Jack? Without even having done it before?"

"Yeah. I do. And even it doesn't come naturally, you can learn and practice and cultivate it. That's the great thing about art, Rose. It's something that you can grow to be good at if you're not good at it already."

Rose grew quiet as her and Jack walked towards the school's exit. She couldn't help but be in wonder of him. Jack had just met her, they had just become friends, yet he understood her in ways no one ever had. He was helping her without even being asked to, or told why. He just did it. She didn't know what she had done that was so good to have brought such a compassionate, kind, understanding person into her life, but she was glad that he was. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

When they reached the car, Rose felt a little foolish, finding no one there. Then again, maybe Cal hadn't had a chance to get there yet.

"Jack, thank you for everything you did today and Saturday at the dance. You really have been my guardian angel," Rose turned to him as they reached her car. "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, Rose. Anyone would have done the same thing," Jack waved away her thanks.

Rose's smile was sad. Jack had such an optimistic view it seemed. Sadly, he was wrong. Not anyone would have helped her. He had done more for her in just the two small days that they had known each other than her so called friends had ever done for her in their lives.

"Well, I guess I better go before Cal does show up," Rose frowned, clear worry in her eyes. If Cal showed up and saw her with Jack, there may be trouble and she didn't want that. Especially when all Jack was doing was helping her.

"Here," Jack opened his portfolio and tore out a piece of paper and then took out his pen and scribbled something on it. "My phone number. If you need anything, anything at all, even if it's just someone to yell at, give me a ring. It's my cell so I'll answer."

"Jack…"

"Hey we're friends now, right? Friends give each other their numbers," Jack reasoned.

Rose had to smile. "Right. I…um…hope that giving me your number won't cause trouble with your girlfriend." What are you doing Rose? Like you area in any condition to date anyone. Fishing for girlfriend info is not what you should be concentrating on right now.

Jack chuckled. "No girlfriend. Unless you're talking about Julie and that's just my cousin."

Rose couldn't help but be pleased. He was free, not that it meant anything, but it was still good to know. Were the girls in this school blind? How someone as handsome as Jack could not have a girlfriend was beyond her. "Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

"Drive safe," He stepped back and watched her get into her car. He waved as she smiled at him before driving away, returning to her world of luxury. He was still telling himself that all he wanted to do was help this beautiful sad girl through what had happened to her, but on another level he knew that he was attracted to her. Given more time, he could even fall in love with her. But that was a worry for a different time. For now, he was satisfied with just being her friend/guardian angel.


	3. Believe Me-A Promise Made

_(A/N: A big thank you for the review and follows:) The mistakes in chapter 2 have now been edited. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review some more:) )_

Normally, home is the place you can go to for safety and sanctuary. The one place that you know nothing can get to you. That you're guarded against the world. Unfortunately, this wasn't true for Rose. When she got home, she found Constance and Madeline waiting for her along side her mother. Thankfully, Cal was not amongst them, even though it wouldn't have surprised Rose if he was.

"There you are. The girls told me that you seemed to have disappeared off school property today," Ruth stood there glaring at her daughter, with her hands on her hips. "And you threw some disgusting accusations at poor Caledon. What has gotten into you Rose?"

Rose glared at the two girls she had once considered friends. She was not surprised that they went running to her mother. How convenient for them.

"I did not leave school property mother. I just hid from them after they ambushed me in the hall, along with Cal."

"And the accusations against Caledon, Rose? How could you claim such falsehoods, just like that Annabelle girl. I want you to apologize to the boy, Rose. The last thing any of us need is you being shipped off like that girl."

"Apologize? I'm not the one who needs to apologize! Why is everyone so sure that I'm lying and he's telling the truth? You weren't there and neither were they! But I was! I was the one that Cal forced himself on, refused to listen when I said no! He was the one that...," she gasped as Ruth coldly walked up and slapped her hard across the face.

"There is no argument to what you are going to do Rose. You will apologize to Caledon. You will apologize to your friends, and you will return to behaving like the young lady that I raised you to be. This rebellious stage stops now."

Rose stared at her mother through hurt, devastated eyes. She didn't even bother looking at the other two girls in the room both looking rather awkward. She just couldn't believe it. Her mother slapped her for telling the truth. For being a victim. It was the worse betrayal of all and reminded her that she truly was alone. No one here was on her side and never would be.

"Go to hell mother and take Caledon Hockley with you," Rose answered, just as coldly before running out the door. She didn't even bother getting back into her car. It was part of a world that she desperately needed to escape from. She let her own legs carry her away from the house, away from the pain that her life had turned into.

…..

By the time Rose had stopped running, her legs and feet were sore and looking around, she realized that she was lost. She had no clue where she was, nor what she was going to do. Spotting a bench across the street from her, she went and sat down and covered her face with her hands and sobbed, feeling alone and helpless. It was just as she had originally thought. No one would believe her. They rather inflict more pain on her than believe anything bad of Caledon Hockley. She was alone and lost, with no family or friend to turn to. Well, that wasn't true. There was Trudy, but she didn't want to drag her into this.

Sniffling, Rose stood up and dug in her pockets on the off chance that she had some money on her. Her hands wrapped around a folded piece of paper. She took it out and opened it to find a number. Jack's number.

"_My phone number. If you need anything…anything at all, even if it's just someone to yell at, give me a ring. It's my cell so I'll answer."_

Jack. She can call Jack. He did say if she needed anything and right now, she needed to get away from her mother and Caledon Hockley's world. She needed to get somewhere where she can feel safe for once. Somewhere that will keep her protected from people like Cal. She didn't know if Jack would know of such a place, but as of right now, he was the only person she could turn to for any real help. She took out her cellphone, ignoring all the missed messges and dialed Jack's number, hoping for the best.

…..

Jack was in midst of working on his new masterpiece when his cellphone rang. He frowned. His friends usually avoided calling him at this time, knowing that he'd be working on his art. This was unlike them. He was tempted to ignore the call, but the fact that this was unusual told him it could be important. He picked up the phone and looked at the number, frowning as he didn't recognize the number. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

At first no one said anything. There was just some soft sniffling in the background. He frowned. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Her voice was so choked with tears, he almost didn't recognize it. "Jack?"

"Rose! Hey, hi. Are you ok? You sound like you're crying?" He was immediately concerned. What happened? Did Hockley corner her again?

"I…I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I kind of ran away from home and I don't know where I am and I can't go home and I'm sorry to disturb you, but…"

"I'll come get you. Stay where you are. Can you give me a clue on your location?" He pretty much knew Los Angelas well. Julie had given him numerous tours when he had moved here from Chippewa Falls and the locations pretty much stuck with him.

"There's a shopping center down a ways. I think it's the grove…it's the only one that I live a few miles from…"

"Okay. Stay where you are. I'm on my way," Jack got up and grabbed his car keys. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you or will you be ok if I hang up?"

"I'll be alright, I think."

"Okay, but if you feel like you need to talk to me or anything just call me right back, Rose. I'm on my way."

"Thank you Jack," Rose sniffed before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, he almost drove past her if it hadn't been for her red hair. He pulled up and got out of the car and slowly approached her. She was still crying and he gasped when he saw the red mark on her face, as if someone had slapped her good and hard. He felt anger rise up in his chest. Who would dare do that to her? If it was Hockley, he'll kill him. He didn't care how rich the fucker was, he could still die like everyone else.

"Rose," He sat down next to her, not making a move to touch her yet, not sure just how welcomed such a move would be. He still remembered how skittish Lisa had been. He closed his eyes at the thought of his poor sister. She never did recover from what had happened to her. The loss of her still stung and made him more determined than ever to help Rose through this. "Someone hit you? Who?"

Rose sniffed, trying to wipe away her own tears, embarrassed to once again be a emotional mess in front of Jack. Couldn't she ever for once be normal when they meet? "My mother. She didn't like what I had to say."

"Still no excuse to hit you," Jack took off his jacket and placed it around Rose's shoulders. It will be night soon and would be chilly. "Is there anywhere particular that you want me to take you?"

Rose shook her head. "Just anywhere away from here. Away from these people…"

Jack could only nod his head. He knew exactly where to take her. Somewhere that was calm, peaceful, and away from anyone from her world and his for that matter. "I know just the place. Come on…" He gently took her hand. When she didn't protest the contact, he helped her to her feet and into the waiting car. "Did you come this far on foot?"

Rose just nodded. "It was stupid, I know. I just…"

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, alright? Sometimes, just running without a care can feel good."

He got into the car and drove towards his house. "We'll stop at my place for a second, ok. I just have to get a few things and then I'll take you somewhere quiet."

Rose just nodded, letting Jack take the lead. It felt good not having to think about what to do next. To trust that the person she's with would take care of everything. To actually have someone to trust like that. She paused. Did she trust Jack? She had just met him, yet he has done more for her and her peace of mind than anyone she had known for longer than a few days. Yes. Somehow, she did trust him. Not once had he ever pushed her to share what had happened, what had made her such a mess. he just helped her, without having to be asked and without judgment. He was probably the only human being that she did trust right now.

Jack pulled up into a garage of a two story brick house. It wasn't as nice as her mother's house or the houses in her neighborhood, but it wasn't shabby either. "Stay here. I'll be right back. I'm just going to go in and get some food and supplies. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise."

Rose just nodded and watched him dart out of the car and into a door to the right that looked to lead into a kitchen. She wondered what Jack's house was like. Surely it was nothing like her own, which resembled a small museum thanks to her mother. Immaculate and sterile. Not a sign of life anywhere. She bet Jack's house was full of life and the signs of the people that lived there.

Jack in the meanwhile darted up to his room and grabbed some blankets and some sleeping bags, not exactly knowing what he would need or for how long. He then went downstairs, grabbed a bag and started filling it with drinks and food.

"Going somewhere, Jack?" Julie stood behind him, her arms crossed. Jack had been gone for quite a while and now here he was back, ready to go out again for what looked to be a over night thing. "What's going on?"

Jack stopped and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to have to deal with his cousin right now. "I just need some time to myself right now, Jules. Nothing's going on."

"Is it Lisa? You've been thinking about her a lot lately. You know, I miss her too."

Jack froze at the name of his beloved sister and sadly looked at his cousin. Julie was probably the only person who knew just how deeply affected he had been by Lisa's death. "I know."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad. She would want you to be happy and around the family that loves you. Going off to that cove to brood…it's not healthy."

"I don't go there much anymore. And I'm fine. It helps me clear my head and think and that's what I need to do right now." Hopefully it'll do the same for Rose as well. "I have to go. If Fabri and Tommy call, tell them I'll meet up with them at school tomorrow."

Julie watched Jack go. She was pretty sure that he wasn't telling her something. In fact, he's been weird all day if she was being honest with herself, but that was only because he liked that girl from White Star Academy and knew that she didn't like it and didn't want to listen to her talk some sense into him. If Jack was hiding something, he wouldn't for long. He'll tell her whenever he was ready.

…..

They didn't talk as Jack returned to the car and drove to the beach. He didn't park in the parking lot, but drove up to where there was a rocky section of the beach. There were rumors that there were caves here, but she had never explored or checked them out. In fact, this was her first time at this part of the beach.

"Follow me," Jack got out of the car, grabbing the supplies and his portfolio. Rose did as she was told. Her tears were now dried and she felt numb, but she still wasn't ready to return home and she definitely didn't want to see her mother anytime soon. So she followed Jack, trusting that he knew where he was taking her and sure enough he did. He led her to a cave that looked out at the ocean. It was far enough away that it wouldn't be bothered by high or low tide yet near enough for a nice view of the ocean and to hear the waves crash against the shore.

"Here we are," He led her inside and spread down a blanket onto the sandy floor. "What I call home away from home. I used to come here all the time when I first moved here. It helped me think and brood and and even become inspired. It's the perfect place. Nothing here but the ocean, sky, and sand and rock."

"Who else knows about this place?" Rose asked, curiously, following Jack into the cave.

"My cousin Julie, but she knows to leave me alone when I come here. That it's my space to be alone and contemplative," Jack sat down and then patted the space next to him for her to sit as well.

"Your special place, and you brought me here?" Rose accepted the offer.

"Yeah. Why not? This place, it saw me through the grief of losing my sister…of getting over the anger of what happened to her. It helped me heal. I was thinking that maybe it can help you in the same way. Be a safe place that you can go to when you need it to be just you and the elements and your thoughts."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Well we just met, so I wouldn't know that, would I?" Rose blushed at the question after realizing how silly it was.

Jack's smile was sad. "She died before I moved here. We were twins. Her name was Lisa Dawson. When we were children, we were inseparable."

"Oh Jack," she took his hand in hers, seeing the pain in his eyes. It was evident that he had loved his sister dearly, and to lose her… "How did she die?"

Jack didn't know if talking about Lisa with Rose was wise, but then again maybe Lisa's story will help Rose see that she can trust him. That she can talk to him and there would be no judgment. "She…she committed suicide. Took a bottle of my father's pain medication. By time I found her it was too late."

Rose gasped, remembering how they had met. What he must have thought of her. The memories that must have brought up. She felt like an even bigger heel. "Why did she do it?"

Jack took a deep breath, steeling himself to talk about what had happened to Lisa and why. If it was anybody else asking him this, he'd tell them to fuck off, but this was Rose. She reminded him so much of Lisa, it was scary. If Lisa's story could help her…whether it's seeking help or realizing that she's not alone, well he'd gladly tell it.

"She was attacked…raped by someone she trusted…that we all trusted. He was a family friend. She was broken afterward. The look in her eyes…I wanted to help her so much, but she wouldn't let me. She kept blaming herself. In her mind he was the innocent one. She couldn't see that the one at fault was him and him alone. She kept pushing me and my parents away. A couple of weeks later, it seemed like she was getting better. We spent time together. She had let me sketch her, something she hadn't done since it happened. Afterward, we had an awesome day together just watching movies and it was like when we were kids again. The inseparable Dawson twins. I thought everything was going to be okay."

Tears split from Rose's eyes. For once, they weren't tears for herself. They were tears for Lisa Dawson and the twin brother that had obviously loved her more than anything. The pain she must have been in.

"The next day was a Sunday and she spent it with our parents. They went to church and then to lunch. I went to a friend's house. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone. I would have stayed home and emptied all those fucking pills on dad's dresser. I would had never let her out of my sight, but I didn't know and neither did they. They went visiting some friends while she went home and when I came home, I found her body on the floor, her hand clutching the empty bottle of pills and a letter to me on my dresser explaining why she did it. That she couldn't live with the pain and the self-blame anymore. That she was sorry for being the cause of that bastard being in prison."

Jack looked down at the hand that Rose wasn't holding, realizing that it was balled into a tight fist, something that always happened when he thought of the man that destroyed his sister. "I wish I could kill him. I would love to just tear him apart like he did to my sister and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I'm so sorry Jack. It's obvious that you loved her. I wish I could bring her back for you."

"It's okay She and my parents are together now. They died in a fire a few months after and I came here to live with my aunt and uncle. The only good thing about that is there's no memories, but I still think of her everyday and I'll never forget the look in her eyes after it had happened. The look that had never left. Her soul was shattered and she wouldn't let me help put the pieces back together again."

Rose looked away from him, wondering if she should tell him about Cal, that is if he hadn't already guessed it. He was so quick to help her and now she understood why.

"Rose, look at me."

She couldn't refuse him. She looked at him and his blue eyes took her in, surrounding her with warmth and safety and friendship.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm not going to push even though, after what happened to Lisa…but I understand that can make things worse. But you have the same look in your eyes that she had in hers, Rose. That's why I was so quick to talk you out of jumping off that balcony that night. I saw the sane pain that Lisa went through. I couldn't help Lisa. I couldn't make her see that it wasn't her fault. But I hope I have better luck with you. It wasn't your fault Rose. It's his and his only. Don't let him or anyone else put his crime on you."

Rose was silent. She just sat there, taking his words in. She could tell Jack and for once someone would believe her. He wouldn't tear her down or make it seem like her fault. He would be the one person on her side and god she needed that right now, more than anything. She just needed someone to believe her. Even if nothing happened to Cal, at least there would be someone that wouldn't make his crime her fault. It just hurt that the person couldn't be her mother or her friends that had known her longer than Jack.

"It…it was Cal," Her voice was almost a whisper, but he could still hear every word. "Caledon Hockley, the guy you've been helping me avoid and now you know why. We were dating and the weekend before last, he wanted to…but I was virgin…I wanted to wait. I know it sounds hokey, but I always wanted my first time to be special with a large rose petal covered bed, champagne or wine, music and candles and the guy…he would be the one…the one man in all the world that I knew I was going to be with forever. He'd be gentle and loving and perfect. I didn't want it to be in a car, rough and horrible. Well when I kept saying no, he got angry. He hit me and tore at my clothes and…," a sob came next. She couldn't, she just couldn't finish the words. The memory of it was just too much.

"Rose," was all Jack could say, his voice full of sympathy. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, guarding her against the memories and the pain of even talking about it.

"I knew that no one would believe me. I knew that everyone sees Caledon Hockley as some golden boy, apple of his father's eyes. A fine catch for any girl to date. No one would believe me when I told them what a monster he really is. Proof of that was that dance. My so called friends were gossiping about Cal's ex girlfriend Annabelle Watson. He had done the same thing to her apparently. She had tried to tell her parents, but instead of bringing charges against him, they accused her of lying and sent her to a psyche ward."

"Shit, that's fucked up…."

"It is, isn't it? Well that was the proof I needed that no one would believe me, even if I told. It'd be all my fault and I'll be just like Annabelle, sent to a psyche ward so Caledon's name couldn't be tarnished by scandal. I was just going to jump off the balcony because I felt so hopeless and it was just too much; But then there you were, a handsome boy telling me not to do it. Making me see that I wouldn't be punishing anyone but myself. You even helped me avoid Cal that night, but now what happened to Anna is going to be what happens to me, because I made the mistake of giving my friends and mother the benefit of the doubt. I told them what Cal had done and all I got was an ambush by my friends and a nice hard slap from my mother. So I ran away. I wanted to kill myself again, but I called you instead. Your number was in my pocket and I kept hearing your voice telling me to call you…"

"Well I'm glad you did, Rose."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess go home and prepared to be sent off somewhere. Maybe I'll even share a room with Annabelle. We can compare notes."

"What about your dad? Is he around?"

"My dad could care less about what happens to me. He has a newlife now. He has a new wife and a new house. He doesn't need his damaged daughter showing up on his doorstep."

"Have you tried talking to him? I mean, it's your senior year. You'll be eighteen soon. Maybe he can let you stay with him until you graduate or turn eighteen if your mother is so determined to send you away."

"I don't know Jack. I'm scared. If he says no, there will be no choice."

Jack hugged her closer, his voice full of determination. "Yes there is Rose. There is. I will not let them send you away. I promise."

"And how are you going to stop them? I doubt that your aunt and uncle will let me stay with you."

"Hmmm, well I brought my sleeping bag and I can bring you food and if you have someone you can trust to get you some clothes you can stay here. I mean, it's not cold yet. It is Southern California and no one knows of this cave except Julie and myself. You can stay here at least until we can find somewhere else for you to go, that is if you want to."

She had to admit that she liked Jack's plan. She was safe here. No one knew where she was, who she was with or what she was doing. They couldn't find her.

"How about school tomorrow? Madeline and Constance will be there, not to mention Cal."

"Hang out with me and my friends. Fabri, Tommy, and Helga won't mind and Julie won't say anything once I have a talk with her. I'll make sure that your old friends won't bother you or you can just skip tomorrow if you feel like. It's up to you. Look, sleep on it alright? I'll stay with you for most of tonight and then stop back here on the way to school to see if you feel up to going. Is that a good plan?"

Rose just nodded and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy from all the emotions she had swept through in so short a time. "Thank you Jack. You've been a great friend, more of a friend than anyone has been in a long time."

"You're welcome Rose. I'll do my best to do right by you. I promise. I won't let you go through this alone, not anymore. For now on it's you jump, I jump. Just like when we first met."

Rose smiled sleepily in response. "You jump, I jump. I like that," she yawned and snuggled closer in his embrace, feeling safe and well taken care of.

"That's our motto," Jack chuckled.

He stayed in that cave until he was sure that Rose was good and asleep. Making sure that the sleeping bag was spread beneath her, Jack lowered Rose down onto it and covered her up with a blanket. He gently kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams Rosie. See you tomorrow."

Taking one last look at her, Jack left the cove and headed for home, his mind full of what he had just learned. He was determined to help Rose and keep her from being sent away somehow. Not only in memory of his sister, but for her own sake as well.


	4. Safe as Houses

Rose yawned as she woke up alone in the cave that Jack had taken her to. She looked around, noticing that her savior was nowhere in sight that morning. He must have gone home sometime during the night. She still didn't know if she wanted to go to school this morning. Not going meant that Cal had really finally broken her, but going put her at risk of Cal and her former friends. They could reach her at school, but then Jack had promised to protect her. But what if he couldn't? she didn't know what to do.

Hungry, she grabbed the bag of food that Jack had left for her the night before and pulled out a ham sandwich and a can of mountain dew. Not a healthy breakfast, but it was good enough and would give her energy to get through the day. Speaking of getting through the day, should she go to school or just hide out? What could she handle?

"Rose?" Jack entered the cave with a shy smile. Rose couldn't help notice how the sunlight played with his blond hair, making it seem like it had a heavenly glow, as if he really was an angel here to guard her. "Hey you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I had in a long time. I think the ocean air did me some good," she answered, opening the mountain dew.

"Good. Did it help you decide what you're going to do today? Your chariot awaits if you want to go to school."

Rose giggled and sighed wistfully. She would love to just spend the day with Jack. He was handsome, funny, kind, and he believed her about Cal. He was also helping her hide out. Hide out. Maybe a day of hiding out is what she needed. Get her head on straight before facing the world again. "Would you think less of me if I decide to just stay here for the day and get my head on straight before facing everyone again?"

"Of course I wouldn't think less of you," Jack shook his head, his blue eyes wide with sincerity. "It's fine if you want to spend the day here. I'll get your homework for you and come by once school is over. Maybe then you'll know what your next move will be."

She placed a hand on his, feeling thankful for all the help he was giving her. She knew that if it weren't for Jack, she definitely would be a bigger basket case than she already was. "Thank you for everything, Jack. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all you're doing for me."

"No need for repayment. We're friends. This is what friends do," Jack winked. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you after school is out. If you need anything, just ring my cell."

"I will. Have a good day Jack."

He smiled in response and waved good-bye. She scooted to the opening of the cave and watched as he climbed back up the ravine and got into his car. She had to wonder what Madeline and Constance will think when she didn't show up? What would Cal think? Would he be scared? Probably not. Sighing, she went back into the cave and began thinking about what was to happen when Jack returned. Should she go see her father or just make this cave her home? It was a lot to ponder.

…..

JFK was as crowded as it was the day before. The only difference was that Rose would not be attending today and Jack had appointed himself as her guardian. A go between for her and the people in her old life, whether it was her old friends or her rapist boyfriend himself. Luckily for everyone involved, they didn't seem to know that. In fact, they paid Jack no mind. Jack on the other hand wanted to tear Hockey's cock off his body and make him eat it. Every time he saw him talking to some poor unsuspecting girl or near someone he knew, he wanted to kick his ass.

Jack's glares did not go unnoticed by his friend's though. It was Julie who approached him about it. "What's with you and Hockley? You look like you want to kick the guys butt from here to next month."

"Try from here to ten years from now," Jack nearly growled.

Julie stared. Her sweet, friendly cousin never ever spoke of such violent tendencies before, especially towards someone he never even spoke to. That was her job. "Okay, I'm the one always wanting to kick the swell's butts and you're always the one defending them. What's going on here?"

"I only defend the ones that need defending. That Hockley guy is an asshole and you stay away from him Julie. You too Helga."

They were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. Helga looked up, surprised that Jack included her. "Um…okay," she chuckled. "Even though I'm sure that Fabrizio has it covered if he tried anything."

"You know I do, baby," Fabrizio grinned, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"And I have Jules back of course, boy-o," Tommy smirked, ignoring the glare that his girlfriend gave him. "Does this have something to do with you crushing on the guy's girlfriend?" Julie asked.

Jack nearly snapped. "He's not her boyfriend. But speaking of Rose, she'll be sitting with us for now on when she returns to school."

"What?" Julie nearly snapped, glaring at her cousin, wondering what the redhead had to do with any of this. In fact, where was Jack last night? He didn't return until the wee hours of the morning and early this morning he had left early again. Why?

"Rose will be sitting with us. She's my friend. So I don't see the problem."

"She's a swell," Julie stared.

"You don't even know the lass, boy-o," Tommy shrugged. He really didn't have a problem, but he had a feeling it'd be a good idea to show solidarity with Julie.

"She's a swell," Julie again replied.

"I think Jack's in love," Fabrizio snorted.

"I think she's pretty and we do need another female in the group," Helga shrugged.

"I'm not in love, we're just friends and she really needs all the friends she can get right now. Real friends. And I have gotten to know her and I like her and I think she'll make a great addition to our group. And no, Julie. She's a swell is not a legit objection."

"Okay, well how about this. She has her own friends. Why can't she sit with them?"

Jack leaned over so only his friends could hear. "They are not her friends. Not her real ones anyway. That's why. I am her friend though and she should be welcomed where I am. Now if you don't want me to sit with you fine. I'm sure that Rose and I will be fine on our own."

"You can't be serious. You'd actually stop sitting with us if we don't accept your pet swell," Julie crossed her arms, angry with her cousin. She didn't like being forced to accept people.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and she's not my pet. She's my friend. What do you guys say? Or you with me or Julie. All of those for Rose joining our group, raise your hand."

Everyone but Julie raised their hands, even Tommy did. He could see how important this was to his friend.

"I don't see the problem Julie. This will even out our numbers…plus Jack won't be a third wheel anymore. Fabri has me. Tommy has you, who does Jack have?" Helga decided to explain her reasoning for accepting a new girl into the group.

"That's Jack's own fault for being so picky. Funny how a JFK girl just isn't good enough for you, Jack. You had to pick a swell," Julie crossed her arms.

"It has nothing to do with that. Anyway, Julie, you've been overruled. Rose will be sitting with us for now on. And you will be civil if nothing else."

Julie huffed. "Fine. But don't expect me to start wanting to attend her fancy smancy parties or anything"

"I doubt that would be a problem," Jack chuckled, feeling somewhat relieved. He was expecting more of a fight from Julie. Jack frowned when he caught Fabrizio and Helga smiling at him. "What?"

"I am Italian Jack. I know amour when I see it," Fabrizio grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Italian or French, I don't care what you are Fabri, you don't know what you're talking about. Rose and I are just friends." And that's all we'll probably ever be. He couldn't see her wanting anything more than that, not after what had happened to her.

"Keep telling yourself that, my friend," Fabrizio chuckled, feeling happy for his friend. He knew that Jack had been somewhat lonely in their group. Having a over protective cousin and being picky himself just hadn't helped Jack in the amour department. He can see though that the addition of the pretty redhead girl may be a change in that for Jack. He was deserving of such a change, he was such a great guy.

…..

Rose was sitting only a few feet from the cave, her shoes off, letting the water from the ocean wash over her toes. She just couldn't stay in there another second. She needed some fresh air, and with everyone in school and this place surrounded by rocks and sand dunes, she didn't see the harm. She sighed and looked at her watch and her eyes widened to see that school was out already. Jack should be coming by soon.

Jack. Just the thought of his name sent a thrill through her. A thrill that she had no longer thought possible. She wondered how his day went. Did anyone ask about her? Did anyone even notice that she wasn't there today? She was afraid of the answers, yet was in need of them at the same time.

"Rose?!" Jack called, peaking into the cave to find no one inside. He frowned, wondering if she had decided to go back home after all.

"Down here!" Rose called, waving to catch his attention.

Jack glanced in her direction and waved, heading in her direction. "I didn't think that you'd be down here." He laughed.

"I just had to get out of the cave for a while," Rose shrugged. "So how did it go today? Did anyone notice that I wasn't in?"

"I don't know. None of your old crowd approached me and I didn't hear anything. Hockley dropped out of English class though. Was probably hoping to be partnered with you and when that fell through…"

"God I hate him…"

"I talked to my friends though and everyone is cool with you sitting with us for now on."

Rose arched a brow, remembering how his cousin was less than friendly towards her. "Everyone?"

Jack sighed and looked embarrassed, heck he was embarrassed. "Well, Julie wasn't all for it, but she was overruled. Besides, I made it known, if you weren't welcomed to sit with us, neither was I."

"Jack, you didn't have to do that. They're your friends, you've known them a lot longer than you've known me."

"I want you to be welcomed wherever I am. Which means if I'm with my friend, I want you to be welcomed there as well. Besides, it wasn't much of an argument. Julie was the only one giving me a hard time," Jack chuckled. "Even though Fabrizio is convinced that I'm in love with you."

Rose laughed. The very idea of Jack being in love with someone as damaged and undeserving as her was absurd. Jack deserved perfection. Someone who wasn't so messed up. Maybe if she had met him before she had even talked to Caledon Hockley, maybe then she would have had a chance to have Jack's affection. But now, after her virtue had been torn from her, all she could hope for from Jack was friendship and fondness. Not love.

"I know, right? He claims that since he's Italian, he knows amour when he sees it," He couldn't help but smile himself. The idea really wasn't all that funny. In fact, he could very well fall in love with this girl. But even if he did, he couldn't tell her now. Not until she was ready to trust again. To know that he'd never hurt her,never abuse her. How he wished that he had met her sooner, gotten to her sooner. He would have made sure that Hockley wouldn't have laid a hand on her. But seeing her smile right now, hearing that laugh, something he had never really seen from her, it made him feel that he could indeed fall in love with her.

"So, have you thought about where you're going to go from here? I mean, the cave is all good and all, but it'll start getting cold sooner or later."

"Well,I guess that I can go talk to my father. The only thing is, he has this new life now and probably doesn't want any reminders of his old one," Rose looked at her hands, the hurt in her voice over the nonexistent relationship with her father evident.

"Has he said that he didn't want anything to do with you?"

"He doesn't need to Jack. Ever since he remarried, he hasn't called, hasn't visited. I only get a card at Christmas."

"Where does he live?"

"With her, not too far from JFK. In the Astor Wood development I think."

Jack whistled. That was the newest built development in town and the people there were pretty wealthy. It was the world that Rose had just ran away from, but maybe it'd be different with her father. "Maybe you should give him a chance, Rose. Divorces can be messy and sometimes, things aren't as they appear. Maybe you should tell your dad what's going on and ask to stay with him and if he says no, we'll think of something else."

"It's just the same world I just came from Jack. He's not going to believe me."

"But how do you know? Everyone is an individual and does he even know of Hockley?"

"He hates the Hockley's, actually. At least he did before he left us."

"See. Right there is a chance he'll believe you. Come on, Rose. What do you have to lose?"

Nothing. She had absolutely nothing to lose in asking her father for help and that's what made it so sad. Staying here on this beach, hidden away from the world, it was a easier option than having to go to her absentee father and beg to be taken in. She didn't even know if she could do it, not alone anyway.

She looked at Jack, wondering if she was out of line for asking this. "Will you come with me?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. If you want me to. I won't leave your side."

Rose took a deep breath, contemplating the option. Going to her father. Yeah, she could do that just as long as Jack was by her side. The one person that would back her up, that would stand by her side and if her father didn't believe her, if he chose Cal's side just like her mother had, well she would just leave with Jack and find something else to do. Simple, right? And if he turned her away at the door, not even giving her a chance to talk? Well she'll be okay if that happened too. At least then, she would really know where she stood with her estranged father.

"Okay, let's go. Now, before I lose my nerve," Rose nodded, taking Jack's hand. "Just don't leave me."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," Jack gave her an encouraging smile, feeling proud of her. Rose was a lot more courageous than she was giving herself credit for. He hoped someday, she'll see what he saw. Squeezing her hand in support, he led her to his waiting car. It was time to get some parental intervention, if there was any to be had.

…..

The home of William Dewitt Bukater was the nicest that both Jack and Rose had ever seen. Not even the home that Rose grew up in could compare. A well sized family could live there and make great use of the pool and tennis court in the back. Her father was very well off it seemed. He and his new family probably wanted for nothing, while Rose drowned in her mother's home wanting nothing more than to be free. Free to be herself, to explore her wants and desires, free to not feel broken. She was in need of a family, one that put her word over her friend's.

She sighed, pushing away all bitter thoughts. They wouldn't help her now, just like they didn't when her father had left her alone to her mother's mercy.

"Woah, I never saw a house so…fancy," Jack gave a low whistle.

"Mother would be outraged if she saw," Rose stared. She sighed, backing up towards the car. "Maybe this is a bad idea after all. He probably doesn't even know my name anymore."

"Of course he knows your name. What father wouldn't? No matter how long they've been out of contact?" Jack asked, holding her hand. "Come on Rose. What do you have to lose? I promise, I won't leave your side. I'll be right here."

Rose looked at Jack, thinking him adorably naive. He believed in the best in people it seemed. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he believed that her father would come through for her, and he also meant what he said by staying by her side, not leaving her for a second. It was that which made up her mind. "Okay. :et's go talk to my father."

Jack smiled and walked up to the front door with her and held her hand as she ranged the bell.

A expensively dressed woman answered the door. Rose instantly recognized her as the woman that her father had left them for. Katarina. Rose had to admit that she was surprised that she opened the door herself and not some maid. Her mother would never be caught dead answering the door herself.

Katarina's eyes grew big when she saw Rose on her doorstep. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

Well at least Katarina remembered who she was. "Is my father here? May I see him?" She tried to keep her composure. She tried to keep a cold distant air, but after all that had happened, plus Jack's warm presence, made it nearly impossible.

"He's in his office right now. Come in, come in," Katarina stepped aside and beckoned for them to enter.

Jack's eyes widened when he entered the house. It was the most fanciest house he's ever been. He looked around, his eyes just drinking everything in. Rose couldn't help but giggle, thinking that he looked adorable.

"I knew these places were big and fancy, but this is unbelievable," Jack whispered.

"William has expensive taste," Katarina sounded apologetic for having such a big, expensively decorated place to live.

"It must be a lot to get used to when you're not used to such a lifestyle," Rose looked around herself. She didn't necessarily feel jealous. Just miffed that her father hadn't saw fit to take her with him instead of leaving her with her cold-hearted mother.

"It is. I'll go tell William that you're here. Feel free to take a seat," Katarina motioned to the setting room.

Rose waited until Katarina was out of earshot before speaking again. "I still don't know about this Jack. Right now, all I want to do is yell at him. Ask why he left me with her when he has so much room here."

Jack squeezed her hand, wanting to hug her close, but not sure if such a move would be welcomed, despite the fact that she had let him hold her last night, when she told him about what Hockley did and her mother's reaction. "Give him a chance to explain, Rose. Maybe he had a reason. Maybe he doesn't. But you won't know if you don't give him a chance."

Rose nodded. Jack was right. She can't just jump to conclusions. She had to give her father a chance to explain first. Only then would she know where to go from there. She looked at Jack wonderingly. He was the most perfect thing in her life right now. He believed in her, looked out for her, he cared for her. Perhaps he was the only person who did. She was forever thankful for him. Without Jack, she was sure that she'd be dead right now, unable to handle all that's happened to her so far.

Feeling her gaze on him, Jack couldn't help but blush. "What?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but before anything could come out, her father appeared in the doorway, Katarina behind him. William Dewitt Bukater was a tall man with black hair and green eyes that drank Rose in like a man who had spent a couple of years in the desert.

"Rose," He gasped in disbelief, his tone full of surprise and wonder. "Are you really here?"

Jack squeezed her hand again as she faced her father. She didn't understand why he seemed so shocked to see her. Of course he hadn't expected her to show up at his door like this, but his tone seemed strange. "Yes, I am. I need to talk to you."

"Come, sit," William motioned towards the couch. "You must have so many questions. We have so much to talk about."

Rose was reluctant to sit, but she did so. Jack never let go of her hand as he followed her to the comfortable looking couch that the man motioned towards while he and his wife took the loveseat across from them.

"Actually, I do but…,"She looked at the surroundings again, noting how warm and welcoming things seemed when compared to the mansion she had shared with her mother. She couldn't help feeling hurt. "Why did you leave me with her?"

That wasn't the question that she had meant to ask. She had tried to push it to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on the reason that she was really here for, but something inside her, the scared little girl that had missed her daddy and was cruelly told that he didn't love her needed to know why before anything else could be discussed. "Why did you stop loving me?"

William Dewitt Bukater's eyes widened in shock and he swallowed down the bile and anger that had risen up against his former wife. "Is that what Ruth told you? That I left because I didn't love you anymore?"

Rose could only nod, now clinging to Jack's hand. "She said that you left us because I wasn't a boy. That you couldn't stand having a girl who wasn't the perfect little lady and I was lucky that I had her to take care of me. That you had found someone that would give you a new family of boys."

"That witch," William hissed.

"William…," Katarina placed a warning hand on her husband's arm. "Temper."

"Don't temper me, Kat! The only reason I didn't sue for custody when I divorced that vile woman was because she convinced me that Rose needed to be with her mother full time! That only she could fulfill the role of the kind of mother Rose needed! Instead, I find that the woman has not only kept my daughter from me, but slandered me the whole time, making it sound like I didn't want her when in truth she said any interference from me would damage Rose's well being!" William ranted, pacing the room, clear anger and indignation in his face and voice.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and knelt down in front of Rose. He took her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rose, what your mother said was false. I did want you, very much so. She said that I didn't want you because you weren't a boy? Sweetie that is the furthest thing from the truth. You were my princess, I loved and wanted you so much. But I was young and naïve and I let your mother, a woman that I was forced into marrying and was older than me, I allowed her to convince me that leaving you with her and letting her have full control of your upbringing was for the best. It was stupid, I know, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't leave you with her because I didn't want you, I left you because I thought it was the best for you."

"The best for me? Do you even know what growing up in that house was like? It was like growing up in a museum. I couldn't touch anything. I couldn't run and play, I couldn't act like a child. I always had to be the proper little lady and do what I was told or what she wanted. It was a miserable life. It still is especially after…," She took a deep breath, unable to go any further. Jack squeezed her hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone, that he was by her side.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have come for you. I would have sued for custody like I was first going to and brought you to live with us."

"But you didn't."

William bowed his head, ashamed of lack of foresight. Any other father would have fought for their child. Why did he let that woman talk him out of fighting for his?

Katarina hated interrupting, but she had a feeling that this wasn't the reason for Rose's visit. She was clinging to the boy's hand as if he was her life jacket on a sinking ship, and the look in her eyes, she saw that look at the women's center where she worked all the time and she hated that Rose had that look now. "Rose, I hate to interrupt, but why did you really come here? Surely, it wasn't just to confront your father on why he left you with your mother?" Her voice was gentle and nonjudgmental.

She wanted to pull William next to her so she could better control his actions, but she didn't dare move. She needed Rose to feel like she was in a safe place. That she could trust them.

Rose looked at Jack, who just gave a nod of encouragement. She then looked back at her father and sighed, her shoulders slumping, all energy to act strong leaving her.

"I'm surprised that you guys don't know yet. That she didn't call looking for me. Then again, why would she even think I'd come here after the lies she told."

"Rose?" William frowned. "What's going on, sweetie. It's okay. You can tell us."

"I…I ran away from home last night. Her and my so called friends ambushed me and she slapped me and I ran away and haven't been back since and Jack thought I should talk to you. See if I could stay here."

"Why did you run away Rose? What happened?" Katarina questioned. William turned around to ask her why the questions, but she just gave him a look that said be quiet and listen.

Rose looked at Jack again. He was the only one that knew her reasons. She didn't know if she could trust her father and his wife. What if they tried to send her away? What if they didn't believe her and demand that she apologize to Cal or tried to send her away?

"If they act they way your mother did, we'll leave," Jack whispered to her. "I won't let them send you away, Rose. I promise."

She didn't trust her father, nor her step-mother, but she did trust Jack. If he said to tell them, that he'd protect her, well she believed him.

"You know of the Hockley's right? Nathan and his son Cal?" Rose began, her voice shaking.

William frowned. He knew of the Hockley's alright and he couldn't stand any of them. A family of criminals in his opinion. "I know of them."

"Well, I dated Caledon Hockley, the youngest son. Everything was fine at first. He was charming and seemed nice, but the he started emotionally and physically abusing me. I was thinking of leaving him then, but everyone kept talking about how lucky I was to be dating him. They made me feel ungrateful for the attention he was paying me.

"Then last week, we went to a movie and dinner. Afterward, he took me to a secluded spot near his hunting lodge. He said that he took all of his girlfriends there. Well, I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be there and I told him so. He told me to stop whining and relax. He then started kissing me. At first it was okay, but it became too much and I told told him to stop. I said no, but he wouldn't listen. He slapped me, called me a little tease and a whore and he…he…," Rose sobbed, leaning against Jack, who wrapped a arm around her trembling shoulders. "He forced himself on me…he…took my virginity…"

"Oh my god, you poor dear ," Katarina was on the sofa on Rose's other side. "Please tell me you pressed charges."

"I couldn't…I was so ashamed and I knew it was my fault."

"Like hell it was," William growled, his voice full of repressed rage, much to Jack's relief. He had told Rose to trust her father. He was glad that his reaction was the same as his own father's when Lisa's rape was revealed.

"William, please. Let her finish," Katarina gently hushed.

"I went all week, feeling dirty and useless and like the whore he called me. I wanted to curl up and die. So the night the school had a formal between White Star academy and the public school that was taking in White Star Students, they were having it at a facility that had a balcony and I had the perfect plan to just end it all and just jump off it. End my suffering that way, because I knew no one would believe me. They would all side with Cal."

"My god, Rose, please tell me you didn't," William gasped.

"I almost did. if it weren't for Jack here .talking me back over I would have. He didn't even know me. He could have just walked away, but instead he approached me and told me not to jump and talked me back over. He didn't know anything about what happened to me or Cal, but he heard Cal's voice, he was looking for me and saw my reaction and he helped me leave without Cal even seeing me. He was my hero that night."

William looked at the young man by his daughter's side, his eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Sir. I was glad I could help her."

"Well,when school began, my friends helped Cal ambush me in the hall. That was when I confronted him about the rape. My friends didn't believe me and Cal was so smug. He had raped his old girlfriend and instead of her parents pressing charges they sent her away so his reputation wouldn't be damaged and he threatened to have the same done to me. I managed to get away and bumped into Jack again and he helped me hide from Cal. Again. Then after school, Jack walked me to my car to make sure that Cal didn't bother me, then I went home and that's when things fell apart completely."

"What happened?" William asked, his rage now under control.

"My so called friends had told mother about my confrontation with Cal. I told her what he did to me, that he had raped me. I thought that surely my own mother would believe me. Instead, she slapped me and told me to apologize to Cal. That was when I ran away. I managed to call Jack and he came and took me somewhere safe to spend the night and think of what to do next. He was the only one that believed me about Cal. The only one that cared about what I was going through. Not my so called friends that I had known forever, but a new friend that I had only known for a few days. Anyway, he thought that I should tell you what was going on. See if I could stay here. I'll be eighteen soon, so it won't be that long. I just can't go back to mother's. She'll send me away like they did to Annabelle Watson. I know she will. Please, I'll be quiet, you won't know I'm here."

"Of course you can stay!" Katarina answered for both of them. She wouldn't dream of turning the girl away. Not after all she's been through.

"It's not even a question, sweetie. Of course you can stay, for however long you want. Don't you worry about a thing. Not about Ruth and certainly not about Hockley. No one is going to be sending you anywhere. I swear to it," William nodded. He then got to his feet and rang a bell. A middle aged woman in a maid's uniform appeared. "Gretchen. My daughter Rose will be staying with us indefinitely. Will you please prepare the room that is right across from ours. Make sure that everything is in order."

The maid just curtsied. "Yes sir."

Rose watched the maid go, feeling guilty for causing the woman even more work.

"I'm going to go call my lawyer. See if I can quietly get custody transferred over to me. If not, I'll go the courts route, but with all that's happened, I rather it be as painless as possible for all of us," William stroked his chin.

"Why? I mean, Rose will be eighteen soon, so custody will be a pretty much moot point. Just call Ruth, tell her that your daughter will be staying here for now on and that's that. It's time that woman stopped getting her way,"Katarina got to her feet. She turned to the teenagers, silently sitting on the couch. "You two must be starved. How about meeting me in the kitchen and I can whip you up something nice."

"That'd be great," Rose smiled, starting to feel relaxed for the first time in weeks. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe everything will turn out ok after all.

…..

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon with Rose, helping her get settled in at her fathers. He brought in the homework that he had gathered from the teachers and helped her with the work that they both had classes in. Jack had also shared some cookies and juice provided by Katarina. Finally, it was dinner time and it was time for Jack to head home. Katarina had invited Jack to stay for dinner, but he knew that his aunt and uncle would worry if he didn't get back.

Rose walked him to the door. "Must you go, Jack?"

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," He smiled, squeezing her hand. "Hey, no need to feel blue. Mission accomplished. We got you somewhere safe to stay and now I'm not the only one that believes you about that scum Cal. Everything will be alright now. You'll see."

"You have been my guardian angel throughout all of this. I don't know how I will ever repay you, Jack."

"No need for repayment. Just be my friend and make each day count. That's all I ask," he smiled. He sighed and looked towards the car, reluctant to leave. He was really enjoying Rose's company. "Shall I pick you up tomorrow for school or do you want to stay home? Switch schools? Have your dad drive you?"

"A ride from you would be nice."

"I'll be here at seven-thirty sharp," Jack winked. "Sleep well, Rose."

"Good night, Jack. Drive safely."

She watched him walk to and get into his car. She stayed in the doorway until he had backed out of the driveway and was driving down the street, out of sight. She sighed, missing his presence already.

"What a nice young man," Katarina stood beside her. "He's a good guy for standing by your side like this."

Rose nodded. "He's like my guardian angel. I don't know who sent him to me, but I'm thankful."

Katarina just smiled as Rose closed the door. Jack Dawson brought out the strength in Rose. He was her rock. She hoped that the young man was a permanent fixture in Rose's life because she didn't know what the girl would do without him.


	5. Out With the Old In With the New

(A/N: Thank you for the replies, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it and for those who don't reply, thank you for reading:))

Rose rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she woke up the next morning. For a second there, she was confused about where she was. No sounds of the ocean. no sand, and no blue sky. Then she remembered Jack taking her to her father's and what had happened afterward and the decision made that she was to stay with her father for now on. She hoped that was the case anyway. Her luck has been so non-existent, there was a chance that her mother could force her to return, which she won't. She'll go back to the cave on the beach if she had to.

"Rose, sweetie. It's six-thirty time to get up. I brought you a pair of my jeans and a sweater since it looks like we're the same size," Katarina knocked on the door, her voice hesitant. She probably didn't want to wake her up.

"Just leave them outside the door. I'll get them," Rose yawned, not ready to get up and get her day started, yet knowing that there was no choice. If she remembered correctly, Jack was picking her up for school today, which reminded her that she should call Trudy and ask for her help. She grabbed her cell off of the bedside table and dialed Trudy's number. She knew that she couldn't do it that morning, but maybe later…

"Hello?" Trudy answered, sounding rushed.

"Trudy, it's me. Rose."

"Rose? Oh my goodness, where are you? Everyone is looking for you."

"I'm at my fathers. I need you to do me a favor. Can you get to my room and gather the new clothes that I had brought the other day and bring them to school with you?"

"I don't know if I'll have time to do it just now."

"How about after school then? You can bring them to my dad's house."

"I'll see what I can do. Rose are you ok? I heard about what you accused Cal of."

Rose sighed, hating that she had made the one person from her old life that cared worry. "I'll be fine, Trudy. I just can't go back to my mother's."

Trudy could only nod, not wanting to tell Rose what she had overheard her mother talking about, how Ms. Ruth was looking into places to send her troublesome daughter. "I'll get your things for you, Rose. Don't worry. "

"Thank you, Trudy," Rose could reach through the phone to hug her.

Once she had hung up, she went and took a shower, then retrieved the clothes that Katarina loaned her from the hall and quickly dressed. Today was the beginning of her new life. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

…..

Jack pulled up in front of the huge mansion at seven thirty sharp, just like he had said. It would have been a pleasant ride this pleasant morning if it wasn't for his cousin's constant nagging and shouting about how foolish he was being for a rich girl that probably was using him for some sick form of entertainment. Jack just ignored her, knowing good and well that wasn't the case. Julie couldn't be more wrong.

"Are you finished?" Jack put the car into park.

"No, I am not," Julie glared.

"Well get over it. I will not have you making Rose feel uncomfortable."

Julie just rolled her eyes as Jack got out of the car and ran up to the mansion's door and rang the bell.

He was asking for a broken heart, she just knew he was and she was determined to make sure that he didn't get it. She would not see her cousin hurt, especially by a White Star Academy swell.

Jack only had to wait a few minutes for Rose to appear after ringing the doorbell. She smiled when she saw him.

"Your chariot awaits," Jack grinned, using a fake british accent, causing Rose to laugh, almost forgetting how nervous she felt. "Nervous?"

"Yes. I rather stay here and hide in one of the rooms forever," she sheepishly smiled. "But that's what they would want, right?"

"Right and we don't want to give them what they want. Show them that they can't get to you, Rose," he gave an encouraging smile, holding out a hand for hers. "I'll be right by your side."

She slid her hand into his and pushed back her nervousness. As long as Jack was with her, she had no reason to fear anything. He had shown that he was her champion in all of this. "Lead the way."

Smiling he led her to the car, where Julie, who did not look happy but remained quiet, was waiting. She slid into the back since Julie had the front as Jack got into the drivers seat, and they were off. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into a parking space on the school lot, which was full of cars and students. So far, there was no sight of her old crowd.

"I hope Tommy is here with my textbook. I can't believe I had left it at his place last night," Julie huffed, getting out of the car.

Jack got out and grabbed his portfolio before opening the back seat. Rose had been quiet on the drive there and Jack knew that she was stewing in her own nerves. He held out an encouraging hand to her. "Coming Rose?"

Rose looked at Jack, then out the back window, her fear was now at an all time high. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, of course you can. What happened to that girl that I picked up this morning. The girl that wasn't going to let them have what they wanted?"

"She came to her senses and went fleeing to the Bahamas, where she doesn't have to do any of this," Rose nearly sobbed. "I'm sorry Jack. I can't."

Jack frowned in concern and motioned for her to scoot over. He got in the car and took her hand in his. "You feel your hand in my hand, right?"

Rose simply nodded, feeling embarrassed and guilty. He was being so nice to her and she was giving him a hard time. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just be brave and get out of the car? She winced as she remembered her mother's slap and her friend's denials of what Cal had done to her. She looked away as a tear slid down her cheek. A gentle hand tucked under her chin and gently lifted her face so she could look into his eyes, so full of gentle concern and friendship.

"My hand is going to stay right where it is. Tightly wrapped around yours. You're not in this alone, Rose. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, alright? It's going to be okay. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Rose sniffed.

"Well trust me on that. I'm not going to leave you alone and there's nothing that they can do to make me leave your side. They can't hurt you. Not as long as I'm around."

Rose looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He was never going to leave her side. No matter what. "Okay. Alright."

Jack just smiled and slide out of the car, keeping her hand tightly in his. She took a deep breath and followed.

"Is she alright?" Julie frowned, not getting at all what was going on between Jack and Rose. She had thought that somehow her cousin had started dating the girl, but there was something else there that she couldn't put her finger on. It was like Jack was guarding her from the world or something.

"She'll be fine," Jack answered, helping Rose out of the car and onto her own feet, which felt a bit weak.

Rose looked around for any signs of her old crowd. Sure she saw other kids from White Star Academy, people she had never spoken to before, satisfied with her own little clique, but there was no sign of her old friends or rather Cal's fan club.

"Jack! Tell me you have the English syllabus," Fabrizio came running up, dragging Helga and Tommy along behind him. "I cannot find it anywhere!"

"It's in my backpack. I'll let you look at it in class," Jack answered. "Guys, this is Rose. Rose, this is my best friend Fabrizio DeRossi, his girl Helga, my other friend Tommy, and of course, this girl you rode here with is my cousin Julie. She's also Tommy's girl."

"Welcome Rose!" Helga greeted happily. "We all may seem a bit overwhelming at first, but trust me, we're rather friendly."

"All except Julie," Fabrizio snorted.

"Shut up, DeRossi," Julie glared at her cousin's best friend.

"Tommy and Fabrizio are exchange students. They're spending their last years of high school here in the states," Jack explained, knowing that Rose noticed their accents.

"I'm from Italy," Fabrizio grinned happily. "We make good food. You come to my house for dinner sometime, no? You and Jack."

"I'd love to," Rose blushed, realizing that going somewhere with Jack could look like a date.

"And I am from Ireland. You are going to love it here, Rose. You want to go to a real party? Just give me a ring. I throw the best," Tommy winked.

"Rose!" Rose looked up to see Trudy heading in her direction, a large shopping bag in hand.

"Trudy!" She waved her friend over.

"There you are! I got your clothes. Mrs. Ruth had an early morning meeting, so I was able to get in and out rather quickly," Trudy explained, causing Rose to hug her.

"Thank you Trudy! You are a life saver!" She took the bag from Trudy and realized that she should make some introductions of her own. "Oh Trudy, you know Jack and everyone, right?"

"Of course," Trudy blushed when Jack smiled at her. Trudy forced her attention away from Jack and back to Rose. She leaned in and whispered. "Don't return to your mother's Rose. She's planning to send you off to that place they sent that one girl. Heck, it may not even be wise to be here."

Rose's eyes widened at that news. It wasn't that she was surprised. She wasn't. It was exactly what she had expected, but Trudy did make a valid point. It may not have been wise to return to school after all. She looked at Jack, feeling his hand tightly wrapped around hers and drew strength from that. Jack wouldn't let anyone take her anywhere that she didn't want to go. She trusted in that.

"It's ok, Trudy. I'm going to be staying with my father for now on," Rose nodded. "But thank you for letting me know."

"Rose! Rose Dewitt Bukater!" A familiar voice called out. She looked to see Madeline and the others looking at her as they got out of their cars, ready to head in her direction, probably hoping to drag her back to her mother's so she could be sent away and never heard from again. She grabbed Jack's arm with her free hand.

"I think it's time for us to get to homeroom, yeah?" Jack nodded, Pulling Rose ahead of him, blocking anyone's path to her. "Jules, lead the way."

Julie just frowned, knowing a dodge when she saw one. "Okay." She turned around and headed towards the school.

Rose had the urge to look to see if they were following, but Jack stopped her.

"Don't look, Rose. That'll let them know that you're avoiding them. Just keep straight ahead."

Rose just nodded, swallowing down her fear and ignoring their calls to her. She kept her eyes on Julie's retreating back, being sure to follow her. Five minutes later, she was in homeroom, surrounded by Jack and his friends. Jack sat next to her and slid his portfolio onto her desk.

"Want to take a look?" He asked, hoping to take her mind off her former friend's impeding arrival.

"Sure," Rose smiled, interested in Jack's work. She had been itching to see his drawings, she just didn't want to seem rude by asking. She gasped when she opened the portfolio and saw the artwork inside. It was drawings of people, going about their lives. The emotion on their faces and the details…

"Jack, this is exquisite work…"

"Jack has a real talent, no?" Fabrizio grinned, watching the redhead look at his friend's art. "Of all of us, he has the real talent."

Jack blushed. "Don't be so down on yourself Fabri. Your poems here has Helga a constant puddle of water."

Helga blushed. "You should hear some of Fabri's poems, Rose. They are so romantic."

Rose gasped when she came across the picture of herself. Judging from the fancy dress, it was the night of the dance and was based off when Jack had first noticed her. The details, like all the other drawings was immaculate, from her hairstyle, to the way she held her hands, to the sadness in her eyes. "Jack, you have a gift, you do. You see people." He had definitely seen her.

Jack blushed in response. He hadn't meant for her to see that one picture. But now that she had, he couldn't help but feel shy about it.

"Mark my words, the boy-o will own his own gallery some day. One day we'll all be saying, we knew the famous Jack Dawson when he was a nobody high school student and now he's charging us one thousand dollars a picture," Tommy nodded.

Madeline and Constance entered and their eyes widened to see Rose sitting in the back with Jack's group, totally surrounded. Both girls frowned and went to their normal seats.

"So you got through homeroom," Jack smiled, noticing how the girls hadn't even bothered to try to approach Rose.

"Let's see how I fare for the rest of the day," Rose nervously swallowed.

The rest of the day was the same. Jack made sure to always be by Rose's side after each and every class and helped her avoid her former friends and Cal. It was lunch when Madeline was finally able to corner her. Jack and Rose had entered together, but another student needed Jack's attention so he had to step away for just a second. He told her to go on straight to the table where his friends were sitting, but Madeline had intercepted her before she could get there.

"Finally, you are alone," Madeline crossed her arms. "I see that you're not heading over to our table. Just like you didn't sit with us in homeroom or meet us in the parking lot before first bell. You're always with that Dawson kid and his friends. What is it, Rose? Avoiding your friends now?"

Rose took a deep breath. She can do this. She can face Madeline and Constance and be just fine. She needed to show Jack that she could be strong after all. That his help wasn't for nothing.

"Let's just say, after you ambushed me at my mother's and sided with Cal, well I realized that you aren't my friends. Not really. So I won't be meeting with you, sitting with you, or having anything to do with you anymore. I'm making new friends. Friends that know something about loyalty and standing up for one another. Something you have no idea about," Rose glared at her once best friend. Painfully, she wondered how it had all come to this. Madeline and her had once been inseparable. The best of friends. She had never thought that she would have betrayed her the way she had. It hurt her terribly to know that this was the way things were now. That when it came down to it, her best friend wouldn't be there for her.

"Loyalty? You call kissing up to the lower classes loyalty?" Madeline looked at her, flabbergasted.

"Well, it's more loyalty than taking the side of the man that raped your supposed best friend is. Go kiss Cal's feet some more, Madeline. I'm sure that he misses you."

"Oh Rose, how you have fallen. Your mother is right. You do need the help of…"

"My mother is just as sick as the rest of you are! What she says or wants no longer matters. You and your .crowd…leave me alone," Rose made to walk pass, but Madeline blocked her path. "Rose, you can't just go around spouting things that aren't true! You can ruin Cal's life!"

"Cal's life?" Rose felt herself began to lose it. She felt as if she was made of jelly. As if she was barely holding herself up. The cafeteria was too loud, too crowded. She couldn't breathe, much less move. It was a warm hand wrapping around hers that sent strength coursing through her again. That made the world stop spinning, that made everything return to a normal level.

"Is everything okay here?" Jack asked, taking Rose's hand in his. He had seen Madeline intercept Rose. He had watched as Rose held her own as much as she could, and only stepped in when he saw Rose's face pale and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" Madeline frowned, annoyed.

"You can say that ," Jack held his ground. This girl may be able to get to Rose, but she wasn't going to intimidate him. "Actually, I'm her friend. Just making sure that no one is giving her a hard time."

"Whatever," Madeline huffed, storming back to her table.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have left you alone like that…I'm…"

"It's okay. That had to happen sometime," Rose sighed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Everything was manageable again, but she still felt a little crowded. "Do we have to eat here?"

"No. We can go out on the bleachers. It's quiet and no one will bother us there," Jack sighed. "Do you want to get a bagged lunch and go there?"

"That would be nice."

Keeping her hand in his, Jack purchased two bag lunches and led the way out to the bleachers that overlooked the football field. True to what he had said, it was deserted, leaving it just the two of them.

"Is this better?" Jack asked.

Rose simply nodded, relieved to be out of the building for awhile and away from everyone's judgment and glares. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack frowned. "Whatever for? You didn't do anything."

"For being the reason that you're not sitting with your friends right now."

"Don't worry about it. They understand. I come out here most of the time anyway, so they're used to it," Jack shrugged. "Don't worry about a thing, Rose."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate their lunch. Looking at Rose, Jack had the urge to just wrap his arms around her and hold her close, protect her from everything and everyone, but he didn't know if that would be welcomed after all that she had been through. She looked so sad and alone right now. He wished that there was something he could do to make her feel differently.

Rose on the other hand was thinking about her former friends. How things had been when they were kids and before Caledon Hockley had come into their lives. They had been the been the best of friends. Nearly inseparable. Sure, they couldn't do all the normal little girl things at her house because of her mother and her need for prestineness, but Rose always found herself at one of their houses, ready to play dolls, dress-up, or tea. They had pajama parties and went to the movies and birthday parties together. She had thought that they would be a part of each other's lives forever. That they were her sisters and no matter what, they would defend her to the death, just like she would have them. Even when they started noticing that boys can be fun too, she always thought that no matter what, they would remain sisters. How wrong she had been. How brokenheartedly wrong.

Jack had just opened his portfolio, when he saw the tears in Rose's eyes. She had been silent the whole time and he hadn't wanted to push. He had thought that she just needed to think, get her thoughts in order maybe. He hadn't been expecting the tears. He put everything down and scooted close enough to her that he could place a hesitant arm around her shoulder, unsure if such a move would be welcomed. He got his answer when she leaned into his embrace, accepting the offer of comfort. He brought his other arm around her and held her close and said nothing when she buried her face against his chest and just sobbed it all out. Heartbreaking sobs of loss and loneliness.

Finally Rose was all cried out. She still felt lost and alone. Friendless now that he had lost the friends that she had thought she'd have forever. Then she realized that she wasn't alone. In fact, she was being held in a pair of strong, gentle arms, against a strong chest. Jack. Again to her rescue. He must think that she was a real crybaby. She knew that she should pull away. She was through crying and was no longer in need of the comfort, but he smelled so nice, of charcoal and cologne and something else that was completely his own. And his arms, they made her feel safe and cared for. To be honest, she could just stay right there forever in Jack's arms. But she knew that she couldn't.

And obviously, so did he. "Are you alright? Done crying?" His voice was warm, gentle, full of concern, making her want to melt into him even more.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He gently stroked her hair, marveling at how soft it was and how good it felt to have her in his arms like this. To be honest, he didn't want to let her go.

"What you must think of me," Rose sniffed, wiping away at her tears, still not pulling away from him.

"I think you're pretty awesome, to tell you the truth," Jack smiled, a slight blush heating his cheeks.

"Everything ok here?" Julie asked, walking down the bleachers along with Tommy, Helga and Fabrizio, who just had a knowing smile on his face.

"Everything's fine," Jack let go of Rose, who also pulled away at the same time. Not because they were embarrassed, just because they didn't want Jack's friends to jump to any conclusions and on Jack's part, to keep the peace with Julie. She was barely tolerating Rose's acceptance into the group. He knew that she wouldn't accept anything more than friendship between himself and Rose so easily.

"We knew you'd show Rose the bleachers," Fabrizio winked, wanting to encourage a love match between his friend and the lovely redhead.

Jack blushed. "It's not like that Fabri. I just thought I'd show Rose some of the quieter spots of this place when it gets overwhelming, like it can get in the cafeteria."

"Whatever you say Jack," Fabrizio chuckled.

"Cut it out, Fabri. You're making him blush," Helga giggled.

"Ignore them, Rose," Jack frowned at his best friend.

"Ah, amour," Fabrizio sighed, feeling rather romantic. He pulled out a small notepad and began scribbling down a poem, inspiration again hitting him.

Jack just shook his head and glanced at Rose, who was looking at him with a strange look in her eyes…as if she was actually considering something, but then the look was gone and she smiled at the situation. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. Mr. romantic. He sees romance any and everywhere," Jack chuckled.

Tommy sat on Rose's other side and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey, Rose. Why don't you come with Jack to my beach party Saturday night? It's more like my annual welcome back to another year of torture party, but it'll be fun."

Jack smiled. "That's a great idea Tommy." He was a little surprised that Tommy would openly invite Rose, knowing how Julie felt about her. He was glad that no one was letting Julie influence them when it came to accepting Rose into their group of friends. "How about it, Rose? Be my date?"

Rose blushed at the idea of a date with Jack. "Sure. Okay, I'll come."

"Awesome," Tommy grinned. Remember, bring your swim suit and perhaps a change of clothes and perhaps a sleeping bag. Sometimes, we party so much, we don't have the energy to drag ourselves back to our houses."

"Remember that one time, Jack? We all fell asleep and Julie woke up with a crab in her hair," Fabrizio laughed.

"That was not funny, Fabrizio," Julie glared, not happy at all. She was going to have words with Tommy later on. Even though she knew that Jack would have probably invited Rose anyway, whether Tommy did or not. She just hoped that he didn't invite anymore White Star students.

"Look at the time," Jack got to his feet. "Time to return to English. Didn't she say we were going to begin Romeo and Juliet today?"

"Yeah," Rose blushed, remembering that her and Jack were partners and were assigned the roles of Romeo and Juliet. They were to choose a scene to do together for next class. Rose already had a scene in mind. In fact, it was her favorite scene in the movie. To act it out, along with the handsome, lovely Jack…but what if he didn't want to do it?

He held out a hand for hers, unaware of her churning thoughts. "Come Rose. We have some work to do when we get back."

She took his hand, noting just how perfect his hand felt in hers. As if it was made for her. She let him pull her to her feet and smiled. "Lead the way."

Back in the classroom, Rose and Jack sat close together, studying the textbook. Rose tried not to notice how good he smelled again. But she couldn't help it. She leaned in some more and breathed in. It was amazing, any other guy she wouldn't feel this comfortable around, but Jack was different. She trusted him. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Which was why she wasn't freaking out over Romeo and Juliet.

"So which scene should we do? Which ones do you like? I'm only acquainted with the balcony scene." Jack questioned, aware of her closeness. He had to admit that he liked being so close to her. She smelt nice, like roses, which suited her, since her name was Rose. He liked her more than he should really, but he'll keep that to himself. He didn't want to spook her by confessing that he felt more than friendship for her. Right now, he was just happy to be her friend and to have her trust him as far as she did.

"The balcony scene is so cliché though. I bet everyone is doing that. I always liked the scene where they first met and had their first kiss and the scene before he goes into exile and visits her in her room."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "The teacher won't let us do the bedroom scene, plus it's a bit inappropriate for a classroom setting. But if you're ok with it, we can do the first one you mentioned."

Rose looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. He was worried for her. He was worried that kissing him might send her reeling back into what had happened with Cal. Somehow, she felt that it wouldn't. Jack was so different from Cal. Different build, different look, different everything. Besides, she trusted Jack above anyone else. He would never do anything unless it was okay with her.

"I trust you Jack…"

"I know you do, Rose. But do you trust me enough to do that scene?"

"Yes. I do. Besides, I'll have to kiss someone again someday and I rather that be someone I trust and know would never go beyond my boundaries and I know that person to be you. I think it's enough to do this scene justice."

Jack studied her face, looking for any signs that she was lying or forcing herself to do this to prove that she was over what Cal had done to her. Finding none, he nodded his head. "Ok, fine, but if you start to feel uncomfortable, I need you to tell me right away and we'll stop and skip the kissing scene, alright?"

"Alright," Rose smiled, placing a hand over Jack's. "You are such a good guy, Jack."

"I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am with you…"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Rose's next class was in the opposite direction of Jack's, so he couldn't escort her this time, much to both of their chagrin. Cal hadn't approached her yet and she had a feeling that it was because she was never alone. But now she would be.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack frowned, not liking to leave her alone and contemplating if there was anyway he could get her to her class and make it to his own on time.

"I'll be fine. Really," She lied, not wanting Jack to worry.

Jack sighed and looked over to Fabrizio, about to ask him which way he was heading, but Fabrizio was already out the door. "Don't let them intimidate you, alright."

Rose nodded, hating that she was to be by herself, for even a little bit. It was foolish of her to think that Jack would be able to be by her side all day. He had a few classes to himself. There was no way he could be with her all the time. She just hoped that Cal didn't corner her and if he did, she wouldn't have a melt down like she had in the cafeteria with Madeline.

Unfortunately, Rose's worse nightmare came true. Cal did end up cornering her, right after class was over and Rose was heading for her Art Expressions class. Madeline and Constance were with him and none of them looked too pleased with her.

"There you are Sweetpea," Cal stepped into her path, Constance at his side with Madeline behind her, giving her no escape. Rose looked around, but saw no one familiar face to fish her out of the situation.

"Don't call me that," Rose glared, trying to gather what strength she had to face him.

"We all have been looking for you. Your mother. Your friends. Me."

"And you all can disappear. I don't want anything to do with any of you," Rose crossed her arms. "Just leave me alone."

"Really, Rose. You are being a baby. Your mother is on her way to pick you up think a nice little vacation," Constance began.

"I'm not going anywhere with her or with you!"

"Yes you are, sweetpea. We're going outside to wait for your mother and then," Cal reached to grab her.

Rose stepped backwards, trying to get out of his reach, just to bump into Madeline. There was no escape.

"Now don't make this difficult. Come with us peacefully and…," Cal grabbed her shoulders not too gently.

She was trapped. She struggled to get out of Cal's grip, but it was of no use. He had her and he wasn't going to let go. She looked everywhere for help, but the hall was almost empty, the students filing into their classrooms. So there was only one thing she could do, one other option. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

Shocked, Cal let her go and Rose pushed past him and Madeline and ran. She didn't know where she was running, just as long as it was away from the people who were so determined to torment her. She ran until she got to the end of the hallway and spotted a janitor's closet. Not thinking, she ducked inside and waited until she heard their running feet go past and down the stairs. She stayed in there, panting and terrified, knowing that she was missing class, but caring less.

Remembering what Cal had said about her mother being on her way, Rose was almost ready to dismiss that claim until her name came over the intercom, requesting for her presence in the office.

Oh no. what was she going to do now? Her mother was here withdrawing her. Ready to send her away. There would be no Romeo and Juliet with Jack. No Tommy's party. Only a life of misery, distrust, and disappointment. She was a fool to believe there could be anything else for her. It was over. Cal had won.

That was when she remembered her father. He probably didn't know that her mother was here. He would stop her. He had promised to keep her safe and at this point, he was the only adult that she could trust.

With trembling fingers, she searched for her phone and dialed her father's cell that he had given her just that morning. She didn't even have to wait for the phone to stop ringing.

"Rose?" Her father's voice came through loud and clear.

"Father, mother's here at school. She's going to send me away," Rose sobbed, her terror clear in her voice.

"Rose, don't go anywhere. Stay where you are. I am on my way. Don't worry, you are not going anywhere," William DeWitt Bukater soothed his daughter, leaving the courthouse and getting into his car. "JFK High, right?"

"Yes…I'm hiding in the janitor's closet right now. She had sent Cal to try to drag me to her car, but I got away."

"Good girl. Listen, it'll be ok. I am going to call the office and demand that Ruth not be able to withdraw you. I'll be right there."

"So you want me to go to the office?" Rose didn't want to. She didn't want to be anywhere near her mother. She just wanted to go somewhere safe and hide and never come out again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but yes. Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'll take care of everything. I promise," William said before hanging up.

Turning off her phone, Rose stepped out of the closet, surprising the poor janitor who came to refill his supplies.

"What are you doing in there, young lady?" The man questioned.

Rose sniffed. "Hiding."

Without a further explanation, she headed for the office. She was almost there when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Rose!"

"Jack!" She ran to him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing, the last thirty minutes hitting her hard.

"I got worried when you didn't show up and then they called you to the office," He held her tight, not liking how she was trembling. "What happened? What did he do?"

"I can't explain right now. My mother is here wanting to send me away. I called my father.. He's on his way but he said to get to the office. That he'll take care of everything," Rose sobbed. "I barely got away from Cal."

"Oh Rose. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Rose sniffed. "What if they send me away."

"Your father won't let them, remember? He promised," Jack pulled away and rubbed her hands, trying to calm her. "It's going to be ok, Rose. Let me walk you to the office. I'll wait outside."

Rose simply nodded and followed Jack to the room labeled principal's office.

"I'll wait right here, Rose," Jack promised.

Rose simply nodded and entered the office to find her mother yelling at the principal.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to withdraw her? She's my daughter! I can do whatever I want!" Ruth DeWitt Bukater yelled. She then turned her cold glare onto her daughter. "There you are, at last! I hope you are happy with all the trouble you are causing! I had to cancel my two o'clock for this!"

"Don't you mean all of the trouble you are causing, Ruth?" William Dewitt Bukater stepped into the room and stood behind his daughter, placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

"You! I should have known that you had something to do with this!" Ruth hissed in outrage.

"Have something to do with what? Protecting my daughter? Something that you should be doing instead of taking the side of a rapist," William glared at his ex-wife. "If I had known what kind of mother you turned out to be, I would never have let you talk me into not fighting for custody."

"That accusation is completely false! I have no idea why Rose is determined to slander young Mr. Hockley's good name, but…"

"Enough! I have had enough Ruth! It is over! Rose is now under my complete guardianship, which means you will not be sending her anywhere and you and Hockley are to stay away from her!" William stepped forward to confront his ex-wife.

Ruth laughed derisively. "Your guardianship? Since when? I have been Rose's primary guardian since our divorce how many years ago? While you were off with your new family and ignoring your daughter, I was doing the hard work, so don't you dare come in here pretending that you have some right…"

"But I do have a right, Ruth. It says so right in these papers," William hand her large envelope. "Open it up and read it my dear. It tells you in detail how our positions have changed and that Rose for now on will be living with me and Katarina and we have the say of where she lives and where she goes to school. Not you."

Ruth looked at her ex-husband before opening the envelope and reading the contents. Her face paled as she finished reading. "When did this happen? Why?"

"Late last night, early this morning. I'm friends with a family judge and she was kind enough to hear my case. Of course, when I told her of your treatment of Rose, well she immediately gave me full custody and legal rights and stripped you of yours and by the way, since Rose is with me now, I no longer have to pay you child support. It's good to have friends in high places."

"You bastard and let me guess. You believe her baseless accusations against Mr. Hockley."

"Of course I do. She's my daughter and the pain in her eyes, it's very clear to me that she is telling the truth and I am disgusted that you would take the side of a boy that has already been accused once over the word of your own daughter! What kind of mother does that? Regardless, Rose is now away from your harmful influence and intentions and she shall remain that way. As for Hockley, well that is Rose's decision if she wants to press charges, and if she does, she has my full support and I will do all that I can to make sure that punk get what he deserves for even touching my daughter. Nothing you say or do will stop me. Is that in anyway unclear?" William stared his wife down, who could only step back and stammer in defeat.

"I…well..I never," was all Ruth Dewitt Bukater could get out.

William walked up to the desk and handed the secretary some papers. "Miss. Dewitt Bukater's updated information. If there's any problems, call me at the number listed."

"Yes sir," the secretary nodded.

Ruth turned her cold glare on Rose, who stepped behind her father. "I hope that you are satisfied. I do hope that sense returns to you before you ruin poor Caledon's life. You're being very ungrateful Rose."

Having enough, William walked up and roughly grabbed Ruth's wrist. "That is enough! Our daughter has been traumatized enough and all you can think about is that monster! Get out, before I get a restraining order and have you arrested and stay away from Rose until you're ready to apologize and start behaving the way that is appropriate for a mother!" He pulled her to the door and practically threw her out.

Ruth didn't bother saying anything else. She just spun around and left, washing her hands of the entire situation. Sending Rose to this school had indeed been a bad idea. She should have sent her to boarding school from the start! Driving home, all she could think of was poor Caledon Hockley. Hopefully Rose will return to her senses and not slander the poor boy.

Back in the principal's office, William had wrapped his daughter in a comforting hug. "It's alright. She's gone now and no one will be sending you anywhere."

"Where those papers for real?" Rose questioned, not able to believe that things had progressed so quickly.

"Of course they are. Like I said, it's good to have friends in high places. Now, do you want to go home with me or your young man outside there to drive you?" William smiled, having noticed Jack standing outside the office before he had entered.

"Oh right, Jack's waiting for me. You wouldn't mind if I rode home with him, would you?" She didn't want to hurt her father or anger him after he had come to her rescue, but she just couldn't resist the chance to spend more time with Jack.

Her father just smiled, a little relieved to see that what his daughter had gone through hadn't completely destroyed her willingness to spend time with the opposite sex like most victims. Not that he wanted her to jump into a serious relationship, but to at least to have some clue on just how damaged she was. Maybe it won't be such a long road after all.

"Not at all. In fact, Jack has a standing invitation," her father smiled, kissing her head. "I'll see you when you get home."

Rose watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief. She stepped out of the office and sure enough, there was Jack.

"I take it everything is ok?" He went to her, taking her hand in his.

"They're great. You were right in telling me to talk to my father. If I hadn't, who knows where I'd be off to right now. She was going to withdraw me, but he came in and stopped her and said that I'll be staying with him for now on."

"That's great. Now that's one less thing you have to worry about," Jack grinned, but his grin faded as he remembered that she had a confrontation with Hockley earlier. "Are you ok, though? After having to talk to that pig bastard…"

"I'm fine, now. I'll admit, I was a bit freaked out, but I'm ok," Rose nodded, touched that he was concerned.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'll meet you after class for now on. That's what I should have done from the beginning or find out which way Tommy and Fabri go. They can escort you when I can't."

"It's ok, Jack. I can't expect you to be by my side all the time and having a round the clock bodyguard would just draw attention. Besides, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"I still hate the thought of him anywhere near you, though," Jack looked into her eyes, not at all knowing where he was going with this. He just knew that his feelings for her were quickly growing and he had nowhere to go with them. He certainly couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway.

Her eyes glanced up into his and she was mesmerized. It was like he was looking into her soul. She was tempted then to step in and kiss him…just to see what it was like. But something held her back. She couldn't necessarily say what, but something told her that this was not the right time or place to start anything with Jack. Maybe it never would be. After all, shouldn't Jack have a girl that wasn't so damaged?

"I better get you home," Jack broke the spell, stepping back a little, yet keeping her hand in his.

"My father says that you have a standing invitation by the way," Rose smiled. "And I agree…"

"Well, that's good to know," Jack chuckled. "First time that I have actually impressed a girl's dad without trying."

Rose just laughed and let him pull her towards the exit. Despite the last hour or so, she felt at peace. Like everything was going to be okay. Her mother was out of her life and so was Cal and she had a friendship with a handsome boy to explore. No, life did not look so bleak anymore. Rose almost dared to hope that it would actually get better.


	6. First Kiss First Punch

(A/N: Thank you for the replies and the follows and favs:))

The next day found Rose in a much lighter mood than the day before. She wasn't half as nervous as she had been. Maybe because now her so called friends knew where they stood and she no longer had to worry about her mother sending her away so Cal's reputation could be stain free. Of course, it still hurt that her mother rather believe someone that's not even related to her over her own daughter, but that was Ruth's problem and not Rose's and maybe someday her mother will see the error of her ways. But for now, Rose was happy to have her mother out of her life.

Jack was on time when picking her up, of course. He still felt guilty for not being there to protect her from Cal, but Rose didn't blame him. She understood that Jack couldn't be with her all the time and she had managed to get away from the arrogant bastard all on her own.

Rose also found that she fit in well with Jack's friends. They all seemed to like her, well all except for Julie, but Rose wasn't too worried about her. She realized that Julie would probably be like this with anyone that was a potential love interest to her cousin, not that Rose had those kinds of designs on Jack. She'd love to know what it would be like to be loved by Jack, but she had no hope of that for herself. Jack was fond of her on a friendship level, but she couldn't imagine him wanting anything more from her than that. A guy like Jack, he'd want a unspoiled girl. Someone who hadn't been damaged like she had been. She could just be glad for his friendship and protection and that she'll at least know what it'd be like to kiss him come English class.

English class was filled to the brim. Everyone was looking forward to doing the Romeo and Juliet scenes, especially Rose. She looked at Jack and noticed just how perfect his lips were. Jack of course felt her eyes on him and blushed, giving her a reassuring smile. He still wasn't sure how comfortable she really was with this. He remembered Lisa and how she couldn't stand to even be in the same room as a man much less kiss him. Of course, Rose wasn't Lisa, he didn't think she was even as damaged as much a Lisa had been, despite her suicide attempt. But still, he couldn't help but worry.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked once again, wanting to make sure that she was comfortable.

Rose simply nodded. "I'll be okay. I'll let you know if I suddenly flashback or something weird like that."

He just took her hand and squeezed it as the teacher stood up from behind the desk.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin. Today, as you know, we begin acting out the Romeo and Juliet scenes. First to start will be Fabrizio and Tommy, the first confrontation between Romeo's cousin and Tybalt.

"I always hated this scene," Rose whispered.

"Why? It lays down the frame work, letting the audience know that the Capulets and Montagues aren't friends and will fight each other over stupid things, like biting your thumb at someone. Which what the fuck is that?"

Rose giggled. "It's a insult."

"Oh…"

In Rose's opinion, Jack was too adorable for words. Finally, it was their turn.

"Rose and Jack, it's time for your scene," The teacher read. "Begin when ready."

Jack took Rose's hand and led her to the front of the class. She swallowed down her nervousness, noticing that everyone was looking at them, especially Madeline and Constance, both looking like they were going to be sick. She just rolled her eyes at them and turned her focus to Jack, making him the center of her attention. This was going to be the first kiss she'll receive after what had happened to her. It'll be her first kiss from Jack. She inwardly sighed, thinking that she could think of much better locations for a kiss from a boy she liked, but she'll take what she could get.

Jack cleared his throat and held her hand in his as if he had just grabbed it, just like in the play. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He moved to kiss her hand and just like in the play and in the movie, Rose snatched her hand back before his lips could touch her skin. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," That was when he did it, he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in the sweetest, softest kiss she had ever had. His lips were soft and tasted of oranges, and he smelled of paint, charcoal and sunshine. She nearly forgot to breathe when he pulled away. She had to remind herself where they were as he continued. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

She swallowed, struggling to remember her line. God, he was such a good kisser. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, taking his lead making it hesitant, soft, and longing and slow. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder as he wrapped a arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. She wanted to take the kiss even deeper when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"I think that's enough. We get the idea," Julie, Jack's cousin spoke up, breaking the spell. Jack pulled away, leaving Rose dazed and a bit love struck.

"Huh?" She asked, her lips almost following Jack's, forgetting where they were.

"That was great, Miss Dewitt Bukater and Mr. Dawson. I think that was the best depiction of that scene that I've seen outside of the Baz Lurman movie," the teacher smiled. "It's time for lunch, when we return we will move on to the balcony scene."

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, concerned that the two kisses they shared and sent her back to her attack. To his relief, she just smiled and nodded.

"More than okay. You're a great kisser…"

Jack blushed and chuckled. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"So are we eating in the cafeteria today?" Tommy asked, coming up with Fabrizio, who was grinning along with Helga and Julie, who was glaring at Rose.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "I guess." He took Rose's hand in his once again. "Or do you want the bleachers?"

"Anywhere you go is fine," Rose shrugged, her mind still hazy from the kiss.

Fabrizio grinned as he and Helga led the way out of the room. "Ah, Amour, .such a beautiful thing. Yes Jack?"

This time Jack remained silent, not denying Fabrizio's claims this time. How could he when he knew exactly what his feelings for Rose were after that kiss. There was no more denying it. No more confusion. The verdict was in. He was really liked the girl. When he kissed her, it was like…well…it was indescribable and it gave him feelings that he had never felt before. It made him want to do things with her that he had never wanted to do with anyone, things you only did with someone you truly loved. He didn't know if he'd ever tell Rose his feelings or act upon them. It really didn't matter. He just wanted to make her happy. Make her smile. Make her last year in high school one to remember happily, despite all that happened to her before they had even met.

"Shut up Fabrizio," Julie snapped.

"Calm down, Julie. Fabri is just being Fabri," Tommy chuckled, even though he had to agree with the Italian. The way Jack and Rose kissed, that was a kiss between actual lovers, not just two friends. Either the two of them were really good actors that had a future in Hollywierd, or there were real feelings there, whether they wanted to admit or not.

They were just about at the cafeteria when they were intercepted by Cal and Madeline.

"Great," Rose sighed, ready to walk the other way, not in the mood for a confrontation, but Jack took her hand in his, silently telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Why sweetpea, funny to see you here," Cal stepped in her path, fake surprise in his voice. "I was afraid that your mother really had sent you away. What a shame that would have been."

"Don't you mean a shame that it didn't happen? Go away, Cal," Rose glared at her ex, hating him more and more. She really did want to scratch his eyes out. "Or do I need to scream and cause a scene again?"

"I just want to talk to you, sweetpea. That's all. A little conversation between old friends," Cal smirked, so sure that he had the upper hand to intimidate Rose. If he couldn't send her away, he was going to use other measures to keep her quiet.

"The lady said that she didn't want to talk to you. So why don't you just leave her alone," Jack stepped in. He wasn't about to just stand there and let this jerk intimidate Rose like he was trying to do.

"Oh I see, Madeline said that you had a new bodyguard. Your knight in shining armor," Cal snorted. "She also told me something interesting about English class this morning."

Rose's heart sunk, especially when she saw the self satisfied look on Madeline's face. How she had ever thought that she had ever been her friend was beyond her.

"Quite a little slut, aren't you? I wonder if you'll be telling him no too, come…" Cal's words was cut off by Jack's fist smashing into his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," Jack took another step towards Cal, just for Julie to hold him back. She saw the rage on Jack's face, knowing if he hit Cal again, he may not stop.

"Nice friends you have there, Rose," Madeline glared, helping Cal to his feet.

"Shut up Madeline! He asked for it! At least Jack knows what the word no means. The same can't be said for Mr. Hockley!"

"I'm pressing charges for assault," Cal shouted angrily, rubbing his jaw, which looked like a bruise was coming onto it.

"You do that Cal and I'll file charges against you for rape and I'll have my father track down Annabelle Watson. I'm sure that I can convince her to spill what you did to her too!" Rose threatened. She had no idea where this courage was coming from. Jack defending her like he did, or Cal's threat to file charges against Jack, but it was there and she was going to use it. "You know my father Cal? William Dewitt Bukater. One of LA's top lawyers. Not only will he defend Jack against your accusations, but he will be sure that you will end up where you belong. In a prison where someone will be sure to make you his bitch. Do to you what you've done to any girl that dared to refuse your advances."

"That is a lie, Cal would never…" Madeline began.

"Shut up Madeline! You weren't there! You have no idea what Cal did nor do you care! You've done proved that!"

Over his rage, Jack wrapped an arm around Rose, calming her down before she went and slapped Madeline. "It's okay, Rose. I shouldn't have hit him."

"Cal shouldn't have been running his mouth," Rose turned her glare on Cal. "So Cal. What will it be? You walk away and leave me and Jack alone or you make a call to the police station and I spill all about what you did to me and what you did to Annabelle and let my father do his job?"

"No one will believe you. Just like no one believed that little bitch," Cal snarled.

"I believe her," Jack crossed his arms.

"So does my father. Plus I still have that dress you ripped," Rose cursed herself for not going to get examined right away after it happened, but that was water under the bridge. "And after I press charges, who else will come forward Cal? People who were smarter than I was afterward? People that got examined and have proof? How many other girls said no and was ignored and…"

She stopped, her courage beginning to falter. Seeing that it was becoming too much, Jack pulled her to him. "It's ok. That's enough. Let's just get out of here."

"Not until I get an answer," She didn't take her eyes off of Cal, who looked furious.

"Fine. I won't press charges against your little boyfriend here."

"And you'll stay away from Rose for now on. No more of you and your girls there harassing her," Jack spoke up.

Cal rolled his eyes, completely outraged. "Fine. We'll leave her alone."

"Can we go now?" Julie asked, a little impatient, even though a little shaken up by this new information.

"Yeah. Let's go," Jack kept a arm around Rose, steering her away from Cal and Madeline.

"You shouldn't have hit him, Jack," Julie huffed. "You could have gotten in trouble."

"I wasn't going to let him talk that way to Rose, not after what he did," Jack glared at his cousin, still angry. "Why did you stop me from kicking his ass anyway?"

"Because you wouldn't have just kicked his ass, that's why," Julie hissed. "Just be thankful that he's not going to press charges."

"I almost wish he would," Jack grumbled.

"What?" Rose looked at him, not getting him at that moment.

"It'd be worth it Rose, just so you could retaliate against him. Make him pay for what he did."

Rose looked away and nodded, understanding. "He's right though. No one of importance would believe me. I was stupid and didn't get examined and he can just pay off a judge. He's gotten away with it once before. I can see him getting away with it again. I just wanted to get you out of trouble. That was my main goal."

Jack placed a hand over hers. "I know and I appreciate it. Hopefully he'll leave you alone now, anyway."

Rose shrugged. She doubted it. Cal will grow bold again and pick up his harassment. She knew he would, but at least Jack won't be going to jail for defending her honor.

He squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes. "It's going to be okay now."

Rose just smiled and nodded, trying to believe him. She just hated that Cal had tainted something as beautiful as her first kiss with Jack with his hateful words and accusations. The one time she got to kiss Jack and now all she could remember besides the feel of soft lips and the smell of sunshine was Cal calling her a slut. Somehow Cal had managed to ruin the one beautiful moment that Rose had hoped to keep as a nice memory.

On Jack's part, he had inwardly sworn to protect Rose even more than before. He was not going to let Hockley and his crowd harass Rose into quiet oblivion. Somehow, he had grown to love Rose in a way that he loved no other, even though she had been damaged in the way that his beloved sister had been. But unlike his sister, he was able to protect Rose and he would. He didn't care what he had to do to do so. He had failed Lisa, he would not fail Rose. It was a promise that he made to both the girl he loved and the sister that he had lost.


	7. A Real Party

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs:) They really mean a lot to me:))

...

Saturday afternoon arrived sooner than Rose had expected it to. In fact, she had nearly forgotten about Tommy's party with all that had happened in such a short time after receiving the invitation. The confrontation with her mother, the first kiss with Jack, and the following confrontation with Cal. They had all pushed the party to the very back of Rose's mind. It was a phone call from Jack that was the reminder.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Jack had asked.

"What's going on tonight?" Rose asked, completely clueless. She had planned to just stay in and watch a movie with Katarina and daydream some more about kissing Jack, something that she was positive would never happen again.

"Tommy's party. You were invited, remember? We're supposed to be going together?" Jack chuckled. Then his voice lowered in concern. "Unless you don't feel like going. There's nothing that says that you have to go."

"Oh right! I can't believe that I had forgotten. Of course I'll go tonight. You're taking me, right?"

"Of course," Jack chuckled. "Remember, wear something to swim in and maybe a sleeping bag in case we spend the night on the beach."

"Sure," Rose chuckled.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Jack smiled, hanging up.

At Jack's house, he turned around to find Julie glaring at him. He sighed. She was going to question him about Rose again. She's been doing that since they had gotten home yesterday and he had remained quiet. Now she was just getting on his nerves.

"So she was raped by that Hockley guy, right?" She again questioned.

"You know the answer, why do you keep asking me?" Jack turned on her, finally at his wits end. He wished that she would just mind her own business and leave him alone.

"Because now this little thing you have with her makes perfect sense. You feel guilty for not being able to help Lisa, so you're helping Rose, another rape victim, maybe not as damaged as Lisa, but still. But she's not Lisa Jack and what you're doing is…"

"Oh my god shut up! I know perfectly well that she's not Lisa! That kiss in English class was proof enough of that! But I am her friend because she needed one and I helped her because she needed it! She needed a friend. Someone to believed her and be on her side and I was, I am, and I know she's not Lisa. I would never have kissed her the way I did yesterday if I thought she was and I know she's not some second chance. She was a girl in trouble that I could help and I like her. I genuinely like her and want to help her and be there for her and you are not going to get in the way of that!" Jack glared at his cousin, saying more than he had meant to say. "Besides, it's always been you and Tommy. Fabrizio and Helga. Now I have Rose, whether we're just friends or something more and you are not going to get in the way of that Julie."

"Oh my god. You are in love with her. Fabri was right…"

Jack shrugged, not in the mood to deny it any longer. Not to himself and not to Julie. "Maybe he is. He always had a knack for spotting amour before anyone else did. But it doesn't matter. I'm not going to act on it. I'm not telling her how I feel about her. It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You're in love with her and all that is going to happen is that your heart will get broken. That's all these rich bitches do. They break hearts."

"Don't call her that. And she's not like that and you know it, and like I said. She's not going to know. She doesn't need me crushing on her. Not after what she's been through with Hockley," Jack shrugged. "For all that Rose knows, I like her as a friend and a friend only. I want her to feel comfortable around me. If she knew my real feelings, it would just complicate things that don't need to be complicated."

Julie still didn't like her cousin's involvement with Rose, but as long as it didn't go beyond friendship, she was not going to make any waves. After all, if they were just friends, her cousin couldn't be hurt, at least not too badly when Miss. Dewitt Bukater showed her true colors.

…...

It was time for the party and Rose found herself nervously waiting at the door, her overnight bag packed and ready to go.

"And Hockley won't be there?" Her father questioned, still not sure about the party.

"No he won't. He and his crowd are too good to attend parties with JFK students," Rose rolled her eyes at the snobbery of her old crowd. She was go glad to be rid of them to be honest.

"Have fun sweetie. I think you deserve it," Her father nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Tell your young man that I trust that he'll take good care of you."

Rose blushed. "I wish Jack was my young man. He's just a friend."

William only smiled. He didn't want to tell his daughter that a boy wouldn't do all that Jack has done for Rose for just a friend. He believed that the boy loved his daughter. "If you say so."

Rose sighed in relief at the sound of the doorbell. This conversation was becoming rather awkward.

"Bye." She opened the door to Jack, who wore a bright smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course," She stepped out of the door. Jack only had time to give a small wave to Rose's father before she dragged him off towards his car where Julie and Tommy waited.

"Is the princess ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Hush, Jules. This is my first party of the year. No negativity," Tommy quieted his girlfriend, earning a look of thanks from Jack. "Come on Jack! I don't trust Fabri in charge! He'll be playing Celine Dion if I don't get there in enough time to stop him."

Jack laughed as he opened the passengers seat for Rose. "Not to worry Tommy. Fabri may be a romantic, but he knows that there's a time and place for everything."

It didn't take them long to reach the beach. Tommy and Julie were the first ones out, running down to where a crowd of students awaited, dancing to music that was not Celine Dion.

"So this is Tommy's real party?" Rose looked down at the beach full of dancing teenagers.

"Yeah. All of his parties are pretty awesome," Jack took her hand and smiled at her. "No worries. Just stick with me, Rose."

Rose blushed. "I wouldn't stick with anyone else."

He lead the way down to the dancing crowd, keeping her hands in his. It didn't long for them to find Fabrizio and Helga by the DJ booth where Tommy and Julie were already examining the play list that Fabrizio had made up while they were with Jack.

"Jack!" Fabrizio waved, giving his friend a high five. "Hi Rose. I'm glad that you came."

"Hi Fabri. Hey, nice music," Jack grinned, remembering Tommy's concern.

Fabrizio pouted. "I wanted to play some Bryan Adams and some Bon Jovi ballads, but Helga wouldn't let me. She insisted to be in charge of the music. I was totally hijacked."

"Thank god for Helga," Tommy snorted.

Fabrizio glared at Tommy and said something in Italian before dragging Helga onto the dance floor.

"I think you made him mad," Jack chuckled.

"He'll get over it," Tommy shrugged. "Well everything here is set. Go, mingle, party, sample the food!" Tommy chuckled, waving Rose and Jack away. "Go enjoy yourselves."

"Not too much though," Julie frowned, still not liking that Rose was Jack's date.

"Hush," Tommy chuckled. "Don't listen to her. She's Ms. Grumpy pants as always."

Jack just laughed and looked off towards the cave that Rose had stayed in before getting in touch with her father. He turned to her and squeezed her hand. "I'll be back, alright?"

"Ok,"Rose nodded, forcing herself to be brave. It wasn't like he was leaving her alone for long or with strangers. Tommy was nice enough and Julie, well she was pretty sure that Julie hated her guts, but she was nowhere as bad as her old crowd used to be.

"Tommy you invited more White Star students," Julie frowned, looking towards a group of students that Rose had seen around but never really got to know.

"Why not? They go to JFK too and it was just them and they're cool. Why not invite them?" Tommy shrugged, ignoring Julie's frown.

"If it makes it better, they're not a part of the crowd I used to hang out with," Rose tried to lighten the mood. "Mother calls them the 'new money' kids, which is ridiculous."

"You swells discriminate against each other?" Julie frowned.

"Of course. You don't think the people who were rich for generations would just accept those that have just earned their wealth, do you? It's ridiculous."

Tommy laughed. "You got mailed to the wrong address Rose. You're not like them."

Rose just chuckled. "I guess you can say that I was."

"You're not friends with them, so that remains to be seen," Julie looked her up and down, as if challenging her to a dare. "Go ahead. Make friends with the new money kids, since you're so different."

"Why Rose go check out the food. It's everything all of us teenagers love. Lots of junk food," Tommy suggested, giving Julie a glare. It was probably best to keep Julie and Rose separated, especially when Jack wasn't around.

"I think I'll do that," Rose nodded, also wanting to avoid a fight with Julie, who seemed to be in an even more aggressive mood than usual.

Sighing, she left them at the DJ booth to head for the refreshment table just to bump into the crowd that she was just discussing.

"Oh pardon me," Rose apologized and found herself looking into weary green eyes. She took a step back and noticed Derrick Watson. Brother of Annabelle Watson. "You're Rose Dewitt Bukater, aren't you? Hockley's new girlfriend?"

"Actually his ex-girlfriend," Rose grimaced. Well, this making new friends thing was surely getting off to a fine start.

"Do you know what he did to my sister?"

"Derrick, stop," a girl, African American and pretty placed a hand on his arm. "Not here. Not in front of all these people."

"I know exactly what he did to her. He did the same to…look, I know that he's a monster. I'm sorry for what happened to Annabelle."

"Yeah, I bet your whole group is," Derrick crossed his arms.

"They're not my group. Not anymore."

"I'm Tiffany," the African American girl introduced.

"Hi," Rose smiled, hoping that the atmosphere would lighten some. She looked at Derrick who still looked rather unhappy and felt sorry for him. He reminded her of Jack in a way. "How is she?"

"She's healing. She'll be back in school next month. My father doesn't want her to go to JFK because Hockley and his crew are there, but we can't afford another private school right now and why should she have to hide when she didn't do anything wrong?"

"You're right. She shouldn't have to hide."

"Rose, there you are," Jack returned, jogging up to her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was just talking to some kids who went to White Star as well. Jack, this is Derrick Watson and his date Tiffany. We were just talking."

"Nice to meet ya," Jack smiled, shaking Derrick's hand. "I hope you guys are liking JFK."

"It's nice. Better than White Star to be honest," Derrick nodded. "And this party is something else. I had no idea that there were beach parties here."

"Yeah, Tommy has them on the regular," Jack chuckled.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry," A blond girl that was eying Jack with interest spoke up.

Jealous, Rose linked her arm through his and stepped closer, silently telling the girl to back off.

"Come on Claire. Let's go see what they have. Nice meeting you Jack. Rose," Derrick nodded, leading the group away.

"They were nice. Why didn't you hang out with them instead of Hockley's cheer squad?" Jack chuckled.

"I ask myself that all the time," Rose shrugged. "So where did you go?"

"I placed our bags in our cave. I figured that would be a nice, out of the way place to sleep if it comes down to it," Jack grinned.

"Jack Dawson, you are a genius," Rose giggled.

Rose looked over towards the DJ both where Fabrizio was left alone. "Oh no…Fabri is at the station again…"

"Are romantic songs that bad?" Rose giggled.

"Not really, but they're usually slow and downbeat, something Tommy doesn't like his parties to be," Jack shrugged. "But since we're here and another song is to begin soon, do you want to dance?"

The current song was an Irish jig that Rose had no idea how to dance to. "I don't know if I can do this…"

Jack just smiled and pulled her close, taking her hand in one hand and placing a hand on the small of her back. "We're going to have to get a little closer, like this." He pulled her close.

Rose blushed. "But I don't know the steps."

"Neither do I. Just go with it, don't think!" He began leading her through the crowd, moving to the tune of the music in a fast past. Rose had no choice but to move her feet and try to keep up, crying out his name and laughing. In the middle of the song, Jack spots a clearing where people are doing a little dance. He pulls Rose to the clearing and lets her go and begins to dance to the music.

Laughing, Rose takes off her shoes and tosses them to Trudy who just happened to be in the front of the crowd. Looking at Jack, Rose copies his steps. Soon they're taking turns and before Rose even knew what she was doing, they linked arms and was turning each other around. Soon, Jack grabbed her hands and were twirling her around, laughing. Rose was having the time of her life. Finally the song ended and Rose fell against Jack laughing despite feeling dizzy.

"Oh my god, I haven't had this much fun in years," She giggled. "Mother would die if she saw me dancing like that."

"It's a good thing she's not here, isn't it?" Jack grinned, also catching his breath. That had been the first time he had danced like that with anyone. Having Rose in his arms, twirling her around, it was invigorating and how she kept up, despite not knowing the steps. It made him fall for her even more. Looking into those green eyes, he didn't know what he was going to do. He was in love with her plain and simple and wanted to see the light of happiness fill her eyes all the time.

Meanwhile, over at the DJ station, Fabrizio was looking for the perfect song. One to soothe his romantic soul yet not get him in trouble with Tommy, who had given him permission to choose the next song. He looked out at the dance floor, trying to gage what everyone was doing and smiled when he saw Jack and Rose, about to dance with one another. It was then that he knew what he needed. Something for them. A song about blossoming love taking the people involved by surprise. No matter what. He knew just the song and even Tommy couldn't argue against it. As the sultry music of the song Boom Clap began to play, he stood back and just watched, wondering how things would develop between Jack and Rose.

"Do you want to dance to this or sit down," Jack asked, not wanting to do too much.

"I can go for another dance. Besides, this one is a little slower than the last one," Rose smiled, watching as the clearing filled up with dancing couples. She didn't say anything when Jack wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close.

"We'll go slower this time."

"I think that's a good idea," She smiled, looking up into his eyes, so pretty and blue.

Jack looked into those green eyes, letting them fill his world. Her perfume was wonderful, making her smell like the sweetest flowers that he couldn't name and she fitted into his arms perfectly. It was as if he was made to hold her. He was made to love her.

Before she had met Jack, when Cal had attacked her, Rose had been sure that she would never ever want to be near another man again. She had sworn them off really and the thought of even dancing with a man like this would have sickened her. But here with Jack. Here in his arms, all she wanted to do was fly and just drown in his blue eyes. Cal may be rich, but he was the very definition of a monster. Where Jack, who was poor, was a true gentleman. Her angel. Cal and his crowd could keep their money. She'd take Jack's affections over silver and gold any day of the week.

When White Star Academy closed and she had first started at JFK, her world had been dark with shadows and depression, but Jack had came in and lit it up with friendship and love. He had never willing left her side, he had never judged her. At times, he was the only one she could depend on. He had saved her and she loved him for that.

Jack couldn't help himself. She was so close, and her perfume was intoxicating and her beauty…he just couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips…her kissable lips that were parted and just waiting for him to claim them. So he did. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Rose at first was taken by surprise by the kiss. After all, he didn't have to kiss her. There was no school assignment. He didn't have to put himself out there like this. Then it occurred to her, he wasn't kissing her because he had to, but because he wanted to. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him. She's been wanting to kiss him all night, so badly that it had almost hurt. So she kissed him back, letting him know that she welcomed the kiss. She wanted it too. She didn't know what was going to happen after this, but right now she was in heaven. The boy she liked was holding her, and kissing her. It was everything she could ask for and and more….

The kiss ended just as the music did, leaving both Jack and Rose dazed and confused, wondering what had just happened here. Well, they knew what had just happened. They had shared another kiss, this one more wonderful than the first because it wasn't a school assignment. It was something that they had both wanted. So what did this mean for their friendship? Where did it leave them? Neither one had the answer.

Jack looked over towards the the DJ booth where Fabrizio was looking at them, a smile on his lips that threatened to split his face. Then he looked over towards the refreshment table where Tommy and Julie was. Julie who was openly glaring at him, or rather at Rose. Tommy seemed to have his hand on her arm.

"Let's go somewhere more private. Where we can talk," Jack took her hand and lead her away from the crowd. There was only one place that he had in mind where they could have total privacy and would be away from Julie and her stupid over-protectiveness. The cave where he had already stored their belongings.

Meanwhile Helga walked up behind Fabrizio and smacked the back of his head. "You did that on purpose."

"The amour was already there. I just had to give them a nudge with the right song," Fabrizio chuckled.

"Well you've completely ruined Tommy and Julie's night. She's going to be on the warpath all night," Helga shook her head, watching Tommy argue with his temperamental girlfriend. "I think they're not long for each other."

"Go distract Julie. I'm going to go get Jack and Rose some of the food here. Who knows how long they'll be. Can't let the lovebirds starve," Fabrizio winked, kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh Fabri, you are such a romantic. That is why I love you," Helga sighed before going to pull Julie away from Tommy for a chat.

…..

Jack and Rose sat in the mouth of the cave, listening to the far off music of the party and watching the crash of the waves. Both of them sat in silence, not knowing where to begin. Both of them had doubts running through their heads, thinking that the kiss had been unwelcomed, that the other deserved someone better, that all they could be were friends. Then they would look at each other and know that there was no going back to friends, not after that kiss had opened a treasure trove of feelings and emotions.

"Wow," Rose was the first to break the silence. "I…I never expected…just…wow…"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that's all either of us can really say."

"Did you want to?" Rose asked, her insecurities coming to the forefront. Maybe the kiss had been an accident. Maybe he hadn't meant to.

"Of course I wanted to. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"You did in English class."

"I wanted to in English class. I've wanted to kiss you for a good while now."

That song fitted them perfectly because her heart just boom clapped at that admission. "I did too."

"Ok. That's settled. Both kisses were completely consensual. We both wanted them," Jack chuckled.

"Which leaves us with what now? I mean, what are we now? I like you Jack, I like you a lot. I want to kiss you again, even now."

"Me too. I like you a lot too and of course you know that I like kissing you, but .are you ready for this to be more than a friendship?"

"If it's with you," Rose smiled, touching his hand. "I trust you completely. You know that."

"I know," Jack smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "So how about you be my girl?"

"I'd love to be your girl," Rose blushed, as he pulled her closer to him so he could wrap his arms fully around her, hugging her to his side. "I already am, really."

"Rose," He kissed her head, then her nose, her cheek, then finally his lips met hers again. "You won't regret this."

"I know I won't," Rose returned the kiss giggling. She suddenly stopped, remembering how Julie glared at her back at the party. "Jack wait, what about Julie?"

"You're not kissing Julie," Jack chuckled, kissing her again.

Rose giggled. "I know…but she's not going to be happy about us," She pulled away and sighed. "I don't want to cause trouble between you two. She barely tolerated us being friends."

Jack sighed, knowing that Rose had a point. Julie was an issue that he was going to have to deal with. She wasn't going to tolerate a new status of his relationship with Rose. There was no way that it wouldn't cause trouble with her. He sighed, annoyed. It wasn't fair. He had finally found a girl that he liked enough to date. Someone that he really cared a lot about, but he had to consider his cousin before he could even consider being with her. "She doesn't have to know I guess. For now, we can keep this just between us. As far as anyone else knows, we're just friends."

"Kind of like, Romeo and Juliet? Without the suicide?" Rose grinned.

Jack laughed. "Right."

Rose couldn't help but smile, kind of liking the idea of a secret love affair with Jack, at least for a while. She knew that sooner or later, she was going to want to tell everyone else, but for now, while it was new… "Ok. I think it'd be romantic to keep this just between us for a while."

"It won't be forever, Rose. I promise. Just until she accepts you into the group or finally sees that you're not at all like what he thinks you are," Jack touched her face.

"Just as long as we're together, I'm fine Jack."

They kissed again, tuning out everything but each other, that was before Fabrizio arrived with a sigh.

"Amour…I knew it."

Jack and Rose nearly flew apart and stared at Fabrizio with wide eyes, neither one of them were expecting him to show up. At least it wasn't Julie.

"Fabri, what are you doing here?," Jack stammered, trying to think of an excuse of why he was kissing Rose so deeply.

"I brought you two food, in case you get hungry tonight. Do not worry, I won't tell where you are," The Italian grinned happily. He was overjoyed for Jack. He knew that Jack had been lonely. This was good for him.

"Thank you Fabri. For everything," Jack chuckled. "Especially that song."

"Sometimes amour needs a little nudge in the right direction," Fabrizio winked. "We all like Rose, Jack, except Julie, but we are happy to have her amongst us."

Jack sighed, feeling bad that for now, not everyone can know about him and Rose, but he couldn't lie to Fabrizio. He was his best friend in all the world, plus he had championed for him and Rose before Jack was even aware of his feelings for her. "That's great Fabri, but you can't tell anyone else. Rose and I have decided to keep this between us for the time being. We're together, but as far as anyone else besides the three of us knows, we're just friends."

"I can't even tell Helga?" Fabrizio frowned, not knowing if he liked keeping a secret from his girlfriend.

"You can't even tell Helga. I'm sorry Fabri. I know that I'm asking you to lie, but Rose and I just want to enjoy this without the trouble that Julie knowing can bring. You know how she feels about Rose."

"Mama mia, don't I," Fabrizio sighed and bowed his head. Yes, he hated keeping secrets, but this was necessary. "Alright. No one will know. Not from me."

"Thank you Fabri," Jack smiled as Rose examined what Fabrizio had brought them. "If anyone asks where we are, just tell them that Rose and I took a walk."

"Ok. You two enjoy yourselves," Fabrizio grinned before leaving the cave to return to the party.

"So we're still a secret?" Rose asked, opening up a coke.

"Yeah. Fabrizio won't tell. This is probably filling up his romance quota for the next two months," Jack snorted.

Rose playfully hit his arm. "You and Tommy should stop picking on him so much. It's nice that he's not afraid to be romantic. More men should be like that."

Jack frowned. "He's not the only one that can be romantic you know."

"Really?"

"Really. Let me prove myself, Miss. Dewitt Bukater," Jack smiled enticingly.

"Feel free," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing as he kissed her again, carefully wrapping his arms around her. She felt her heart beat faster, knowing that he was careful so not to scare her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She really had fallen hard for him. It had been so unexpected, taking her by surprise. He had come into her life at the lowest moment she had ever been at and lifted her up to levels she had never known existed.

The rest of the evening, Jack and Rose spent playing in the ocean together, dancing under the moonlight and then returning to the cave where they cuddled together, talked and kissed until they both fell asleep, happy in the new turn their relationship has taken.

…..

When they reached the car, Julie and Tommy were waiting. Julie looked at them suspiciously, remembering the kiss that she had witnessed the day before. She wanted to interrogate her cousin about it, but knew that doing so would get her nowhere.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, avoiding his cousin's glare.

"We've been ready. Where have you been all night. I almost thought you had gone home," Julie questioned, at least knowing that he was somewhere with Rose.

"Rose and I went somewhere to talk in private," Jack shrugged. "No big deal. Come on, let's load up and get out of here. I'm sure Mr. Dewitt Bukater is waiting by the door."

Rose laughed. "I doubt that. My father is probably too used to not having to even think about such things."

"You'd be surprised Rose. I remember when Fabrizio brought Helga home late. For a while they had to sneak around because her father had banned Fabrizio from the house," Tommy laughed. "Fabrizio was on cloud nine the whole time, thinking that he was some romantic Romeo. He was so disappointed when Helga's dad lifted the ban two weeks later."

Rose couldn't help but giggle, finding Tommy's stories amusing. Julie just rolled her eyes annoyed.

"So is your old man going to have a fit that you're dating my cousin?" Julie placed her hands on her hips, cutting down to the matter, her glare daring Rose and Jack to talk their way out of the question.

"What are you talking about Julie? Rose and I aren't dating," the lie came smoothly and without thought as Jack returned his cousin's glare.

"Really? Is that so? That lip lock you two were in before disappearing yesterday says differently," Julie clenched her fists, pushing back her annoyance.

Rose blushed and looked away. "If you must know, Jack and I were contemplating it, but we decided with all that's happened to me in the past month alone, it would be best just to remain friends."

"Yeah. Dating would just complicate everything and that's not what she needs right now," Jack sighed, giving his most disappointed expression. "So no, we're not dating. So don't worry. I'm still third wheel Jack."

"Boy-o..." Tommy began, feeling bad for his friend.

"I'm sorry Jack," Rose looked down at her hands, trying her best to give a good performance at least.

"I wish I was ready for more...if I was to have a boyfriend right now, it would most definitely be you."

Jack just smiled. "Don't worry about it. The friend-zone isn't so bad and who knows, maybe you will be ready sometime down the road. I have plenty of time to wait."

Julie couldn't say that she was unhappy that there wasn't anything more going on between Jack and Rose. She did want Jack to be happy, but, she just didn't trust a girl with a last name like Dewitt-Bukater to not break her cousin's heart. She just wanted to protect him as much as she could.

It didn't take long to reach Rose's house. Rose pulled Jack into the house after her and closed the door, blocking them from sight of the two people in Jack's car. Rose didn't give Jack time to speak, she just immediately kissed him, something she's been wanting to do since they got into the car.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss before pulling away a little bit breathless. "Do you think they brought it?"

"Yeah. Julie doesn't look homicidal anymore," Rose giggled. She sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "Jack, I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret. I want to kiss you all the time."

"I want to kiss you all the time too, Rose. It won't be long. I promise. Just until she sees that she has it all wrong about you."

"I don't even see what I've done to make her not like me anyway," Rose sighed. "Not that it matters. She's not the one that I want to date."

Jack laughed. "She had better not be. Don't worry about Julie. We'll give her until the Senior dinner dance. We'll come out then. If she hasn't accepted you by then, well she'll just have to deal with it."

"When is the Senior Dinner Dance?"

"It's the formal in October. It gives her plenty of time," Jack kissed Rose again before reluctantly pulling away. "I better get back before they do think that I'm hiding something."

"I wish that you didn't have to go."

Jack's smile was sad. "I wish that I didn't have to go either, but I do. I'll call later. We'll plan to meet up before Monday. "

Rose just smiled and kissed him one last time before letting him slip out the door. She glanced out of the nearby window and watched as Jack got into the car, saying something to Julie as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. She closed her eyes and sighed. Yes, a secret romance with Jack did seem romantic, but she had to wonder if she could keep it up until October. Already she wanted to let the world know that she was dating the most beautiful boy in California.


	8. Under The Stars

_**(A/N: Thank you for the review and the favorite and follow:) I really appreciate and also thank you to those who are reading but don't comment)**_

...

Rose had just finished the book The Great Gatsby. She found it sad and tragic and somewhat beautiful. Gatsby was such a tragic figure. He had been so in love with the idea of Daisy, he couldn't see or accept the reality of the situation. Just like how Madeline and the others were so in love with Cal that they couldn't see the monster that he really was. Just like she had once been blinded by him until it was too late. That sort of blindness had ruined Gatsby's life and it had nearly ruined hers. It probably would have if it hadn't been for Jack. He saved her in every way that a person could be saved. He truly was her her hero.

It was the day after she and Jack had agreed to secretly date each other and since then Rose has been in a dream world. She had spent most of the day before watching romance movies and today she had finished The Great Gatsby in one read. She wasn't normally a romantic, especially after what had happened to her during the summer, but Jack had breathed life into a part of her soul that she had no idea existed.

"Rose!" Her father called up to her. So far she got along fine with her father and step-mother. They were definitely a refreshing change from her mother, who had nothing nice or positive to say. All Ruth ever did was criticize Rose and made her feel not good enough. Of course, Rose knew that this was probably the honeymoon period and sooner or later she'll be annoyed with her father's attempts to parent her, but for now she was content.

"Coming!" She placed the book back on her bedside table and went bounding downstairs, where her father was waiting in the foyer. "Yes?"

"Follow me," He motioned with his head towards the garage. His expression was unreadable, giving Rose no clue on what this was about.

"Okay," she walked the rest of the way downstairs and followed her father to the garage where her red Bentley that she had left in her mother's driveway sat, newly washed and ready to drive. Her eyes widened as she turned to her father. "What? How? Does mother know it's here?"

"Of course she does. I brought it from her actually. Mildred Townsend, one of your neighbors goes to the same salon that Katarina goes to and she was talking about how Ruth was putting up her daughter's car for sale and what a shame it was since the girl had loved the car and of course, Katarina told me and I had my lawyer take things from there."

"You didn't have to do that...I mean...I don't know what to say?"

Her father just chuckled. "Just promise to drive safely and not to stay out too late. That is all I ask."

"I promise," Rose caught the keys as he tossed them to her. She looked at the keys and then the car in total disbelief. She really had thought that she'd never see her beloved vehicle again.

"It sure is a nice day out," Katarina winked. "Too nice of a day to stay in doors. The kind of day to pick up your favorite guy and maybe go on a ride..."

"I think that would be perfect," Rose laughed, giving her step mother and then her father a hug. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I just enjoy making my daughter smile. It's one of many smiles that I have to make up for," her father chuckled. "Now go. Your young man is probably waiting."

Rose chuckled. "He's not even expecting me..."

She waved good-bye as she got into the car and pulled off into the road. She couldn't believe that she had gotten her mode of transportation back and she couldn't wait to show it to Jack. Ten minutes later, she pulled into a parking space that was just around the corner from Jack's house. She would pick him up from the house itself, but she was in no mood to see Julie and pretend to be nothing more to Jack than a friend. She took out her cell and quickly dialed Jack's cell.

"Hello?" Jack answered, sounding distracted.

"Hi...what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Working on this sketch for art class. What are you up to, Roseb...Rose."

She giggled. "Julie's there?"

"Yeah."

"I am around the corner from your house. Can you come out?"

Jack was in the living room, his portfolio perched on his lap as Julie sat on the couch up against the left wall watching television. Noting that his cousin was good and distracted he smiled. "I suppose I can. What are you up to?"

"My dad got my Bentley back for me...and I wanted to use it to spend the day with you. That is if you can get out of the house without Julie noticing."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Hold up, I'll be there in five," Jack hung up and closed his portfolio. He stood up from the seat and paused, wondering if he should leave his portfolio or take it with him. Smiling, he remembered how Rose loved his drawings and since she was his muse, there was no telling when inspiration would strike, so it was best to take it.

"Going somewhere?" Julie looked up from the tv show she was watching.

"Yeah. For a walk. Get some fresh air..."

"I'll come with you," Julie began to get up. There had been a tension between herself and Jack since they had returned home from the party and she wanted to work it out. She hated fighting with her cousin. She wanted to clear the air between them as soon as possible. To her disappointment, Jack shook his head no.

"Alone. I just need to get some fresh air alone. I've been thinking about Lisa a lot and...well when I brood I rather be by myself, you know? Don't want to drag anyone down with me..."

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be alone. I know how you get when you think of Lisa too much and for too long. Having someone along will at least keep you from sinking into the depths of depression again," Julie sighed.

"I just need some time on my own Julie. It's not that bad, I promise. I'll be back later and in a happy mood most likely."

"I don't know, Jack..."

Jack sighed, beginning to get annoyed. Maybe he should just come clean and say that he's going to see Rose, but he really didn't want to have to deal with Julie's attitude about Rose, just like he was beginning to get annoyed with her concern over his feelings over his sister's death. "I'm fine, Julie. I just want some time to myself. Just like anyone else. I promise, if I start brooding, I'll call you or one of the others. I don't need a babysitter."

Julie sighed, giving in. "Fine. "

Feeling guilty, Jack walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I get lonely or too broody, I'll call. Okay?"

Julie shrugged, trying to hide the hurt she felt at Jack's refusal to let her join him. "Sure. Whatever."

She was mad at him. If only he could tell her the truth without her making a big deal out of it. But he knew that he couldn't. The best thing he could do now is just leave. She'll probably be over it by time he got back. "Later..."

Jack left the house, feeling guilty but he wasn't going to let that stop him from seeing Rose. He walked around the corner and grinned when he saw her leaning against her red Bentley waiting for him. The smile Rose gave him was bright enough to light up his day and push away the clouds of guilt he had for how he had treated Julie.

"Jack!" She raced over to him, jumping into his arms. "I was wondering if you were coming out."

Jack laughed and hugged her tight. "Of course I was. Just had to handle Julie for a moment. She was insisting on joining me."

"That would have definitely put a damper on my plans for us," Rose chuckled, pressing her lips to his in a light kiss.

"No worries. I managed to dodge her. So...what plans are those and did you say that you had gotten your car back?" Jack pulled away and walked up to the red Bentley, giving a low whistle. "Nice..."

"I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day and the evening together, just riding around and enjoying the car..."

"That's an idea," Jack nodded. "How did you get it back, anyway?"

"My mother was going to see it and my father found out and brought it out from under her. It's rather amazing really," Rose shrugged.

"You mother was going to sell your car? Without your permission?" Jack was flabbergasted. He had never heard of a parent doing such a thing, not with the child's knowledge anyway.

"I guess she wanted all reminders that she even had a daughter out of the house. She's not much of a mother, is she?"

Jack didn't know how to answer that one. In his opinion, Ruth Dewitt Bukater indeed did not give a damn about her daughter. But looks could be deceiving, which kept him from making a harsh judgment on the woman, even though he didn't like the way she treated his girl. His girl. Jack couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face at the thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Rose asked, admiring how his face just seemed to light up when he smiled. He was her ray of sunshine. He just lit up her whole life, just by the power of his smile.

"Just thinking about how you're my girl. Just the thought makes me happy," Jack looked away from the car to the girl before him. He gently touched her face. "The most beautiful girl in the world is my girl."

Rose blushed. "I'm sure that you've seen more beautiful girls than me. You're just being sweet."

"Not even close," Jack kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers. He moaned as he pulled away. "We better be on our way or people will think we're loitering."

Rose sighed. Again, she didn't want to stop kissing him. Kissing Jack was like kissing summertime. So warm and sweet. She never wanted his kisses to end. "You're right...let's go before your cousin decides to take a walk of her own and find us here."

Jack just chuckled before sliding into the passenger's seat. "So where are we off to?"

In the passenger seat, Rose checked her rear-view mirror before pulling out into traffic. "I was thinking that we can drive along the byways. Enjoy the California scenery."

"Good idea," Jack grinned, sitting back in his seat before taking her hand in his.

The day was full of just driving the byways, driving along the coastline and just enjoying each others company. Finally night had fallen and it found Rose and Jack in a clearing on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Rose had lowered the roof so that her and Jack could lower down the car seats so they could just lay there and look up at the stars above.

Jack linked his hands with her and raised her hand to his lips. "This is beautiful. I didn't even know that this spot existed."

Rose smiled. Today had been everything that she could hope for. It had just been her and Jack. She wished that everyday could be like this. She could just imagine feeling like this all the time. Safe, warm, and loved. It was as if Cal's attack had never happened. It was only with Jack that she felt this way. She never wanted to leave his side. "I used to come here to be alone and think. Kind of like the caves you showed me. Except for it's nothing but the sky and ocean, no sand or rock."

"I think I like this place better," Jack smiled.

"I like it better with you here," Rose smiled, taking her eyes off the stars above for a second to look at the boy by her side. "Everything is better where you are."

He turned his head so their eyes could meet. "I'm glad. It's my mission to make things better for you."

"Mission accomplished, I guess," Rose giggled, returning her gaze up at the stars. They weren't as beautiful as Jack's eyes, but they weren't as overwhelming either. When she looked into Jack's eyes, she felt that she could lose herself...and she didn't know if she was quite ready to do that just yet. She trusted Jack, but losing oneself in another person was too much of a scary thought for her at the moment. It was best to return to the beauty of the night sky and leave drowning in the beautiful eyes of the boy she was growing to love more and more for another time. "The stars are beautiful tonight. So vast and endless."

Jack blinked, a bit surprised by the change in direction of the conversation, but going with the flow. If she wanted to talk about the stars, he was all for it. "Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Look! A shooting star!" Rose gasped, pointing at the bright star zipping across the sky.

"That's a long one. My pops said that a shooting star is a soul going to heaven."

"I kind of like that..."

"You're supposed to close your eyes and make a wish on it," Jack smiled, closing his eyes for a second, wishing that the girl he loved would find an inner peace. That the pain she's been in for the past month or so would simply disappear and leave her in peace.

Rose too closed her eyes, wishing that Cal's attack had never happened. That she was never broken. But of course, that was an impossible wish. No amount of wishing on falling stars would ever change the past.

"What did you wish for?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Rose's sigh was sad and wistful. She knew that her wish could never happen. She didn't even know why she had wished it in the first place. "Something that I can't have."

Jack frowned, not liking the sadness in her voice. "What?"

"That the night with Cal...that it had never happened...that I had never gotten involved with him in the first place. But it's the past and can't be changed...so it was a wasted wish," Rose sighed, her eyes never leaving the stars. "I'm rather pathetic, huh? Anyone else would make a more attainable wish. But not me. I have to wish for the impossible."

Jack squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him once more. "You're not pathetic. And it wasn't a wasted wish. It's normal to wish that the past never happened. That we made different choices and that somethings never happened at all. Especially when it's something like what that bastard did to you. It's not pathetic Rose.

"The past may not be able to be changed, but I promise you, I'm going to make sure that the future is going to be quite different and that Caledon Hockley never comes near you again. What he did...it's in the past and in the past it'll stay and someday...you will have moved on and what he did won't even matter anymore."

"Can you make that a promise?"

"Yeah. I can," Jack smiled, his fingers reaching over to play with her soft as silk hair. "One of the many promises to you that I'm going to keep."

Rose felt her mouth go dry as her chest filled with emotion. At that moment, if there were any doubts that she was in love with him, they were gone. She wanted to tell him right there and now, in the front seat of her car, looking up at the stars, but something kept the words from escaping her lips. So instead, she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his, allowing her tongue to brush against his lips to taste him. She gasped as his mouth opened and she felt the gentle brush of his own tongue against hers. It was the best thing she's ever tasted.

He hesitantly pulled back, afraid to go any further, not wanting to kiss scare her.

"I can't believe how I got to be so lucky as to have met you, Jack. You've been my guardian angel from the moment I met you," Rose sighed.

"I wish we had met sooner," Jack smiled. "I think I could have swept you off your feet before Hockley even had a chance to even look at you."

"Maybe," Rose chuckled, a little surprised that Jack had caught on to her wish that she had met him before Cal. "But we know each other now. That's all that matters."

"It's getting late," Jack looked at the clock on the dashboard. He winced at the time. Julie was probably going to interrogate him when he got home. He dreaded it. He wished that she would just accept Rose. He hated lying like this.

"What time are you usually due in?"

"I should have been back hours ago if I had really just gone for a walk to be alone. Julie probably thinks I've sunk into some deep dark depression again," Jack shrugged. "But according to my Aunt and Uncle, curfew is in another hour."

Rose sighed, pushing her seat into an upright position once again. "Well I guess we better get going. I don't want you to be grounded on my account."

"You're worth getting grounded over," Jack grinned, pushing his seat upright as well.

Rose laughed. "You probably believe that."

Starting the car and pulling out back into the street leading back to town, Rose sighed. She wasn't ready for this night to end. She wished that this date with Jack would go on forever.

Twenty minutes later, she pulls into a parking space just around the corner from Jack's house. She looked at him wistfully. He smiled as he turned to look into her eyes.

"So. That's it for our first official date," he smiled. "It was nice."

"Yes. I had a lovely time. I hate that it has to end," Rose sighed, not at all ready to say good-night. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Jack."

"No, thank you," He gently smiled. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow? Am I picking you up or do you want to drive yourself?"

Rose had to stop and think about that. She really hadn't given much thought to what the return of her Bentley really meant. With Jack driving her, she didn't arrive at school alone. Jack was with her and guarded her against her former crowd's attempts to harass her. Sure they hadn't bothered her since that confrontation in the lunchroom, but she didn't expect it to last long. Cal could never let anything go. If they saw her arriving to school alone, surely they'll begin their harassment again.

"Maybe it's for the best if you keep driving me. Besides, I like seeing you first thing every morning."

Jack chuckled. "I have to admit, I liked picking you up and driving you. Even though we weren't together, it felt like we were. I felt like I was dating the prettiest girl in school and now that I actually am, I want to continue."

Rose smiled. "You are so sweet. No way am I the prettiest girl in the school."

"You're right. You're the most beautiful," He leaned and kissed her long and deep. Reluctantly, he pulled away after a minute had passed. He gently touched her face. "Good night, Rose. Sleep well..."

"Good night Jack," She sighed, her skin missing the warmth of his hand as he got out of the car. She watched as he gave her one last wave and jogged back to his house. She hated saying goodbye, but knowing that she'll see him first thing in the morning eased the ache of missing his presence. Yes, she was in love with Jack Dawson and she couldn't wait until they tell the world.


	9. Annabelle's Return

Rose smiled as she woke up the next day. For the first time in forever, she woke up feeling like the teenage girl that she was. Of course, the attack was still on her mind, but it wasn't the first thing she thought about as she slid out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. The first thing on her mind was Jack Dawson. His pretty blue eyes that looked at her with so much affection, his soft blond hair that brushes against her cheek, and his strong hands and arms when he held her. They were all In her dreams the night before. She didn't know how she was going to keep her hands to herself when he picked her up for school.

Skipping downstairs, she grabbed her purse and book-bag as she entered the kitchen to find Katarina at the stove just finishing dipping some eggs onto a plate.

"Good morning, Rose," Her stepmother smiled, placing the eggs on the table. "You were out late last night."

Rose blushed at the memory of her first real date with Jack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be. Jack and I were watching the stars. Did you know that a shooting star is a soul going to heaven?"

"No I didn't," Katarina chuckled, pointing at the eggs. "Teenage girls need breakfast, so I made you some eggs. Would you like some juice with that?"

Rose felt as if she couldn't possibly eat a bite. She was too full of nerves on the prospect of being in Jack's presence yet not being able to kiss and hug him like a girlfriend normally would, but she knew that she had to eat something. She'd regret it later in the day if she didn't. Sitting down, she smiled at her stepmother. "Sure."

"So how does it feel knowing that you can drive yourself to school now?" Katarina smiled,unaware of the decision that both Rose and Jack had made the night before.

"At first, it was a wonderful idea. But then I remembered I'd be arriving at school alone, giving Cal and his crowd a chance to harass me again. They leave me alone mostly when Jack's around, but I don't want to chance it so Jack agreed to keep picking me up here for school. Pretty pathetic huh? Too afraid to drive my own car to school because I don't want to arrive alone."

Katarina shook her head as she turned off the stove and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Not pathetic at all. It's understandable. Jack has been your rock and it's only natural that you're more comfortable arriving in what could be a hostile environment with someone you trust."

"I hate this. I hate living in fear. Some days I feel more scared than others, but it's always there. I don't ever think I'll feel like a normal girl ever again. Cal's attack will always be hanging over me, ruling my decisions. It's not fair," Rose sighed, frustrated. Last year, she came and went as she pleased and with who she pleased. She had never felt like she needed protection from anyone or anything. Now things were quite different. She just wondered when Jack would finally get fed up.

Katarina placed a hand over Rose's, her heart going out to the girl. She was so strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time for what had happened to her and for all that she had lost. "It won't always be like this, Rose. One day, that fear will be gone. No, you will never be forget what he did to you, but it will no longer hold such meaning over your life. Already, I see you taking great strides in moving on."

"But it doesn't feel like I am."

"I know. You'll probably feel that way for a long time, but trust me. You are. Not too many girls who have been through what you've been through would trust another man so quickly. But you trust Jack. So that's a step forward."

"I guess you're right. How do you know such much about rape and surviving it?" Rose asked curiously, wanting to get to know her stepmother better.

"Well...let's just say I have some experience in the area," Katarina sighed, for a second her mind going back to the attack that had happened to her so many years ago. Refusing to dwell on it though, she shook her head and gave an encouraging smile. "Plus I work for a shelter for rape survivors and run a support group. I've been doing that for some time now."

Rose stared in wonder, sensing that her stepmother had been through what she has as well. Rose wondered if she'll ever get to the same place in her life as Katarina. Would she be able to move past Cal's attack enough that she could turn it around so she could help others? Somehow she didn't think so.

The knock on the door cut into Rose's response. She quickly finished her breakfast and went into the foyer to find her father opening the door to Jack.

"Mr. Dawson, come in. Rose is just finishing breakfast," William ushered the young man inside, closing the door behind him.

"It's ok, daddy. I'm ready," Rose smiled at Jack, walking up and placing a small kiss on his lips, glad that they were out of sight of Julie for the moment.

"You two have a good day," Katarina came in, carrying the purse that Rose had left on the table.

Feeling embarrassed and discombobulated, Rose took the purse and smiled. "Thank you so much, Katarina. For everything."

"No need to thank me, sweetie. I'm here anytime you need to talk," her stepmother smiled and stepped next to her husband. "Have a good day you two."

Waving goodbye, Rose followed Jack outside and to the car.

"What was that about?" Jack curiously asked, catching the warm vibes between Rose and her stepmother.

"Katarina is a rape survivor. She runs a shelter and a support group for women that have gone through the same thing," Rose explained, contemplative. "She moved past it and is now helping others. Can you believe it?"

"Sure. You'll move past it too, Rose. You already are," Jack smiled, taking Rose's hand, forgetting about her cousin in the backseat, who eyed the contact somewhat suspiciously.

Rose frowned as they pulled into the school parking lot. Jack noticed her frown and followed her gaze to see a slender blonde girl wearing black jeans and a sweater that she looked lost in walking beside the boy they had met at the party Friday.

"Who is she?"

"Annabelle Watson. The girl that was sent away when she dared to tell her parents about Cal's attack on her," Rose sighed, worry clear in her voice. "Cal's group has someone new to harass now."

When they entered homeroom, Rose saw that Annabelle was also there, sitting in the back of the room, but on the far side from her. Probably hoping to hide from any amount of attention paid to her. But Rose doubted that Annabelle would be able to avoid Cal and his cheer squad for long. She wished that there was something she could do to help, but it was all she could do to avoid them as well.

Rose tensed as she saw Madeline and Constance enter and saw their faces when they noticed who was in the room.

"Look at who dared to show her face in public again," Madeline loudly sneered.

"I can't wait for Cal to find out and put someone in their place. Really clear the air," Constance added.

Rose's heart went out to Annabelle as she watched her cower in her seat. She shuddered, remembering her own fear and how it had almost sent her jumping off the balcony of a skyscraper. If it hadn't been for Jack...

Thankfully, the teacher entered the room and all snickering from Madeline and Constance stopped. That was one thing Rose could say about the change of schools. At White Star, Madeline and Constance were the queens of the school. Their parents were huge contributors so their daughters were aloud to get away with murder. But here at JFK, everyone was the same. There was no special treatment, so Madeline and Constance had to tow the line with everyone else.

"Those girls are complete bitches," Helga hissed.

"Yes they are," Rose sighed, wondering why she had never seen the bad side of her so called friends until Cal had attacked her.

Rose's favorite class finally came at the end of the day. While Jack didn't have the class himself, he was an assistant, there to help his fellow art students understand the concepts of each technique. Today the students were to choose a certain artistic process they liked best. He noticed how Rose kept returning to the pottery station, a subject that was to begin next week. He went up to her and silently watched as she ran her hands along the instrument. She also seemed interested in the sculpting station as well. The more hands on, the more she seemed to admire it.

"You like creating things with your hands, molding them into shape," Jack observed, startling Rose out of her thoughts.

"Jack, you scared me," She scolded, then smiled, realizing that there was no Julie in the room and the teacher was looking away. She stepped up, taking both of his hands in hers. "Tell me it's October. I've been wanting to kiss you all day..."

Jack looked around, seeing that no one was looking at them, he leaned down and gently kissed her, letting his lips linger against hers for a few seconds. "Is that better?"

"Some. I didn't take in account how hard this was going to be, keeping it secret. It is romantic though, so that's a plus."

Jack smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. "It is. But romance is not what we should be thinking about right now. Choosing your favorite art form is." He kept his hand in hers as he turned the subject back to art, where it was supposed to be. "So you like sculpting and pottery?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I suck at sketching and painting. I can't seem to make things emerge on paper as easily as you do, Jack. I even feel out of place when I try. But with pottery and sculpting, it's like my hands are itching to move and mold and create. I want to see where that urge takes me, what I can do. It's like..." she raised the hand that wasn't holding Jack's. "It's like these hands were made to work, you know?"

Jack couldn't help his grin. The way Rose described her creative urges, the fire and passion in her voice, it drew him to her even more. "That may be where your talent lays Rose."

"Plus Pottery makes me think of that awesome scene in Ghost...with Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze...you know, before he died...," She sighed wistfully.

Jack laughed and pretended to roll his eyes. "Girls."

"Hey! It was romantic!" Rose pouted. "And it's my favorite movie. Why don't you come over tonight and watch it? We can study, then watch the movie cuddled on the couch. I can order pizza or something. Maybe I can even cook for you. It can be our second official date!"

"That sounds nice..."

"Mr. Dawson, are you finished with Miss. Dewitt Bukater. Other students may need your assistance," The teacher disrupted the conversation, giving Jack an amused, yet stern look.

"Have to go help the other students," Jack gave a regretful sigh, finding that he enjoyed talking to Rose about art. "I'll be there at six."

Giving Rose's hand one final squeeze, he moved on to the next student. Rose watched him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't believe that she had found someone like Jack. If only she had found him before Cal had found her. Sighing, she turned back to examining the pottery station, wishing that Cal would disappear off the face of the earth, that she would hurry up and fully heal so she can be a proper girlfriend to Jack, and that October would hurry come so her and Jack could fully reveal their relationship. As romantic as a secret relationship was, it was nowhere as easy.

Finally it was the end of the day and Rose was looking forward to going home and getting ready for the date with Jack that evening. She and Jack was heading to his car, when Rose spotted Constance and Madeline cornering Annabelle on the stairs.

"How awful can they be?" Rose frowned, watching the scene. She felt incredibly sorry for Annabelle.

Unlike Rose, she was unable to escape being sent off somewhere until the rumors about her and Cal had died down and now she had to deal with Cal's bully team, which she had come to think of Madeline and Constance.

"They can't get away with this. Their precious Cal is safe. So why are they still bullying her?" Jack asked, disgusted. He looked at Rose who seemed to have a determined fire in her eyes. The same fire that had refused to let her mother and these girls force blame on her. The same fire that had drawn him to her from the beginning. He wasn't surprised when she left his side to march up to the girls. He silently followed, curious about what she was going to do.

"For two girls that are supposed to be so lady like, you really are a couple of bitches, aren't you?" Rose crossed her arms, standing behind her former friends.

Madeline turned around and glared at her one time best friend. "Go away Rose. This has nothing to do with you. We're just letting Annabelle know that anymore disparaging of Cal's character will not be tolerated."

"Oh you mean telling the truth about what an unimaginable bastard and rapist Cal is won't be tolerated? Bad news, this isn't White Star Academy. Your bullying tactics are not going to work anymore," Rose folded her arms, feeling even more brave when she felt Jack standing close behind her for support.

"You would take her side, Rose," Constance turned her glare on Rose.

"It's not about sides, it's about the truth. The sad thing is, you two won't believe it. Not until it happens to you."

"You are crazy. Just as crazy as Annabelle. It really is too bad that your mother couldn't get you sent for help. There may have been hope for you," Constance looked at Rose with what could be construed as pity. "Instead you're slumming it and acting like Cal and your old friends are the enemy."

"She's no more crazy than I am. Than anyone that's put up with that bastard's abuse is! As for me 'slumming' it. Jack and his friends have more class in their little fingers than you and Cal possess in your entire bodies! And as far as I'm concerned, anyone that takes up with that rapist is the enemy. Friends don't hurt you and friends certainly don't defend the monsters that hurt you! So yeah. That does make you the enemy. And the fact that still, you're here harassing Annabelle proves what bullies you truly are."

"So the crackpot is out of the loony bin I see," Caledon suddenly appeared, causing satisfied smirks to appear on Madeline and Constance's faces. "And defended by equally insane ex."

Rose paled as Cal took a step towards her. She felt all the bravery that had filled her while confronting Madeline and Constance flee at the sight of her attacker. Jack must have sensed something, because he put himself between Cal and Rose.

"Back off Hockley," He defiantly glared, daring Cal to even try to get to Rose.

"Oh please. I was only interested in seeing if it was true. As if the little mouse had finally climbed out of her hole," He glared at Annabelle, who was clearly frightened. Smirking, he took a step towards her, but again found his way blocked by Jack.

"You really do have a problem with the word no, don't you Cal?" Jack stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"You should learn to mind your own business. You want, Rose, you can have the little slut."

"You know, Rose is only part of the reason I hate you, Cal. Scum like you should be eradicated from the earth, but until that happens, decent people have to make sure that you don't don't hurt or come near your victims again. If standing between you and every girl in this school that you've victimize is something I have to do, I'll gladly do it."

"Oh please, the girl is a victim of no one. Neither is Rose. They're just mad because Cal dumped them," Constance rolled her eyes.

"Actually I dumped Cal," Rose glared. "Getting involved with him was the biggest mistake of my life that I'll probably never stop paying for."

"You know Dawson, just keep pissing me off."

"What are you going to do, Cal? Attack me? Go ahead. Unlike the girls you've forced yourself on, I can fight back. Then again, that's your ammo. Attack the ones that can't fight back. Exert your control."

"Cal really should teach him a lesson," Madeline whispered to Constance.

"How about I teach you yours?" Rose glared.

"Just try it Rose."

"Gladly."

The coming confrontation was stopped by the arrival of Annabelle's brother. "Hockley, I told you to stay away from my sister. You and your bitches."

"Oh great. Another knight in shining armor to save the day," Cal rolled his eyes, turning around to face Derrick Watson who was storming towards the group, his face thunderous.

Reaching the small group, Derrick reached over and grabbed Cal by his shirt, pulling him forward until they were face to face. "I told you. Leave my sister alone and keep your bitches away from her as well."

"Hey!" Madeline and Constance huffed in protest at the name calling.

Rose smirked, not saying anything, but in her mind she realized that what Derrick had said was the truth. She didn't know when it happened, that Madeline and Constance had become Cal's biggest defenders, but it had and she found it awfully sad, because more than likely he was going to turn on them. They will be the victims and no will be there for them, just like they hadn't been there for her.

"Unhand me, you buffoon! You and Dawson, so quick to defend the ladies, yet you're the violent ones. Punching me to the ground, manhandling me..."

"Oh poor you, Cal! You've done much worse to both me and Annabelle than either Jack or Derrick here has ever done to you! Go cry yourself a river to my mother. I'm sure she'll have you," Rose ranted, having enough of the victim act from him. Caledon Hockley was no one's victim. That was a solid fact.

"Come along, ladies. I think we've done soiled ourselves enough," Cal straightened his shirt as Derrick released him.

"I won't be so easy on you next time Cal! I'll have my friends here too to take care of your girls! So you just stay clear!" Derrick growled, watching Cal leave with Constance and Madeline scurrying after him.

"What an asshole," Jack turned to Rose. "Are you alright? I saw how pale you got when he showed up."

"I'm fine. He was right though. You are my knight in shining armor," Rose managed a smile, stepping into his arms, not caring if Julie showed up to see.

"Yeah, thanks," Derrick spoke, helping his sister to his feet. "Looks like I had it wrong about you, Rose. At first, I thought you were like those two girls."

"Don't worry about. I can see why...I used to hang out with them until Cal..."

"He did it to you too," Annabelle spoke up, her face turning pale. "Oh god, it's all my fault. I should have gone to the police instead of my parents. I should have made sure that he went to jail..."

"Hey, none of that. There was no way for you to know that mom and dad would do what they did," Derrick comforted his sister.

"Don't be sorry. You were a lot braver than I was. You told someone you thought that you could trust right away. I was too afraid to do even that much," Rose tried to reassure the girl that she was not at fault for what had happened to her. "The only person to blame here is Caledon Hockley."

"You seem to be doing better than I did."

"No, not really. I was the biggest basket case...I'm just now feeling somewhat normal again thanks to Jack. He's been my rock. And who knows how I'd be now if White Star hadn't closed. Changing schools has definitely helped."

"Well, I'm getting her home. Thanks again," Derrick nodded, leading Annabelle towards the exit.

Once they were gone, Jack pulled Rose to him and kissed her long and deep. He smiled when he pulled away, stroking her cheek. "I am so proud of you."

"Why? I totally lost it when Cal showed up," Rose leaned against him, feeling a little breathless from a mixture of the kiss and the rush of adrenaline.

"You did, but not at first. When you saw them harassing her, you put yourself right between them in the line of fire. At the beginning of the year, you were doing your best to avoid those girls. But when you saw them giving someone else a hard time, you turned into Buffy the Bully Slayer," Jack chuckled.

"You've come a long way, Rose."

"Not far enough though. Will there ever be a day when Cal won't make me want to bolt and run?"

"I don't know. But as long as I'm around, he's never going to get close enough to hurt you ever again. That is a promise," Jack kissed her once again, before taking her hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here. There's a date to get ready for."

"That there is," Rose smiled, letting Jack lead her to the entrance, unaware of Tommy standing in the doorway, witnessing them kissing like the couple they were. The Irishman just smiled.

"Way to go, boy-o," He grinned before heading to football practice.


	10. Quiet Night at Rose's

(A/N: Thank you for the replies, faves, and follows and for just reading the story. It really is appreciated:) Also, Derrick is older than Annabelle. She just happens to share a homeroom with Rose.)

...

Jack had just returned home to change into more comfortable clothes than the ones he wore to school and to check in with his aunt and uncle before heading to Rose's house. He was just about to walk out the front door when Julie spoke up from the couch, where she was watching TV with his aunt and uncle.

"Where are you off to, Jack? Don't you have homework?"

"I'm doing it over at Rose's and then we're watching a movie together," Jack shrugged, deciding to tell the truth this time. There was nothing suggestive about doing homework and watching movie with a friend.

"Rose? Do we know her?" His aunt questioned.

"No. You never met. I never brought her over," He felt guilty for that. All of his friends were regulars at his house. His Aunt and Uncle knew them well, they even had a dinner every year at the beginning of school for everyone, so they could sit, relax and chat and enjoy a good meal as they embarked on a new year, and with this being senior year, the dinner this year was going to be extra special. Anyway, Rose should have already been invited over to meet his Aunt and Uncle. It was just that, with how Julie felt about her, it would make an uncomfortable situation for Rose, and with all she's been through...Jack didn't want to put her through that. But maybe Julie will behave herself with her parents there to keep her in check.

"Why ever not? This girl is obviously important enough to go visit her house and do homework with," Her aunt tsked. "You know, the big dinner is this Sunday. Rose is invited. I'd like to meet her and it'd be perfect."

Jack's eyes widened. He wanted to go and hug his aunt for the brilliant idea. Rose got to meet his family that weren't Julie, and Julie would be forced to behave herself, not wanting to embarrass her parents. "That would be perfect! I'll tell her! I'm sure that she'll be able to make it."

"Really, mom? That's for us and this year is going to be special. You don't even know Rose!" Julie protested, outraged by her mother's invitation.

"Yes, really Julie. This Rose is obviously important to Jack and I want to meet her. What better way then at the big beginning of the year dinner with the rest of your friends. I am sure this girl gets along with the others as well."

"Unfortunately, yes. They all seem to like her," Julie grumbled.

"Julie just doesn't like Rose because she comes from a wealthy background," Jack explained Julie's attitude, earning a glare from his cousin.

"Julie!"

"You don't know the kids from that school, mother! They're awful!"

"Not all of them and not Rose. Rose is great and you guys are going to like her," Jack cut in. "She's been through a hard time lately and she's coming through it amazingly. I really admire and like her and I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Well, tell her she's invited to the dinner on Sunday. We look forward to seeing her as well," His Uncle smiled. "Oh and don't stay out too late, young man. It's still a school night."

Jack smiled, happy of these new developments. "I won't."

Waving one last time at his Aunt and Uncle, Jack was out the door and heading for Rose's house. Fifteen minutes later, he parked in the huge driveway and jogged up to the door, book-bag in hand and ringed the bell.

It was William Dewitt Bukater that answered. "Hello Jack. Rose is expecting you. Come on in."

"Thank you sir," Jack smiled, feeling a little nervous. After all, this was his girlfriend's dad. He wanted to make a good impression. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not at all. Kat and I will be going out for a few hours. Rose has permission to order a pizza if you both get hungry," William smiled at the young man, putting him at ease. He liked Jack. He had helped his Rose through the darkest time of her life and was good to her. He approved of any developments in the relationship between Jack and his daughter.

"Hi Jack," Rose came downstairs, following Katarina, who was slipping into a white jacket.

"Hello Rose."

"You two have fun," Katarina kissed Rose's cheek before joining her husband by the door. "We trust you to take care of the house while we're gone and not to throw any wild parties."

Rose just rolled her eyes as William laughed. "Who would we invite?"

"I don't know, I kind of know most of the school," Jack winked. "We can put Tommy's parties to shame."

"I rather have you to myself. I've already shared you with the school, now it's my time," Rose giggled, kissing Jack's cheek.

William and Katatrina waved one last time and walked out the door, leaving Jack and Rose alone in the giant house.

"So...it's just the two of us, huh?" Jack smiled.

Rose squealed happily and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "At last..."

Laughing, Jack wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her into a deep kiss. He pulled away after a minute, needing to breathe. "You missed me that much?"

"Yes, I did. So, what do you want to do first? Are you hungry? I can probably put us some pizza rolls in the microwave. I know how to do that much at least," Rose took Jack's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, beginning to feel a little hungry herself.

"That'd be fine," Jack shrugged, placing his bookbag down on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Speaking of food...do you have any plans Sunday?"

"No. My social life only consists of seeing you and watching TV now a days. "What's up?" She asked, taking a pack of pizza rolls out of the freezer.

"My Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil has invited you to join us for the big start of the school year dinner that they always have for the gang. It's pretty special this year, since this is the last year of high school."

"And they want me to come?" Rose looked surprised, having not expected a meet the parents moment, not with the way Julie felt about her.

"Yeah. They want to meet my new friend and feel that the dinner is the perfect time, which they're right. It is. You'll get to meet the closest people that I have as parents and Julie will be forced to behave herself or risk the wrath of my Aunt Beth," Jack chuckled. He then grew serious, thinking that maybe such a setting would be too much for Rose. "Of course, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I'd understand and so would they. I did tell them how awful Julie's been to you..."

"I'd love to come," Rose smiled after a little hesitancy. She was only hesitant, because this such a big move. These people, they were like Jack's parents and she wanted to make a good impression on them, but how can she when Julie had probably told them all kind of things that weren't true.

Jack grinned, hugging her tight. "They're gonna love you, Rose. Probably just as much as...," He paused for a second. Rose knew that he liked her, that he had feelings for her...but love was such a big word, he didn't think it was time to use it...not yet anyway. He didn't want to scare her off. "They love all of my friends..."

Rose smiled, hugging him back, glad that he couldn't see her face, so he couldn't see the disappointment when he didn't say that he loved her. Of course it wasn't love...not yet. This thing between them...it was too new. Too fragile for it to be love yet. He cared for her. Enough to hug and kiss her. To guard her against Cal...even to introduce her to the closest thing to a parent he has. But it wasn't time for I love yous...not yet anyway.

"Let me finish these pizza rolls," She gently pulled away, with a steady smile. Jack returned to the dining room and began taking out his books for homework and steady while Rose finished cooking the pizza rolls. He had everything laid out when she entered with the food.

Sitting the plate of treats on the table, she glanced over all that Jack had brought. "Let me go get my books and we'll get started."

"We're starting with English, right?" Rose asked, returning with her own books.

"Right.."

They spent two hours going over their homework together and studying. By time they were finished, Rose was definitely ready to just sit back and relax with a movie. She stretched her arms as she stood out of her chair.

"Why don't you order the pizza while I go sit up the movie?" she suggested, already heading into the entertainment room where her father kept a big screen television in front of a comfortable looking old white loveseat. Thousands and DVD's and Blu-rays lined the walls.

After ordering the pizza, Jack found Rose comfortably seated on the loveseat, having already stuck in the disk. Her sock feet were stretched on the table and she wore a small smile.

"So what are we watching?" He plopped down next to her.

"The most romantic movie ever!" Rose grinned.

"Ugh, not the Notebook..."

"Hey, I happen to like the Notebook. We should watch that one next time...but no not the Notebook. Ghost. It has my most favorite scene in it..," Rose sighed happily.

"Ghost is not bad. It has some funny parts in it. I love Whoopie Goldberg."

"I love the scene where she's doing pottery and he's behind her...and the song is playing...and their hands are all covered in clay and...," Rose stopped and stared at Jack, who was trying hard not to laugh, but the clear amusement in his eyes was obvious. "You find that funny?"

"No. Not at all. You're right. It is romantic," He smiled, trying to look as serious as possible, yet failing.

"You're lucky that you're cute," Rose pouted throwing a throwing a decorative pillow at him.

Jack just stuck his tongue out and turned to watch the movie. "The pizza will be here in thirty minutes by the way. I got a six pack of cola to go with it and a salad. I figure that your father would want you to have something green."

Rose stared at him. "You know, you don't have to kiss up to him. He already likes you."

"I'm not kissing up. Anyway, how do you know?"

"He calls you my young man and he doesn't frown when your name is mentioned," Rose smiled. "Plus he told Katarina that you're a fine young man and he thinks we go good together."

Jack chuckled, taking her hand in his. "He's right. We do go good together."

"I wish it was October already," Rose sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"October will be here before you know it, sweetie. For now, let's just enjoy this with it just being the two of us. Because come October, we'll have Helga and Fabri wanting us to do couple things with them and Tommy will be teasing us...right now, it's calm and private and we have time to settle."

"What couple things?" Rose asked, now curious.

"Double dates. Weekend getaways, that sort of thing."

"Well, I don't mind, just as long as I'm with you," Rose smiled, sitting up and kissing his cheek. She turned her attention back to the movie, wanting to drown in it for a while.

Two hours later, the pizza had been eaten, and the credits were rolling. Rose found herself pressed up against Jack, sobbing against his chest as he held her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her tears.

"It's so sad...he just walked into the light...and the I'll see you later...oh my god..." Rose sobbed.

"I know, Rose. I know...it's sad," Jack soothed, looking at the time, knowing that he'll have to leave soon, yet not wanting to. He didn't want to leave her in this state of upset, even if it was because of the movie.

She pulled away a little, sniffing back her tears. Her eyes met his and she immediately felt the butterflies in her stomach come back to life. "I'm soaking your shirt..."

"That's alright," Jack felt a little breathless, sitting there, holding her in his arms.

She had loved the movie before, she had never minded the tears...but to have someone hold her at the end, holding her close enough to feel their heart beat along with hers...it made it all the more special. She looked into his eyes that filled her whole world and she forgot all about the heartbreaking scene between Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze. Instead, her mind began wondering what Jack would do if she kissed him now.

She didn't have to wonder for long. Jack pulled her closer to him and lowered his head until their lips met in a tender kiss. At first, things were slow and tender. His lips were soft and sweet and she wanted more, so she brushed her tongue against them and he opened them, inviting her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth, gently pressing and sliding against his tongue as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jack moaned, feeling the passion fill him as she leaned back, pulling him forward until he was leaning on top of her. He had only ever been with one girl, and that was back in Chippewa Falls, which felt like one hundred years ago. Of course, with him moving away amongst things, it hadn't worked out. But here he was again with a girl, on the brink of no return and it felt so natural, and right. He wanted to go further, show her how deeply his feelings ran for her, but a slight gasp as she pulled away, made him stop.

"Rose?" His voice was raspy and full of desire, he gently touched her pale cheek as she looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...I can't...," She pushed him away and was up running out of the room, leaving Jack feeling confused and guilty as reality crashed back in on him.

He hadn't meant to let things go so far, but he had and now he may have ruined everything. How could he do that? How could he let his own desires take over, after all Rose had gone through with Hockley? He may have really sent her into a flashback. Him and his fucking carelessness!

"Rose!" He got up and went after her, following the sounds of her sobs out to the back patio, where she was seated on one of the patio chairs, crying into her hands. "Rose? Oh god, Rose, I'm so sorry..." He knelt next to her, but didn't dare touch her. He just wanted her to know that he was sorry and he was there if she wanted to talk.

Rose looked at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. "No, I am. I thought...I thought I was ready...that because kissing you didn't make me flashback, I was ready to go further...but I just couldn't...I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry to have disappointed you...I tried...but I just...couldn't..."

Jack's heart broke at her tears and her apology. He gently wiped away her tears and placed his free hand on her knee. "Rose, sweetie. You did not disappoint me. Not at all. It's ok. We were moving a bit too fast anyway and it's good to slow things down and after what you've been through, it only makes sense that you're not ready for anything more than kissing."

"How can you say that when you obviously wanted more?"

Jack sighed. "I can't deny that yeah, maybe I did. But when you really care for someone, like I care for you, you're willing to wait until they are ready to go that far. Whether that's six months or six years. I'm with you Rose because I care about you, deeply. And...I want to spend time with you and be here for you and protect you and treat you the way you should always be treated. Not because I want to sleep with you. I can wait for that. Intimacy like that...it's special and we should wait until we're both ready. That means that I'm on your time table. If you ever feel uncomfortable with me, tell me to stop and I will. I'm not here to be another Hockley. I'm here to be the kind of guy you should have been with from the start."

"Jack...what if you get tired of waiting? What if I'm never ready?"

"I'll never get tired of waiting. And if you're never ready...that's fine too. Just as long as I get to be by your side, I'm happy."

Rose sniffed, leaning into his touch as he pressed his hand against her cheek. She placed her hand over his and smiled at him. "You're too good for me."

"Nah. It's you that's too good, but I'm here as long as you'll have me."

"Even if that's forever?"

Jack smiled. "Especially if it's forever." He leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss to her lips, just as William and Katarina returned, coming outside in search of Rose after seeing signs of the kid's presences.

"Jack, you're still here? It's past eleven," William looked at his clock, not that he wanted to chase Jack off, but knowing that the young man's family may be worried.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no, I should have been home a half hour ago...," He got to his feet, along with Rose, who looked at him sadly, hating to see him leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Rose sighed.

"Of course. I'll pick you up. Maybe we can do something afterward if I'm not grounded," Jack chuckled, giving Rose one more quick kiss before running inside to grab his book-bag. He turned to look at her one last time and waved. "Sweet dreams Rose. Thanks for the fun night."

Rose just smiled as he left. Jack was everything a girl like her needed in a boyfriend. She just hoped that she could really be everything that he needed and that her attack won't get in the way of their growing relationship.


	11. Dinner At the Dawsons

The rest of the school week went by without event. Cal's group had left Annabelle alone, mainly because there was always a friend of Derrick's around to make sure they didn't get near her again. Rose and Jack became even closer, sometimes even forgetting that their relationship was supposed to be a secret. For a couple who were supposed to be on the down low, they were doing a very poor job of hiding it. Their hands would automatically find each other. Sometimes they'd still kisses in places where Julie could see, but somehow she didn't, probably thanks to Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga, all three now knowing that Jack and Rose were more than friends, but were supposedly keeping it a secret. Even though in Tommy's opinion, it was a miracle that Julie hadn't caught on yet, with how lovey dovey Jack and Rose always were around one another. At this point everyone wanted Julie to get over it, so Jack and Rose could finally stop hiding and be like everyone else who were dating in high school.

Rose became even more comfortable at her new home, inviting Jack over for homework sessions, that would turn into at least an hour of kissing, but they always stopped before it could go any further. Rose just wasn't ready, much to her frustration, but Jack was the very picture of patience. He was just happy to be Rose's boyfriend.

Finally, Sunday arrived. Jack was a nervous wreck. He went all over the house making sure that everything was mopped, vacuumed, and dusted. He didn't want a speck of dirt anywhere. He wanted Rose to have a good impression of his home, and of his family despite Julie's bad attitude.

"You're acting like the queen of England is going to be dining with us," Julia walked past Jack as he was finishing up setting the table.

"I just want to make a good impression on Rose," Jack shrugged.

"Like anything can impress a girl like her," Juliet snorted, receiving a glare from Jack.

"Why must you always do that? Rose is not as bad as you want to make her out to be!"

"The girl lives in a huge mansion, she's used to the best of everything, what in the world makes you think she'd be impressed by anything us middle class people can put together?"

"Because she's a sweet down to earth girl, that's why. God, do you even know how lucky you are compared to how Rose grew up? Rose may have grown up financially rich, but when it come to having a loving mother, you're the rich one Julie. Count your blessings instead of constantly picking on Rose," Jack slammed down a fork and angrily stormed out of the room, wishing that he hadn't said all that he did, but she had made him so unbelievably angry. Why couldn't Julie see how much he liked Rose, how much her downing Rose hurt him. It was like she didn't care. All she saw was money. In a way, she was just like those girls that follow Hockley around. Like them, Julie didn't care what kind of person Rose was. She just cared that she was part of the one percent and in Julie's eyes, that made her a bad person.

"Hey, Jackie boy. What are you doing out here brooding? I would think you'd be in the house getting it all spruced up for your lady love, heh." Tommy grinned.

Jack frowned, arching his eyebrows, wondering what his friend meant by that. "Lady love?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "God, Jack. All of us but Julie know that you and Rose are seeing each other. I saw you kissing in the hall. Helga caught you two kissing behind the bleachers. No, she did not buy the excuse that Rose had something in her eye. I don't know how Fabrizio knows, but he does. Not to mention, anyone looking at the two of you together knows. Julie is the only one wearing blinders."

Jack sighed. "Great. Which means it'll only be a matter of time before Julie finds out."

"If you two don't cool it down with the lovey dovey stuff she will. Frankly, I think you two should just admit it. Julie be damned. She's never going to accept Rose, if that's what you're waiting for. You're just torturing yourselves and the rest of us by keeping it a secret."

Jack nodded, getting what Tommy was saying. It was indeed torture, pretending that Rose was nothing more than a friend when they were so much more than that. "She just makes me mad. All she sees is Rose's money. She doesn't see Rose the person...she refuses to see."

"Jules...she has her issues, mate. She's not going to see the girl as you see her until she realizes how happy the girl makes you. The only way to do that is by showing her. That may be the only way she'll accept your girl. It's up to you though. I won't out you. Neither will the others. But it's just a suggestion."

Jack nodded. "You may be right, Tommy. We were hoping to wait until October...but...maybe it's best to come out before then."

"Just think about it, Jack. Now let me get in there before your cousin sends out the Calvary. You know how she gets when I'm even a second late," Tommy chuckled.

Jack just smiled and watched his friend disappear into the house. He sat there for quite a while, thinking, going over the pros and cons of coming out before they had planned to. No more hiding. Behaving like an actual couple whenever they felt like it. Julie's tantrums...a tantrum she couldn't throw if they came out with his Aunt and Uncle present. Maybe...maybe it would be best to just stop pretending tonight. Introduce Rose to his Aunt and Uncle as his girlfriend. What could Julie do but pout?

Rose arrived with Fabrizio and Helga, who had agreed to pick her up so she wouldn't feel weird showing up on her own. She was wearing a silk red blouse with black slacks. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet. Jack, who wore a casual blue jacket over a white shirt with gray slacks got up immediately and greeted her with a kiss, ignoring Helga and Fabrizio who were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello to you to," Rose laughed. "But you had just kissed me in front of Helga."

"She already knows according to Tommy. He said that everyone except Julie knows that we're together, so I figure, why bother hiding it anymor?. Why not introduce you as who you are? My girlfriend?" Jack quickly explained, doubts beginning to enter his mind. What if she didn't want to? What if she wasn't ready?

"Are you sure? What about Julie? She's not going to be happy..."

"She's never going to be happy. At least this way, she can't cause a scene with my Aunt and Uncle present. She wouldn't dare. So how about it? I mean...we don't have to if you don't want to...but it'd be a lot easier now than later and we can finally stop pretending to be just friends. We suck at it anyway, according to Tommy."

Rose smiled. "Tommy's right. We do suck at it. Ok. Ok, I'm ready whenever you are."

Helga squealed happily. "It's about time! Now we can double date!"

Jack just rolled his eyes, gaining a playful punch from Rose. "That sounds like fun, Helga."

"Hey! You four, get on in here! It'll be time to eat in a minute and Jack still has to introduce Rose!" Tommy stuck his head out the door.

"We're coming, we're coming," Jack laughed.

When they came in, they found everything ready for the dinner party to commence. The food was in middle of a long table, that had just enough seats for everyone. Julie and Tommy were already seated. Fabrizio took Helga's hand led her to their seats after happily greeting Jack's Aunt and Uncle, who stood at the head of the table. Finally, Jack and Rose approached. Jack wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, and smiled at her then back at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Beth, Uncle Phil. This is my girlfriend, Rose. I told you about her earlier."

The adults looked a bit shocked, because Jack had said that Rose was just a friend, but the shock soon faded and Aunt Beth enveloped Rose in a warm hug. "Welcome to our home Rose. I am so pleased that you could make it. I've been waiting to meet the girl who has put such a smile on my nephew's face."

"Yes, welcome Rose," Uncle Phil took the girl's hand with a warm smile of his own.

Jack didn't bother looking at Julie as he pulled a seat out for Rose before taking his own next to her. He was too happy at that moment to give much thought to her bad mood.

"So Rose, when did you and Jack start dating?" His aunt asked, taking her own seat.

"Well, we were friends first. We met at that getting to know you dance they had at the beginning of the year," Rose explained, "But we didn't start dating until Tommy's party, where we discovered that our feelings went beyond friendship."

"I thought you two had decided to just stay friends," Julie finally spoke, her voice not revealing the anger that her eyes were radiating. She wanted to really tell Jack off for lying to her, but knew that she had to be on her best behavior or be in trouble with her parents.

"We told you that because you would have a problem with it," Jack's own eyes were radiating anger at his cousin, tired of her over protectiveness and her insistence on disliking Rose for no good reason.

"Rose, tell us about yourself. Who are your parents? I swear your last name sounds familiar," Uncle Phil replied, dipping some potatoes out onto his plate.

"My parents are Ruth and William Dewitt Bukater, but they're divorced. I'm living with my father and his new wife now," Rose explained, passing along the carrots to Tommy.

"William Dewitt Bukater, I know him! He helped my friend Lana get custody of her son. He was expensive, but she used the insurance money from a car accident to pay his fees. He was really good," Aunt Beth nodded, placing a pork chop on her plate.

"So how does your daddy feel about you dating my poorer than dirt cousin?" Julie asked, her voice on the edge of being unfriendly, yet not enough to get her in trouble.

"He likes Jack well enough. In fact, he probably thinks of Jack as the son he never had," Rose chuckled.

"He's a nice enough fella and he sure came through for you enough times," Jack grinned.

Rose nodded. "He has."

All throughout dinner and much to Jack's happiness and Julie's rage, Rose charmed Beth and Phil. By the time dessert was served, they thought that she was a lovely girl and very good for Jack.

"This is my Aunt's famous apple pie," Jack cut Rose a piece and slid it on her plate.

"Why don't you let her get her own slice Jack," Julie glared at him. Jack just angrily glared back and kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

"Jack and Julie. Behave," Aunt Beth looked between the two teens, wondering what had gotten into them. Julie's attitude was a lot to be desired tonight and Jack, while still more pleasant than her daughter had been shooting angry glares at her as well.

"Sorry Aunt Beth," Jack mumbled, chastised.

Julie just shrugged and looked away, not saying anything else.

"Dinner was delicious Mrs. Dawson," Fabrizio spoke up, wanting to take attention away from the tension between Jack and Julie. "This is probably the best dinner ever."

"Thank you, Fabrizio. This is an extra special dinner. Not only because Rose has joined us this year, but also because all of you are seniors. This will be your last year together, at this table, as high school students. I have watched most of you grow into amazing young men and women and it has been a pleasure, opening my house to you all. I want you to know that you are all welcomed here. That extends to you, as well Rose," Beth nodded, bringing a smile to Jack face.

Julie just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her pie.

Once the pie was finished, everyone gathered into the living room, where a nice sized TV was waiting. Jack pulled Rose over to the loveseat by the window, where they sat together. Fabrizio and Helga sat on the floor at the foot of said loveseat. Tommy found himself sitting on the couch opposite the loveseat with Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil, while Julie sat in the living room chair near the entrance of the room.

"We have a treat for you kids tonight," Uncle Phil got up and turned on the TV and DVD player. "Throughout the past four years, since Jack came to us, I've been recording moments all of your lives, and this is the result, saved up for this moment, the year before you guys set off on your own. Watch. Enjoy."

"Oh no," Julie moaned and everyone else laughed as they watched the recording. The first scene was of Jack and Julie. Jack looked morose as Julie was excitedly telling him about school.

"How about a smile for the camera, Jack sweetie," Aunt Beth's voice came from off screen. The Jack on the screen tried but failed.

"I want to go home," Was all Jack said before walking off camera.

"That was when Jack first came to us. He was so depressed. I didn't know what would make that boy smile," Aunt Beth sighed.

"Aww, Jack. You were so young back then," Rose looked at the screen. "And sad."

"Yeah. I had just lost everything. My parents, my sister. Wasn't really in the mood to be recorded," Jack's smile was sad and wistful. "I'm sorry Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil. I could have tried harder there."

"No need to apologize Jack. We all understood. And that mood didn't last for long. He went to school and came back fully integrated into Julie's group of friends. Fabrizio and Jack became inseparable," Aunt Beth smiled at the memory.

"Jack was always getting him into trouble," Helga laughed.

Onscreen, there was a worried looking Fabrizio talking to a grinning Jack.

"But Jack! We will get into trouble! How will picking the Dahl's flowers impress Helga? Huh? Her papa no like me! He will hate me after that!" Fabrizio frowned.

"Her papa may hate you, but she will love you. Who is it that you want to date anyway Fabri? Helga or her papa?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"Her papa?" Fabrizio asked, not sure if Jack was serious with that question. The room erupted into laughter.

"Is there something I don't know about, Fabrizio?" Helga teased.

Fabrizio just laughed. "I was new to this country and didn't know the culture too well. I was depending on Jack's instruction."

"And it worked. Fabrizio gave Helga those flowers and despite her father threatening to throw us both into jail, he scored a date with her," Jack laughed.

"I don't know, Jack does a good impression of Helga's dad when he wants. Remember when I was asking if it was okay to ask Julie for a date? You wouldn't let up with the questions," Tommy laughed.

The next scene showed Tommy looking through Jack's portfolio. "Jack, this is amazing. Have you ever thought of doing nudes?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Tommy!" Julie stared at him

.

"I was curious," Tommy shrugged, unapologetic.

"You know. Naked people."

"What? Are you wanting to pose for me, Tommy? A present for Julie?" Jack laughed.

The next scene flipped to Jack sitting in a chair in a bedroom, talking to someone who was laying on the bed.

"Ok, Tommy. Put that hand under your head, supporting it and the other hand on your hip there...keep your eyes on me and don't move..."

"Oh my god, really?" Rose looked at a silently laughing Jack.

"We were being recorded?" Tommy looked alarmed.

"I had no idea, really," Jack managed to say through his laughter. "Just wait...this isn't the good part..."

"Are you blushing Jack? I can't imagine Monet blushing," Tommy teased.

"He draws landscapes," Jack shrugged, his attention fully on what he was doing.

"Jack have you seen my...," Julie came into the room and stopped at the sight. "Oh my god, Tommy what are you doing?! Jack are you drawing him?!"

Tommy was up and covering himself trying to explain and Jack laughter was heard clearly.

"And that was the end of that love affair," Jack laughed.

"Shut up Jack!" Tommy threw a decorative pillow at his laughing friend. "Do you know how embarrassing that was? Julie spent a week thinking that we were both gay!"

"I never did get that drawing," Julie grumbled.

"Uncle Phil made me throw it away," Jack chuckled. "A shame, it was one of my best drawings."

One hour later, the home video had come to an end and everyone was up and heading for the door, ready to return home for the evening.

"Thank you for the awesome evening, Beth and Phil," Tommy hugged the two adults. "The video was embarrassing, but fun."

"Oh you're welcome," Aunt Beth smiled happily.

"Aunt Beth, I'm going to take Rose home," Jack got his coat, wanting to put off any confrontation with Julie.

"Of course. Thank you for coming Rose. I hope that we'll see you again soon," Beth took the girl's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "It is good to know why Jack has been in such a happy mood lately."

Both Jack and Rose blushed at this. "Thank you for having me," Rose smiled.

"And Jack, don't stay gone for too long. You still have school tomorrow," His Uncle reminded him.

"Yes sir," Jack nodded, escorting Rose out of the house and to his car. "Well that went well."

Rose stared at Jack. "You call that well? You and Julie were silently arguing with each other the entire time."

"That is her problem, not mine. I'm not going to let her make me feel guilty for dating you and that's what she was trying to do," Jack held the car door open for Rose.

Rose got in and waited for Jack to slide into the driver's seat and pull off into traffic before talking again. "I don't want to cause trouble between you two."

"You're not causing trouble. She is. She is just going to have to accept that you are a part of my life and that you're going to stay that way. She does not get a vote on who I date," Jack kept his left hand on the wheel and took Rose's hand with his right. "I care about you and I want us to be together openly for now on. She will just have to accept it."

Rose just smiled, hoping that Jack would always feel that way and that their relationship won't cause too much trouble for him with Julie. She knew how important family can be. Her mother's disapproval had almost broken her. She didn't want Jack to suffer the same from his cousin.

…..

When Jack returned home, he went into the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. It had been a tradition since he had come to stay with his Aunt and Uncle, when he had trouble sleeping at first. The technique had worked so well, it was now a part of his his night time routine. He wasn't aware of Julie until she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Jack. About you and Rose."

Jack sighed. He had been in a good mood and didn't really want to do this with Julie right now, but obviously, there was no choice. "Yes I did. You are so intent on hating her...you were trash talking her whenever you had the chance. You don't even know her, you don't want to know her. You just want to stick to your little prejudice there about the White Star kids. Getting to know Rose, you would have to admit that you were wrong and we both know how much you hate to do that Julie."

"So you just lie to me? Without a second thought?"

"I really had no choice," Jack turned to face her. "You didn't give me a choice, just like you were refusing to give her a chance!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to get your heart broken again!"

"Rose had nothing to do with what happened with Megan in Chippewa Falls! The fact that I've finally moved on with someone new should make you more than happy, but instead, you're fighting me every step of the way. If Rose was such a bad person, why does everyone except for you like her, huh? Answer me that?"

"She's going to break your heart Jack, just like..."

"No she won't. And she's not Megan. She's far from it. Look. Rose and I are together. As in a couple. We're going to stay that way, no matter what you have to say on it. Now, I would love if you just accepted her as a part of my life and move on. I really would. I don't like fighting with you like this. But I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty for wanting to be with her and I'm not going to let you pick on her just because she's with me and just because she comes from money."

"Jack..."

"There are no choices here, Julie. You either accept Rose, or you keep your mouth shut and keep it civil. There's nothing else to it," Jack's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But when she breaks your heart, just remember who told you so," Julie stormed out and up to her room, shutting the door hard behind her.


	12. Break up Blow Out

The next day started out like any other. Rose woke up, had breakfast, and Jack picked her up for school. What was different was her walking to Jack's car, hand in hand, right in front of a frowning Julie.

"Good morning Julie," Rose smiled, deciding to keep it friendly. Julie may be hateful, but that didn't mean that Rose had to stoop to her level.

"I only have one thing to say about you and my cousin, Rose. I don't like you. I don't like you with him. But he seems to care about you a lot and insists on doing this, so I'll just say if you break his heart, I'll kick your ass. That is all," Julie frowned, returning her attention to glaring out the window.

"Is that acceptance I hear?" Rose looked at Jack, not able to believe her ears.

"That is as close as we're ever going to get to one," Jack chuckled, opening the passenger's door for Rose, who blushed.

"You are a true gentleman, Jack," Rose smiled, causing him to blush in return.

"Can we go?" Julie rolled her eyes. She didn't know how much of this she could take.

Jack looked into the rear-view mirror and stuck his tongue out at her, making Rose laugh as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, heading towards the high school. Julie was first out of the car, once Jack had pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. She frowned when she looked over to see Tommy talking to Annabelle, who was looking like she would rather be somewhere else other than there.

"What is he doing?" Julie frowned, not really liking seeing her boyfriend chatting up a girl that was not her.

"Having a conversation?" Jack answered, not sure what answer Julie was looking for. "Julie, come on. They're just talking. Don't make a scene, alright?"

Julie glared at her cousin, already not too happy with him for his dating choice. "Who says I'm going to make a scene?"

"Because you always do when he talks to another girl that you don't know. You've done it before. Plus you're already pissed off. Take my advice, let it go," Jack got out of the car, grabbing his portfolio.

"I doubt she's interested in Tommy, anyway," Rose got out of the car, taking Jack's hand as he started for the main building.

"What makes you think so?" Julie asked, following them instead of going up to her boyfriend, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to help herself. Lately, her and Tommy haven't been getting along at all. If they weren't arguing, they were on the brink of it. Last night's dinner, they were keeping it civil for her Aunt and Uncle's sake. These days, she didn't even know why they were together. They been much better friends than they have ever been lovers.

"Let's just say that Annabelle and I have a lot in common and she had a harder time of it, than I did," Rose said, not wanting to declare it to the school what Cal had done. She didn't think the other girl would appreciate it. The move to different schools was a second chance for them both. Rose was having hers and she wasn't going to take away anyone else's.

"Regardless, he still flirts too much," Julie frowned.

At lunch it was more of the same. The group decided to have lunch on the bleachers instead of in the cafeteria. Jack and Rose were just opening their bagged lunches when Julie made an angry gasp. Jack looked up and frowned, wondering what was up with his cousin this time.

"What is it?"

"Tommy. He's at it again, in full sight of everyone!" Julie nodded her head towards Tommy who was sitting further down on the bleachers, talking to two brunette girls. The girls seemed to be having a good time, blushing and batting their eyelashes as Tommy continued talking excitedly about something.

"Julie, calm down. He's probably talking about his next party and gathering up some guests. You know he campaigns early when he's about to throw a big one," Jack chuckled, shaking his head about his cousin's jealousy.

"They're blushing Jack!"

"He has an accent. Girls like accents, right Rose?" Jack chuckled.

"Some girls do. I don't see what so important about accents myself," Rose avoided Jack's eyes, not wanting to admit that she did find Tommy's accent interesting. Plus, Julie already disliked her. She didn't want to give her a reason to dislike her even more than she already did.

"Yeah, right," Julie fumed, crossing her arms, clearly angry with her boyfriend. She pushed away her bagged lunch, no longer hungry. "He's doing this on purpose. He knew that we were to eat out here. He just wants to see how far he can push me."

Tommy laughed, finishing up his conversation with the girls. He then turned around and headed for where Rose, Jack, and Julie were sitting. "Hey, any room for me?"

"Always," Jack grinned, hoping that Julie would just let Tommy's flirting go. He really was in no mood to witness a big fight, still being on the high of his relationship with Rose being out in the open now.

"So what were you and the two bimbettes over there talking about?" Julie frowned, picking up her lunch bag, angrily opening it to peer inside.

"You mean Christine and Cher? I was just telling them about the party at my place Friday. Of course, you all are invited as well. That goes without saying," Tommy opened up his own bag, oblivious to his girlfriend's anger.

"They blush and bat their eyes because of a party invitation?" Julie asked, feeling skeptical and this time it was clear in her voice.

"Julie, please let it go," Jack pleaded.

"No, I will not. I don't like it when my boyfriend makes me look like a naive fool by flirting with anything that's female. First it was that Anna-whatever, and now it's those two and I don't buy the party invitation excuse! Not this time!"

Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Really? You are wanting to do this now, in front of everyone?"

"No time better than the present in my opinion," Julie grumbled, ignoring Fabrizio and Helga as they joined them.

"Hello everyone," Fabrizio greeted, frowning when Jack gave him a grim smile. "Why is no one happy?"

"Maybe you guys should do this somewhere more private," Jack suggested, hating the attention that Julie and Tommy's loud voices were gaining.

"I think right here is good enough. Let everyone know what a man-whore my boyfriend is," Julie crossed her arms.

"Julie!" Helga gasped, horrified by Julie's language. That wasn't the way one talked to the person they loved. She knew that things between the couple had been tense, but she had always believed that they had a mutual respect for each other and would work it out. Now she wasn't so sure.

"You know what, Julie. That's it. I've put up with your shit for long enough! People keep asking me why I put up with you and I keep on saying that you're not as awful as they think! Boy was I wrong, you are just that awful! You're awful to any girl that looks at Jack with any interest until Rose came along and you couldn't run her off! So now you're finally turning on me! Well, I'm not having it! I'm sick of your jealousy and your bad attitude all together! I don't know if you'll ever grow out of it, I hope so, but as of now, we are done!"

"What?" Julie looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't...he wouldn't! "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Of course not!" Fabrizio stared with wide eyes. Everything had been so good, everyone had someone. Tommy and Julie couldn't ruin everything now!

"Stay out of this one, Fabri," Jack warned, feeling bad for the Italian. He knew how much he hated it when these things happen.

"That's exactly what I'm doing! I need a girl who is...nice to those around her. Not someone who goes around growling at everyone that dares breathes in her direction! Not someone that can't even be happy for her own cousin when something good finally happens for him! Not someone who is constantly jealous and calls me things like man-whore!"

The more Tommy talked, the redder Julie's face became. "Oh is that so? And do you think anyone else will have you? How long will your next girlfriend put up with your constant flirting?!"

"My next girlfriend won't have a jealousy problem and would know that I don't mean anything by it! That I'm just a natural flirt! They would understand!"

"I doubt it!"

"Go to hell Julie," Tommy growled.

"You go first!," Julie got to her feet, grabbing her bag. "And take your next trollop with you!"

Everyone watched as she stormed away, not bothering to look back.

"Did that just happen?" Helga asked, wanting to go after her friend, but knowing that Julie would probably want to be alone right now.

Tommy sat there, still angry over the whole thing. He shifted on the bench, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "I'm sorry that you guys had to witness that. I was planning to break up with her anyway...in a more quiet, private setting...but she was just out of control."

Fabrizio frowned. He did not like seeing his friends break up. Plus, he was the peacekeeper of the group. He was always one to find a common ground for forgiveness and making up. "But Tommy, is there no way that this can be fixed? Breaking up is so...mean."

"I'm sorry Fabri," Tommy sighed, hating to disappoint his friend. "I know that you hate it, man. But to be honest, the end was a long time coming. We just left it for too long, tried to ignore it, until it just couldn't be ignored any longer. Julie and I were already over, long before now."

"Maybe if you guys talked...," Jack suggested.

"No amount of talking will fix things, Jack. Maybe we can be friends, but anymore than that...no. I can not do it anymore. We're just too incompatible," Tommy sighed getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, though. Still friends?"

"Of course. Your relationship with Jules has nothing to do with our friendship. You know that," Jack grinned.

"I mean it, you all are invited Friday. It's going to be even more awesome than the beach party," Tommy grinned. "Well, I'm off to the library. Have a test to study for. See you cats later."

"Bye Tommy," Jack waved, watching him go. "Man, I feel sad. I never expected this to happen."

"Well I did," Helga pursed her lips. "I knew that they weren't long for each other. I just hope Julie will be okay."

…..

After school, Rose found Jack by his car, staring off into space. She watched him for a second, wondering if her presence would be welcomed. Ever since lunch, she had the sense that something was off, like he was avoiding her and he was a bit more broody than usual. Looking at him now, she could tell that he was still in a mood. Maybe she shouldn't approach him...maybe she should just call her father for a ride...but she didn't want to leave Jack like this without talking first. He had been there for here when she needed someone. It was time for her to at least try to do the same. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him.

"Hey," She greeted, standing beside him.

"Hey," Jack answered, looking down at the ground, clearly distracted.

"You've been kind of avoiding me since lunch," Rose frowned, deciding to dive right in. She's learned that not handling something head on always made things worse.

Jack looked up at her with a frown. He hadn't meant to avoid her. It was just that...the break up between Tommy and Julie had made him think a lot about relationships and how some seem to fall apart and some seemed to last. He guessed he's been so busy thinking, that he hadn't been giving Rose any attention, like he usually did.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you mind if I ask why? You've been quiet ever since Tommy and Julie broke up."

Jack sighed and stared up at the sky, not sure how to approach the subject. It wasn't like he wanted what happened to Julie and Tommy to happen to them. Far from it. If he could figure out how to keep it from happening, that would be great. "I don't want what happened to them to happen to us. I'm just trying to figure out where it had all started to go wrong for them, so I can stop it going wrong for us..."

Rose frowned. "What makes you think that it'll go wrong for us? I'm nothing like Julie and you're not Tommy. I know that I've only just met them, but...forgive me Jack, but it seemed to me that they were very incompatible. Tommy is a friendly free spirit that likes people and likes to party. Julie...she seems to be...more of a loner and certainly not as friendly as he is. To be honest, I was kind of surprised that they were together in the first place."

"What about us, though?"

"What about us? I think we're more compatible than they were. You and I have more in common than Julie and Tommy I do believe. I don't think what happened to them can...at least I hope it can't..."

"I don't want it to happen to us," Jack's frown deepened. "I know it's too soon to worry about that sort of thing...but I worry about it now and I'm able to recognize the symptoms..."

"Jack...," She took his hand and stepped in front of him so that they were facing each other, staring into each other's eyes. "Jack, the best way to make sure it doesn't happen is to do what we're doing now. Communicate with each other. Not withdrawing into our own little corner, worrying about warning signs. That was why my parents broke up. They didn't talk and they weren't honest with each other. Talking and honesty is the only way we can make this work. And if for some reason it stops working...well at least we'll be able to maintain a friendship and that's what I really treasure from you, Jack. Your friendship. You've become my best friend and I don't want to lose that. Even though the dating thing is a plus," She smiled.

Jack just laughed. "Yeah. It is. I treasure your friendship, too Rose. I'm sorry for withdrawing like I did..."

"It's ok. Just remember that you can always come talk to me about anything Jack. God, you've been my rock through everything and you're still not sick of me."

"Like that could ever happen. How can I be sick of the girl I lo...like so much," Jack chuckled, pulling Rose into his arms, holding her tight. "I promise Rose. No more withdrawing."

"So...what should I wear to Tommy's party Friday?" Rose smiled in a way that she hoped looked flirty.

"Why are you asking me? I know nothing about clothes. At least clothes for beautiful girls anyway."

Rose blushed, still not used to his compliments. "I want to look beautiful for you."

"Rose, you could be wearing a clown suit and you'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world," Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You don't have to worry about looking beautiful to me. You do that naturally."

"Do you have to take me home? Can't I just live with you?" Rose sighed, her feelings for him again raising up inside her, making him the only thing she could think about.

"Unfortunately, yes. I want to stay on your father's good side."

"Let's go then," Rose chuckled, about to move to the car, but then stopped, looking into Jack's eyes. "We're good now, right?"

"We were always good," Jack nodded, reassuring her. He hated that he scared her the way he had. He really didn't know what he had been thinking, pulling away from her like that. One thing was sure though. He would never do it again and he will do everything in his power to make sure that he and Rose won't end up like Tommy and Julie.


	13. Never Gonna Be Friends

Rose had left her purse in Jack's car when he drove her home that afternoon. She had been so preoccupied, enjoying his presence and relishing how her hand fitted so perfectly into his, when it was time to leave, she didn't even notice that she had left her purse in the backseat until it came time to retrieve a pen to do her homework.

She felt so embarrassed. What will he think of her? She was about to call, but paused with her hand still on the receiver. This was a chance to see him again that day. To maybe even spend a few more hours with him, cuddling and kissing and just being Jack and Rose. She couldn't stop the smile on her face if she wanted to. Lucky for her, she had left her own car keys on her bedroom dresser. Grabbing them, she ran down the stairs and out the door, calling to her dad to let him know where she was going.

Five minutes later, she was parking her car in an empty space across from Jack's house. She resisted the urge to run or skip to the door. She forced herself to remain calm and walk like a sane person to the door. Looking forward to seeing him again, she ringed the bell. As she waited, she looked around the neighborhood. The street was nearly deserted. There were kids playing on the sidewalks and in the streets, making sure to look for on coming traffic. There were old ladies in their gardens and men working on their cars. It was nowhere near the neighborhood she lived in on the rich side of town, neither was it as run down as the other, lower income neighborhoods. Rose would said that it was about middle class.

"What do you want?"

Rose's heart sank when the door opened to reveal Julie, looking at her as if she was some kind of bug. Her blond hair was down, flowing down her back and she wore a gray UCLA sweat shirt and gray sweats to match. Her sock covered feet had no shoes. In her hand was a pint of Ben and Jerry's cherry Garcia ice cream. The break up food of the gods.

"Um, is Jack here? I left my purse in his car and...I thought I'd save him the trouble and come get it myself..."

"Jack is at Tommy's. Who knows when he'll return. You can wait for him if you want," Julie grimaced, not really wanting to invite Rose in, but knowing that Jack would be livid if she didn't.

Rose was tempted to just turn around and go home. It was obvious that Julie didn't like her and to be honest, she didn't really care too much for Julie. She was through trying to be something she wasn't or reach over backwards trying to get people to like her. Jack liked her just fine and that was all that mattered. Not to mention, she was in no mood for Julie's dirty looks towards her, pissed off that she had the audacity to date her cousin. But she really wanted to see her boyfriend and if she had to endure Julie, she would. Jack was worth it.

"Well are you coming in or not? I guess you can always wait in that fancy car of yours if our house isn't good enough for you," Julie rolled her eyes.

Rose felt herself bristle at Julie's words. She was really getting sick of Julie's assumptions that she had something against being from a lower income. She had thought that she had proved enough that money did not matter to her. Obviously not. "You know what. Just to piss you off, I think I will wait inside for Jack. He can't be gone for long."

Julie arched a brow, surprised by Rose's angry words. "Oooh, she has claws after all. Whatever happened to that refined upbringing?"

"Oh it's still there. I'm just not going to be bullied, Julie. You may have been able to scare off any girl interested in Jack, but you're not going to scare me off. Can I come in?"

Julie arched a brow, not able to believe this girl's nerve. When she had met Rose, she was like a scared little flower that she was sure would wilt under pressure. Instead, she was finding that Rose was not all that she seemed.

"Fine. Come in," Julie stepped to the side, allowing Rose entrance. "But don't get too comfortable. Jack will be back soon."

Rose looked around the living room. She's been there once before, but never without Jack. It still had a friendly, cozy atmosphere, despite the negative vibes coming from Julie, who just plopped down onto the couch, looking at the television screen as she began to tuck into her ice cream.

"Ben and Jerrys huh?" Rose asked, deciding to make conversation while she waited, or at least attempt to. "Cherry Garcia?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Julie turned her attention to her cousin's guest.

"No. Just asking. I like Chunky Monkey myself."

"Whatever," Julie shrugged, not caring what flavor of ice cream Rose liked.

"I'm sorry about Tommy, by the way."

"Sure," Julie answered, keeping it short. She really didn't want company, she definitely didn't want Rose there, and she most definitely did not want to talk about her now ex-boyfriend.

"Were you two together for long?" Rose continued to ask, not sure why she was going into this. Julie probably wanted to talk about Tommy just as much as Rose wanted to talk about Cal.

"Were you together with Hockley for long?" Julie glared, making her point.

"No. Not really," Rose turned away, dropping the subject.

Julie kept glaring. She couldn't believe that this high society dame was insisting on this farce with her cousin. In Julie's eyes, Rose was no different than the girl that her cousin had first gotten himself involved with back in Chippewa Falls, before he had moved to California. If only there was a way to get Rose's real angle. To prove to Jack that this girl was no good! Sure he'd be hurt for what? A week? But it'd be better than the years of heartbreak and distrust he had suffered. Jack had just gotten over Megan for good and Julie would be damned if she let him fall into the same trap twice.

"Tell me, Rose Dewitt Bukater. What is it that you really want from my cousin and you better tell me the truth if you know what's good for you," Julie turned off the TV, giving her full attention to the coming conversation.

Rose frowned, confused. She hadn't expected Julie to start a conversation, especially not a conversation about Jack. And what did she mean what did she want from him? "I don't want anything from him except his friendship and affection. What else could I want from him? You're acting like I'm using him for something."

"Well aren't you?"

Rose's frown deepened from both confusion and hurt. "No! I'd never use Jack! I care about him! I only want what's best for him! Where is this coming from Julie? As far as I can tell, I've never given an impression that I was using Jack for some nefarious reason!"

"And that's what makes you dangerous Rose. He won't see it, not until it's too late. Then you'll lower the boom and he's again left with a broken heart that will take years to heal! Just like...ugh!"

"Just like what? What are you going on about?"

"I guess Jack never told you about Megan, huh?" Julie frowned, now wondering if this really was a good idea. Jack may kill her for cluing in Rose about his ex. But she had to find out Rose's intentions. She couldn't let Jack continue flying blind where this girl was concerned.

"No. He hasn't. Who is Megan?" And who was she to Jack? Was she the reason why Julie was so hateful towards her?

"Megan was Jack's girlfriend in Chippewa Falls. Well ex-girlfriend anyway. They dated when he lived there, up until a week before he came here to live. Like you, she was beautiful and rich and Jack was crazy about her."

Rose swallowed, feeling sick as a new feeling rose up into her chest. A hot feeling that made her heart ache. Jealousy. She pushed it back down, reminding herself that it didn't matter who this Megan was. Jack was with her now.

"What did she do to him? Why did they break up?"

"Megan was from a rich family. Everything about her life was first class. Everything but Jack. I don't really know the details, but from what Jack told me, she had only been using him. Slumming it, sort of speak. The minute that a new high class family moved to town with a son her age, she dumped Jack, saying that he was beneath her and that he was just a way to piss her folks off. She didn't love Jack, not the way he did her."

"Oh my god, what a..."

"Bitch? I know. Jack was torn up over her for a good long time. I'm not talking months. I'm talking a year and a half. Really, he's just gotten good and over her. And now here you come, another rich bitch and Jack just jumps right on in!"

For the first time, Rose understood why Julie was so protective of Jack. She had seen the damage that had been done to him by a girl from an affluent background. She had probably been there for him numerous times. Of course Julie wasn't going to be happy to see her newly healed cousin jump into a relationship with a girl from a wealthy family. She understood her perfectly well. She would have acted the same. But Julie was wrong too. Rose would never treat Jack like that. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone. She hadn't said it yet...she was too afraid to right now...but she did. It'd kill her to break Jack's heart.

"I'd never do that to him, Julie."

"Yeah, right. Is saw how your friends looked at him..."

"Ex-friends, remember? I no longer hang out with them and even if I did, I'd never treat anyone like that, least of all someone as sweet, kind, and good as Jack!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well that is your problem, not mine! We're not all alike as you'd like to claim! I am nothing like that Megan in Chippewa Falls! Jack knows that! And for someone that supposed to know Jack so well, you don't know him at all! He sees people! He does, it's a gift he has as sure as drawing! Don't you think he'd be able to tell for himself if I was anything like what you claim I am?"

"Megan got over on him," Julie got up and paced.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..."

"I'm not leaving it up to that. I am not going to let you hurt Jack!"

Unbeknownst to either girl, Jack was coming up onto the porch and was about to open it when he heard the two girls arguing. He paused, wondering if he should go in or not. Perhaps not. He wanted to see if they could work out this mistrust they had of each other.

"I am not going to hurt him!"

"Why should I believe you? I don't know you and neither does he. I'm watching you, Rose!"

"Well you just keep on doing that, Julie. But let me tell you something! I am in love with Jack and I would never ever do what that girl did to him! Just like I'm sure that Jack would never do what Cal did to me! He trusts me with his heart and I'm going to take good care of it! I'm going to make damn sure that it's not going to break, at least that I'm not going to be the reason that it does! Why? Because I love him and when you love someone like I love Jack, you'd move the earth, sun, and moon to make sure they're happy and whole and you would rather die than hurt them!"

"And you rather die than hurt Jack."

"You're damn right I would. I'd jump off the balcony of the highest skyscraper in this town if it meant keeping him from getting hurt."

Shock rushed through Jack at Rose's words. Shock that Julie had told her about Megan obviously, and shock that she had just said that she loved him, yelled them, really. That she felt so strongly for him...as strongly as he felt for her. It was something that he hadn't even hoped to happen. Knowing it...it made his heart soar. She loved him.

He shook his head to clear it, then pulled the door open and stepped in, cutting off the argument between the girls. It was clear that he had heard the argument. Both girls stared at him with wide, guilty, and in Rose's case, scared, eyes. His heart ached to see that fear. The fear that he had heard and was about to reject her, which was ludicrous. He would never reject her.

"I suppose you heard us arguing out there," Julie said, her voice flat and resigned.

Jack didn't answer nor did he look at her. He only had eyes for Rose. "Did you mean it? About...loving...?"

Rose couldn't answer. It felt as if the words were stuck in her throat like glue. They wouldn't come, so she just nodded, a tear leaving her eye, knowing that this was the moment of truth.

"Rose," He went to her, wanting to kiss her tears away. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I love you, too. I have for while. Even before we decided to date."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just didn't want to seem to be moving too fast. I didn't want to scare you..."

"You could never scare me," Rose sniffed. "Except just now you did because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same...that you cared but not...but you do..."

"Yes I do."

"And so do, I Jack. I meant every word. I love you and I rather die than hurt you..."

"I know. And I love you too," He pulled her into a hug then looked at his cousin, furious with her. "Why did you tell her about Megan?"

"She deserved to know why I didn't like her and why I'm so protective of you," Julie simply explained, going back to eating her ice cream.

"Well are you happy now? Is this enough to make you stop your attempts to bully her?" Jack asked.

Julie watched as Rose turned to face her, still remaining close to her cousin. She sighed and rolled her eyes, tired of fighting it. If Jack wanted this girl in his life, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She looked at Rose, her next words for her and no one else. "I don't like you. I barely trust you. But it's clear that you're telling the truth about loving my cousin. We're never gonna be friends, but I'll stop standing in your way."

That was as good as they were going to ever get from her. Tired of the arguing, she got up and headed into the kitchen, but not before turning around. "Break his heart and I'll break your arm. Got it Dewitt Bukater?"

"Got it," Rose nodded her agreement. She turned to Jack with a smile. "There. I got her approval."

"Almost," Jack chuckled.

"Almost," Rose happily sighed. "I love you Jack. I always will."

"I love you too," He stroked her hair and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he gazed into her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Rose blushed and giggled girlishly. "I had left my purse in your car. I know, I could have called, but I wanted to use it as an excuse to spend extra time with you. Then I found out you weren't here and she made me mad, so I decided to wait just to piss her off."

Jack laughed. "There's that fire, I love so much. Well, at least it's gotten a somewhat of a truce between you two."

"I think I understand her more now, Jack. Before I didn't understand why she was being so mean and over-protective. But now I get it. I'm not saying she's right for painting all rich girls with a general brush, but I get it. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Because Megan Price is not someone that I like to think about, much less talk about. Plus I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or think I was stupid or something."

"Oh, Jack. I would never! You have nothing to be ashamed of. You loved her and she threw it back in your face. If anyone should be ashamed and is stupid, it's her. She had you and threw you away," Rose rested her head against his shoulder. "But that's ok, because I benefit from her stupidity. I think it'd be rather difficult to woe you away from her."

"You're worth ten times of her Rose. It wouldn't be difficult at all," Jack chuckled, gently stroking her back. "Look, no more about Megan. She's in the past. Let's get your purse and spend at least the last of the daylight hours together. You can tell me all about what you're planning to wear for Tommy's party."

"Now that is a secret, Jack."

"Since when?"

"Since now," Rose laughed, following Jack out to his car.


	14. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Rose couldn't concentrate. It was English and everyone was to read the next few pages of the assigned book while the teacher graded papers. Rose couldn't concentrate on her reading because she was all too aware of her boyfriend, sitting next to her. Jack's concentration was on the book, but the cologne he was wearing was distracting. Rose just wanted to lean into him and stay there for the rest of the period.

Giggling from a few seats to her right caught her attention. Madeline and Constance were two of the students not doing what they were told. They were whispering to each other and Rose knew about what. Saturday was Madeline's ball. A fancy party that her family threw every year. Rose had gone to each and every one, except for this year, where she clearly wasn't invited. Which was fine. She wasn't going to go anyway. She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her book, trying to read it and not pay attention to the nice smelling boy next to her.

Ten minutes later, the bell for next period rang. Rose and Jack were gathering up their things when Madeline and Constance appeared in front of their desks. Rose didn't bother to disguise her frown.

"What are you two up to?"

"Mother said we had to invite you. That it was the proper thing to do. It is formal, so make sure your boyfriend dresses the part. A handsome boy like him should clean up nicely," Madeline gave Jack a glance over that Rose took as flirty.

"Eyes to yourself, Madeline. Jack likes girls that don't fangirl rapists," Rose frowned.

"He's handsome enough to slum it, but my standards won't allow it. Come or don't come. I don't care. It's just a formality. Even that mousy Annabelle is getting an invitation," Madeline rolled her eyes before walking away.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, taking Rose's hand as they walked out of the classroom.

"Saturday is Madeline's big formal that she has every year. Everyone dresses up in ball gowns and tuxedos and pretend that it's 1912 again," Rose rolled her eyes. "It's all very formal and very boring. I am so glad that I'm not required to go this year. Unless you want to go, just to check it out. She is right about one thing. You would look great in a tux..."

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "That's definitely not my scene. But if you want to go..."

"I don't," Rose laughed. "I just thought I'd put it out there just in case you wanted to."

"Nah. I have to save my pennies for the suit I'm wearing to the senior dinner dance. That is the only formal party I plan to attend...that and the prom."

Rose sighed as they stopped at his locker. She knew that she had to go in the opposite direction now for her next class, but she still wasn't ready to part from him. "At least there's Tommy's party to look forward to. It's our first party as a couple."

"Mmm, it is. It's going to be awesome," Jack grinned. "But if you really do want to go to that formal..."

"I don't. Don't worry about it," Rose giggled, taking a step back. "I have to go. Wash off that cologne. Don't want anyone else flirting with you."

Jack just laughed. "I'm not wearing cologne, Rose. Just soap and water," He winked, taking out his books and closing his locker. "See you in art class."

"Of course you aren't," Rose smiled before heading for her next class. Walking to class, she realized something. She was happy. She was honestly and truly happy. It had been such a long time, she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

After class, Jack and Rose were just coming out of the school along with Helga and Fabrizio when Annabelle and Derrick came out behind them, not looking too happy.

"Did they give you one too?" Derrick asked as he and Annabelle came to walk beside Jack.

Rose noticed the invitation to Madeline's party clenched in Derrick's hand. So she hadn't been kidding.

"Yeah. She said her mother said she had to invite me. I turned her down of course."

"The nerve. After what them and my parents had put her through...and to make it worse, my parents are going to make Anna go. I know they will. The Astors are the richest family in town...to turn them down..."

"I don't want to go. Cal is going to be there, I know he will," Annabelle whinged her hands, real fear in her eyes. Rose felt bad for her. She had fled to her father's to escape the same treatment Annabelle was receiving from her parents, but where could Annabelle go?

An idea took hold of Rose just then. She remembered a movie she had watched once, where three girls had made copies of a party invitation and had handed them out to people that the girl giving the party wouldn't want to attend. Maybe...just maybe this formal would be worth attending after all.

"Follow me," Rose grabbed both Helga and Annabelle and led them back into the school, into the school library where a copy machine sat waiting. She took out her own invitation and placed it in the copier, and programed it to make 150 copies.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Helga asked, confused.

"We're going to make that party a little more livelier," Rose grinned, taking the copies, handing a stack to Helga and Annabelle. "I say we have Jack drive us to West Hollywood and invite some people that really know how to party."

Helga and Annabelle just looked at each other, both not too sure about this. Could they get in trouble? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Well, if I am going to be forced to attend this thing, I might as well make it worth while," Annabelle accepted a stack.

The afternoon was spent in West Hollywood. The girls made sure to go to the most outrageous places to hand out the invitations, from beauty salons to shopping centers and liquor stores and bars. They handed the invitations to people that looked like they lived hand to mouth or were homeless, or who were just plain over the top. Anyone that looked like someone Madeline and Constance didn't want to attend got an invite. Jack and Derrick just watched in amusement, both glad to see Rose and Annabelle doing something to make them happy and to get some kind of revenge on the girls that had made their lives miserable.

"So are you and Rose going to this thing?" Derrick asked.

"I think we'll be there, but not formally. I don't want to miss the results of this errand we're on," Jack chuckled. "It's bound to be hilarious."

Derrick laughed. "I can't wait either. Unfortunately, I'm going to be forced to go as well."

"Hopefully this will make it all worth it."

"Here's hoping," Derrick nodded as the girls returned to the car, now empty handed. "So how did it go?"

"If they show up, it's going to be a party that no one will forget for a very very long time," Rose grinned, kissing Jack's cheek after fastening her seat belt.

…..

Saturday night came much slower than Rose had expected it to. Even Tommy's party seemed to drag on. It was fun, but it wouldn't compare to the fun to be had Saturday if the plans for Madeline's party came to fruition.

"What if the people you invited don't come?" Fabrizio asked. It was Friday night and he, Helga, Jack, and Rose were seated on a couch while Tommy was flipping through some CD's, looking for more music to play.

"Well then no harm, no foul. But I think people will come. I mean, why not?" Rose laughed. "And for once, I'm going to be attending without having to buy a new dress."

"We'll be meeting right outside the building, right? The side with the big window?" Helga asked.

Rose just nodded. "Yes. Plenty of room for us to watch the festivities. Lucky for Maddie's parents, they're not having it at their house this year, but at the Opal Palace Ballroom."

"This is crazy," Jack shook his head, laughing.

"Maybe, but it's fun and it'll be the perfect revenge," Rose shrugged, sipping her soda.

…..

Annabelle and Derrick Watson stood in the far corner of the huge ballroom. Derrick was dressed in a black tuxedo and Annabelle was dressed in a blue sequined gown that had short sleeves and skirt reached down to her feet, hiding the white sandals. She certainly didn't want to wear anything short and revealing, especially with Caledon Hockley expected to be in attendance. Her blond hair was piled up on top of her head in a cascade of curls. She was one of the most prettiest girls there, but no one dared approach her, thanks to Derrick, who stood by her side and glared at any of the formally dressed men in attendance. Men that had stood by the side of her rapist Caledon Hockley, who stood at the opposite corner of the room, surrounded by his fan club.

Classical music by a live band filled the air and waiters walked the room with drinks and platters of food. No one paid attention to the large window to the right, where Jack, Rose, Helga and Fabrizio remained hidden. The small group were not dressed for a formal ball, like the one inside, even though Rose and Jack could have attended if they had wanted to.

"Look at Cal. Like he doesn't have a care in the world," Rose frowned, feeling bitter.

"That will change once our guests, arrive," Helga snorted. She had never done anything like this before, but she had to admit that it was exciting. "Look, there's Annabelle! She looks lovely!"

Jack nodded. "She sure does." He looked around, taking in his surroundings, then saw a group of people heading their way. He grabbed Rose and pulled her to the side. "Everyone, move out of the of the way..."

Helga and Fabrizio followed Jack into some nearby bushes as a group of loudly dressed people came crashing through the huge window that they had just been standing in front of. They watched as the "invited" guests arrived, walking through both the door and the window.

"Oh my god," Rose laughed. Once it was clear that no one else was arriving, the teens went back to where they were standing before and watched as all chaos took over the formal party. A loud heavy metal band had taken over the music for the party. Glasses, decorations and food, and tables were being knocked over and thrown. Screams of disgust and loud laughter filled the air.

Derrick pulled Annabelle through the mass of people and was relieved to find the front door and pulled her out into the open air. They spotted their friends, who were doubled over in laughter and joined them.

"Is this what you had planned?" He asked.

"It's even better than what I had planned," Rose laughed, grabbing hold of Jack as more giggles overtook her as a punk rocker was trying to dance with Madeline.

"Look at Constance," Annabelle pointed, as a loudly dressed man in drag tried to dance with her, and Cal tried to interrupt.

"Maybe Hockley is jealous. Constance is getting in the way of his love interest," Jack snorted.

"Oh my god," Rose laughed even harder.

"This is fun, yes?" Fabrizio asked. "Tommy will be jealous when he finds out."

"Yeah Rose. You said these parties were boring," Jack snorted.

"They usually are...when left to their own devices."

Annabelle laughed. For the first time since coming home, she was having fun. Her tormenters were finally getting what was coming to them. She smiled at her brother as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think we've seen enough. Let's get home before Cal and his minions put two and two together."

"Let's get out of here," Jack wrapped an arm around Rose and led the way to his car, which was parked further down the street so it wouldn't be seen, while Annabelle and Derrick went to their own car.

As they drove past the ballroom, now full of loud music, Rose felt a sense of satisfaction and joy. She had gotten some of her own back tonight and hopefully the victories will keep on coming. For herself and for Annabelle.


	15. Moving On

Two weeks had passed since Tommy and Julie had broken up. Jack had made it a point to go to Tommy's house whether than have Tommy come over to his, just to give both Tommy and Julie some time apart to cool down. There was still hope that they could be friends again, but for now the former couple had decided to go in separate directions. On that day, Jack and Tommy were at the mall, shopping for tuxedos for the coming Senior Dinner Dance.

Tommy stood to the side, watching Jack get fitted for his suit. "So, you're taking Rose, right?"

"Of course. Who else would I be taking, Julie?" Jack chuckled, knowing good and well that was who he would be going with if Rose hadn't come into his life.

"Just curious," Tommy shrugged. Looking outside the store's glass window that looked out at the mall.

"Is she still giving Rose a hard time?"

"No. The two are civil to each other now," Jack replied, keeping his arms up out of the way. "They don't talk to each other unless spoken to and even then they keep it calm and Julie has stopped glaring at Rose whenever she's around."

"Which must be a relief, huh?"

"Yeah. I love Rose. I don't want Julie to run her off. Julie has finally realized that."

Tommy just nodded and continued to watch the people walk by. "I still have no clue on who I'm taking. It's been two weeks. You would think that I'd have a date by now."

"If it makes you feel any better, Julie doesn't have a date yet either," Jack chuckled. "Hey, maybe it's for the best. This way you get to have your pick of girls to dance with."

Tommy had to agree. He had always been a flirt and it had taken a lot of effort to stop when he was dating Julie, but now he could flirt with whoever he pleased, no having to worry about an insanely jealous girlfriend. No need to worry about hurting anyone's feelings. "Maybe I can flirt myself up a date," Tommy winked at his friend, who was just finishing up.

"Maybe."

"Hey, there's Rose and Helga with that one girl...Annabelle!" Tommy pointed to the three girls, heading for the formal dress shop that he and Jack were in.

"There's Jack!" Helga pointed, elbowing Rose. "He looks handsome, no?"

"And you've been spotted, boy'o," Tommy teased as the girls headed into the store, surrounding a blushing Jack.

"Yes he does. As long as you remember that he has a girl," Rose smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter around at the sight of her boyfriend all dressed up. Helga was right. He was indeed handsome.

"You're Annabelle, right?" Tommy eyed the quiet blond, standing behind Helga. She blushed and nodded.

"Tommy, you know Annabelle Watson from school," Rose introduced. "Annabelle, this is Tommy Ryan. He's one of Jack's best friends and he's from Ireland."

"Hello," Annabelle smiled feeling shy.

"It is a pleasure to see you out of school, lassie. Are you attending the dance as well?" Tommy asked, thinking that Annabelle was one of the prettiest girl's he's seen in a long while. He remembered flirting with her a few weeks ago, right before the break-up with Julie, but now he was taking a even better look at her.

"I'm not planning too. I don't have a date and I'm sure my brother is taking someone," she shyly smiled. "Plus I'm not a senior. I'm a junior."

"No problem. Just have a senior ask you and you can sit with the rest of us,yeah?" Tommy grinned.

"Why don't you ask her, Tommy?" Jack asked, stepping down from the stool he was standing on, finished at last. "You were just saying how you didn't have a date."

"Jack," Rose hissed, elbowing him. She leaned over and whispered. "She may not be ready for that."

"If she's not, she can say no," Jack whispered back. "Besides, Tom's a gentleman. He won't do anything she doesn't want him to and he'll treat her like a lady."

Rose just wasn't sure about the idea of Tommy taking Annabelle to the Senior Dinner Dance, but she wasn't going to discourage it. After all, it was Annabelle's decision. Her right to say yes or no.

"Jackie boy, you're right," Tommy smiled at his friend, before turning a even more gentle smile to the pretty girl that had come in with his friends. "So...Anna...if you like...would you like to go to the Senior Dinner Dance with me? It's just a formal dance...with dinner."

"Jack and I will be there as well, Anna, if you want to go. In fact, we can all rent a limo and go together...," Rose spoke up, wanting to make things relaxed for her new friend.

"That's a good idea, Rose. I'll talk that over with Fabrizio as well," Helga nodded.

"Strength in numbers," Tommy chuckled, his smiling eyes never leaving the shy girl.

Annabelle's first instinct was to say no. She hadn't been alone with a boy that wasn't Derrick ever since the rape. Then she looked at Rose, who had gone through what she had been through and was now happily dating Jack, who never overstepped her boundaries. She had never seen anyone as loving and gentle with a girl as Jack was with Rose. Plus she had to move on from the rape some how. She couldn't always lean upon her brother for support and reassurance. There was going to be a time she was going to have to stand on her own two feet. Plus, Tommy has always been a gentleman from the few times he had talked with her. In fact, he was one of the few boys that she felt absolutely comfortable with. There was something warm and soothing about his voice and smile and his eyes...they were like a warm blanket on a cold day when they looked at her. Why not go with Tommy? He definitely was no Cal.

"Okay. Yes, I'd like to go with you."

Tommy happily smiled. He finally had a date and would not be attending the dance alone after all.

"We'll have to shop for a dress," Helga happily clapped. She looked at Rose excitedly. "She'll look good in blue won't she? It'll bring out her blue eyes."

Annabelle blushed and smiled, feeling content for the first time in forever. For the first time she had girl friends. Genuine girl friends to talk to and shop with and giggle about boys. She had never had that at White Star Academy and after she was sent away, she had been afraid that she never would. But now she did, and not only that, she had a date to the senior dinner dance with a interesting boy.

"Are you shopping now?" Jack asked, getting ready to step back into the dressing room to change out of his tuxedo.

"We were actually only window shopping, but it wouldn't hurt to shop while we're here," Rose turned to the sales person. "You wouldn't mind showing us to your formal gowns, would you?"

"Of course not, Miss," the salesperson smiled, leading the girls into a different part of the shop.

"We'll see you later, Jack and Tommy," Rose waved. She had thought about spending the rest of the day with Jack, but a day with the girls would be fun as well. Plus, she didn't want Jack to see the dress she was going to pick. She wanted him to be surprised.

Jack just smiled and waved before disappearing into the mens dressing room.

"She's a goddess amongst mortal men, Jack," Tommy watched the girls go.

"That she is," Jack sighed, thinking of Rose. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever sit eyes on and it was he she chose to be with. Not someone rich like Cal Hockley. Not someone with a interesting sexy accent like Tommy or Fabrizio, he loved them like brothers, but he had to admit the accent gave them an edge where courting girls were concerned. Rose chose him. He may not be rich, he may not have an accent, but she loved him anyway.

Tommy smiled. He was talking about Annabelle, but Rose was a right gorgeous girl as well. He was proud of his friend for landing her and he hoped that some of Jack's boyish charms and manners rubbed off on him. He certainly didn't want to make any mistakes where the shy blond girl was concerned.

…..

Julie was at the other end of the mall, in the food court, picking up lunch. She had decided some McDonalds would cure her hunger pains just fine before she went searching for a dress to a dance she'll be attending alone. She ordered her food and turned to go to her table when she bumped into a young man that she recognized from school. She didn't know his name, but knew that he was one of the White Star kids.

"Excuse me, your highness," She snorted, beginning to walk pass him.

"Pardon me? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, confused. He hadn't seen this girl before and had no idea what he had done to be spoken to in such a rude manner.

Julie shrugged. "I'm just addressing you in a way that all you White Star kids probably wished us underlings addressed you."

"Why aren't you a ray of sunshine? Don't presume to know me. We've never met. You don't know how I would like to be addressed."

Julie just rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when he spoke again.

"Little Miss Sunshine," he snorted.

She turned around and glared. "Excuse you? What did you call me?"

"Little Miss. Sunshine."

"How dare you," Julie again glared. She didn't know what it was about this kid, but he was just pushing all of her buttons today. "You don't know me..."

"And you don't know me. My name is Derrick. Derrick Watson," The boy grinned, knowing that he was pushing her buttons, but just couldn't help himself. He usually wasn't for making girls angry with him, but there was something fun about making this girl angry.

"Julie Dawson," She frowned, feeling off balance. One minute they're telling each other off and the next, they're exchanging names.

"Related to a Jack Dawson?"

"He's my cousin. You know him?"

"He was of some assistance to my sister a few times. Nice guy. Hard to believe that you're related," Derrick snorted.

"You're a real charmer aren't you?"

Derrick just smirked. "That's what people tell me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my food."

Julie frowned and watched the handsome boy get in line to make an order. She couldn't believe how entitled the White Star kids are and Jack thinks that some of them are nice. She rolled her eyes and found an empty table and began to dig into her lunch. Five minutes later, she's taking a sip of coke when Derrick comes and sits across from her.

Julie meets his arrival with a glare. "Excuse you. Who said that you can sit here?"

"I didn't see anyone else sitting here," Derrick shrugged. "So I did."

"You didn't even ask."

"The chair doesn't have your name on it," Derrick smirked, knowing that he was pushing this girl's buttons, but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't know what it was, but he enjoyed making her mad.

"Making friends I see, Julie," Tommy came up, along with Jack, whose eyes lit up when he saw Derrick.

"Hey Derrick! Nice seeing you here," Jack grinned, sliding into the seat next to Julie while Tommy sat next to Jack, kind of wanting the barrier. "I see you've met my lovely cousin Julie. Don't worry. Her bark is worse than her bite."

"Don't encourage him!" Julie turned her glare onto her cousin. "Where's Rose? Shouldn't you be following her around as she shops or something?"

"Shopping for the Senior Dinner Dance. Something that you should be doing. Even Tommy's going...which reminds me. Tommy this is Derrick, Annabelle's big brother."

"You know my sister?" Derrick asked, eying Tommy suspiciously, not sure if he liked the way he blushed.

"Yes. I asked her to the dance," Tommy's blush deepened, not sure if this news was welcomed.

"Rebounding already Tommy?" Julie snorted, amused.

"Don't compliment yourself, Jules. You're not that hard to get over."

"You two used to date?" Derrick asked.

"We broke up. Irreconcilable differences," Julie shrugged, then quickly added. "We were just incompatible. Tommy is a good guy though. A real gentleman. He won't do anything that Annabelle won't want him to do."

"Just be careful with her. She's had a hard time," Derrick looked at Tommy, silently giving him a warning. Scare my sister in any way and I'll make you wish that you were never born.

"Anyway, Rose had the idea that all of us could chip in for a limo and go to the dance together. I think it's a great idea," Jack continued. "You know...why don't you and Julie go together? Both of you are single, right?"

"Jack!" Julie glared at her cousin. She hadn't been expecting this from Jack. He never seemed like the match making type. Rose was really bringing out a new side of him that she wasn't sure she liked.

"Hey, that's a good idea. I certainly don't have a date and Miss. Dawson here looks as if she'd be dazzling in a nice dress."

"She really is," Tommy chuckled.

"Come on Julie. It'd be fun," Jack encouraged. He had sensed a vibe between Derrick and his cousin and he was curious to see where it would lead, if anywhere. "What do you have to lose? Besides a night of being the fifth wheel? Take it from someone who was the fifth wheel, it's not as fun as it looks."

"You won't be happy until I say yes will you?" Julie glared. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe this won't be so bad. After all, they seem to be going together as a group anyway, so could it really be counted as a real date? "Alright. Fine. Count me in." She narrowed her eyes on Derrick. "But no hugging and definitely no kissing."

Derrick just laughed. "Not to worry little Miss. Sunshine. Your virtue is safe with me."

Julie just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her fries.


	16. Senior Dinner Dance

It was the night of the senior dinner dance. Rose stood in front of her step-mother's standing floor mirror and stared at her reflection. The dress she wore was a deep green dress that had short sleeves, a slim waist line, and reached down to her feet. It had a sequined designed and brought out the color of Rose's eyes. Her red hair was pulled into an intricate bun with a beaded ribbon woven throughout.

"You look lovely, my dear," William Dewitt Bukater stood behind his daughter, his smile full of pride.

"Jack will not know what hit him when he sees you."

"You really think so?" Rose asked, standing still as Katarina began to apply the make-up. She had agreed to help after Rose had a panic attack earlier that day, certain that she was going to look a mess and Jack wouldn't want her anymore. Katarina had just laughed and had agreed to help Rose, giving the girl her confidence back.

"I know so. When will the young man be here?"

"Soon. Just let me put on the finishing touches...," Katarina smiled at her husband. "And you sir will not be waiting up. You will come to bed tonight, with me."

William just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey, this is my first dance. Of course I'm going to wait up. Ruth called by the way."

"What did she want?" Rose frowned. She hadn't spoken to her mother in some time and really wasn't keen to again. After all she had done, Rose really couldn't think of her as a mother at all, if she was being honest with herself.

"Something about wanting you to be grounded for that incident at Madeline's party the other night. I have no idea what she is talking about. You didn't even go to that thing."

Rose's eyes widened and she resisted the urge to laugh. So her mother found out about Madeline's uninvited guests did she? Maybe she was even there. "Oh from what I heard, a lot of uninvited guests had shown up and trashed the whole thing. I don't know why mother thinks I had anything to do with it, though."

"It seems like Ruth is just looking for things to blame you for," Katarina frowned with disapproval. She did not understand William's first wife. How could a mother be so hateful towards her own daughter? It made no sense to her. She never liked the woman the few times she had met her, and the woman's treatment of Rose made her like her even less.

Rose bit her bottom lip, wondering what Katarina would think if she knew that this time her mother was right. She had been behind the uninvited guests and it was awesome! Madeline and Constance had gotten what they deserved for sticking up for Cal and harassing Annabelle and herself.

The sound of the doorbell filled the house and Rose felt the butterflies in her stomach react. "He's here..."

Katarina closed her make-up case with a smile. "Have fun sweetie."

Rose just smiled nervously. The last time she had been at a school function, she had been planning to kill herself. This time, she was looking forward to a night of dancing and friends and romance. No thoughts of suicide anywhere. What a difference a change in circumstances made.

Let into the house by William, Jack stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Rose's arrival. He too felt nervous. This was the first time that he had a real date for a school dance since he had moved to California. No having to be the third wheel or wondering if a girl would want to dance with him, even if they didn't come together. This time, he had a girl to dance with. It made him look forward to the dance even more.

Hearing footsteps on the steps, he looked up and the world stopped moving as Rose made her way down. Jack had seen a lot of beautiful girls...mostly in movies and TV, but they had still been beautiful, but Rose out shined them all. She was the most beautiful girl ever and she was his girlfriend. How he had gotten so lucky, he didn't know, but he was appreciative of it. Not taking his eyes off of her, he walked over to the stairs, waiting for her to reach him and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I saw that in a movie once and I always wanted to do it," He smiled.

Rose just smiled back, a blush heating her face. No one had ever made her feel like a lady like Jack did. So handsome in his tux, the light from the overhead lighting making his slicked back blond hair gleam and his blue eyes dance. He was the very picture of prince charming.

"William, get your cell. Take some pictures!" Katarina appeared at the top of the stairs as Rose walked down the rest of the stairs and slipped her arm through Jack's.

"That's what I'm doing," William took out his cellphone and held it up. "Smile kids!"

Jack and Rose smiled as William took a few pictures. After few clicks he returned the cell to his pocket. "You two have fun. Don't keep her out too late and if Hockley bothers you, give me a call."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded, leading Rose to the door. She smiled at the black limo waiting for them in front of the house. "Are the others inside?"

"Julie is. We will be picking everyone else up now."

As Rose climbed into the back of the limo, she knew that this was going to be one of the best nights ever. At one time, she had been sad to leave White Star Academy, but now she was glad that the school had closed. After her hollowing experience last summer, it was a good thing that she had switched schools. She doubted that she would be in such a good place if things hadn't changed the way they had. Most of it was thanks to Jack and his unending support and love. The rest was because of the change of friends and circumstances. The old Rose Dewitt Bukater would have been decimated as her friends and mother turned against her, helpless as she was sent away. But the new Rose that had appeared...she was stronger than that. She had changed not only for good, but for the better.

…..

The Netherland Plaza was another venue where receptions were normally held. But that evening JFK High's Senior Dinner Dance was to take place there. The place was decked out in sparkling red and white streamers, the school's colors, and a DJ played the day's popular music in the back of the room. Dinner tables were situated around the room, surrounding the dance floor. The dance was well underway when Jack, Rose, and their group of friends arrived.

"Oh this is...amazing," Rose looked around, taking everything in. "White Star never did anything like this."

"For a school receiving all kinds of money, they sure were cheap. All of our dances and formals were in the school gymnasium," Derrick snorted.

"And yet they went bankrupt," Rose shook her head. "Makes me wonder what they did with all that money our parents paid them."

"Cal isn't here, is he?" Annabelle asked, a tinge of fear in her voice. She hated herself for still having that fear. She wished that she was like Rose, who seemed to have no fear at all. She didn't know how she did it.

"I don't know. Hopefully he's too busy recovering from Madeline's party. That was probably more excitement than he had in a year," Rose snorted. "Can you believe that my mother called my father wanting me grounded for what happened?"

"How did she know that you had anything to do with it?" Jack asked. He had to laugh every time he thought about what a mess that prim and proper party had turned into.

"I don't know. I guess anything bad that happens to Cal and his cheerleaders can be considered my fault," Rose shrugged. It was strange how her own mother's attitude towards her didn't even hurt anymore. On some level, she knew that Ruth had never loved her, not in the way that a mother should love her daughter. Which was fine. She didn't need Ruth's love and approval. Not when she had people like her father, Katarina, and Jack in her life.

"Your mother sounds like our parents," Derrick replied as they found a table that had enough chairs for everyone in their group. "They won't hear of anything being said that would put the Hockley's in a bad light."

"Why? I mean, you're not related to the guy are you?" Julie asked.

"No. But our father has dealings with his family. I guess you can call the Hockley's family friends," Derrick shrugged.

"It's always the friends of the family," Jack mumbled, anger at the edge of his voice.

"Jack?"

"It's nothing, Rose. Don't worry about it," He looked away, not wanting to ruin the night.

"It's not nothing, Jack. It's a disgrace," Julie frowned. "His sister's rapist is up for parole Monday. The man has a chance of getting out."

"Yeah and where's Lisa's chance? She didn't even have one," Jack began to rant and took a deep breath, stopping himself. "I'm sorry. This is a party. We should talk about something else."

"Like the menu!" Fabrizio held up the card that had a list of what they were to have for dinner, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want Jack to be all broody for the rest of the night, so it was best to change the subject and quickly. "My Helga was on the committee and she had a hand in everything."

"Looks like mainly Italian food, here, Hel," Tommy read the choices. "Italian Sausage Soup, garlic bread, salad with Italian dressing and for dessert a choice between chocolate Cannoli or a Italian crème cake..."

"Fabrizio on the brain much?" Julie laughed.

"Shut up! Fabri was telling me about all the delicious food they had in Italy and I decided it'd be great to have some of that deliciousness for our dinner," Helga blushed. She should have known that she would get teased for the food choices on the menu, but she just couldn't help herself...at least not in the moment when she was planning the menu, and yes, her mind had been full of Fabrizio indeed.

"I think it's sweet," Rose smiled in support of her new friend. "And it sounds delicious."

"If only it were my mama's cooking...pure heaven," Fabrizio sighed, feeling a bit homesick.

"From where in Italy are you from? We were in Rome the year before last. Beautiful country, gorgeous city. We could feel the history of the place...as if we could reach out and touch it...," Derrick sighed at the memories. "I'd love to move there someday, perhaps with the woman I love. Raise our kids away from the craziness that's my parents."

"Too bad that not everyone can afford such trips," Julie frowned, a little annoyed. She couldn't help feel resentment that some people can just get up and go wherever they wanted. That money was never an issue. She would love to go to Italy, explore Fabrizio's home country or to Ireland and see where Tommy was from. But she would never be able to afford such trips.

"When there's a will, there's a way," Jack said. "I remember my mom talking about how she went to New Zealand on a study abroad thing when she went to College."

"Or you can have a boyfriend that can afford to sweep you off and take you to those places with him. I doubt any guy you date would want to leave you behind," Derrick replied.

"Dream on," Julie glared, catching on to his flirting.

Everyone laughed except Derrick. He didn't understand this girl and he didn't understand his attraction to her. She was rude and stand-offish. She didn't know how to smile obviously. But there was more to her than that...and he wanted to find out what that was. She intrigued him.

"Dreams come true all the time," Derrick shrugged, picking up his menu and glancing at it. "The choices on this menu are certainly delicious. No complaints from me, Miss. Dahl."

"Thank you," Helga smiled, satisfied that someone appreciated her choices and wasn't teasing her about Fabrizio's influence.

Rose was about to ask if Jack wanted to dance when she saw them enter. Cal and Constance. Constance was dressed in a black strapless gown, covered in sequins and reaching her knees. She had on black heel that matched her dress and a sequined purse that matched the dress. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in a cascade of ringlets. Cal was in his tuxedo with his hair combed back to immaculate perfection and his face was one of arrogance and prestige. She couldn't believe that they were actually there. She had been sure that they would find the school's dinner dance somehow beneath them.

"Well look who's here," Derrick frowned, looking at his sister, who was looking a bit pale. "Hey, are you alright? If you want to go..."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not going to let him rule where I go and don't go," Annabelle rejected the idea. She was beyond tired of running. So tired of being afraid. It was time that she stopped running and start living the life the way she had before the attack...before being sent away. She was not going to let Caledon Hockley win.

"Well, with that said, how would you say to a dance?" Tommy got to his feet and held his hand out to Annabelle. He wanted to show her that she could trust him. That he wouldn't let that scum Hockley get to her.

"I'd love to," Annabelle accepted the offer and took his had.

Derrick watched them as they walked onto the dance floor where a slow song began to play. He was appreciative that Tommy seemed to be following Annabelle's lead with how close to get as he held her and kept his hands where they couldn't be deemed threatening.

"Tommy may be my ex, but I can vouch for him. He's a good guy. He won't do anything she wouldn't want him to," Julie caught Derrick's gaze.

"Why aren't you two still together if he's such a good guy?" Derrick asked, more curious than anything.

"He's a happy friendly person. I'm not. We weren't a good match," Julie shrugged. She didn't regret breaking up with Tommy. It was for the best really. A guy like Tommy needed to be someone needed his kindness and compassion. Sadly, she didn't. Not anymore. "He'll be good for her, though."

"Well, I trust your judgment," Derrick sighed, looking away from the dancing couple and back at Cal. He frowned when he saw his eyes on Annabelle. "Oh no he doesn't," Derrick got up much to Julie's surprise. She looked over at Jack to notice that he and Rose had done gone out onto the dance floor themselves, along with Fabrizio and Helga...which left her to deal with what could be a bad situation.

"Great," She groaned, getting up and following her date to where Caledon Hockley and his entourage were sitting.

"Take your eyes off my sister Hockley," Derrick stormed up, planting himself directly in front of Cal so he could no longer look at Annabelle.

"Look who it is. Derrick Watson. Here to threaten me some more?" Cal snorted.

"It'll be more than a threat if you don't stop looking at Anna! You are never to lay your filthy eyes on her again, do you understand me?"

"It is a free country, Mr. Watson. I can look at whoever I want. Whether it's you, my lovely date here, or your sister. She really should watch what she's wearing. A dress like that can give a man so many inappropriate ideas..."

Counstance snorted. "Yeah..."

"Yeah. Like the I'm a slut dress that your date is wearing," Julie came and stood beside Derrick, grabbing his arm when it became clear he was going to make a grab for the grinning creep.

Constance gasped at Julie's comment. "Hey, this is a Versace original!"

"Well, around here, we call it a come get me dress. And I guess you're with the right guy if that's the look you're going for," Julie snorted.

"Cal! Are you going to let this rude girl talk to me like that?" Constance looked towards Cal who was busy smirking at a glowering Derrick.

"I'm going to kick your ass someday, Hockley. That is a promise," Derrick growled.

"And I'm going to have your sister again someday, someday soon. That is a promise," Cal leered at him. "And there will be nothing that you can do about it."

"You really are a monster aren't you," Julie looked at Cal, wondering why he was allowed to be out around normal people. Attend normal schools, go to normal school functions. Be around normal people. He ought to be locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone. She knew that it was because he was rich. He could buy anyone and everyone. That's why Rose was so afraid when he had gotten to her and why Annabelle was still afraid and why Derrick was close to committing murder at that moment.

"Derrick, come on. Let's go back to our table. He can't do anything here. Too many people..."

"I'm going to kill you Hockley. I will, just you watch," Derrick glared, letting Julie pull him back to their table, where Jack and Rose were sitting once again.

"Why were you two over there?" Jack asked as they returned to their seats.

"That bastard was looking at my sister," Derrick explained, still glaring at Cal's table.

"And I went to make sure that he didn't spill blood onto the dance floor," Julie explained. "That monster isn't worth it."

"No he isn't," Rose agreed. "I still can't believe that they had the audacity to come.

"Don't tell Anna. She's finally enjoying herself. I'm not going to let that gross slug ruin it for her," Derrick sighed, sitting back in his chair, tearing his eyes off of Hockley. He turned to Julie, his face unreadable. "Thanks, by the way. I would have definitely ended up in jail tonight if it weren't for you stepping in."

"You would have gotten out, I'm sure," Julie shrugged, thinking that his money would have probably saved him.

"Forget it. My parents are close friends with the Hockleys. They probably would have let me rot in jail. Remember, they sent Anna away so she couldn't 'ruin that poor boy's reputation'"

Julie frowned. Why that sucked...to not even be able to trust your parents...to know that that they would side with someone else. But wasn't that what Rose was going through with her mother? She had just lucked out in having a father that wasn't drinking the Hockley kool-aid, but Derrick and Annabelle weren't that lucky.

"That's why Cal gets away with it. In our world, we know that nothing will happen to him and if blame is to be laid somewhere, it'd be laid on us," Rose nodded, understanding Derrick all too well. "Julie, you may think we have it made, coming from money. But we don't. It's a trap. A prison if you will, where it's hard to find anyone to trust. Especially when it comes to families with lots of old money like the Hockley's. In our crowd, Cal can do what he wants with no consequences whatsoever, and whoever dares rocks the boat, live to regret it."

Jack wrapped an arm around Rose, remembering how they had met. Remembering her tears of fear and loneliness. He had decided to reach out and pull Rose back over the edge...to give her somewhere to turn, even if it meant stepping out of her own world. He hadn't regretted doing so since. "You had me...and your father..."

"But I hadn't know you until this year...and I didn't even know that my father was an option at the time. I'm just saying...I know where Derrick is coming from and how it feels to be in Annabelle's shoes."

Julie looked at her hands, now regretting being so hard on Rose and even Derrick. She had thought that just because they were from money, life wasn't as difficult for them. She didn't even stop to think that they had a whole different set of problems that, thanks to her loving and supportive family, she would never have to even think about. "That sucks. I...I'm sorry to both of you. For being so hard on you."

Jack arched a brow, his eyes seeming to say 'I told you so', yet he remained silent. He just kept a supportive arm around Rose.

"Why is everyone sitting here looking as if they've just gotten cancer of the puppy?" Tommy asked, returning with Annabelle by his side. Cal's attention had not gone unnoticed by either of them. Tommy wanted to go over and break Hockley's face, but Annabelle talked him into just taking her back to the table. It was almost time for the dinner anyway.

"Julie just had some epiphanies," Jack shrugged as Helga and Fabrizio returned.

"The food will be here in five minutes," Helga rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Good. Because I am starving. Is anyone else hungry?" Fabrizio questioned, looking at his friends.

"I think we all are, Fabri," Jack laughed, hearing his own stomach rumble.


	17. Unhinged

Monday, Jack woke up in a bad mood. Sunday, he had spent the day by himself, brooding. He hadn't wanted to expose Rose to that side of his personality so he had just avoided her all that day and brooded over the fact that his sister's rapist was allowed to be up for parole after having destroyed his family. He was pretty sure that there wouldn't have been a fire if that pervert had just left his sister alone...if she hadn't felt the need to take her own life.

So Monday, he woke up like he did any other day. He was getting ready to go pick up Rose, like he normally did on weekdays, except this time he was willing to beg for forgiveness after going out of his way to avoid her like he had. He hadn't meant to hurt her or make her worry. He had just needed to be alone. But he had his alone time. He had brooded and now he was back to normal and ready to get back into the swing of living his life again.

He came downstairs after grabbing his portfolio off his desk and was just about to stuff it into his book bag. His Uncle was on the phone, talking quietly to someone, looking rather troubled. For a second, Jack wondered what it was about, but decided that whatever it was, it was grown up stuff and he had at least a few more months before he was required to bother himself with such issues. So he didn't ask and went into the kitchen to grab a bagel instead. Julie was at the counter munching on some cereal. She looked up at Jack with an arched brow.

"Rose called last night. She probably thinks I hate her again or something. Is there a reason that you're avoiding her?"

"I'm not necessarily avoiding her...just sparing her my bad mood," Jack shrugged. "I was getting the news about that asshole out of my system. I'm fine again today. Will never think of him again. So I will be apologizing for being a sucky boyfriend this morning."

Julie just shrugged. "She would have understood, you know."

"I know," Jack sighed. "I just couldn't be with her yesterday. I couldn't be with anyone, really."

Uncle Phil must have gotten finished with his call. He came into the kitchen, looking as if he had just been ran over by a tractor trailer or something.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Julie frowned. The last time she had seen her father look so...devastated was when he had gotten news of Jack's parents deaths.

Phil Dawson ignored his daughter as he sat eyes on his nephew. His heart ached for the young man, knowing that this news was going to kill him. But he couldn't keep it from him. Jack had the right to know. "They did it. They gave him parole. He'll be out by the end of the week."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Julie frowned.

"Jack knows who I'm talking about."

Jack for his part stared at his Uncle in disbelief. He had to be lying. They wouldn't...they couldn't...the man had torn his family apart...they couldn't just let him out! He was evil and evil people were put away for a long long long time! Three years was nowhere near long enough!

"It was for good behavior. Said he found the lord. That he was sorry for what he did. Said that he never caused any fights or problems...so they released him."

The look on Jack's face told Julie that he had just been hit with a wrecking ball. She put down her spoon and went to his side. "Jack..."

The loud ringing in Jack's head wouldn't let him think. Wouldn't let him reason. The only thing that was going through his mind was good behavior. He was getting out on good behavior. What about Lisa? She was a good girl. Behaved herself. Caused no problems, but was violated, is dead, but she doesn't get a second chance. She doesn't get parole. She's just dead!

Julie gripped his arm. "We have to pick up Rose. Remember Rose? The girl you're endlessly in love with?" If she could get him to not think about Lisa, to think of Rose or anyone else, she knew he'd be fine. But the trouble was getting him to do so. "Come on Jack. Let's pick up Rose for school before we're all late..."

"Yes, son. Go to school. There's nothing more that can be done but keep going on with your life. Go to school, Jack," Uncle Phil nodded, agreeing with his daughter. "Julie, you drive?"

"Yeah. Okay," she agreed and pulled Jack out to the car, grabbing their book bags while she went.

Ten minutes later, she pulled up in front of Rose's place and blew the horn. Rose immediately came out, not looking too happy and frowned when she saw it was Julie in the driver's seat.

"Don't ask questions, princess. Just get in the car. We're running late," Julie instructed.

"Alright, so I won't ask what's going on," Rose mumbled, climbing into the back, a tinge of hurt in her voice when Jack didn't even look at her.

Julie sighed, thinking that she must be getting soft or something. "He's not exactly himself today...hasn't been yesterday either. Don't take it personal."

Rose just frowned, but didn't say anything else. Thankfully.

When they pulled up to the school, Jack was still silent, still inwardly reeling from the news of his sister's rapist getting parole. Getting a chance to walk the streets and go on with life while his beautiful twin sister laid dead in her grave. It was tearing him apart inside. Anger and rage was just building and building with no means of escape.

Everyone at school noticed how quiet the usually friendly and talkative Jack was. From his classmates who shared classes with him, to his closest friends.

"Is Jack angry with me? Did I do something?" Fabrizio had asked confused.

Rose herself was hurt, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't make him talk to her if he didn't want to. She would give him worried glances every now and then, but that was about it. Mostly, she just talked to the others as they all kept an eye on the silent Jack.

It was the end of the day when things finally exploded. Rose was cleaning up after class, so Jack was in the hallways waiting for her to finish. He knew that he owed her an even bigger apology now, as well as his friends, but he found that he just couldn't talk. If he talked, he'd scream and let all the rage that had been building up all day out, so he remained silent, hoping that it'd dissipate on its own.

Signing, he went outside and sat on the front steps, not far from the school's bleachers, knowing that Rose would be able to see him when she got out. He took out his portfolio and began to draw, moving the pencil across the page effortlessly. He didn't think about what he was drawing, he just drew. When he was done, the pain in his chest grew even more. It was his sister's face. She was crying, hurt and pain and confusion shone in her eyes.

He closed his eyes and pushed back against the pain. That was when he heard it. The muffled scream and a male's voice saying "Shut up slut. I'm going to teach you to shut up once and for all."

Jack's eyes opened and he got to his feet and followed the muffled sound to the school's bleachers. When he reached them, he stared in shock. There was Cal Hockley, his hand pressed against Annabelle's mouth as he was trying to rip off the struggling girl's clothes. The rage that had been building since that morning exploded. Not again. Not another girl, not another pervert who will probably be paroled for good behavior after he's destroyed a young girl's life!

"You fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" He grabbed Hockley and pulled him off of Annabelle who went reeling back, sobbing. Jack threw Cal to the ground, who looked up at him in rage, angry that he was interrupted. He groaned.

"Dawson? I should have known..."

Jack wasn't listening. Instead of Caledon Hockley, who deserved a good beating anyway, he saw the man who had raped his sister, who had destroyed her life, who was responsible for her death and ripping his family apart. He didn't see Julie and Derrick running up or Rose finally coming out of school, just the rapist on the ground. Another rapist who will get out of jail without a scratch. Well not this time!

"I'm going to kill you!" Jack grabbed Cal's shirt and lifted him halfway across the ground and smashed his fist into his face. "Good behavior? Second Chances? Where's my sister's second chance you asshole?!" He punched Cal again and again, but he wasn't seeing Cal. He was seeing the man responsible for destroying his dear sweet twin. "Where's Lisa's second chance? That's right, she didn't get one!" Jack punched him again and again yelling at him about Lisa and how he had destroyed her and how Jack was personally going to make him pay since the court system wasn't worth shit.

Everyone else on the scene were in shock to see sweet, friendly, Jack Dawson in such a blind rage, beating the tar out of Caledon Hockley. Derrick was tending to his frightened sister and wasn't at all keen to save Cal from Jack's rage. But Julie knew that her cousin wasn't a killer, but may turn into one if someone didn't stop him. She spotted Tommy and Fabrizio not too far away.

"Tommy! Fabri help!" She called out, trying to pull Jack away from Cal. She looked towards Rose who had Jack's portfolio looking at something. She held up the picture and Julie gasped. "Lisa..."

Finally Rose spoke. "Jack stop! Jack!"

Tommy and Fabrizio finally arrived and it took both of them to pull Jack away from Cal, who laid on the ground bleeding, his face bruised and bleeding. No one missed the fact that his pants was also undone and the state of poor Annabelle who was crying hysterically in her brother's arms.

"I ought to let Jack at him again," Tommy growled.

"Don't you dare! He's in a rage, he'll kill him!" Julie demanded.

Rose was stunned on all counts. Jack's rage and the fact that Cal had tried to rape Annabelle again. If Jack hadn't come upon them... "Oh my god..."

She took a deep breath. Annabelle was ok. She was safe...but Jack was still in a rage, fighting against Tommy and Fabrizio's hold, trying to get at Cal again. She had to do something to stop him.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jack, stop...it's not him...he's not the one that did that to Lisa. Cal deserves it, yes, but you'll end up in jail and you don't deserve that. You don't. I'm so sorry about Lisa, Jack. I'm sorry that you couldn't save her, but you did save Annabelle today...you saved her, just like you saved me last August, but if you continue beating Cal, that won't matter. They'll put you in jail. I know you're angry, but killing Cal won't bring Lisa back. It won't..so you have to calm down Jack...please..."

Rose's words seemed to seep through the rage and anger, leaving only tears and devastation.

"It's not fair...," Jack sobbed. "My poor sister is dead and that fucking monster gets out. No one even cares that he destroyed her...that he used her and made her feel worthless...made her feel that she was beyond help...it's not fair that he's getting out today and she's still...dead!"

Rose held him as he sobbed. Fabrizio and Tommy let him go and took a step back as Rose held him in her arms, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"What are we going to do about Hockley?" Julie asked, looking down at the unconscious rapist. "It's pretty obvious on what he was trying to do..."

"I...I don't know..."

"I'll take care of Hockley," Derrick said, his own anger in his eyes. "Tommy, will you take my sister home, please."

"Alright, mate," Tommy nodded.

Rose stroked Jack's blond head as he sobbed in her arms, her heart breaking for him.

"I'm taking him back to my place," Rose looked at Julie, who just nodded. "I want my father on the case, just in case Cal tries to press charges."

"We can't afford your father," Julie stared.

"We'll come up with something. He's probably the only one who can't be brought by the Hockley's. I don't trust anyone else..."

"Alright...damn it...this is a mess..."

Rose ignored everyone else as she picked up Jack's portfolio where he had dropped it and took him back to the car. Wordlessly, he got into the passenger's seat and she took the drivers and drove back to her place. Parking the car in the drive way, she got Jack out and together they walked into the house, where Rose took him into the tv room where they had their first date and sat him down.

"Let me see your hands."

Jack held out his hands and Rose nearly cried over how red and bruised the knuckles were. "Oh baby, look at what his face did to your hands..."

She got up and went into the kitchen and prepared an icepack. When she returned, Jack was laying down on his side, staring into space. Rose knelt down and took his hand, placing the ice pack on his knuckles. "I know that you're upset, Jack. I don't know what to say or do to make it better. But please stop pushing me away. I love you. So does Julie and your Aunt and Uncle, and your friends...everyone loves you. Come back to us. We'll help get you through this..."

"You can't give me back my sister. No one can," was Jack's flat reply.

"I know. I wish I could. I'd give her back to you straight away. But she wouldn't want this for you Jack. This rage and depression...it'd make her sad to know that you're hurt so deeply. She would want you to let us in to help you."

"She wouldn't let me in. She wouldn't let anyone in to help her. All that pain and self blame...and the man responsible is going to be free to do it again. It's not fair..."

"I know Jack. It's not. I know that I can't do anything to ease your pain right now. I can't make things right...but do let me take care of you, alright? Stop avoiding me and let me be here for you like you were for me."

"I don't want to burden you..."

"Jack, that is impossible. You're not a burden. You're my hero. You're Annabelle's hero...you saved her from Cal. So this time, it's your turn to be looked after...but you have to let me in. You can't shut me out."

"I wish he was dead," Jack sobbed. "It'll never be right until he's dead...like she is...like my parents..."

She stood up and had him sit up long enough for her to sit down then have him lay his head on her lap. She stroked soft blond hair as he cried, burying his face against her as his sobs took him over. She stayed like that until the sobbing stopped and he was still, having fallen asleep.

"Rose?" Katarina came in. "There you are...with Jack?" She arched a brow to see the sleeping boy, his eyes puffy from crying. "Is everything ok?"

"No. It isn't. I don't think it ever will be," Rose sighed. "The crime of rape...it has more than one victim doesn't it?"

"Sometimes..."

Rose suddenly felt angry at the world and at the justice system. Why was it allowed, parole? Why do they let these people out? Not caring what affect it'll have on the victim's loved ones. Lisa may be gone to a place when her rapist couldn't hurt her, but the people who loved her was still here and hurting. "Cal almost did it again...to Annabelle Watson...but lucky for her, Jack was nearby and heard the commotion. Unlucky for Cal, Jack had received some bad news on his dead sister's rapist and well...Cal's lucky Jack didn't kill him."

"What happened?"

"He had gotten parole. He's going to be out on the streets. I know that Jack had heard it was a possibility, but I guess today it was confirmed...I guess Jack projected his rage onto Cal. I got him calmed down now..."

"Poor boy...our justice system does need a lot of work," Katarina sighed. "And Caledon Hockley...how he is not in prison now?"

"What's the use? Either they won't put him in jail at all or he'll get parole like that one guy did. People like my mother and Annabelle's parents...they are so busy bending over backwards to make us seem like the criminals and Cal the victim...when there's people like Jack, who are left to deal with the fallout from it all and these men...they just keep getting away with it. It's sickening.

"Is there anything I can do for him? Anything at all to ease his pain?" Rose asked, nearly begging. She had always heard how when the one you love hurts, you hurt too. She just hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

"Just be there for him. He's obviously still grieving. Maybe help him during that process some how. Help him let go of the pain...I don't know how you can do so, but it'd be for the best," Katarina squeezed Rose's hand. "Sweetie, I know how you must be feeling, seeing him suffer. I know it hurts, but also remember that it's his pain. You can't take it from him. Only he can work through it."

Rose just nodded. "I never thought that I was capable of loving anyone. But I do love him. More than anything in this world. He's the only good thing that came out of the nightmare last summer was. He has given me so much strength just to get from one day to the next...I want to do the same for him."

"And you will. Just by being here for him," Katarina smiled, squeezing he hand.

..…

Later, Rose and Jack sat out back, looking at the stars. They weren't as easy to see as they were at the place where they had their first secret date, but still a few could be seen. Rose held Jack's hand as they sat in silence. She lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised knuckles.

"Jack...remember when you told me that a shooting star was a soul going to heaven?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"Do you think the stars we see in the sky...the ones not falling...do you think they're the souls looking down on us? Watching us in our everyday lives?"

Jack frowned and looked at her. "I never thought of that before. Maybe. Why?"

Rose smiled and pointed up to two stars to the left. "I believe those may be my grandparents. They're there every night I've been here. The exact same position, and they shine so brightly. It's like someone trying to send me a message."

Jack smiled. "I like that. It's like they had never left you. Were you close to them?"

"Yes. They were on my dad's side, so I didn't get to see them much, but when I did, we always had fun together. The days they died wore two of the saddest days in my life."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jack squeezed her hand.

"Don't be. I'm glad that I had the time with them that I did and perhaps they are looking down on me. Maybe they were the ones that sent you to me that awful night."

"Maybe," Jack sighed, studying the night sky, his eyes landing on three stars grouped together, seeming unusually bright to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away. "Do you think they're up there watching now?"

Rose followed Jack's gaze. "Your parents and sister?"

Jack simply nodded.

"Yes. Why wouldn't they be. Plus it's three stars...make sense..."

"Do you think they can hear me if I talk to them?"

"Yes, I do. I talk to my grandparents all the time and I always feel like they hear me. That they got the message somehow..."

This was crazy. He wasn't a very religious person and he definitely wasn't spiritual...but those stars wouldn't let him go. It was like they were shining just for him. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes on those three stars.

"Mom, Dad, Lisa...today...at school...I'm sorry for losing it the way I did. I mean...I'm not sorry because I stopped Hockley from hurting Annabelle again, but I'm sorry that I became so unhinged over that bastard getting parole. That I had let my rage rule me. Mom and dad, you raised me better than that...and it wouldn't have helped Lisa...it wouldn't have brought her back to me. I brought shame to you and I'm sorry. Lisa...I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. I could help everyone else but my own sister. Why wouldn't you let me help? Why? I see Derrick with Annabelle and I resent him because he can help his sister...save her...but I couldn't save you. I loved you so much...I would have done anything for you...I would have even gone with you if you asked me to because we were twins...we were born together...you were the closest person to me and then you were just...gone...," tears fell from Jack eyes. "Even now, years later, I can't handle it. Losing you like that. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that he got out. That he's not being made to pay for what he had done to you. I want to make him pay. I want to make him hurt the way you were...but I know that you don't want me to do that. That you want me to move on. But it's so hard and I feel...I feel so alone. No one understands the pain of being a surviving twin...to have this space in your heart where your twin used to be and have it empty.

"But I promise you...I'll try to live and make each and every day count for the both of us. I promise. Wherever I go...whatever I do, you'll be with me. My victories will be yours. I will live each day as if it's my last and make it count...for you my dear sister. For you...and by the way, this is Rose. She's the love of my life and I suspect that you sent her to me. Thank you. She is the most beautiful, the most strongest woman I know. She's amazing and I promise to love her forever and keep her as safe as I can. I love you sis, mom, and dad. I promise to make you proud for now on. No more flying off the handle like I did. You three will be with me always..."

As he finished talking, a peace filled him, as if his message had been received and approved. The three stars seemed to burn even brighter in the sky, sending him a message of love and peace. "I think they heard me..."

"Does it help?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does...," Jack turned a smile to his girlfriend. He reached over with his free hand and gently touched her face. "I'm sorry for scaring you today..."

"You didn't scare me, Jack. You could never scare me. I just wanted to be there for you, take away your pain so badly..."

"You helped. Just by being here...by staying by my side," Jack sighed, remembering his behavior of the weekend. "And I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday...of avoiding you...I just didn't want to bring you down with my bad mood."

"Oh Jack..."

"It was a bad idea. I see that now. You are probably the only person who could have made yesterday a whole lot better."

"Look, I understand if sometimes you need to be alone...but just tell me when you feel like you need the space and I'll give it to you. Don't just shut yourself away without explanation. I love you Jack. I want to make you feel better, but I also want to do what's right for you. I'll do anything you need me to. Just don't push me away..."

"I won't. I promise..." He leaned over and they sealed his promise with a affectionate kiss. He may have lost Lisa, but he had Rose and he wouldn't trade her in for the world...


	18. Murder He Wrote

The next day, Jack and Rose drove into the parking lot of an unusually quiet school. Frowning they got out of the car. Jack turned to Julie, confused. Usually, there were students in the parking lot talking and laughing, making plans for the day. Girlfriends kissing boyfriends, best friends giggling together and some horseplay between some of the male students. But there wasn't much of that today. In fact, everyone looked shocked and if anyone was talking they were talking in low voices, as if sharing a secret. Jack frowned as he looked at his fellow students.

"What's going on here?" He asked, putting the car in park.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of eerie." She grabbed her backpack and purse and got out of the car, her red hair pulled into a pony tail that swayed as she moved.

Jack was getting out as well, along with Julie. They both were surprised to see Madeline approaching angry tears in her eyes. Rose opened her mouth to say something when the other girl reach out and slapped her.

"Rose!" Jack yelled, grabbing a shocked Rose by her shoulders and pulling her in back of him. He turned to Madeline, his own blue eyes flashing angrily. "What the hell, you keep your hands off of her!"

"That was for Cal you stupid cow! I hope you're happy! You just couldn't leave him alone could you?!" Madeline yelled, trying to get past Jack who pushed her away.

"You stay away from her!" Jack yelled, keeping his body between Madeline and Rose, making sure that the other girl couldn't attack his girlfriend again.

"You should have told her to stay away from Cal!"

"I didn't do anything to that monster! Except perhaps save his worthless life!" Rose yelled right back.

"What's the matter Madeline? Heard what he tried to do to Annabelle again and got jealous? Mad that he hadn't raped you yet? Give it time, he will!"

"You sick bitch, even now you continue with the lies!"

"It's not a lie. I caught your boyfriend in the act!" Jack glared at the angry girl. "You are on the wrong side of the debate. Wake the hell up!"

"You're the one that needs to wake up about that murdering witch! She saw Cal with Constance and I bet she was just too jealous to let him finally be happy!"

"Why would I care about Cal and Constance? I don't! Really, he didn't seem too concerned with how he again attacked poor Annabelle!" Madeline's words chose then to sink in. Murderess? "And what do you mean by murderess?"

"You killed Cal you bitch! That's what I mean! You were jealous and killed him! His poor beaten body was found at the bottom of a ravine this morning! He had been so happy, him and Constance were going to have a big gala to announce their engagement and you just couldn't handle it could you!?"

The news sent ripples of shock through both Jack and Rose. The last that they had seen Cal, he had been unconscious, but alive.

"I-I didn't do this, Madeline. Yes I hated Cal, but not enough to kill him. So you can stop your insane accusations now," Rose shook her head, her pale hands gripping Jack's shoulders, who was also pale now, wondering if he had played a part in Hockley's cause of death. He had been so angry the day before...so full of rage...he hadn't cared how hard he had hit him.

"I suggest that you get out of here. You've said all that you were going to say, so leave," Julie crossed her arms, hearing enough. "It's obvious that princess there didn't do anything. Besides, why would she be jealous of Cal and Constance when she has my cousin? You make no sense."

"Who wouldn't be jealous, huh?" Madeline glared.

"The girl he raped, for one," Rose glared angrily at her former friend. Their friendship had been over for a long time now, but it still hurt that Madeline thought her capable of murder.

"You heard my cousin. Get the fuck out of here!" Jack yelled, having enough of this girl defending that monster. It made him wonder who had defended the man that had destroyed his sister. Why had she been so sure she was to blame? It made him want to rage all over again.

Julie must have heard something in his voice because she placed a restraining hand on his arm. "You don't want me to make you move along do you? Because I have no problem doing so. Get out of here and leave her alone. She had nothing to do with what happened to your boyfriend, despite what he had done to her and who knows how many other girls."

Madeline wanted to argue some more, but the look on Julie's face promised a world of pain if she even tried it. So she gave one last glare in Rose's direction then stormed off.

Jack turned around and pulled Rose into his arms, holding her tight. "Are you alright?"

"I am, but Cal's not. If Madeline is to be believed..."

Jack looked at Julie, his blue eyes confused, terrified and guilty. "He was alive when we left, right? I didn't...I mean..."

"He was plenty of alive. Even threatened to bring charges against you," Julie nodded. "Don't worry. If she's telling the truth, you didn't put a end to that bastard..."

"But you suspect who did?" Rose asked, her mind still reeling from the news. Could it really be true? Could things get any better than her rapist no longer being a part of this world? If this was so...she didn't have to be afraid anymore. No more looking behind her shoulder, or fear of running into him during the school day. He was finally gone and she was finally free!

Julie felt guilty for raining on the parade, but there was no choice. Jack had been seen beating Hockley within an inch of his life. If someone told...that could mean trouble for Jack. "Um...how well do you know that Derrick guy?"

Rose frowned. "Not very well, I'm afraid. I never really talked to him at White Star...I just know that he's really protective of his sister..."

"And who can blame him? If only I could have protected Lisa like he does Annabelle," Jack sighed. "He seems like a good guy to me. Any one who protects their sister like he does is okay in my book."

"Is he capable of murder?"

Jack laughed. "Julie, I'm capable of murder if it means protecting the people I love. Hockley didn't attack Anna once, but twice. If it had me, I would have killed the bastard right then."

"You tried to," Julie dryly replied. She felt awful. She liked Derrick. He was okay for a swell and she felt sorry for him and his sister with the parents they were stuck with. She didn't like thinking that he was capable of murder. But this was her cousin's freedom on the line and Derrick was the very last person she had seen with Hockley and he was muttering something about being rid of him once and for all.

"Wait, you're not trying to say Derrick killed Cal are you?" Rose frowned.

"Well...he was the last one I saw with Cal and he had plenty of motive," Julie explained, beginning to feel sick to her stomach, as if she was going to throw up. "Look, I don't like it either, but I can't ignore the facts..."

"So what if he did?" Jack asked, his eyes unapologetic, his voice matter of fact. "It's not like it's some great big loss. The guy was a fucking monster that the system would let out on parole anyway. He deserved to die for what he did to Rose and for what he was trying to do again to poor Annabelle. If Derrick did do it, he should be given an award."

"Jack," Julie frowned, hating how cold her cousin was being about this. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that Hockley is dead. But it's a bad thing for Derrick. Hockley is not worth the jail time Derrick would have to spend if convicted...that is if Derrick did it."

"If I did what?" Derrick asked, coming up behind Julie, his arm tightly around his sister who looked even more scared of the world than she had been when she came back to school.

Rose frowned, looking at Annabelle. The poor thing. All of the progress she had made was gone. Jack was right. Whoever had killed Hockley should be commended, not punished.

"Caledon Hockley is dead. His body was found at the bottom of some ravine last night."

"And you were the last person I saw with him yesterday," Julie crossed her arms.

"Derrick...you didn't...did you?" Annabelle stared at her brother. He had been so angry when he came home last night. He had almost gotten himself tossed out of their parents home, but he had calmed down, not wanting to leave her alone with them.

"No, of course I didn't. Even though I wanted to. I took the fucker to some caves near the ocean and tied him up and beat on him some more than untied him and left. He was still alive the last time I saw him, I swear. Unfortunately, I didn't have the pleasure of killing him," Derrick explained. "Wait...before I left, I did tell him that if he didn't leave town, I was going to press rape charges against him and no amount of manipulation from my parents or his will save him. But that was it. Maybe he jumped."

"No...people like Cal aren't that merciful. No, he would want revenge against Jack for not only interrupting him, but for beating him up as well and he wouldn't take threats from you lightly either. No, Cal would never do us all a favor and kill himself," Rose sadly shook her head.

"Well then who killed him then? I sure in the hell didn't."

"Jack...when did you come home last night?" Julie asked.

"I don't know...but I was back in my right mind enough to know that I didn't do it. Believe me, if I had, I'd be bragging about it."

"Jack!" Rose stared.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but he was a monster. And even if we took him through the justice system...well you saw how spectacularly they failed my sister, letting her rapist back out onto the street..."

"Which is another reason you're a suspect, Jack. You'd have no remorse doing Cal in. Not only would it be a symbol of revenge for what happened to Lisa, you would be avenging your girlfriend and Annabelle. We'd see you as a hero, but the police would see you as a potential killer."

"We don't even know the time of death, though. Jack was at my house until eleven last night. So if Cal died before then, Jack's in the clear," Rose pointed out. "My parents can even testify to that. They saw him leave."

"Well, I for one don't care who offed the bastard. Good riddance to him," Derrick said. "I mean, look at what he did to my sister. All that progress she had made is completely gone. We all know what would have happened if Jack hadn't gotten there. So why are we acting like Hockley's death is some kind of tragedy."

"We're not. But the thing is, the Hockley's are powerful and rich and if they suspect either of you of killing Cal...they won't stop until their version of justice is served. I'm not willing to see my cousin in a cell for a crime he didn't commit," Julie explained.

Rose wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, a part of her afraid that someone will come and whisk him away from her, which can't happen. She needed him in her life. He was her anchor, her guardian angel. They couldn't take him away.

Feeling Rose's arms wrap around him, he turned around and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. "Hey, it's okay. Neither one of us is going to jail, because we didn't do it. The justice system sucks, but they still need evidence saying we did it, which there is none."

"Look, we're going to be late. Let's head for homeroom and discuss this later," Julie sighed, tired of going around in circles. One thing was for sure. Both boys were insistent that they had nothing to do with the murder.

The homeroom bell had just rung and students were still discussing the Hockley murder. Some people looked at Jack wonderingly, but was glared down by Rose, who knew that Jack would never do such a thing. He wasn't a killer. The teacher was quieting everyone down when two police officers and Nathan Hockley, Cal's father entered the room and talked to the teacher.

"Shit, who's the suit?" Julie whispered, her heart falling into her stomach at the sight of the police officers.

"Nathan Hockley. Cal's father," Rose answered, also getting a sick feeling. She grabbed her purse and dug out a cell phone and slid out of her chair, ducking beneath her desk.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked. "We're not supposed to be using those in here."

"I have a bad feeling. I'm calling my dad. He's the only one that can go up against Nathan Hockley and get people to see sense."

"Jack Dawson. Please come up front please," the teacher looked towards the back. Rose and Julie met each others eyes. Julie just nodded, singling for Rose to get her dad.

"Take care of Rose," Jack looked at Julie and got up and went up front to the teacher's desk.

"William Dewitt Bukater," Her father answered, sounding busy.

"Daddy, it's Rose. I need you to come here right away...I think Jack is going to need your help."

"What's going on?"

"Caledon Hockley was found murdered last night and now Nathan Hockley and two police men are here asking for Jack. I think he's going to need a lawyer...and you're the best..."

"Is he under arrest?"

Rose peeked up over her desk and gasped to see them put Jack in handcuffs. "They're putting him in handcuffs..."

"Ok, Rose. This is what I want you to do. Give the phone over to one of the officers. Tell them that Jack's lawyer has some words for him. It's okay, sweetie. Just do as I say."

On trembling legs, Rose got up and calmly walked up to the front where the officers were just about to lead Jack out of the room.

"Wait, wait! Mr. Dawson's lawyer is on the phone. He has some words for you," She held the cell phone out to the officer who was holding Jack.

"His lawyer?" The officer frowned. Great. The kid already had a lawyer, how did that happen? Maybe this guy would be easy to deal with once he realized that Nathan Hockley was involved. Not many lawyers were interested in tangling with a case involving the millionaire.

"Yes. His lawyer. William Dewitt Bukater."

"Great," Nathan growled, crossing his arms. "How did he get involved?"

The officer took the phone. "Hello? Yes sir...yes sir...well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt...," the officer looked towards the principal who had just arrived as well. "Do you have a conference room or office we can use? The kid's lawyer don't want him at the precinct just yet..."

"Sure. You can use my office, gentlemen," The principal offered.

"We'll be in the principal's office. But I suggest you make this quick, Mr. Dewitt Bukater. There's been a tragedy and Mr. Hockley here is demanding justice."

The officer handed the phone back to Rose. "Fine. Let's get going."

"It's going to be alright, Jack," Rose tried to reassure him. He tried to smile for her, to make her feel better.

"I know..."

She took a step to go after them, but the teacher stopped her. "Miss. Dewitt Bukater, please go to your seat now."

"Oh let her go. Let her watch her little boyfriend get carted off to jail where he belongs," Madeline smiled with dark glee.

"The only one that belonged in jail was Caledon Hockley, you stupid bitch," Rose glared.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, that is a warning! Go to your desk!"

She looked at Julie who looked more worried than Rose had ever seen her, then she looked at Annabelle, whose head was on her desk sobbing. She shook her head. She couldn't do that. She couldn't just sit at that desk and wait to hear something.

"Mrs. White...I need...I need to go to the principal's office. I can't just sit here. Write me up for insubordination, just please don't make me stay here," Rose pleaded with the teacher.

Mrs. White sighed. Rose was usually a good kid and she had seen how close she had come to the Dawson boy. She knew she shouldn't, but this was just homeroom anyway. "Fine. But go straight to the principal's office. Nowhere else."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Rose looked over at Julie one last time before excepting the write up and leaving the room.

She got to the principal's office just as her father was entering.

"Daddy!" She waved and ran up to him hugging him tightly. "Jack didn't do it! He was with me last night until late! You saw him! And now Nathan Hockley is here wanting to send Jack to jail for a crime he didn't commit and over Cal, after all he had done to me and Annabelle and...you have to do something..."

"Shh, Rose, sweetheart. Calm down. I'm going to fix everything. Nathan Hockley will not be sending anyone to jail. I promise you that. What are you doing out of class?"

"I couldn't sit there and do nothing while Jack's in trouble. The teacher sent me to the principal's office at my request."

"Smart girl. Come. I'll handle everything," William led his daughter into the office, where the officers had Jack sitting in a leather chair in front of the desk surrounded by the two officers, Nathan Hockley, and the principal.

"Jack!" Rose ran over to him, just to find her way blocked by one of the officers. "Out of my way, sir!"

"Rose, it's okay. Let me handle this," her father pulled her back. "Now gentlemen. Tell me the meaning of this, marching into a public school and arresting the boy. Really? And have you even called the boy's guardians or did you forget that you were dealing with a minor here? To busy bowing down to Nathan Hockley?"

"Watch it Dewitt Bukater. I'll have your job," Nathan threatened.

"Or I'll have yours, knowing what your son has done to numerous girls, my daughter included. I would say sorry for your loss, but the father in me is too busy not being sorry for that scum's death at all."

"Why you..."

"But I am not here to air out my grievances with you and your family, Hockley. I am here to keep you from railroading Mr. Dawson here. What makes you think that the boy had anything to do with the murder of your son?"

Suddenly there's a commotion outside before Annabelle Watson came in, her blue eyes wide and full of tears. Rose immediately went to her. "Annabelle?"

"This is my fault. I can't let Jack go to jail for helping me," Annabelle sniffed.

"What is she doing here?" Nathan glared.

"Just answer my question while the police are contacting Mr. Dawson's guardians. Why are you accusing my client of having anything to do with your son's demise?"

"Madeline Astor told me how Dawson there beat my son up yesterday after school. Had beaten him pretty badly from the bruises I saw when his body was recovered."

"Did she tell you what he found Cal trying to do again? Cal was trying to force himself on me again on the school bleachers. Jack found us and saved me! He shouldn't go to jail for that!" Annabelle cried out.

"Anna," Rose wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl.

"I was so scared...no one believed me the first time except Derrick and I knew it'd be more of the same...but Jack saved me. Please, let him go..."

"My son rape you? Preposterous! My son would do no such thing!" Nathan loudly denied.

"Oh he would and he did. To Anna and to me! Who knows who else he did it too! The only reason we didn't press charges was because of the pressure from oh so loving parents like Anna's and my mother!" Rose spoke out. "Jack is a hero! Not a murderer and I'm not going to let you paint him as such!"

"Rose, sweetie. Let me handle this," William calmly replied, feeling his heart go out to both of the girls, both of them victims of that villainous boy. He would love to just tear into the man that had brought such a loathsome creature into the world.

"Men, who are you going to believe? A well respected man like myself, or a couple of scared little girls, bitter over my son dumping them for more appropriate choices?"

"Oh my god, they're not going to believe us," Annabelle sobbed.

"They don't have to believe us," Rose spoke, an idea hitting her. The only card she really had to play. "I'm sure my father here can sit up a press conference, Mr. Hockley. A press conference telling every newspaper in the country what a monster your son really was. You may be a big deal, but your influence goes only so far. How many people are going to want to do business with the father of a serial rapist? A father that helped manipulate the victims into silence. Sure, maybe they won't believe two girls. But there's strength in numbers. Who says that the number of victims won't go up once the national papers get hold of our story? Your son was no angel and it's high time that you and everyone else stop pretending that he was."

William couldn't help but smile. That was his daughter. She may be a victim, but she wasn't going to stay that way for long. Jack also had to smile as well, witnessing the fire that had carried her through her ordeal and using it to burn the people that would keep the truth buried.

"What are you smiling about kid?" On of the officers asked, not seeing what was so funny.

"No reason. Just like seeing my girl there holding her own," was Jack's answer just as his Aunt and Uncle arrived.

"We got a call to come to the school! What is going on and why is my nephew in handcuffs?" Phil Dawson demanded as Aunt Beth stood back, tears in her eyes.

"You must be Philip and Beth Dawson, Jack's guardian's. I'm Rose's father and Jack's lawyer. It seems that Mr. Hockley here is trying to have your son arrested for the murder of his son Caledon," William explained. "But not to worry. I am sure that we'll have this mess cleared up in no time."

"Dear lord," Beth gasped. Hadn't this family been put through enough?

"Pardon me, but what was the time of death?" Rose asked. "We all know Cal's dead, thank god. But what time did he die? Was that ever calculated? Because Jack was with me most of all of last night. We left school together and he was at my house until eleven."

"And he came home at Eleven Thirty," Phil nodded. "I remember, I was waiting up doing a crossword and contemplating grounding him for staying out so late. We even had a discussion about responsibility and when he was expected to be home."

"And I can vouch for Jack's presence at my house and so can my wife Katarina if you should need another witness. So unless Jack is some super kid that can search out his victim, kill him, and then dump his body at the bottom of a cliff then make it home thirty minutes later to get told off by his Uncle, he simply didn't do it. Despite what his actions may have been earlier that day," William smirked, knowing that he had them. Looking at the thunderous expression on Hockley's face, he knew that he did. It was moments like this, when he foiled the Goliaths of society, that made his job worthwhile.

"Let the boy go," the officer sighed.

"What? Let him go? He attacked my son if not out right killed him!" Nathan screeched.

"According to Miss. Watson there, it was self defense and anyway, charges would have had to be filed by Caledon himself...and since he's dead...there's nothing that we can do about that," The officer had Jack stand up so he could take off the handcuffs.

"But what about my boy's murder!"

"You heard them. Not enough time. Besides, forensics came back. Time of death was at twelve midnight. Mr. Dawson was home by then. There's no way he could have committed the murder."

"Well someone murdered my son! I demand justice!"

"And justice will be had, but sending the wrong person to jail will not bring justice. Only finding and prosecuting the real murderer will," The officer explained. "I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. Mr. Dewitt Bukater..."

"Just keep doing your jobs well, gentlemen," William nodded smiling when Rose went running pass him and into Jack's arms.

"How much do we owe you, sir?" Phil asked, relieved that his nephew won't be going to jail, but dreading the big bill that lawyers like William Dewitt Bukater came with.

"Don't worry about it. All that Jack has done for my daughter is payment enough," William waved away the offer of payment.

"Well, I suggest that the kids get back to class and we get back to our jobs," One of the officers headed for the door. "I do suggest to everyone to keep their ears open for information about the murderer. It'd be a big help."

And with that, the officers and Nathan Hockley were gone.

"Jack, you come straight home today. No stopping off at Rose's," Beth replied before leaving with Phil.

"Thank you, Mr. Dewitt Bukater," Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He really hadn't known how any of that was going to end up.

"Hey, no problem Jack. You just keep being good for my daughter," William winked, before leaving as well.

Walking to class beside Annabelle and Rose, Jack knew that he had dodged a pretty major bullet. But the question still remained. Who really did kill Caledon Hockley and why? Would they ever find out? Hopefully, time will tell. But for now, it was ding dong Caledon Hockley was dead. May the girls in the school rejoice.


	19. Who Killed Caledon Hockley

The gang was out on the bleachers at lunch, the murder of a fellow student on their minds. Everyone was curious about it and rumors were rampant. Some people, having witnessed Jack's arrest claimed that he was still the main suspect, while others went on to more likely options like Derrick or Tommy, both having ties to Cal's victim Annabelle. Some thought it a crime of passion and that Rose did it in a jealous rage, having seen Hockley escort Constance to the dinner dance, which was ridiculous. Each rumor was more outrageous than the other. Jack and Rose for their part were ignoring it all, just going by their day as if that morning hadn't happened. But by lunch, they had to admit that they were curious. Who else had a motive to kill Cal? Who had the means and the opportunity?

"Okay, let's talk about the murder of Hockley. We know Jackie boy didn't do it, despite giving the bloke a good arse kicking," Tommy ripped into his bag of lunch. "Would have done it myself if I had been there."

"I still say Derrick is a suspect. I hate saying that...but...well...he had plenty of motive."

"Yeah. If I had the chance to off Lisa's rapist, I definitely would have," Jack shrugged, unapologetic for the lack of guilt he felt over beating the deceased within a inch of his life. If he could have, he would have freed Hockley of the weapon he used against girls like Rose and Annabelle and left him there to die.

"Here is Derrick anyway? They didn't arrest him next did they?" Julie frowned. "In fact, where is Annabelle?"

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing the answers. Rose hadn't seen Annabelle since they had left the principal's office together. She reminded herself to thank the girl for coming to Jack's defense so quickly. She knew that it must have been hard on her after what had nearly happened again. Annabelle was a lot braver than she gave herself credit for.

"Here they come," Tommy moved over, making room as Derrick and Annabelle arrived on the scene.

"What are you guys talking about?" Derrick asked, letting his sister sit before taking a seat himself.

"What else but Hockley's murder. Jack here didn't do it, so who did and where would he like his party of the year?" Tommy sipped at his can of orange soda.

"He died at twelve midnight. Jack was home in bed at that time," Rose scooted closer to her boyfriend, shivering at the thought of him being carted away in handcuffs, all because of Cal. "Thank you so much, Annabelle for coming to defend Jack, by the way."

"He saved me yesterday. I couldn't stand back and let him be railroaded..."

"Where were you at midnight, Derrick?" Julie asked, still a little suspicious of him.

"Not off killing Hockley, if that's what you're asking," Derrick said, digging into his own bag. "I was in my room nursing the bruises on my knuckles. Fucker had a hard face."

"Don't I know it," Jack snorted.

"This isn't funny you two. Jack, you had almost gone to jail for this. If it weren't for my father...if some lesser attorney had taken your case...you wouldn't be here right now," Rose scolded, not liking how nonchalant Jack was being. Did he get that she could have lost him? That she would have been left alone again? Did he not even care?

Jack must have sensed her distress because he suddenly looked guilty. He placed his bag to the side and pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close. "But your father came through and I wasn't carted off to jail. I'm right here."

"It's just not funny. It's serious and I wish you two would take it seriously," Rose continued to rant. "Cal already had taken too much from me. I don't want him to take you too."

"He won't. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more serious for now on."Jack kissed her cheek.

"Has anyone seen anymore of his cheer squad?" Julie asked. "I haven't seen that Madeline since homeroom."

"Who knows where she had disappeared off to," Rose shrugged. "I haven't seen Constance all day either."

Annabelle reached for her lunch, then paused when she spotted someone that she had hoped not to see here at school. Her stomach dropped and she grabbed Derrick's arm. "Derrick, it's father...he's here with a police officer...again."

Derrick took his sister's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, sis. I'll be fine."

"But they'll try to take you away and I'll be alone with mom and dad and who knows what they're planning to do..."

Derrick sighed and looked at Tommy. He knew the guy cared about his sister and entrusting him with her was hard, but he had to protect his sister some how. "Watch out for her, will you?"

Tommy just nodded.

Relieved, Derrick got to his feet. "I guess it's my turn to face the firing squad. I'll see you guys tomorrow hopefully."

With that said, Derrick walked over to where his father and the police officer was waiting. Annabelle wanted to run up to them and plead for her father to stop this insanity. That Derrick had done nothing wrong. He had said that he hadn't killed Cal and she believed him. But she knew it would be useless. Her parents would never believe her. The only thing cared about was appearances and keeping the family name as free of scandal as possible. They cared about that more than they had ever cared about her and Derrick.

"I'll call my father," Rose reached for her cell, but Annabelle shook her head.

"Don't bother. My parents won't let him take Derrick's case. They've been itching for a reason to send him away. They were furious when he took my side about Cal raping me," Annabelle sniffed. "I don't know what I'm going to do and if Derrick's in jail...he won't be there to stop them from sending me away again..."

"Rose, why don't Annabelle stay with you for a few days, until Derrick gets out?" Tommy suggested, not even knowing if it was possible, just knowing that he wanted to protect her somehow. He didn't want her parents to send her away.

"That's a good idea and maybe Katarina can help her as well, you know...like she helped you," Jack suggested, wanting to help protect Annabelle as well. He felt a little responsible for her since saving her from Cal the day before. He wanted to help her somehow.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Rose shrugged. "It's not like we don't have the room. Father knows how the Watsons are."

"See there. That problem is solved. Now what to do about Derrick?" Tommy frowned as they watched the police officer put Derrick in handcuffs and lead him away. Things were not looking good for their new friend. "Why are your parents so hard on you guys? You'd think your father would protect him from arrest, not turn him in."

"High society comes first with them. It always has," Annabelle sniffed, wiping away her tears. "This is awful. He didn't do it. He wouldn't...he would know that doing so would mean leaving me to our parents mercy."

"Don't you worry, Anna. They'll figure out that he didn't do it, just like they figured out that Jack couldn't possibly be guilty," Rose reached over and squeezed Annabelle's hand. "Derrick will be out soon. In the mean time, you come home with me."

…..

Derrick Watson looked out from behind the bars, glaring at the man that had raised him. How could he do this? Be so sure that he had done the deed? Yes, he hated Caledon Hockley more than anything. Yes, he would have done anything to protect his sister, but he wouldn't have done anything that would have gotten him taken away from her. Someone had to protect her from their money hungry parents who cared about nothing but high society and prestige. They would throw their own son under the bus if it gained them approval from Nathan Hockley. He just hoped that Anna had found some kind of protection from them. He doubted that Tommy Ryan could do much to protect her from their parents, but maybe one of their new friends could do something to keep her from going back to that house. He didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted his sister taken care of and in a safe place. That was what was important to him. So let them frame him for a murder he didn't commit. Just as long as they kept their hands off of his sister.

…..

She sat in her dark room, her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth as the horrific scenes of that night played through her mind. His lust-filled eyes. His alcohol scented breath. His strong hands, ripping away all her defenses and him roughly taking her, not caring how bad it had hurt. The sting as he slapped her as she screamed no. The guilt for her part in bullying others that he had done this to, for ever believing in him, for taking his side. Now she was paying for that blind loyalty. Now she was his victim and she knew that she wouldn't be believed. It was her karma. No one will believe that it had been an accident, that she hadn't meant to push him. She couldn't even feel sorry, she just felt scared. She had gotten rid of a monster, but no one will believe her reason why. They'll believe that she was the one that was the monster and after all she had done, maybe they were right.


	20. Something Isn't Right

Night had fallen and Rose and Annabelle were getting ready to turn into bed. Katarina had called Annabelle's parents, saying that the girl would be staying with them until she felt that it was safe to return home. Surprisingly, there was no protests from her parents, much to Annabelle's relief. She didn't like the idea of her brother in jail, but at least she was out of the line of fire where her parents were concerned.

Rose sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap, skyping with Jack, who had been restricted to early evenings in by his miffed guardians. They really hadn't appreciated Jack staying out so late the night before, even if it had only been with Rose and not gallivanting around town causing trouble.

"They're acting like I'm out of control or something," Jack rolled his eyes.

"They're just concerned Jack. You almost went to jail...not to mention you beat the crap out of Cal and you're still grieving. They're just trying to get a handle on how to best help you."

"Help me by letting me live my own life. I'm going to be 18 next month for goodness sake," Jack sighed. "I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't be burdening you with my annoyance at my aunt and uncle."

"Hey, it's okay. I meant what I said. I'm here for you," Rose smiled.

"So any word on Derrick yet? They can't seriously think he did it," Jack asked.

"My parents seemed convinced and that's enough for Mr. Hockley," Annabelle answered the question, feeling like breaking down in tears again. She didn't know why they were doing this, helping Nathan Hockley railroad her brother. All he did was protect her. Maybe that was the crime. Defending her honor instead of drinking the "Caledon Hockley is a good boy" kool-aid that everyone else seemed to be drinking.

"This is not fair. Can't your father force the issue and take up his case?" Jack asked.

"As long as Derrick is still 17, he has to go with whatever our parents provide, which is a public defender, probably on the Hockley's payroll."

"How are things going otherwise? Are they just letting you stay the night with Rose or is it a permanent deal?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know. Probably just for the night and then they'll send me away again," Annabelle sighed, feeling hopeless. No matter what her friends did to help her, the final decision was still with her parents, people that rather send her away than face the truth.

"Everything will work out, Anna. They have no proof that it was Derrick. None," Jack said, trying to sound confident, a confidence that he really didn't feel after the justice system had failed his sister.

"I hope you're right Jack. I don't think I can stand it if he had to go to prison for this."

"Jack, say good night. It's time for bed," Aunt Beth was heard in the background.

Jack sighed, annoyed. "Well ladies, that's my chariot. Have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Night Jack. I'm sure they'll calm down sooner or later. Just give them every reason to trust you again," Rose advised.

"Easier said than done," Jack chuckled. "Good night Rose, Annabelle. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Jack," Annabelle waved as Rose signed off. "He's so handsome..."

Rose arched a brow. "So is his friend Tommy, who likes you."

Annabelle blushed at the mention of Tommy then paled when she realized what she said must have sounded like. "Oh no, Rose, I didn't mean...I mean...I know Jack and you are together, and I would never..."

Rose laughed and waved away the stammered apology. "Don't apologize for speaking the truth. He is handsome. There's no use ignoring that. I was just trying to guess where you and Tommy stood, especially after what had happened..."

"Oh...I...well...I haven't really given much thought to that. He's nice...and maybe if Cal hadn't...I'm just not in the shape to date anyone at the moment, I guess," Annabelle sighed. "All the progress I had made is pretty much gone. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back to where I was..."

Rose sighed and sat on the bed, feeling sorry for what had happened. Caledon Hockley had not only destroyed Annabelle's trust once, but twice. And now Derrick may go to jail over that piece of shit. It wasn't right. "I'm sorry Annabelle. I should have gone to the police when it happened to me...I shouldn't have just let it go because I was afraid..."

"Or I should have gone to the police instead of to my parents..."

"But at least you tried. I didn't even do that. Instead I tried to throw myself off a balcony of the tallest skyscraper in town..."

"What?" Annabelle stared, surprised by this news. Rose seemed so strong and put together. It shocked her to learn that Rose wasn't as put together as she seemed.

Rose sighed and placed her laptop back on her desk, thinking back to that time, which was only a few months ago, but now felt like it had been years. "When we first transferred to JFK, they had a welcome dance for the White Star students at the Belvedere. It was on the top floor. I was such a mess. It was a week after Cal's attack and I was sure that no one would be on my side or believe me...and my suspicions had been proven right, so I decided to just end all the pain right then and jump off the building. I went to the balcony, climbed over, and was preparing to jump when Jack appeared and talked me back over. He was so kind and gentle...he even helped me leave without being seen...since that night he's been my knight in shining armor."

"Jack saved you?"

"From doing something insanely stupid, yes," Rose nodded. "Then he did it again when my mother tried to send me away. He didn't even know me and helped me...this handsome boy just came into my life and stopped it from falling apart completely."

Annabelle bowed her head and sighed, feeling a little envious of Rose. Rose was attacked by Hockley, but Jack had come along and helped her out of a bad situation. Now here Annabelle was again in a the same bad situation as before and this time it was worse because her brother could be sent away. Where was her knight in shining armor? Where was her "Jack"?

"Annabelle...I know we don't know each other all that well and we both just met Tommy really...but...like Jack, he's a nice guy that likes you and only wants to help you. I doubt very much that he'd ever push you into anything you're not wanting or ready for. My point is...when Jack came along...I didn't push him away. He wanted to help me and I let him. If Tommy wants to help you...accept it. Don't shut him out. After all, boys make great friends as well. I heard that they're even better friends than girls."

"Heard that too," Annabelle giggled, thankful for the advice. She did like Tommy. He was friendly and nice, and not once had he ever judged her for what happened with Cal. He had put the blame where it had belonged. On Cal. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe she should let him help her. "Thank you, Rose...for the advice."

"Anytime," Rose smiled. "I guess we should go to bed now. The sooner the night is over..."

"The sooner you'll get to see Jack," Annabelle laughed.

Surprised, but pleased that Annabelle told a joke, Rose smiled. "Yeah."

As Annabelle got into bed in a house she was not familiar with, she didn't feel half as scared as she was the night before. Derrick may be in jail now, but somehow she felt that things will be alright now that she had friends to stand by her.

…..

The next day at school found Rose in homeroom, staring intently at where Madeline and Constance normally sat. To her surprise, neither girl had shown up yet. Normally, it was a given that they'd be in school with both of their parents being sticklers about education and making a good impression by never being tardy or absent. It set Rose on edge to see that neither one of them were there that day.

"Where have the cheer squad gotten off to?" Helga asked, also noticing their absence.

"Probably crying somewhere that their idol is no more," Tommy shrugged, not really caring where the two girls were just as long as they left his friends alone.

"It's weird. Their parents are strict when it comes to school attendance, especially Constance's parents. I can't see them allowing them to miss, not even to mourn Cal," Rose frowned.

"Why are we worrying about those two bitches? If they're not here, they're not harassing anyone. It's a good day," Julie shrugged, not looking too happy herself. She found herself missing Derrick Watson. She had been so used to seeing him in the parking lot, with him ready to make her angry over something stupid, she missed that he wasn't there to do so and hoping that his absence was temporary. "Has anyone heard anything about Derrick? I take it that he's still in jail."

"I called my parents this morning...they said that a public defender will take his case," Annabelle rubbed her eyes. "They won't even try to get him a decent lawyer. They're just going to let him take the fall for this and be sent away...it's not fair!"

"When will he be eighteen? I was thinking, if he'll be eighteen before this goes to court or he's sentenced...it'll take his legal choices out of your parents hands and put it in his own and then he can get my father to help," Rose's eyes lit up. "He was brilliant saving Jack, he can do the same for Derrick!"

"That's a nice thought, Rose. But your father is expensive. There's no way my brother can pay them. He only went pro bono for Jack because of what he had done for you."

"Why are the good lawyers so expensive?" Julie huffed.

Rose had no answers. She just shrugged and sat back in her seat, thinking about the injustice of it all. Nathan Hockley had the world at his feet. He brought any and everyone, just about. The lawyers that weren't afraid of him costed too much for a poor guy like Jack, or a young man in trouble with no support from his parents, like Derrick to afford. What was the point of being a lawyer when the truly helpless was too poor to be defended? If she was a lawyer, she'd make sure that her rates were never too expensive and always had a way for the truly helpless to be helped.

Jack saw the pensive look on Rose's face and took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Hey. It's going to be alright. Whoever killed Hockley will come out before it can come to trial."

"Why would they do that, Jack? Especially when they have the perfect scapegoat in Derrick? No parents willing to fight for him, he's unable to afford a lawyer that can help? All Derrick wanted to do was to protect his sister and now he may pay the price for it."

"I know sweetie. I know. But we have to hope for the best...or it'll just make us unhinged. Take it from someone who knows," Jack gave an embarrassed smile, his own rage coming to mind.

Later in English, things became weirder. Constance and Madeline showed up, but they sat far away from each other, as if they were angry with each other. Rose watched as Madeline went to her old seat and Constance went to sit where Derrick usually sat.

"Jack, are you seeing what I see?" Rose whispered.

"The cheersquad is back," Jack nodded, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Yes, but not together. Look,"She nodded with her head.

Jack took notice to where Rose motioned and frowned. "That is weird. Those two usually are attached at the hip. You'd think Hockley's death would make them stick together. And pardon me, but Constance looks like shit. Say what you'd like, but she never looked so bad a day in her life. I'm telling you, something is not right with those two and I bet Cal is at the center of it."

"Maybe Madeline was the jealous one and she was projecting that jealousy onto you, yesterday," Jack snorted.

"Perhaps..."

"Hey, don't waste time on them, alright? Think of more pleasant things."

"Like me attempting to sculpt you today?"

Jack groaned as he's reminded that he had agreed to be the sculpting model for today's art class. Rose had indeed found that she liked working with her hands making things, whether it was clay or wood or some other material. She particularly looked forward to sculpting Jack out of clay.

"Don't remind me," He sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"About how happy it'd make me to get the chance to carve you out of clay. It's going to be my first masterpiece!"

"It better be," Jack grumbled, going back to reading his book.

Rose wanted to kiss his cheek, but there was a no pda in class rule going on and she didn't dare break it. So she gave one last longing look at Jack and went back to reading her book. She was turning her page when she felt something warm and pleasant on her cheek. She gasped in surprise and turned to look at Jack, who seemed to be reading his book, but there was a small smile on his lips, causing her to smile as well. She slipped her hand beneath the table and placed it on his knee, where it was covered by his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Happy, she continued to read her book, happy that her affection was returned.

After lunch was over, Rose was rushing to her next class when she accidentally bumped into Constance. The girl stopped and looked at Rose with wide eyes.

Frowning, Rose stepped back. "Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going..."

Constance didn't say anything. She didn't snap at her, snark at her, or anything like she normally would. She just turned pale and ran in the other direction.

"What the hell was that?" Rose frowned, finding Constance's behavior stranger and stranger by the minute. Shaking her head, she continued on to class.

After school was twice as strange. Rose was meeting Annabelle, Jack, Julie, and Tommy at her car when she saw Madeline and Constance in what looked to be a heated discussion. Rose couldn't hear all that was said, but she heard enough words coming from Madeline like "Betray" "How could you" "He'd never" "Threw yourself" And the last parting word "slut. Then she stormed off, leaving Constance alone looking a wreck with tears streaming from her eyes. Rose was tempted to go to her, but she left before Rose made the move.

"What was that?" Julie stared. "The cheer squad had a falling out?"

"Something's not right with those two," Rose shook her head, not comprehending what could have happened to change the friendship between the two girls.

"Whatever it is, it looks like the lasses are done with being friends. I wouldn't even talk to my dog like that," Tommy placed a cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it. "Something's not with with two. Not at all."

"Rose should find out what's up," Julie suggested.

"Me? Are you crazy? We hate each other. She'd never talk to me about whatever had just happened between her and Madeline."

"It wouldn't hurt, though," Jack scratched the back of his neck, wincing when Rose turned on him.

"What was that?"

"Look, you two haven't been enemies for that long. You were once best of friends! Maybe she'll tell you what's up. Why she's not talking to the other one," Julie explained.

"I don't know...," Rose frowned, not liking the idea of having anything to do with Constance after her behavior towards her.

"What do you have to lose?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe...we'll see," was all Rose said, not wanting to commit to anything. Yes, she was indeed curious about what had caused Madeline and Constance to fight, but she highly doubted her ability to find out.

…..

School was over. Tommy was going to take Annabelle to Rose's, but things didn't turn out as planned.

The drive was quiet. Tommy kept his eyes on the road, wondering what he could say to this girl to draw her back out of her shell. Things had gone so well at the dance and now, it's like the dance had never happened.

"Did you sleep well last night, at Rose's?" He asked, deciding to break the silence.

Annabelle looked at him, startled that he was talking to her. "Yes. There was no nightmares..."

"You have nightmares?" Tommy frowned, not liking the thought of her waking up afraid and alone during the night.

"Yes. But they're normal after...I didn't have them last night though. It was a good sleep," Annabelle stammered.

"That's good."

"Derrick...he's usually there for me when I have nightmares...but with him in jail now, there will be no one. So I am glad that they stayed away last night," Annabelle explained, twisting at her slender hands.

"Do you miss Derrick?"

"Of course! He always had a joke to make me laugh or was ready to sit and just listen. He's the only member of my family that I can say that I truly love and that loves me back. He was the only one to believe me about Cal...the only one that wanted to protect me. Now he's paying for that loyalty."

"Him being in jail is not your fault you know..."

"Well then whose is it? He wouldn't even be a suspect if I wasn't his sister. They'd be willing to get him a good lawyer...they wouldn't be standing at the side of the father of the man that raped me, but they are! Turning both of their backs on us, their flesh and blood! How messed up is that?"

"Very messed up. I can't imagine having parents like that, myself. My mum and pops would defend me to the moon and back," Tommy smiled. "Not that I make it easy for them, mind you. I can be a rather mischievous lad."

"I bet," Annabelle smiled before turning her attention to staring out the window to watch the scenery go by. She hated that she didn't know how to talk to Tommy now. She had done so well at the dance and now she's just freezing, despite all intentions to follow Rose's advice.

"Anna...would you like to go see Derrick? I mean...he'd still be in jail, but you'll get to see the lad. Make sure he's okay...," Tommy offered.

Annabelle looked at him. "You'd take me to see him? When?"

"Right now, of course," Tommy chuckled. "I know it's last minute, but I tend to be a spur of the moment kind of lad and well..."

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to go see him," Annabelle smiled. "Thank you, Tommy."

"Ah, no need to thank me. Anything for a friend."

They made the rest of the drive in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other, so there was no point in trying to hold a conversation. Five minutes later, Tommy pulled up in front of the police station and Annabelle was out of the car as soon as it stopped moving. Catching up with her, they approached the desk.

"We'd like to see Derrick Watson, please," Tommy stated their intentions.

"Only one person at a time is allowed to go back," The secretary answered, not bothering to look at them as she typed on her computer.

Annabelle turned to Tommy, who just nodded his head.

"Go on ahead, lass. I'll be out here waiting for you. Tell Derrick I said hello," Tommy smiled, taking a step back.

"Thank you," Annabelle smiled, grateful for everything Tommy was doing for her. Perhaps Rose was right. Letting Tommy in was leading to a new friend. Maybe he was indeed her "Jack."

Tommy just smiled and went to sit in one of the chairs lining the walls.

"I'm Annabelle Watson, Derrick's sister. I want to see him," Annabelle turned her attention back to the secretary.

"Here, sign in," The secretary pushed a clipboard with a sheet that listed names of visitors. "I need your name, the date, and the time. Then you put on this," She pushed in front of her a name tag that had visitor written in black marker. "You'll have five minutes. I recommend you keep the conversation short. Oh and no touching."

"Yes ma'am," Annabelle sighed, signing her name and putting on the name tag before following an officer into the back, where they kept the prisoners. There weren't many people in the cells, at least not at this time. Derrick seemed to be in a cell by himself, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. "Oh my god, Derrick!"

Derrick gasped and got up from the cot he was sitting on and ran to grip the bars. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I asked Tommy to bring me. He says hello by the way," She quickly explained. "I was so worried about you. I still am."

"You shouldn't have come. Mom and dad are incensed. They really think I killed Hockley!"

"Oh Derrick...I'm so sorry. It's all because you believed me...they wouldn't even dream of siding with the Hockley's if you hadn't argued with them when they sent me away."

"You were telling the truth, Anna. I wasn't going to stand by and let them sweep it under the rug. I can't say I'm surprised for their lack of support. Hurt, but not surprised."

"How are you doing in here?"

"Lonely. Scared. But other than that, I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm okay. I'm staying with Rose. I haven't been back home since your arrest. I'm afraid to go back there with you gone."

"I'll be back, Anna. I promise. They have nothing on me. I'll be 18 in a few weeks as well and I'll be able to move us both out of that house and we'll never have to bother with them again. I promise you that," Derrick ranted.

"Derrick, how do you plan to do that? You're still in high school..."

"Don't tell mom...but Grandma and Grandpa left me a trust fund...I get it when I'm 18. They had it set up by a different lawyer that works for them only. They came to see me a few weeks after Grandpa's death. It should be enough to help us."

"Oh Derrick...maybe you should use it for a new lawyer instead...I mean...that public defender can be brought by the Hockley's..."

"It'll be okay, Anna. You'll see. All they have...it's circumstantial. There's no way they can prosecute with circumstantial evidence."

"But Derrick..."

"I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself, alright? Keep staying with Rose. Do not go back to that house. There's no telling what our oh so loving parents are planning to do next."

"Alright..."

"And don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Alright..."

"And tell Julie not to get too comfortable. I'll be back to piss her off in no time," Derrick chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why must you always do that? Make girls that you like so mad at you that they want nothing to do with you at all?"

"It's fun. And it keeps them on their toes...and to be honest, I think Julie likes it. She likes to know that I'm not afraid to make her angry and that I can handle her reactions."

"Five minutes is up," The officer returned.

Annabelle sighed, not ready to leave just yet. "Fine. Take care Derrick. We'll get you out of this."

"You just take care of yourself, sis. And remember what I said," Derrick answered, watching the officer escort his sister away.

Tommy stood up when he saw Annabelle return. "How is he?"

"He's lonely, scared, but being brave for me. We have to get him out of this, Tommy! Derrick may have a temper, but he's not a killer! He'd never do this! We have to find out who did so my brother can come home!"

Not sure if it was welcomed, but doing so anyway in a move to comfort, he placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "We will, Anna. I promise, we will find out who offed Hockley and we'll turn them in. Your brother won't be in this place for long."

Annabelle could only look into Tommy's warm gaze and for a reason she couldn't explain, she trusted him. She believed him. Things will turn out okay. They had to. Tommy Ryan said they would.


	21. Confession

Rose stood at the door of the Rothes, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She had decided to go visit Constance. Talk to her and perhaps get down to the bottom of why things feel so off with her. It used to be that she wouldn't feel nervous about visiting the Rothes. At one time, she used to come over every day. She used to be at the Rothes mansion more than she was at her mother's, spending time with Constance and Madeline. Talking about boys and movies and doing each others hair. But now everything had changed, thanks to Caledon Hockley.

Pushing away all thoughts, Rose rang the bell, hoping that she was still welcomed by the adults, or seeing Constance would be more difficult than she thought.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater? Why I haven't seen you around here in months," Mrs. Rothes opened the door and stared in shock to see a girl she hadn't seen in a long time at her door. "Are you here to see Constance?"

"I know, it's been a while. I'm afraid that we've kind of grown apart during the change of schools and crowds, but I wanted to come by to visit. Catch up on what's been going on in our lives," Rose smiled. Of course she had nothing against Constance's mother. She's always been more kind to her than her own mother had been. "Is she here?"

"She's right upstairs in her room. She's been spending most of her time in there since that dance to be honest. She didn't even show interest when the Hockley boy was murdered. Maybe a visit from you will draw her out. You remember where her room is, right?" Her mother explained.

"Um, sure. Thank you, Mrs. Rothes."

"It was good to see you again Rose. I do hope that we'll be seeing more of you."

Rose felt a little guilty, knowing that this will most likely be her last visit to the Rothes residence. She just couldn't see rekindling her friendship with Constance. Not after all that had happened. Pushing the guilty feelings aside, Rose ascended the stairs and headed for Constance's room, the first one on the right.

Constance's room was everything a teenage girl could ask for. It was dressed all in pink, from the plush carpeting to the wall paper. There was a vanity table on the right wall and a two bedside tables situated next to the double bed that was in the center of the east wall. On that bed was Constance, her knees pulled up against her chest, her dark hair falling in curtain's nearly shielding her face. Her bedroom door was open, so Rose didn't have to knock. She just stood in the doorway and frowned. This wasn't like Constance at all.

"Constance? It's Rose...can I come in?"

Constance's head jerked up, her eyes wide in surprise. Rose was the last person she had expected to ever stop by and see her...especially after all that had happened.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" She asked, tightening her arms around her knees, as if shielding herself from attack.

"I thought I'd stop by today. I noticed that you weren't quite yourself today at school and was concerned," Rose entered the room and sat on the end of the bed, realizing that there was something heart-breakingly familiar about Constance's demeanor. "I heard about Cal...I don't cry over the loss...but I do know how much you had cared about him and..."

"Is that why you're here? To talk about him?" Constance looked at her with haunted hazel eyes. "To see if I was crying over him?"

Rose frowned, hearing anger in the other girl's voice. This was going so well already. "No, Constance, that's not why I came here. I came here to see if you are alright."

"Like you care. We haven't been friends for months Rose..."

"And whose fault was that, huh? Do you think that I enjoyed losing all my friends like that? To start a new school alone when I should have had two best friends starting it with me? Do you think that was easy for me? To lose my friends when I needed them most?"

"It must have been because you wasted no time in turning your back on us," Constance glared at her. "The very first day you were off making new friends..."

"That was only because I knew what would happen once it was known what Cal did to me. I knew that the two of you would side with him and I was right. You did. So yeah, I found new friends that would be on my side and not defend that monster."

"You never gave us a chance, Rose."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Don't you remember the welcome party? The moment I arrived, you two began gushing over Cal and bashing poor Annabelle for daring to tell the truth. That was all the proof that I needed that I wouldn't be believed and you two proved me right. You both were right there at my mother's ready to ambush me."

Constance guiltily looked away. "I guess you have a point there. But you still remained separate. You made it quite clear that our friendship was over. So forgive me if I'm confused by your presence here now."

"I am here, because despite everything that you both have done to me...despite you siding with that rapist...I still care about you, Cons. I care about what happens to you and if you need help, if I can, I'd like to help."

"Well you can't! No one can, so you can just leave. Go back to your handsome boyfriend and live your happy life and forget those of us you left behind," Constance's eyes flashed at her and that was when Rose knew. The look in those eyes...the way she was dressed, no inch of skin revealed, the way she sat as if guarding herself somehow...Rose had seen all of that before, in Annabelle and in herself.

"Oh my god...Constance...Cal...did he...?" No, please no. Not another one.

It took a while for Constance to answer. At first she wasn't going to. It was in the past, Cal was gone, so there was no point in rehashing the past. But the realization in Rose's eyes, the sympathy...it like a dam broke and suddenly tears were spelling forth from her eyes.

"It was...after the dance. We were in his car listening to some music. I had thought it was the most romantic night ever. Just sitting in the car, looking up at the stars and I thought that he was such a gentleman. I was going to go to school Monday and tell you just how much of a gentleman he was. Anyway...we started kissing and Cal's hands were everywhere. I told him that he was going to fast...that we needed to stop...but he wouldn't...he tore at my clothes. He clamped his hand over my mouth...ripped my clothes away from my body...and then. he..."

"Oh Constance," Rose gasped. "And you dealt with all of that on your own?"

"I had no choice. After how horrible I was to you, I didn't know if you'd help me or not."

"Of course I would have helped you!"Rose gasped, hating Caledon Hockley all over again.

"When we came back to school, I was going to pretend that nothing had happened. That you weren't right and Annabelle was gone...but there you both were...looking happy and healthy and I felt a mess and alone..."

"Oh Con...you should have came to me...we could have gone to the police..."

"And what? Have people ostracize me like we did you?"

"Your parents are not like the Watsons and my mother. They would have believed you and I would have believed you too. We could have finally put him away for good."

Constance sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You know good and well that the Hockley's would never have let that happen. They would have gotten him off somehow and then we all would have been in a world of trouble. He was insane, Rose. Afterwards he was ranting that I better not even think of telling anyone or dumping him like you and Anna had. That he still had to get revenge on you both for that and he had things planned. I thought...I foolishly thought I could go to Maddie...but she called me a traitor and told me to be thankful that Cal even looked at me. I didn't know what else to do. Then when Jack had beat up Cal at school and when I found out what he had done to Annabelle again...I knew then that it'd never be over. Never..."

Rose paled when Constance revealed that Cal was planning to go after her as well as Anna. She was never more glad that he was dead then at that moment. How would it have happened? Would he have hurt Jack to get to her? Most likely. How could people like her mother and the Watsons still stand up for that bastard? It was utterly absurd.

Constance sighed, pressing her face against her knees. "I was out walking. I needed to get out and away...and I was out later than I should have been...I was at that place we used to go...the one that's on top of a cliff that looks out at the water...I thought being there would clear my head..."

Rose's heart nearly stopped in her chest at Constance's words. "What did you do?"

"Someone had beaten him some more...he was stumbling along, I guess disoriented, I don't know...I was too frightened to pay attention to that. I got to my feet and he came grabbing me and I don't know...I flashed back to that night...I was back in that car...and he was going to hurt me again and I had to stop him because I'd die if it'd happened again...so I pushed...I pushed and he was gone and I was free and running away and...I didn't know what happened until the next morning when they said Cal was dead...found at the bottom of a ravine..."

"Oh my god..."

"I didn't mean to do it, Rose. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to kill him. I was just trying to get away so he wouldn't hurt me anymore, but no one is going to believe that! I killed Cal and I'm scared!" Constance burst into tears.

Rose felt tears in her eyes as she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. She didn't know what to say. Constance had been through so much and all she had been trying to do was survive and protect herself. "It's going to be okay, Cons, it is. We'll fix this."

"How? You can't bring him back. I don't even want you to. You were right about him being a monster!"

"Yes. I was."

"We should have believed you from the start," Constance sobbed, clinging to her former friend.

"Should haves and what ifs aren't going to change anything, Cons. You do know that they arrested Derrick Watson for Cal's murder, right?"

Constance sobbed even harder in reply.

"You're going to have to tell the truth...you can't let him go to jail for this, even though he would have gladly done the deed himself," Rose gently rubbed her back.

"But then I'll go to jail and they'll make sure that I'll never get free again."

"Maybe you won't. Maybe if you tell what he did to you and Anna and I testified about what he did to us...make the court see what a monster he was and that it was an accident...you were having what all of us victims have at some point...a flashback to the night it happened, maybe you'll get off. But you can't let an innocent man go to prison. Not over that monster."

Constance cried, knowing that Rose was right. She was going to have to tell someone. She was going to have to turn herself in and hope for the best. It was the right thing to do and she was so tired of doing the wrong thing. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course. And I'll call my father. He may be able to help you. He helped Jack and Nathan Hockley won't be able to buy him off. It's going to be okay, Constance. It will."

Constance just nodded, wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry for how I had treated you, Rose. You have every right to hate me and turn your back."

"You were my friend long before you were Cal's cheerleader. It's good to see my friend back, even if it's under such horrible circumstances."

Constance sobbed a few more times before pulling away. "Well...I guess we had better start with my mom, right?"

Rose gave a sad smile. "Right. I'll be right by your side, Cons. I promise."

…..

It had been a long emotional afternoon for Rose. She had sat by Constance's side as she confessed all to her horrified parents. They of course believed Constance about the rape, just like Rose had said they would. They quickly called Rose's father and explained everything, so he was waiting for them at the police station, where Constance gave her confession, including an account of what had happened to her. Rose too also told the police of her own attack and that Cal had not only attacked Annabelle Watson once, but twice. They had called Annabelle, who came down to the station and gave her statement as well. Constance was then placed under arrest while Derrick was let go, much to his surprise. William Dewitt Bukater had assured Constance's parents that he was going to work on getting bail so their daughter could come home until trial.

Once it was all over, Rose told her father she was going to drive around to clear her head. She did drive around, but she ended up on Jack's doorstep still feeling emotionally drained from it all. She sighed, ringing the bell, hoping that he was at home.

Jack had been working on yet another picture of Lisa when he heard the ring of the bell. Julie was sitting on the couch painting her toenails.

"Are you going to get that?," Julie asked, not looking up from her frosty pink colored toenail.

Jack gave her a dirty look and got up and opened the door to Rose who by now had tears falling from her eyes. "Rose, baby what is it?" He held his arms out and she stepped into them, pressing her face against his shoulder, crying. He held her tight, not sure of what to make of this.

"Constance...Cal," Rose could only manage between her sobs. Jack brought her into the house and closed the door behind him. He took her into the kitchen and hand her sit at the counter. He quickly poured her a glass of water, hoping that it'd calm her down.

"Here. Drink this. It'll calm you down some, and then you can tell me why you're all upset."

He watched as she drank the water, noting how tired she appeared. "Have you even been home yet?"

Rose shook her head. "I stopped by Constance's. I thought that something weird was up with her...so I stopped by to see what was going on. Oh Jack...it's horrible..."

"What happened?"

Jack sat next to Rose as she told him all that Constance had, including Cal's revenge plans and how Constance had accidentally pushed Cal off the ravine in middle of flashing back to his attack.

"It serves him right, the way he went. The trauma he caused her was exactly what killed him," Rose sniffed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"So she confessed everything?" Jack asked, feeling rather sad himself. He didn't really care for Constance Rothes, because of her treatment of Rose, but he would never wish what Cal had done to her on anyone and what was still happening to her...it made his heart hurt.

"Yes. My father is going to represent her, so that's good and now Derrick is free as well. All charges dropped," Rose sniffed. "And now the police know what that bastard had done to me and Annabelle. What he had done to Constance. He's not looking like such a pristine victim anymore."

"You talked about your own attack?"

Rose nodded, gripping Jack's hand. "I had to. I had to make sure they didn't try to paint him as some innocent victim. That he was a monster whose own evil had killed him. If he hadn't raped Constance, she wouldn't have had a flashback...she wouldn't have felt the need to push him away. But what really scares me is that...he was planning revenge Jack. Against Anna and me, because we talked about what he had done to us...we saw what he had done to Anna again...what do you think he was planning to do..."

"Hey, no," Jack shushed her, placing a finger on her lips. "Don't you go there, Rose. Don't. There's no need. He never had a chance to do anything else to you and he wouldn't have gotten it. He would have had to go through me, first."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What would he have done to you? How would he have hurt you to get to me? Just the thought of you getting hurt makes me sick, Jack."

"Aw Rose. Believe it or not, I can hold my own, you know. I wouldn't have let him do anything to either of us. And now he's gone and he can't. Everything will be okay, Rose. Your father will help Constance and now you're completely free of that bastard."

"It doesn't feel like it. Now that I know of his revenge plot, it's like his ghost is right behind me, ready to attack or something..."

"You only feel that way because you're exhausted, sweetie. You had a long day at school, you stopped at Constance's right after, then the police station. You haven't had a chance to sleep just yet."

"I don't think I can."

"Of course you can. Come on. Follow me," Jack took her hand and led her up to his room, ignoring Julie's snort.

Jack's room was an artist's dream. There was a big window to let plenty of light in, an easel by the window, and a portfolio on the desk opposite the bed. Jack pulled the blankets back and motioned for Rose to get in.

"I don't think this will work," Rose sighed, a little reluctant. What would his aunt and uncle say if they caught her in his room, in his bed? That would look very bad.

"Give it an hour, alright? Humor me."

Rose sighed. "Fine."

She got in bed and was surrounded by Jack's scent as soon as he pulled the covers over her. She sighed feeling, warm and safe. Maybe she could get some sleep after all. "Wake me up in an hour?"

Jack smiled and kissed her nose. "Alright."

He sat there for a while, watching her until he was sure that she was sound asleep. He then called her father to let him know where she was and then went over to his easel. He took out his paints and began to draw a portrait. A portrait of a lovely red head girl sleeping peacefully. There was no words for how he felt about Rose sometimes, so in those moments, he just let his pencil or paintbrush do the talking.


	22. Deepening Emotions

The next day at school, everyone was talking about Constance's arrest and Derrick's release. Rose stayed close to Jack, her emotions still a jumbled mess. She just couldn't believe all that was happening. Constance was the last person that she had thought Cal would brutalize. But thankfully she was the last. Cal was never going to hurt another girl ever again.

"What I don't get," a blonde girl that Rose had only seen in the halls walked past, talking to her friend. "Is why that rapist was allowed to go to school with us. Why wasn't he in jail?"

"Money. Money talks," her friend, a brunette girl with wire rim glasses answered that question and Rose found herself agreeing. Indeed, money did talk, especially in Caledon Hockley's case. But money couldn't save him from the bottom of a ravine.

"You damned gossips don't know what you're talking about. Caledon did nothing. Lies, all of it," Madeline came up, her eyes blazing with anger. Rose sighed, feeling tired of it all. She looked at Jack who was looking pretty angry himself.

"Lies? The pervert was found trying to force himself on that poor girl on the bleachers. He deserved what he got," the girl with the eyeglasses answered.

"Don't bother girls. It's people like Madeline here that kept that monster out of jail. And here she is again still making excuses. Let's forget that he had hurt her best friend and pushed her over the edge," Rose spoke up, having enough. She was done letting people like Madeline make Caledon Hockley into some helpless victim. He was not a helpless victim and he had deserved the death he had gotten.

"Oh you would say such things Rose. You're the head liar. I wouldn't be surprised if you helped that little tramp kill him! You both probably lured him to that cliff and..."

The sound of Rose's slap was loud and clear. Everyone gasped and stood back. Jack just stood there and watched, not trying to restrain his girlfriend. "Oh if I had a hand in killing Cal, Madeline, it would have been a lot more painful. Believe me. He was a monster that got what was coming to him. He was a serial rapist that depended on the likes of you and his daddy's money to keep him out of jail. It all had finally caught up with him and keep making excuses, it'll catch up with you too! Sadly it already had caught up with Constance."

"Go to hell, Rose," Madeline glared.

"No thank you. Your perverted little boyfriend is already burning there. Come on Jack. Let's go," Rose took his hand and pulled him down the hall away from the gathering crowd.

"I'm proud of you, Rose," Jack said, squeezing her hand. "You had almost kept your temper there."

"Barely," Rose sighed. "I wonder how long people are going to talk about Cal's murder. I wish they'd just forget that he had ever existed."

"They'll probably talk about it until the next big thing happens," Jack led her outside to the bleachers, where everyone was meeting for lunch. Annabelle and Derrick were already there, unpacking their lunch bags. "Welcome back, man," Jack grinned.

"It's good to be back," Derrick grinned. "And eating real food!"

"Where's Tommy?" Annabelle asked, looking behind Jack for any sign of the handsome Irishman.

"He's probably running late," Jack shrugged. "He's thinking of having another huge party this weekend. He's probably seeing if anyone is in the mood."

Rose sighed opening her bag. "I'm not really. Too much has happened this week."

"Are you thinking of Constance?" Annabelle asked.

Rose nodded. "I feel awful. I wish...I wish I had gone to the police or something. Maybe he would have gone to jail...I could have saved her."

"Rose, no. Don't do that. It wasn't your fault. You were scared, with good reason," Jack placed a hand on her arm. "Don't blame yourself for what that bastard did."

"No Jack. I was a coward. I did all the wrong things...at least Annabelle was more brave than I was. Her parents may have sent her away, but at least she had the strength to tell someone. She didn't cower and hide and get rid of evidence like I did...and now Constance is paying for my cowardice."

"Rose, no...look we dealt with what he did in our own way. In a way that was best for us and that is all we can do. Jack is right. Don't take the blame for Cal's crimes," Annabelle shook her head.

Rose knew that they were right, but she couldn't help feeling the way she did. It had been a mistake taking a shower and getting rid of that dress. It had been a mistake staying quiet. She should have gone to the police the minute that it had happened. But that was all water under the bridge now. She hadn't reported her attack and now Constance was in jail. There was nothing that could be done to change any of it.

Helga and Julie arrived, both of them examining some kind of brochure. Tommy and Fabrizio was behind them, both looking bored.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, wanting to change the subject from Caledon Hockley and his crimes.

"Helga and I are on the senior trip committee," Julie explained, looking up from the brochure. "We are to look at different options for the senior trip this year. She wants Italy."

Everyone rolled their eyes and said a resounding "No!"

Helga frowned and huffed. "And why not?"

"Because you only want to go there because that's where Fabrizio is from. You are not fooling anyone, Miss. Dahl," Julie chuckled. "I have a better idea though. Look at this."

She handed Jack a brochure advertising a familiar looking cruise ship.

"The Titanic 2? Are you kidding me?" Jack looked at his cousin. "This says it'll even take the same route as the original...what the hell Julie?"

"It'll be fun and historically educational," Julie grinned.

"It's so tragic," Annabelle frowned. "I don't know if it'd be wise. I mean...it'll be floating over the grave site of the original. And...well...just the history behind it alone...don't you think it could be cursed or something?"

"There's no such thing as curses, sis. And I like the idea. I think it'd be fun to sail on the Titanic 2."

Rose and Jack looked at one another, feeling as if a goose had just walked across their graves, sort of speak.

"Um...maybe we can do something else for a trip. I don't think this cruise is a very good idea..."

"Besides, if I'm going to take a cruise I want it to be a Caribbean cruise. Warm water, sunshine, island music," Rose smiled at the thought.

"Okay, no Titanic 2, but you would go for a Caribbean cruise...maybe we can work something out," Helga wrote on her notepad.

Rose sighed and slid closer to Jack. "Can I come over after school today?"

"Sure, if you like," Jack smiled. "You dad wasn't mad about last night was he?"

"He was fine. He knew I was with you," Rose smiled, remembering how safe she had felt in Jack's bed, surrounded by his scent and his things.

Jack smiled and took her hand in his, his blue eyes shining with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Of course. I just want to spend some time at your place today," Rose smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to look into some Caribbean cruises. I think I kind of like the thought of our last trip as a class being on a cruise," Helga grinned, scribbling some things down into her notepad.

…..

Jack's Aunt and Uncle weren't home and Julie had decided to go over to Derrick's to help him pack his things. With his birthday coming up, he had decided to move out from his parents house and take Annabelle with him. Julie had offered her help in packing his things and he had gratefully accepted, wanting to get to know her better. So it was just Jack and Rose when they arrived at his house that day.

"Make yourself at home," Jack dropped his book bag onto the living room chair. "Are you hungry? I can put on some pizza rolls or something."

"Not hungry," Rose sighed, glancing up towards his room.

"Thirsty?" Jack asked, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two bottles of coke and a large bag of chips to share.

Rose smiled. "Not really, but I'll take a bottle anyway." She frowned as Jack sat on the couch and began to search for the remote. "Jack..."

He looked at her and frowned when he saw that she didn't look too happy. "What is it?"

"I know it's just the two of us here, but can we go somewhere more private...like your room?"

"Sure. If you'd like," Jack got back to his feet and lead the way up to his room. He watched as Rose sat on his bed and looked around. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper tour last night...you were pretty upset."

"That's ok," Rose smiled, picking up his pillow. "It's so warm and creative in here. Just like you."

Jack chuckled and blushed. "Well then I guess it's kind of obvious that it's my room, huh?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled, burying her face in his pillow, closing her eyes and as she breathed deep. He was the most wonderful boy she had ever met. Sitting here, surrounded by his things, it made her feel closer to him somehow.

"I'm afraid that there's not much to do in here, though...unless you want to do homework or practice some drawing..."

Rose looked up at him from the pillow. She didn't know what was coming over her, but suddenly, she felt daring. Brave. She wanted to do something that she wouldn't normally dare to do, not with anyone. But Jack wasn't just anyone. He was her hero. Her savior. The only boy she trusted with her life. He had given her the gift of his love and she wanted to give him something back.

"Jack...I want you to draw me..."

"Okay..."

"Like the one you did of Tommy..."

At first Jack was confused. The one he did of Tommy? The last time he drew Tommy was when...then Jack got it and his eyes widened and a pink blush heated his cheeks. "Rose., I...I mean...that would be...are you sure?"

Rose nodded, feeling both nervous yet brave at the same time. The look on Jack's face though was adorable. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't..."

Jack swallowed. He had never really seen a girl naked before...well not in real life anyway...and the chance to see Rose...it blew his mind. He wasn't even sure that he could keep it together to do a proper sketch, but if this was what Rose wanted, he was going to try.

"Okay...um...here...," He went to his closet and pulled out a robe. You can slip this on in the bathroom...I'll prepare everything..."

Rose smiled at his nervous stammering. Seeing him so nervous made her feel a little better. She slipped out of the room and into the bathroom next door and slipped out of her clothes and pulled on the robe that smelled even more divine than Jack's pillow. It was like Jack was giving her an extra warm hug. Wearing only the robe, Rose slipped out of the bathroom and back into Jack's room, where he was sitting in a chair, sharpening one of his charcoals with a knife. He looked up and swallowed.

"I'm ready, Jack."

Jack watched as she slipped off his robe and he nearly died on the spot. She was gorgeous with flawless skin that looked to be soft to the touch and gorgeous curves. She was the most beautiful thing he's ever set eyes on. He can only hope to do her justice.

Feeling his cheeks redden even more, he pointed to the bed. "On the bed..."

Rose did as he directed and positioned herself in a way where all of her body was in full view.

Jack took a deep breath and began to draw. He tried to keep his thoughts strictly professional as he drew the lines and curves of her body.

"So serious," Rose teased, causing Jack to smile as his eyes kept darting from her to his paper. "Are you blushing, Mr. artiste? I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He drew landscapes," Jack smiled. "Now keep still. Keep your eyes on me, no smiling."

Rose took a deep breath, pushing back her own nervousness and remained as still as she possible could.

One hour later, Jack was finished. Rose got up and slipped his robe back on and walked over to take a look at Jack's work. She gasped at what she saw. It couldn't possibly be her. The person in the picture wasn't just a girl, she was a woman with energetic eyes. Everything about her was beautiful and drawn with the utmost care.

"Jack, this is beautiful..."

"I think it's my best work," Jack grinned.

"This is how you see me?" Rose felt a tear leave her eyes, amazed that this boy looked at her and saw beauty instead of the chaotic mess that she felt like most of the time.

"Of course. You're one of the most beautiful girls in school Rose...not to mention how I feel about you..."

Rose blushed again. "You indeed make me feel beautiful. Even when I feel like I'm anything but."

Jack closed the portfolio, hiding the picture from view. He got up and cupped Rose face with steady hands. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful. Because you are. Not only that but you're kind and compassionate too. You're everything that I love in a girl."

His eyes filled her whole world and she became aware of his closeness. The touch of his hand, the soft brush of his breath against her face, how pretty his eyes were. She loved him. It was more than a thought, more than a feeling. It was an undeniable fact. She was in love with this amazing person who had experienced his own amount of pain yet still retained his beautiful soul.

"I love you Jack..."

Jack's eyes filled with emotion and his arms wrapped around her robe clad body, pulling her close. "I love you too, Rose..."

Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss and he gasped as he felt the shape of her breasts through the robe, pressed up against him. He felt his desire for her pool into his stomach, making his body reacts in ways that he hoped that she didn't notice.

Rose did notice, but somehow did not become afraid, noticing how his touch remained gentle and how he was allowing her to make the first moves. Feeling daring, she deepened the kiss and stepped closer until she could feel his hardness against her hip when they heard the downstairs door swing open and close.

"Jack! We're home!" his Aunt Beth called up.

Jack and Rose shot apart and Rose raced into the bathroom to quickly change back into her clothes, knowing that there would be trouble if the grown ups caught them in such a compromising position in his bedroom. Jack quickly made sure that his portfolio was closed, hiding the nude drawing of his girlfriend from view. He stepped out of the bedroom just as Rose came out of the bathroom back in her own clothes, blushing intensely.

They looked at each other, both realizing that something about their relationship had changed. Neither could say what it was, but they knew that it had. It left Rose wondering. She had been willing to let Jack see her naked. She had been willing to stand in his arms kissing him, pressed against him while she wore only a robe. Did that mean that she was ready to go a step further with him. She was in love with him, she knew that. When she thought about her future, he was there at the forefront. She wanted to be with Jack forever...but was she ready to make love to him? She honestly didn't know.

He held his hand out to her, almost fearful to make the offer, afraid that he may have frightened her somehow. He felt relief when she took his hand and smiled.

"I should take you home, huh?" Jack asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know...I don't mind hanging out some more...," Rose answered, not ready to leave him just yet.

"Well you're welcomed to stay for as long as you want," Jack kissed her hand, leading her downstairs, where his Aunt and Uncle were in the kitchen making dinner and their homework awaited.


	23. Questions

That evening, Rose returned home just as her father and Katarina returned from some kind of social function. Rose stood in the doorway of Katarina's dressing room, her mind on what had happened with Jack earlier. She hadn't wanted to stop kissing him. If his aunt and Uncle hadn't returned, she didn't know how far she would have allowed it to go and a part of that worried her because she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that, despite her love for Jack. She wanted to be close to him...as close as one possibly could get to the one you love, but a part of her was still afraid that she could flashback and she didn't want to do that. Not with Jack.

"Is something on your mind Rose?" Katarina asked, letting her long dark hair out of it's intricate bun. She turned to look at the young girl, who seemed to be troubled by something.

"I suppose. How long did it take you to feel ready to make love with a man again after your attack? Were you afraid of flashing back?"

Katarina was about to take off her diamond ear rings, but then changed her mind. She smiled kindly at Rose. "Do you like cheesecake?"

Rose blinked, a bit taken aback. What did cheesecake have to do with her fear of flashing back to her attack? "Um...yes I suppose."

"Good. Rosa had made some. Let's go and get a slice and have a girl to girl chat," Katarina walked past Rose, leading the way down to the kitchen.

Rose took a seat at the kitchen table as Katarina took the dessert out of the refrigerator and then the two plates, a knife and two forks out of the cabinets. Once the dessert was served up and Rose had a slice in front of her, Katarina took a seat as well.

"Now, what is this all about?" Katarina smiled,

"Okay...I think my relationship with Jack is...changing. It's becoming...deeper. More intense. When I kiss him, it's like I don't want to stop and I want to be closer to him, but I'm afraid of making love with him. Not because I'm afraid he'll hurt me because I know he won't. I'm just afraid I'll go into a flashback and I don't want to do that with him. How long is it until that fear goes away and I can be a normal girl again?"

"You mean the girl you were before Caledon Hockley attacked you? I'm sorry Rose, but that girl is gone. There is going to be no time when that man's attack will not be at the very back of your mind. But there will be a time where it won't be anywhere near the front of your mind. Where you won't worry about flashing back. The time may not be now, but you're getting there every day."

"I wish I was there now. I want to be close to Jack. When I make love to him for the first time, I want to know for sure that I won't go careening back to that awful night. But I can't be sure and...I'm scared..."

Katarina's heart went out to Rose. She knew all too well how if felt to feel something for someone finally, after such an awful experience and have that experience hang over her head. "Rose...all I can advise is take it one day at a time. Don't try to move so fast. Something tells me that Jack will follow your lead where intimacy is concerned. If you feel ready for that...move slowly. If you feel uncomfortable, let him know. It's going to take baby steps, Rose. Lucky for you, you've found a guy that's willing to take those baby steps with you."

Rose nodded, having a feeling that Katarina would say this and that she was right. It just felt good hearing her say it. "Thank you."

"Anytime, dear," Katarina squeezed her hand. "I'm here whenever you'd want to talk about anything."

"Even when it's silly?"

"Hey, nothing you have to talk about is silly. But yes, even then and I promise everything we talk about is just between you and me. "

Rose smiled happily, feeling better now about the new direction that her relationship with Jack was going. Katarina was right. She just had to remain, cool, and alert.

"I'm glad that my dad married you. I have to admit, when mother had me believing that he had just up and left and didn't care, I resented your marriage to him, but now I know better and I honestly don't think I would have gotten through this without you."

Touched, Katarina placed her hand over Rose's. "I'm glad that you feel that way about me and your father, Rose. And I'm happy that I could help you. You are a strong girl and you are going to be just fine. You would have been just fine without me as well. You would have found a way."

"I don't feel strong," Rose looked down at her cheesecake. "Sometimes I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams."

"Sometimes, we are blind to our own strengths. It's not until time has passed and we look back that we see just how strong we really are. You're coming through this year amazingly well. A lot of my clients...it's months before they're where you're at. So don't be so hard on yourself, dear."

"Do you think Jack will still be with me when it's all said and done?"

Katarina's smile was bright and hopeful. "I have a pretty good feeling that he will be. For a young man, he has a good head on his shoulders and he genuinely cares about you. When it comes to sex, don't close him off. Talk about it. Let him know how you're feeling. You'll both get through it together."

Katarina walked over to Rose and hugged the girl, silently letting her stepdaughter know that she will never be alone and that she will always have someone in her corner, even if things with Jack ended up falling apart.

…..

Beth and Phillip Dawson were concerned about their nephew. They have noticed a few times that he and his girlfriend had been up in his room together, alone. It wasn't that they didn't trust Jack. They knew that the boy was sensitive and a gentleman at all times when it came to the opposite sex. But still, it was best to keep an eye on the situation so no unforeseen circumstances popped up. They didn't want to be one of those parents that let things happen right under their nose and then claim ignorance when everything hit the fan.

"You should talk to him, Phil. It'd sound better coming from you. Besides, I had already talked to Julie. It's your turn," Beth pushed her husband towards the stairs.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to have this talk with Jack. He should have known that he was fooling himself. Reluctantly, he went up to Jack's room and knocked on the already opened door. Peering, in he saw the young man at his easel, working on something.

Jack glanced towards the door and smiled. "Hey, Uncle Phil. Come in."

Phil smiled and entered, watching the young man. He had to say that he did not regret taking Jack in. If he had a son, he knew that he'd want him to be just like Jack. The boy did have a good head on his shoulders. Even though sometimes he pushed the envelope, but that was just being a teenager. "Hey. What masterpiece are you working on there, son?"

Jack blushed. "It's Rose. She feel asleep here the other day and she looked so peaceful. No worries at all and so beautiful...I started painting her. Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise...that is if I ever show her. Maybe I won't. Girls think it's creepy when guys watch them sleep, don't they?"

Phil chuckled. "Depends on the girl. I don't think your Rose would mind though. She seems quite taken with you." He couldn't help himself and peeked at the painting and whistled. Rose was a lovely girl and Jack captured her perfectly. The boy was definitely talented. "Jack, you have such a talent. There's an art school in New York...one of the best in the country...have you thought about applying?"

Jack arched a brow and turned to his Uncle, placing his paintbrush down. "Me and art school? In New York? Do you really think I'm that good? I know what school you're talking about and they're rather hard to get into..."

"I know you're that good, son. That painting there captures your girl, perfectly. And I've seen your other work. Jack, you have a gift and it can take you places if channeled in the right direction. This is your senior year. You should apply."

"But how would I ever be able to afford something like that...plus it would mean leaving California...leaving you and Aunt Beth and Julie...this has become my home. I can't even picture not being here."

Phil wrapped his arms around the boy, touched that he felt comfortable with them. He had worked hard to make this a loving home for his deceased brother's son and it pleased him to know that he had succeeded. "Jack, this will always be your home and we will always be here for you. No matter what. We're your family and we love you. Your Aunt Beth and I, we love you as if you were our own. We'll always be just a phone call or airplane ride away. We just want what's best for you and to see you do well. And if we can help you move forward into a career doing what you already love, we'd be happy to do so."

"How about the money? Tuition isn't cheap, not to mention living expenses..."

"We'll figure that out. But right now, I want you to promise me that you'll apply."

Jack stayed silent, mulling it over in his head. Art school. In New York. Away from everyone he knew and loved...maybe Rose would go with him. Him and Rose in New York...he liked the sound of that. "Okay...I'll apply. I think the school counselors office has some applications...I'll pick one up tomorrow."

"You'll make it in, Jack. I know you will and we'll help you with whatever you need.. When your work is displayed in all the prestigious galleries in the country, I want to be able to say I helped," Phil laughed.

Jack laughed as well and hugged his Uncle. "Thank you. Wait until I tell Rose. She's always saying how talented I am."

"Speaking of Rose...," Phil cleared his throat, approaching the subject that he had originally came to talk about carefully. "Your aunt and I have noticed that you two have been up here alone, recently..."

"Nothing happened, I assure you," Jack quickly said his face again heating in a blush as he thought about the last time he had been alone in his room with Rose. He'll never forget the sight of her nude body and how much he had wanted to touch her.

"I know...but things can happen...you know...one thing can lead to another and...well...if you have any questions I'm more than willing to answer them. Sometimes advice from a more experienced male can help a young man such as yourself."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "I don't know about that, Uncle Phil."

"Do you have questions Jack?"

He did. Not about the birds and the bees stuff because as a 18 year old, he already knew all of that, but there were other things. He didn't know if his Uncle could help him figure it out, but maybe it'd be a good idea to ask. "Can we sit?"

"Sure, son," Phil sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Jack sat next to him and sighed, his mind going back to that afternoon, when he had kissed Rose and didn't want to stop. How she had felt so perfect in his arms, as if they had been created just for her. Things had gotten so heightened between them and it worried him.

"Well, as you know, Rose hasn't had a good experience when it comes to sex. But lately, our relationship...it's becoming more intense and...I guess I'm worried. When we do have our first time...I don't want it to be something that just happens anywhere. I want to make it special for her. I want to give her the experience of her life...that changes it from something scary to something wonderful. But the problem is...when to know when it's the right time to do so. I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for...yet I don't want our first time to be in the heat of a passionate moment in my room or in a car..."

"How do you picture it?"

"Hotel room, candle light, roses. Soft music. I'd love to make that happen for her, but only when she's ready...but how do I know when she's ready? I don't want to read her wrong. Yet I don't want to push...I don't know what to do, Uncle Phil."

Phil felt relieved a little. This talk wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "When your aunt and I had our first time...we discussed it first. I mean, I know it sounds unromantic, but discussing it kept us on the same page. That way, I didn't push and we both knew what we wanted and I was able to make it special for her."

"Talking? That's all?"

Plil laughed. "Yes. But Jack, don't do anything unless it's what you both want and you both are ready and make sure you have protection, as in condoms and birth control. Those are the most important things. And keep communication open."

Jack nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"You're a good boy, Jack. You have a good head on your shoulders. I trust you and so does your Aunt. You won't do anything that you and Rose aren't ready for. If your parents were here, they'd be so proud of you. They really would."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You're talented, compassionate, and kind. You have a good head on your shoulders and you've looked after that sweet girl of yours like a gentleman. Of course they'd be proud," Phil smiled, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"You know...that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be," Jack laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about Rose, but I had no idea on how to approach the subject."

Phil just laughed himself. "Yes, it can be a hard subject, but we should have known that if anyone could muddle through it so easily, it'd be the two of us."

Jack sighed and leaned his head against his Uncle's shoulder, something he had used to do with his own father when he had been alive. "Thank you Uncle Phil. For talking about the art academy and especially for your advice about Rose."

"Anytime, Jack. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."


	24. Heart to Heart

Saturday found Rose by the pool wearing a green one piece swimsuit with a pair of white shorts. She had no intentions of going swimming. She just wanted to spend the day lounging by the pool and thinking of the big art project she was to put together by Wednesday. Jack had said he'd help her, but he's seemed so distracted himself the last few days, she hadn't had the heart to ask him for help. Not to mention that things between them have been kind of tense. It wasn't the bad tension either, it was more of a...lustful tension that neither one of them knew how to handle, so they've taken to avoid being alone with each other much, concerning their friends, even Julie. With them avoiding alone time with each other, Rose wasn't really expecting Jack to show up at the mansion, which was why she was surprised when Katarina walked over to the pool with Jack by her side.

"Look who has finally dropped by for a visit. I haven't seen him around here in a while, Rose. You have to stop hiding him," Katarina laughed. She watched as Rose quickly got to her feet, nearly dropping her books.

"Jack, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you," Rose stammered, quickly running her hands over her hair, hoping that she didn't look a mess.

"I'm sorry, I should have called, but my cell was out of power and Julie was using hers. Talking to Derrick nonstop again," Jack chuckled, pushing his own hair out of his eyes, which seemed even bluer than usual with the sun shining in them, which made Rose feel a little weak. She quickly sat down and patted the deck chair beside her own.

"Come have a seat. I was just attempting to catch a tan. Tends to lead to disaster, but I'm hoping that this year will be different," Rose chuckled.

Jack walked over and took the seat next to hers, his smile never fading. "Well, maybe it's just as well. I mean...you are beautiful just the way you are."

Rose's blush deepened, remembering that Jack now knew what she looked like with her clothes off. He seemed to realize the same, because his face suddenly reddened and he quickly looked away.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone to your school work. Rose, don't keep Jack too late. We don't want him to get in trouble with his guardians," Katarina warned before heading back into the house.

Rose turned back and looked at him as he turned his attention to his bookbag, searching through it for something. "What are you looking for?"

"An application to an art academy in New York. It's one of those schools where you have to be extra talented to get into. My Uncle thinks that I have what it takes, but I have my doubts," Jack explained, pulling out the sheets of paper that was the application. "Ugh, I must be insane to be doing this. Like I actually have a chance of getting in."

"I didn't know that you were interested in going to school in New York," Rose felt her heart drop. If Jack was leaving for New York, that meant he'd be away from her. Not that she'd want him to give up a great opportunity like this, she just didn't want to be away from him.

"Well, the subject had just come up with my Uncle. He thinks that I should do something with my drawings and that this may lead to other opportunities. I think he's biased, but what's the harm in applying, right? The worse they can say is no," Jack shrugged, glancing over the application.

"Why would they do that? Your Uncle is right. You are very very talented. There is no way they'd reject you," Rose replied, hoping to hide any hint of sadness, not wanting to affect his decision. New York could be a good opportunity for Jack and she didn't want to be the reason he passed it up. Besides, who said that she couldn't join him. She had yet to apply to any colleges, but she heard that NYU's law department was really good.

"I wish I had the same faith in my abilities that you and my Uncle have," Jack chuckled, printing his name on the application.

Rose leaned over and peaked and had to giggle at the middle name he wrote. "Bartholomew? That sounds like something my mother would name a son."

"Hey, Bartholomew is a very popular name. I mean, Bart Simpson for one...," Jack snorted, also amused. "Ah, who am I kidding? My mom had to have been high on pain medication to have picked that middle name. At least she gave me a normal first name, huh?"

Rose couldn't help her laughter. "Bartholomew or Jack...doesn't change the man you are."

"So what are your plans Rose?" Jack asked, keeping his eyes on the application, afraid of what would happen if he looked at her for too long. Not that she was bad to look at, far from it. It was the desire that looking at her brought up. He wanted to touch her skin so much and with so much of it in plain sight right now, it'd be difficult to keep that desire restrained.

"After graduation? I was thinking of becoming a lawyer like my father, but not charge so much. I want to help people like you and Derrick. I want people that need help to be able to afford it, you know? So they can have someone on their side to go up against the Nathan Hockley's of the world."

Jack looked up from his application, impressed. "You really want to take on the giants of the world to protect the innocent?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, I do. Girls who had been attacked by the rich and powerful and their sons...they shouldn't feel so afraid to come out, so alone. They need someone in their corner. People like you and Derrick, who get caught in the crossfire, or is in the wrong place at the wrong time...they should be able to afford representation by someone that will work for them and will be unable to be paid off. I love what my father does, but it should be done at a price that is affordable."

"You certainly have the fire for it and I can see you doing it. Up before a judge, arguing for what is right, protecting the helpless and the poor."

"They say that NYU has a great law department," Rose smiled, leaning back in her chair.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "You'd apply to NYU? Just to be me?"

"Of course. Why not? I mean, I really haven't had many schools planned and my plan to be a lawyer is a recent one and if you get into the art academy and I get into NYU, well we won't be going to a strange city alone, but together. It won't be half as scary, right?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater, you are freaking amazing," Jack grinned, reaching over and stroking her cheek. "I love you."

Rose closed her eyes at his touch and sighed deeply, relishing his touch "I love you too..."

Jack couldn't help himself. Everything about Rose drew him in. Her beauty, kindness, compassion and most of all her strength. He loved everything about this girl and hoped to keep her in his life.

Rose opened her eyes and found herself staring into a world of blue. She leaned in closer and closer until their lips met in what at first started as a gentle kiss, but slowly changed as their arms wrapped around each other and Rose was suddenly on Jack's lap, pressed against his chest as he held her in a gentle hug, as if he was afraid to scare her, yet needing to feel her in his arms.

Rose didn't know how long they were like that, lost in each other, but everything stopped when Jack gasped as Rose scooted closer and ended up pressed against something hard and insistent. That was when she realized where she was and what she was doing and what could happen if they didn't stop kissing. Not that she didn't want it...she was just nervous. It was like she said with Katarina. She wanted to be sure that she didn't have a flashback or anything with Jack. She wanted her first time making love with him to be perfect, the way her real first time should have been.

Both feeling self conscious, they pulled away from each other and Rose was back in her chair, already missing the warmth of being in his arms. To be honest, she had wanted to remain there, but everything was awkward now and it was probably for the best.

"Jack," Rose began, not knowing what to say. What could she say when she kept allowing things to get out of control like this.

"We probably need to talk, avoiding each other isn't helping. I mean...we do and then when we do spend time together...this happens. We need to discuss this change in our relationship. Ignoring it will only make things more awkward," Jack sighed, looking down at his hands, afraid that if he looked at her, he'd have her in his arms again. It was hard enough letting her go once, he didn't know if he'd have the strength to do so again.

"I...I don't mind it. I mean...I like being close to you," Rose sighed, examining her hands as she felt her cheeks redden even more. Why was she finding this so hard to talk about? It was only Jack. She had talked to him about harder things than this! Why did it feel so impossible to talk to him now?

"Like being close to you too. I don't think that's the problem. The problem is...what it leads to...the next step..."

"Making love..."

"Yeah. I want to make it good for you, Rose. I want to make it special. But it won't be special if we let our...desires take us over. I know that your first experience was horrific. I want...I want to give it back to you Rose. I want our first time to be something that will make you see that it doesn't have to be scary, but something beautiful and special."

Something inside her melted at his words. "Jack...I want it to be special too, which is why I'm scared. I mean...I know that you'd never hurt me or anything. It's just, I'm afraid of careening into a flashback and ruining everything. I don't want our first time to be you once again comforting me because of what Cal did. I don't want Cal to have anything to do with it. I just want to be sure that when you and I make love for the first time, there will be no flashbacks or bad memories. There will only be me and you and our love. The love I feel when you hold me in your arms like you did just now. I'm just afraid of ruining everything."

"But Rose, that's not ruining anything. If I can comfort you in anyway...what good am I if I can't comfort you, huh? Make all those bad memories disappear? If what you're afraid of happens, we'll work through it. Nothing is more important to me than your peace of mind. If that means stopping and dealing with the past, so be it. And whenever we do make love, we'll go slow. We'll take your lead and if you feel that it gets to be too much, we'll stop. No problem. That's why I feel that it's important for us to...take our time and plan it out. So it can be special for you and we can take our time and make it an experience that you should have had from the very beginning."

Rose frowned, feeling confused. "Plan it out? But wouldn't that take away the romance of it all?"

"No, not at all," Jack laughed, taking her hand in his. "If anything, it helps make it even more romantic. More romantic than the back seat of a car or my cramped bedroom."

"I like your bedroom. Maybe more than I should," Rose chuckled with a half smile.

"Kind of noticed that, but it's not where I see our first time happening. Too many distractions and interruptions. Our first time should be somewhere private, where it's just the two of us and we have all the time in the world," Jack smiled, gently cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Whenever and wherever we do it, I assure you, I'll be following your lead, alright? I won't do anything you don't want me to or that would feel uncomfortable. You just have to tell me."

Touched, Rose nodded, leaning into his touch once again. She placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes. "Okay...but that doesn't solve the problem of what we do with these feelings and urges we have between now and then. I mean...I kind of...god, not kind of ...I do...I do want to be close to you. All the time...what do we do about that?"

"I don't think it's a problem as long as we both know it won't go any further than that, which I think we do and have shown the proper restraint. I mean, I don't see the harm in cuddling and kissing like we've been doing..."

"Like we were doing just a few minutes ago?" Rose bit her lip, trying not to appear too eager, but unable to help the thrill that ran through her at being that close to him again.

"As long as it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable..."

Rose smiled and slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I find it very comfortable."

Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Well then feel free anytime...you little minx."

Rose laughed and cuddled closer, breathing in his scent, allowing her emotions to wash over her. "I love you Jack. More than anything. When we both feel it's right, I indeed want to be with you...fully. And yes, I think planning it out is for the best. For both of us."

They shared a deep kiss that spoke volumes of their feelings for one another, then Rose pulled away and cuddled closer to Jack, resting her head against his shoulder as he again reached for his application to the art academy in New York. Somehow, their talk made being so close easier on both of them. Neither felt the need to panic or anything, now that they knew where the other stood.

"Okay, back to art school. It says here that they want three examples of my work. A still life, a portrait, and a landscape...ugh, I'm terrible at landscapes."

"I can't imagine that. You made me look so beautiful when you drew me and I think you can draw anything and make it come to life."

"You are biased my dear," Jack laughed, kissing her curls. "But thank you. It means a lot coming from my girl."

Rose smiled, as always loving it when he called her his girl. She was never for being thought of belonging to anyone, but she liked being Jack's girl. Just like he was her man. It made their relationship feel more permanent. "Well, I wouldn't mind posing for you again, with my clothes on this time, for your portrait. A still-life can be that vase of flowers in your living room, as for landscapes...well we do live in California. There are plenty of beautiful places to choose from."

"Choosing one is the problem and making it look good is another," Jack snorted.

Rose gasped, sitting up straight. "I know! Daddy is taking Katarina and me to Napa tomorrow. You can come with us. I am sure that you can find something extraordinary to draw."

"But isn't that a family outing?"

"Daddy won't mind and it'll keep me from feeling like a third wheel. Come on, Jack! Say yes! Me and you in wine country...how romantic is that?"

"Rose, it's a little last minute, isn't it? I don't think my Aunt and Uncle will let me go, much less your dad," Jack hugged her close, hating to deny her anything.

"Tell them that it's for the art academy. And don't worry about daddy. You know he likes you. He'll say yes," Rose sighed, really wanting Jack to come with her. After all the avoiding they've been doing, there was some time to be made up for.

"Well...if it's alright with your dad. I can talk to my Aunt and Uncle, but I can't promise anything," Jack gave in, just wanting to make her happy after their heavy conversation. "Would you really come to New York with me?"

"Of course," Rose nodded. "I'd follow you to the moon and back."

"That won't be necessary, Miss. Rose. There's no need to leave planet Earth," Jack laughed, kissing her head. "We'll need to get an apartment though. I doubt that either school would let a non-student live in the dorms."

"We'll have to apartment search...we should go to New York. Check out the apartments."

"Well...I do have to send my samples to the school. Why don't I drop them off in person and you come with me. We can explore the city and price apartments. You can also tour NYU, plus we both can get a feel of the city."

"Oooh, I like that. When do you want to do this, though? I doubt that we can do anything during the Thanksgiving or Christmas breaks...maybe you should just go ahead and send in your paintings once you're finished and we can either visit Spring break or that Summer after graduation. Senior year is so busy, I doubt we'll find any other time," Rose sighed, linking her hands through Jack's. "It doesn't matter to me when we go. Just as long as we're together."

"Yeah. Whatever I end up doing, I want it to be with you," Jack agreed, smiling as she looked up at him.

They leaned into each other and kissed, this time just letting their love and passion for one another flow over them for a few moments, feeling closer to each other than ever before.


	25. Unbearable Loss

Life settled down into a pleasant routine for Rose, Jack, and their friends. Rose and Jack spent most of their time together, studying, kissing, talking, and making plans for the future. Rose would mainly watch Jack as he worked on the paintings he planed to send to the art academy. As for Rose, she applied to different colleges, around the country but had her heart set on NYU, so she could go to New York with Jack. Her father had been pleased when she told him her aspirations to become a lawyer. He couldn't been more touched and proud and agreed with her that people should be able to afford a good attorney without having to mortgage their house. Tommy and Annabelle continued to grow closer as Derrick finally turned 18 and moved both himself and his sister into their own apartment. He was also now officially dating Julie, much to Jack's shock. But he was happy for his cousin and relieved that her attention was being put elsewhere now.

Rose couldn't believe how good her life had become, especially after all the pain she had experienced at the beginning of the school year. Thanksgiving came and went, as did Christmas. For the first time, Rose felt like she was finally experiencing the meaning of the holidays meant for family and friends. She spent both with the people most important to her. Her father, Katarina, and Jack. She had never been happier.

Which was why February's tragedy was so poignant. So shattering...it had almost destroyed her completely.

It started out like any other school day for Rose. She woke up bright and early, showered, got dressed. Made sure that the paper she had done on Rosa Parks was nicely organized and put away, ready to turn in when she got to History class. She went downstairs to breakfast where her father and Katarina were having breakfast in the kitchen. Last night, they had celebrated a victory. Constance Rothes was not going to do hard time. First she was going to a hospice which would help her through the trauma she had suffered at Cal's hand. Then she would go to a low security detention center for five years as punishment for Cal's death. It hadn't been her fault entirely, but it was still a crime that needed to be punished, but the judge was as lenient as she could be.

Nathan Hockley had been furious of course, but all of his rants and vows of vengeance was ignored.

So after it was all over, everyone had celebrated that it was over and the evil of the Hockleys was gone for good. Or so everyone had thought at the time.

Rose spent that final breakfast with her father and Katarina, laughing at their jokes, watching them across the table, fully in love and happy. She smiled, thinking of the secret Katarina had shared with her the morning before. There may be a half sister on the way. Rose couldn't be happier for them and wondered if she'll find the same happiness with Jack.

Finally it was time for Rose to leave for school. She gave her father and step-mother one final hug and kiss and slipped into her own car and drove off to school, not looking back. It'd be the one thing that she wished she had done. Look back one last time at the life she had come to love. But she couldn't have known what was going to happen, so she didn't look back. She was looking forward to the day. Mainly, she was looking forward to seeing Jack again.

At school, all thoughts were on her friends. She had paid no mind when a group of fire trucks and ambulances passed by the school, the wail of their sirens breaking through the winter air. As she leaned into Jack's kiss, she never thought that the passing emergency vehicles had anything to do with her.

…..

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had been in her office, finishing up another meeting. She had completely cut off all contact with her daughter months ago and hadn't given the girl another thought since then, nor had she thought of her ex-husband and his wife. Not until a police officer had shown up at her office, his face grim. She frowned, not knowing why a police officer would show up here at her office. Her work had nothing to do with law enforcement at all.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater? Are you the former wife of a William Dewitt Bukater?" the officer questioned.

Ruth frowned. Whatever was this about? Why was this officer asking her about her former husband? She had nothing to do with the man now a days. "Of course. But we no longer have any contact. Whatever is going on and what does it have to do with me?"

Ruth listened in horror as the officer informed her of what had just happened and what that entailed for her. A trembling hand covered her mouth and her pale hand rested against her throat. She may have hated the man, but she had never wanted anything like this to happen to him. And what of Rose?

"We have a daughter together...does she know?" Ruth looked up at the officer, begging him to say that she did. That the task of telling Rose was not going to fall upon her.

"The girl is in school right now. We thought it'd be best if the news came from you, ma'am."

Ruth wasn't sure if she agreed with the officers on that assessment. The relationship with her daughter was now nonexistent and Ruth had been fine with that. But now...with William gone...nonexistent was no longer a possibility and she knew that Rose was never going to be okay with that.

…..

Art class was nearly over. Everyone was working on sculptures. Jack was walking around the group, ready to help if needed. Lately, his help wasn't needed as the students now had their comfort zones and were all doing just fine. Usually, he'd be at Rose's side, watching her creations take shape, but the teacher had told him recently to start making the rounds again instead of giving all of his attention to just Rose.

He was watching Nancy Luthor try to sculpt a cat out of a lump of clay when Ruth Dewitt Bukater entered the classroom. He glanced over to Rose, who had also spotted her mother. She met Jack's eyes and shrugged, having no idea why she was there.

"Rose, your mother would like to you please. Out in the hall dear," The teacher addressed her.

Jack wanted to go with her, but knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. All he could do was stand back and watch.

Rose for her part was confused. She hadn't spoken to her mother in months. Whatever could she want with her now? Berate her some more over Cal? Well, if she was pulling her out of class just for that, Rose was ready to defend herself.

"Mother? What is this about? Why are you here?" Rose asked, feeling Jack's gaze on her from within the classroom, drawing comfort from it.

"Rose...this is not easy for me to tell you. Maybe we should go somewhere more private than the hallway...perhaps...," Ruth stammered, not knowing how to tell this girl that their lives have changed once again.

"Mother, whatever this is about, just tell me. Is this about Cal? Because if it is..."

"Caledon Hockley has nothing to do with this, Rose. Let the poor boy rest in peace," Ruth sighed, pressing a pale hand to her forehead. "Rose. This is not easy for me to tell you. I rather it not fall to me, but since I am your mother, we are just going to have to make the best of things..."

"Mother, what are you talking about? Does daddy know you're here? I bet he doesn't? Maybe I should call..."

"Rose," Ruth tried to gain control of the conversation, unable to believe how quickly things were getting out of hand. Why wouldn't the girl just shut up and listen to her for once.

"I am sure that whatever this is, he can straighten out and..."

"Rose..."

"Things can go on as they have been. Us not..."

"He's dead Rose! Your father is dead!" Ruth shouted, giving up on trying to be gentle. Rose obviously wasn't going to allow that.

The girl stopped reaching for her phone and stared at her mother with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What did you just say?"

Ruth sighed, frustrated and worn out. Why couldn't someone else tell her? Why was it falling to her? She should have told the girl's boyfriend and let him tell her. Rose would probably take this easier from him. "Your father is dead. So is that woman he married. There was some car bomb and it went off, killing them both. The bodies were burned beyond recognition, or so the officer said."

"What? No, you're lying! I saw them this morning! They were alive and happy! Katarina's pregnant, she's telling daddy tonight! We're finally happy and you can't stand it and now you're here telling me this disgusting lie!" Rose angrily yelled, shaking her head, refusing to believe her mother's words. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. People weren't alive one minute and gone the next! It had to be a lie!

"Rose, I know that you have a low opinion of me, but I am not lying. Not about this. Your father and Katarina...they died in a car bombing. It's all over the news. Now, the police say...," words were cut off by the sound of Rose's hand slapping Ruth's cheek. The older woman's eyes widened in shock as she stared at her angry daughter.

"How dare you! How dare you come here and spread these lies! Daddy's not dead! Neither is Katarina! You are not going to get away with this mother!"

Having kept an eye on the scene outside the classroom, and witnessing the slap, Jack slipped out of the classroom and went to his girlfriend. "Rose?"

"Jack!" She raced to him, her fingers twisting into his shirt. "She's lying! She's trying to say that daddy and Katarina are dead, killed by some car bomb! How convoluted, right? Like something like that happens here all the time. Like this is some kind of movie! How silly, right? Jack..."

Jack looked at Ruth, who held her hand to her reddened cheek, still shocked that her daughter had slapped her, then he looked past Ruth to the officer standing not too far away, looking concerned and grim. His heart dropped in his stomach, seeing the truth in the officer's eyes. "Rose...I think she's telling the truth...there's a police officer not too far away..."

"What?" Rose turned and saw the officer as well. "No! No that doesn't mean anything! She could have paid them to be here, to give her story more credibility! They can't be dead Jack! I saw them this morning! Look, I'll call! You'll see! You'll both see, they're okay! Daddy's probably at his office and Katarina at her support group..."

Jack felt helpless as he watched Rose dig out her cellphone and dial her father's cell. After waiting ten rings for an answer, she hung up.

"He's in a meeting probably...I'll call Kat...she always answers," Rose hung up and dialed Katarina's number, not allowing herself to remember that her father never ignored her calls, even when he was in a meeting. She didn't hang up this time as the phone rang and rang. "She'll pick up any minute now."

Finally, Jack had enough. He couldn't let her go on like this. Gently, he took the phone away and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry..."

"Jack now, you can't believe her! They're not dead! They can't be! I was with them this morning...we were happy and a family and...," At first she struggled against his hold, not wanting to accept that her father and step-mother were gone. Wanting to believe that nothing had changed. That the happy world she had been living in for the past few months was still there. But Jack didn't let go, her mother remained silent, and the police officer remained where he was.

He took out his own cellphone and opened the web browser and signed onto the local news, where there was a report going on, of a car bombing. He listened as the reporter gave a description of the car and said that the bodies were believed to be the lawyer William Dewitt Bukater and his wife Katarina Dewitt Bukater. That the deaths were believed to be a homicide and the investigation was ongoing. He quickly turned off the phone and tightened his hold around Rose as deep sadness filled him. It was so unfair. Rose was finally happy. All the pain from earlier that year, it had finally faded and Rose had been happy. She had a family that loved her. A home she had felt safe in, and now, just like that, it had been ripped away.

"Baby, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry," He rocked her in his arms as she began to sob, her face buried against his shirt. His heart broke for her. He knew all too well what it was like to lose your parents. He looked at Ruth, knowing that this woman couldn't help. Just looking at her, he knew that she didn't have it in her to comfort her daughter. "What's going to happen now?"

Ruth sighed, not feeling like she should have to explain things to this boy, but knowing if she was going to have any cooperation from Rose, she was going to need his help. "The police officer says that she will have to come live with me. The police think it's not safe for her to be alone at the mansion. Who knows who sat that bomb and why."

"No...," Rose shook her head, clinging to Jack. "No, I won't go. I'm eighteen now, she can't make me do anything..."

"Rose it may be for the best. Whoever did this...they may have set something at the house. You'd be safer at your mother's," Jack sighed, hating everything about this.

Rose didn't say anything as she felt all the will to fight leave her. She just clung to Jack, the only real safe place that she felt she had left.

"Bring her to my house after school. She knows where it is," Ruth replied, needing to go about making arrangements for Rose to move back in. She did feel sorry for the girl, but Jack had been right in his assessment that Ruth didn't have it in her to comfort Rose. She had been raised to pull up your bootstraps and carry on. Not to comfort and reassure.

Knowing that Rose was in no condition to attend the last class of the day, he took her to his car in the school parking lot and let her follow him into the backseat, where he held her as she cried endless tears of grief and loss. He found that he cried right along with her. William Dewitt Bukater had been a good man. He had gotten him out of trouble with the Hockley's and helped Constance Rothes, and most of all he gave Rose a safe place to go when she needed one. He had given her a happy life for a while and Jack was grateful for that.

Finally her tears stopped and she just laid in his arms, weak and exhausted. She didn't have the strength to cry anymore, or even talk. She could just lay there and marinate in her grief. The dismissal bell rang and Jack watched as everyone came out and claimed their own cars and left. It amazed him how life was. Rose's world had just come to an end, and everyone else kept on going, as if nothing had happened.

"I guess I better get you to your mother's huh?"

Rose didn't answer. She just laid remained still, staring into space, her tears drying, but her eyes still full of grief.

"Will you be okay back here while I drive?" Jack asked and frowned when he didn't get an answer. Sighing, he slipped out from under her and laid her on the seat. "I'll be right up front Rose."

Jack carefully slid out from under Rose and gently laid her back onto the car seat. He climbed up front into the driver's seat and started the ignition. As he pulled out of the school parking lot, he wished that he could take Rose back to his house. She would be much more comforted if she was able to rest in his bed. But he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was not as understanding as Rose's father had been. He was not going to do anything to cause the woman to ban him from the premises, especially when Rose needed him.

Once they reached Ruth's home, Jack got out of the car and lifted Rose into his arms once again. He carried her to the door and knocked. Ruth opened the door, looking even more pale and out of place. She just gave Jack a once over and stepped aside.

"Take her up to her room," Ruth directed.

Ruth led the way and stood aside as Jack carried her inside and laid her onto the bed and covered her with the blankets, kissing her head.

"She hasn't moved or said anything for a while now," Jack replied. "She's never been this quiet before."

Ruth frowned at this news. "If she doesn't snap out of it soon, I'll call in a doctor. I am sure she is just in shock at the moment. She will be fine."

Jack nodded. He didn't want to leave Rose here with only her mother, who had the warmth of an iceberg. At least that was the impression Jack had gotten. He would stay, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. He didn't think Ruth, nor his own guardians would be understanding. He spotted a notepad and pencil on Rose's desk and quickly wrote his number. "If she asks for me, or needs me for anything, here's my number. Will you call?"

Ruth just nodded. It was best for her friends to deal with an emotional Rose other than her. She had no idea how to handle the girl now. Not anymore. Especially not when she was like this.

Jack just nodded and slowly left the room, hating to leave Rose's side for a minute, but it was too hard to see his bright lively girlfriend just a shadow of herself, drowning in grief, unable to be reached, even by him.


	26. Rest In Peace

After leaving Rose's, Jack found himself stationed in front of the television, watching the news, trying to catch as much information as he could about the deaths of William and Katarina. It was definitely a homicide. The remains of a powerful bomb had been found in the wreckage. Jack shuddered. Rose could have been in that car with them. He could have lost her! Thank the powers that be that they had school and Rose had been nowhere near that car! He had lost far too many people in his life, he didn't think he'd be able to handle losing Rose too.

The authorities have searched the mansion and had even returned to the school parking lot and searched Rose's car for anymore explosives, but found none, thank god! So far there were far too many suspects to name. A lawyer as powerful as William Dewitt Bukater had plenty of enemies that would want to see him dead, but one popped up right away in Jack's mind. Nathan Hockley. After all, he had sworn revenge against William for helping Constance and making sure that people saw Caledon Hockley for the monster he was. Jack wondered if the authorities had the same name on top of their lists and if anything would come out of it. Probably not. Hockley was rich and powerful and the only man in town that wasn't afraid of him was now dead. No, if Hockley was the culprit, there would be no justice for Rose. It made Jack sick and made him feel helpless.

None of this was right. That man had hurt far too many people and was getting away with it. There was no end to his evil in sight! New York couldn't come fast enough. Jack just wanted to take Rose and flee California for good and just get her away from this toxic atmosphere.

Uncle Phil turned off the television and shook his head. "This is a bunch of bull. We all know who did it! Why the police refuse to say is way beyond me."

"Hush Phil," Aunt Beth walked over and rubbed her husband's arm. "We don't know anything. Only the police do and I'm sure that they'll try their best to find the culprit."

"Uncle Phil is right. But nothing will come of it. It'll remain unsolved. There was only one person brave enough to go against the Hockley's and we all now know what happened to him. I just hope that I get into that academy and this time next year, I'll have Rose safely away from here," Jack got up, rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'm picking up Rose for school in the morning...that is if she even wants to go."

"That's a good idea sweetie," Beth nodded, watching her nephew disappear up the stairs. She turned to Phil and sighed. "New York is a good idea."

…..

By time Jack pulled up in front of the home of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Rose was nearly back to herself. She had woken up, feeling groggy, her memory clear of her recent loss. She felt confused to find herself back in her old room at her mothers...then it all came rushing back to her and she nearly collapsed back on the bed.

Gone. Her father and Katarina and their baby. Gone. All in a flash...leaving her here with her mother, who she barely remembered slapping in her goal to deny reality.

Why? Why had this happened to her? She had been so happy. For once, she was beginning to feel like a normal girl again. The broken girl from earlier that year was gone and Rose was returning to herself again. Not only did she have a loving boyfriend, but a father that loved her and a stepmother that she could talk about anything with. A home to feel safe and secure in. Life had been good for Rose.

She should have known that it wouldn't last. Happiness for her was always going to be fleeting. If she was too happy...there will always be someone there to ruin it.

To Rose's surprise, Trudy came into her room, carrying a breakfast tray. A sad smile graced her lips. "Hey Rose. Welcome back, huh? I wish it was under happier circumstances. Your mother sent you up breakfast and wanted me to remind you to get ready for school. That the Dawson boy...Jack..will be here to pick you up in a hour."

Rose sighed, not feeling like talking much. She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to go to school. She just wanted to lay here and wait to die so she could join her father and Katarina. But she knew that her mother would never allow that. So she just sighed and accepted the tray. "Thank you, Trudy."

Trudy just nodded. She didn't know what to say really. Rose had been so unhappy here in her mother's house and it had seemed like she had just gotten to a happy place in her life when this happened. "Rose...I'd just like to say that I'm sorry about what happened to your father. He seemed like a nice man and you were actually happy. As someone who had lost her own father...let me just say that it may all seem dark now. You may feel alone and horrible but...you still have people that love you and will be here for you to lean on if you need it. You're not alone."

"Thank you Trudy. That means a lot," Rose tried to smile, wishing that she felt more friendly, but she just couldn't manage it. She turned to her breakfast, not really wanting it, but knowing that there was no choice. Trudy laid out an outfit from her old life, a purple blouse with a black pencil skirt for Rose to wear. It wasn't her style, not anymore, but her clothes was at home...the mansion and she had yet to retrieve them.

Sensing that help was needed, Trudy helped Rose slip into her clothes and go through the motions of getting ready for school.

Once her hair was braided, she went downstairs, where her mother was getting ready for the day.

"Rose, good you're up. There are arrangements to be made for the funerals. I know that at 18 you're capable of arranging everything yourself, but I thought that some suggestions wouldn't hurt. You may want to call Regency funeral homes. Their services may be steep, but they're tasteful and they may give you a good price on the coffins," Ruth handed Rose a number. "Do try to call by five. Abraham likes to get the paperwork done by then. Oh and your father's lawyer called. There's the will reading to be considered."

"You expect me to do all of this on my own?" Rose stared at her mother, feeling lost.

"Of course," Ruth looked at her as if she hadn't expected anything else. "You are of age now to handle these affairs, Rose. After all, you are William's daughter. Really, you didn't think I'd be doing all of it, did you? William and I had nothing to do with each other after you had moved in with him full time. Of course, you're staying here because you are my blood, but that's where my obligation ends. You're a big girl now. You can do this."

Rose wanted to cry again, feeling alone and abandoned, but she pushed it down, not wanting her mother to see her emotional turmoil. She just squared her shoulders and nodded, accepting the list that her mother handed her. "You're right. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright. You are grieving. That has to be considered."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the conversation, much to Ruth's relief it looked like. Rose looked like she was going to cry again and she didn't know how to handle that. Let it be someone else's problem.

"Trudy, that must be Rose's ride. Will you please show the boy in?" Ruth forced a smile.

"His name is Jack, mother," Rose sighed, turning away from her mother and walking to the door herself, ready to be out of her mother's presence.

Indeed it was Jack at the door, a hesitant smile on his face. "Hey, you're up and about. Yesterday you were kind of..."

"Catatonic? I know...I'm sorry...I just couldn't deal with what had happened then...I still don't know if I can...but I can't stay in bed forever, right? Life keeps moving on."

Jack placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "Just take it one day at a time Rose. You'll make it through this. As someone who had lost both of his parents, I promise you that."

"I have so much to do Jack...I have to call the funeral home...then call his lawyer and...how can I do this on my own...I can't," she began to ramble, feeling the urge to panic build inside her. It was Jack's warm arms pulling her against his check that helped her keep her composure.

"Hey, who said that you have to do this on your own? You have me and the gang. We'll help you, all you have to do is ask, you know that. You're not alone Rose. I'll be right by your side. I promise you that," Jack stroked her curls, nodding at Trudy who only smiled in greeting.

"Someday, you are going to get sick of having to hold my hand through one trauma after another," Rose sniffed.

"I don't think I could ever get sick of holding your lovely hand Rose," Jack kissed her hand and held it between his own. "That's an impossibility. Now let's go so we won't be late for class. We'll start on all of this once classes are done for the day. I think your father would want it that way."

Rose just smiled and followed Jack to the car, trying to push through her grief so she could get through the day. Nothing would get done if she remained a weepy mess all day long.

…..

The school day dragged by for Rose. Everyone gave her pitying stares and kept telling her how sorry they were for her loss. She couldn't concentrate on any of her classes. All she could think about about was the explosion and all she had to do once school was over. Finally the last bell rang and she was in the front seat of Jack's car, going over a list of what she had to do.

"Talk to the funeral home...I guess that should be first. I suppose they're going to want me to pick out a coffin," Rose sighed, feeling a heavy weight settle on her shoulders. "Or do I have to purchase the grave plots first? And with what money? I doubt mother is going to give me any and I don't know if daddy had left me anything...oh god Jack..."

"Hey, hey, calm down. One thing at a time, alright? Take a deep breath," Jack rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"So...what do I do now?"

"Well...I guess we should go to the county coroner first. Insurance purposes I think...um...let's see...god. My Uncle handled everything when my parents had died, but I know that was the first thing he did...and then he called the executor of the estate...because they take care of bills and stuff..."

Rose dug a notebook out of her book-bag and began writing it all down, pushing back her grief and throwing herself into what needed to be done for her father and Katarina. "Alright...county coroner...and call the executor of daddy's estate..."

"Oooh, you'll also have to call their family and friends. Let them know what happened..."

"Oh god..."

"I'll help," Jack again promised, not wanting her to feel overwhelmed. "You're not alone in this..."

"It's just so much, Jack. I thought mother would help, but all she's doing is giving me a place to stay. She says the rest is my responsibility."

Jack shook his head. He just could not understand Rose's mother. Even though they were no longe married, the woman could still have offered her help to Rose, knowing that she was young and not even out of high school yet.

"Hey, don't you worry, alright. My Aunt and Uncle will help too if you need it. We don't need your mother, if that's the way she's going to be."

"I...I need to go to the mansion and get my things...I should probably start packing up their belongings too, but...I can't...not right now..."

"Hey, it's okay. Take your time, alright?," Jack gently kissed her. "We'll go to the coroner and go to the funeral home to see what needs to be done and call your dad's lawyer. Surely he'll help with a lot of this stuff...and then we'll go to the mansion and pack up your things. No problem."

"I'm such a burden to you..."

"Don't say that. You're not. Besides, you'd do the same for me," Jack squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's going to be alright, Rose. You'll see."

…..

It only took a week to get the perfect funeral together, but Rose's heavy grief made it seem like it had taken forever. But with the help of Jack and his Uncle and Aunt who handled things that seemed too big for the teenagers, a nice service for William and Katarina was prepared.

It was a Sunday with sunny skies and warm breezes when Rose put her father and step-mother to rest. It wasn't the kind of day that seemed appropriate for a funeral, at least not in Rose's opinion. Looking around, she saw a lot of people she knew and some she didn't know. There were the cousins on her father's side and her Aunt and Uncle. There was also Katarina's parents and brother, there to mourn their daughter and sister. Rose had made it a point to go up to them and tell them how much their daughter and sister had meant to her...how she had helped her through the hardest time in her life and would miss her greatly. They had just smiled and given her a quick hug before allowing her to return to her place between her mother, who was there for appearance sake, and Jack, who held her hand tightly lending her strength and support.

She bowed her head and for the first time since her breakdown at school, she allowed her tears to flow as the priest said his words over the coffins. She felt her knees buckle as she heard the gears of the machinery lowering the coffins into the ground, realizing that this was it. The final step. After today, she wouldn't even be able to view their burned remains. They would be buried. Hidden from the eyes of the living. Her father, her hero...she'll never see him again. The baby that Katarina was carrying...gone. Never had a chance to live. The family she had looked forward to having in her life forever...gone. Just like that.

Jack's arms wrapped around her and held her up. She trembled in her arms, her sobs almost over taking her. Jack had to beg her mother to thank people for attending while he took her into the church and had her sit down until the tears and trembling stopped.

"I can't do this...I can't go on with him gone, Jack..."

"Yes you can. You are so much stronger than you think you are, Rose. Look, I undersand how you feel right now. You feel lost. Adrift. Like you don't have an anchor. I felt that way too when my parents died...but then my Aunt and Uncle came and they were my anchor. They didn't let me drown in my grief. They held me up. And I'm gonna do the same for you Rose. I love you so much...and...it breaks my heart to see you hurting like this. I am going to do all I can to relief you of that grief."

"I would have been lost without you," Rose sniffed, thinking back over the past week, of how he had to take over for her when she had become too overwhelmed to deal with things.

Jack just smiled and touched her cheek, silently promising her that he'll always be there for her. No matter what.


	27. Inheritance

Rose stood in her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a black dress with her hair pulled up in a simple bun. The simple black pumps hurt her feet, but they fit the dress perfectly and matched her mood. She was to be at the lawyer's office in an hour for the reading of her father's will. She had wanted Jack to be there with her, just as he always been through this ordeal, but her mother had stepped in, saying it was inappropriate with Jack not being a family member and had decided to attend it with Rose. She was probably hoping that her father had left her something. Which was typical Ruth behavior in Rose's opinion. Her mother had wanted nothing to do with the funeral arrangements unless it could benefit herself in some way.

"Rose! Rose it is time! Are you ready?" Ruth called up, a hint of impatience in her voice.

Rose sighed deeply. No. She was not ready. She would never be ready for this. "Coming!"

Grabbing her purse, she joined her mother on the first floor. She watched as Ruth pulled on her gloves while the servants grabbed Rose's own coat and gloves.

"Really, Rose. We cannot be late. Who knows what your father has left us in his will. It is more than likely that he had left everything to his staff and gave the rest to charity and left us nothing but his debts to pay. It'd be typical of him," Ruth ranted. "Probably left the house to that harlot's family..."

"Don't call her that," Rose's voice was harsh and forbidding. She would not allow her mother to say anything against Katarina. She had been there for Rose more than Ruth had ever been. "Katarina is not a harlot. She has done a lot more for me than you ever have so you will just keep your mouth shut about her, mother."

Ruth just gave Rose a chastised glance then walked out the door without saying anything else.

"Is there anything else I can get you Miss?" The maid asked.

"You can give me my father and step-mother back," Rose sighed. "But other than that, no. We won't be long. You may want to start on a light lunch for mother. You know how she is if things are too idle around here."

"Yes Miss," Carlotta curtsied then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Taking one last look at the house, Rose joined her mother in the car and rode to the lawyer's off in a tense silence. Again, Rose wished that it was Jack attending the reading with her, not her mother.

The lawyer's office was brightly lit and contained only a bookcase, a desk, and a chair with two chairs sitting in front of it for the clients. Rose looked around taking in the surroundings. Somehow she doubted that the man spent much of his time inside of this room. Her father's lawyer, a balding plump man by the name of J.T. Simpson sat behind the desk, her father's file in on his desk.

"Miss. Dewitt Bukater, it is a sad day that you have to be here," the lawyer addressed Rose. "I had hoped that this day would be a long long time coming. You do have my condolences."

"Thank you, Mr. Simpson. Can we please get this started and over with? I do have other appointments I must keep," Ruth spoke up, eager to hear what was in the will. Rose just glared at her, wishing that she would have continued to keep her distance like she had been doing during the funeral arrangements.

"Of course," the lawyer cleared his throat and opened up the file as Rose and her mother took their seats. Once everyone was seated, he began. "William had left behind a hefty estate. A mansion, cars, stocks, bonds, checking accounts. Most of it, he had left to charity. But there is a trust fund set up for Miss. Dewitt Bukater. One that she'll have access to upon graduation from high school. It's two million dollars. In the mean time, Miss. Dewitt Bukater will receive a stipend of $1000 a month."

"Is that all?" Ruth frowned, watching the lawyer close the file. "Did he not mention me? His wife?"

"Oh, he did mention his wife, Katarina. But since she's perished as well, her part of the inheritance reverts to charity."

"What? But I"m his wife as well! Surely he left me something!"

"You were his ex-wife, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. He had no responsibility towards you. I am sorry, but you were not in his will."

"Oh that man! That man had always hated me! Right here is proof!"

"Oh stop it mother. You were doing just fine without daddy's money. I am sure that you will continue doing just fine," Rose glared at her mother, offended. Her mother wasn't here as support. She was here to see if she had anything coming. This was so typical of her. "Mr. Simpson, what of my father's house? What will happen to it?"

"The house was in Katarina's name. It will go to her parents."

"Oh, so the harlot's family gets something, but I don't," Ruth huffed, not caring that she was being rude.

Rose had had enough. Her mother was being awful and didn't care! Did she not see how hard this all was for her? She had lost her home, her father, her future was in limbo, and all her mother cared about was not being in the will! She really didn't care about her at all.

"Is that all, Mr. Simpson?" Rose pushed through her anger, ignoring her mother's tirade, or at least trying to.

"I just need you to sign these forms and then you are free to go," Mr. Simpson directed, pointing out what he needed Rose to sign.

Five minutes later, Rose and Ruth stood outside the office building, heading for Ruth's car. Ruth was still livid, but she kept her mouth shut this time. It was still uncomfortable for Rose. She couldn't understand why her mother was like this. Why was it that all she saw was the lack of her own funds and not the pain that her daughter was in. Rose couldn't take her anymore right now. The spitefulness. The tension. She just needed to be away from her mother before she did or said something that she would probably regret later on down the road.

"Mother, you go on ahead. I am going to call Jack to come pick me up. I need space right now," Rose sighed, taking out her cellphone.

"What? Rose, don't you think we should go home and discuss things first? Now that the funeral is over and we know what finances are coming in from your father's estate...," Ruth stared at her, taken aback that Rose was not wanting to return home right away.

"Really mother? I don't see what there is to discuss. I will only be receiving 1000 dollars a month to live on until graduation. I don't know what can be discussed about that. I can't return home...to the mansion because that's going to Katarina's parents...I don't know what you're wanting from me here."

"We need to discuss that monthly stipend. We should invest..."

"Mother, that 1000 dollars is to live off of until I leave school. It's barely enough to take care of myself. I mean, I assume that you're not going to want to support me while I live with you, seeing what big of a help you were during the funeral," Rose sighed, feeling worn out from the last few weeks. She couldn't believe this was her life now. What she had with her father and Katarina, it all seemed like a dream right now.

"You are being incredibly selfish right now, Rose. Your father had completely cut me off. He had left me with nothing but this measly job to support myself with. The least you can do..."

"The least I can do is not add to your burden by using the monthly allowance father left me to take care of my needs and not depend on you to fulfill them. I don't think I'm being selfish at all."

"Fine. If you want to call that boy. Go right ahead, Rose. I will not stop you. But I do have rules in my household. Your father may have allowed you to run wild, but I will do no such thing. I will not abide inappropriate behavior. I hope I am clear on that," Ruth clasped her gloves in her hand as a black car pulled up. She stepped towards the car, not paying attention until she nearly stepped into Nathan Hockley as he steppeds out of the car. "Oh Nathan! Pardon me, I didn't see you there."

Before Nathan could answer Ruth, Rose pulled her mother away and glared at her late ex's father.

"Don't think that I don't know that you were behind my father's death, Mr. Hockley! You may be able to get away with it, but I know what you did!" Rose angrily hissed, seeing red. She and Jack had discussed it numerous of times and had both come up with the conclusion that the millionaire was behind what had happened to her father and Katarina.

"Rose! You are out of line young lady! Apologize this instant!" Ruth gasped, horrified. "Nathan, I'm sorry. It's the grief...she's not herself."

"I can see that. Maybe the poor girl should be taken home and put on bed rest," Nathan frowned, taken aback. His dark eyes studied the younger red-head whose own eyes were flashing with anger and grief. He didn't feel sorry for her, after all, she had been the part of his own son's downfall. As far as he was concerned, the Dewitt Bukater family was getting what they deserved for all the trouble they had caused his family. "I assure you, Miss. Dewitt Bukater. I did not plant that bomb. I am not the only enemy your father had made in his career. Perhaps you should accuse one of them."

"Come along, Rose. You have made enough of a spectacle as it is," Ruth hissed, her face red with embarrassment.

Rose wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to list Nathan's Hockley's crimes in public so everyone could know, but she just didn't have the strength at the moment. Every time she looked at the man, she wanted to scratch his eyes out. So she allowed her mother to pull her out of the man's path and glared at his retreating back as he walked into the law office, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You will not embarrass me like that again, Rose. Do you understand me?" Ruth angrily shook her arm. "Call that boy of yours to pick you up. I think it's best that you spend the rest of the day out of my presence so you can think about your behavior."

There her mother went again. Siding against her to kiss up to the rich criminal. She was not surprised. Not that she expected Ruth to care about her father's murder, now that she knew that it wouldn't benefit her financially.

"Gladly," Rose dialed Jack's number, ready to get away from her mother's hateful presence. She didn't know how she was going to be able to stand living the rest of the school year with the woman.

…..

"I just can't believe her, Jack. I mean, what did she expect? They hated each other, why would he leave her anything? Her expectations are way beyond me. It's like she's living in her own world."

Jack and Rose were at his house sequestered away in his room. She sat on his bed with her shoes off, leaning against the headboard as she ranted about her mother. Jack in the mean time was at his easel painting, while listening to his girlfriend's grievances.

"But what really takes the cake is when Nathan Hockley showed up. She did everything but lick his boots, despite the fact that everyone knows that he had something to do with what happened to daddy and Katarina," Rose balled her hands into fists, just at the thought of the man. "You should have seen him, Jack. All pompous and arrogant. Acting like he had nothing to do with it and my stupid mother eating it up!"

Jack frowned and placed his paintbrush down onto the painting tray. He did not like the sound of Rose being anywhere near Nathan Hockley much less confronting him. "You confronted him?"

"Of course. You don't expect me to not say anything when he showed up, do you?"

"Rose, that can be dangerous. If he thinks that you know something...if he in fact is responsible for your father's death...just think about what he can do to you," Jack walked over and sat on the bed, his blue eyes worried.

"Don't worry Jack. My mother's groveling and telling him that I was driven out of my mind by grief probably threw him off. I was just so angry...I still am. For once I was completely happy in my life. For once everything was good. I was getting over Cal's attack, I was in love, I had parents that loved me and a home where I felt safe and wanted. Everything was good for me at last...and it was all snatched away from in a second. No parents. No home. I'm back to being the miserable girl I was at the beginning of the year. So yeah, I was angry. I still am," Rose sniffed, looking down at her hands, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Hurting for her, Jack took one of her hands and squeezed it gently, making her look up into his eyes. "Hey, no you're not. Things aren't back to the way they were before Rose. You are still healing from Cal's attack. And unless I'm wrong and being presumptuous here, you're still in love. You still have me. You always will. Not to mention our plans for New York and you have a group of friends that care about you the person, not you, the girl with a lot of money. There are still good things in your life Rose. You've just suffered a big blow right now. But you'll heal, you'll go on, and you'll make it count. Just like your father and Katarina would want you to and I'll stay by your side the entire time."

"It just hurts, Jack. I feel like I'll never be happy again," Rose sniffed, her tears increasing. She hated crying. She loathed it really, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was broken. She had found her father just to lose him. She didn't know how she was ever going to get over this.

"I know, baby, I know," Jack scooted up to sit next to her and wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to lean against him and bury her face against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry this happened Rose. I really am. If I could take away this pain, I would. But it's going to be okay. I promise. Just hang in there."

Rose's sobs increased as she clung to him. She was in an ocean of grief and Jack was the only anchor she had to hold onto in order to keep from losing herself completely. He just sat there and held her, rubbing his back in soothing circles, kissing her hair and whispering that it was okay. That he would always be there for her.

A slight knock sounded at the door before Aunt Beth stuck her head inside and frowned to see the two teenagers on Jack's bed in each other arms. She relaxed a little to hear Rose's sobs, realizing that it as completely innocent.

"Jack, there is someone on the phone for you from Chippewa Falls...oh the poor dear, shall I send up some chamomile tea? It may relax her," Aunt Beth suggested.

"That's a good idea, Aunt Beth," Jack nodded, biting his lip. He was surprised that he was receiving a call from Chippewa Falls. He hasn't spoken to anyone from there for years, not ever since he had moved to LA. He wondered what it was about, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Rose alone either.

Feeling Jack's reluctance, Rose sat up and wiped away her tears. "It's okay, Jack. Go answer your call. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I won't be long, alright? I'll be right back," Jack promised, still reluctant to leave her.

"Okay. Go. Don't keep them waiting or they might hang up and then we won't find out what it was about," Rose forced herself to smile, trying to be reassuring.

"Well...alright...but I won't be long, alright?"

Rose just smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. This is probably the closest I'll feel to home again, to be honest."

"Rose," Jack gently touched her face, but was interrupted from doing anything else by the clearing of his aunt's throat.

"Phone, Jack."

"Alright, alright," Jack sighed, kissing Rose's cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll be back with your tea, dear," Aunt Beth smiled, her heart going out to the girl. She wished that they had the room to let her stay with them instead of with that horrible Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She didn't know Ruth, but she had heard enough to know that woman's house wasn't really a good one for a girl that had lost so much already.

"Thank you," Rose smiled, genuinely grateful.

Jack returned not over five minutes later. He returned to where he was sitting before, his face pensive.

"Who was it?" Rose asked, curious.

"It was my old school mate. He told me a teacher that we both had looked up to had died. He was our art teacher and he had really made me see that I had some real talent. He was kind of a mentor. He was the reason I hated leaving Chippewa Falls."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry..."

"He said it was cancer. He had it for a while," Jack sighed, feeling awful. He hadn't even attempted to keep in touch with anyone. Not his old friends, not even his favorite teacher. He had been so humiliated by Meagan, he had just wanted to disappear and not show his face in that town again. He was quite surprised to hear from Micheal, but he was glad that he had thought to contact him about Mr. Grant.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry," Rose wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. It seemed that the grim reaper was making it's rounds this month.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to attend the funeral. It's going to be this coming Sunday...which means that if I do go...I'll probably miss a day of school, I'll have to get a plane ticket...room and board, even though I can probably stay with someone. That is if Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil even let me go...not to mention...I kind of don't want to be away from you right now. Especially now that you have to stay with your mother."

"Jack, I'll be fine. If you have to go...go."

Jack didn't know what it was, why he really was so reluctant to leave LA. To leave Rose here alone, but he was. He knew it was silly, but she has become such a big part of his life here and going back to Chippewa Falls without her...it felt like he was going backwards, to someone he didn't want to be. Rose made him feel like he was...worth something. That he was smart and talented. Just the thought of Chippewa Falls brought back the scared, depressed young man he had once been. He had been such a different person then than he was now.

"Jack...if you really want me to, I'll go with you. I doubt my mother would care. She'd probably be relieved to be free of me for a few days and getting out of LA would be a nice change after all that's happened."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "You don't have to do that Rose..."

"I want to. Besides, after all you've done for me, I want to do something for you. I want to be by your side," And like Jack, she didn't want to be away from his side either. Just the thought of a weekend away from Jack frightened her.

"Well...let me talk it over with my Aunt and Uncle tonight and then we'll see. It would give me the chance to show you around where I'm from."

"That would be extra nice," Rose smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I'd like to see the place where my Jack was born and grew up."

Jack just smiled and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss. He hoped that taking her back to Chippewa Falls wouldn't be a mistake. There was only two things that could ruin such a trip. Running into his sister's attacker and running into his ex-girlfriend. He sure hope that neither happened on this trip. He wanted to show Rose a nice time. Not more drama and angst. They both have had enough of that to last a lifetime.


	28. Chippewa Falls (1)

It didn't take much for Rose to convince Ruth to let her go to Chippewa Falls with Jack. At first, Ruth did object, stating that it was inappropriate for two teenagers of the opposite sex to travel together. That she wouldn't allow it. William may have allowed Rose and Jack to do whatever they wanted under his roof, but she wasn't about to allow the same.

Rose wasn't giving up though. She was determined to join Jack on his trip to Chippewa Falls. So she set off on mission: make Ruth's life as miserable as possible. It took a few days of doing everything she could to annoy her mother, but it finally worked and Ruth gave in, allowing Rose to go to Chippewa Falls, just as long as there was an adult with them.

At first, it was indeed going to be just Jack and Rose. Then both Beth and Phil began thinking about what if Jack did run into Lisa's attacker? It may be wise to have an adult there to handle things if something should come up, so Phil decided he'd join the teenagers on their trip to Chippewa Falls. Julie also decided to go as well, so her beloved father would have company, because knowing Jack and Rose, they'd be too lovey dovey with each other to pay attention to Phil, which Jack was insulted by, but didn't object to having his cousin along.

Friday morning, Rose met Jack, Phil, and Julie at LAX for the flight to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin.

"Glad to see that you're dressed ready for Wisconsin," Jack smiled when Rose arrived at the airport bundled up in a coat with a wool scarf wrapped around her neck and a wool cap on her head. Leather gloves also covered her hands. He had made sure to tell Rose to dress for winter, meaning winter coat, sweaters, gloves, and boots. It may be sunshine here in LA, but in Wisconsin, it was the dead of winter and Rose was going to need to dress accordingly.

"Of course I did. I remember you telling me that they have some of the coldest winters around. What I'm looking forward to is the snow," Rose giggled. "I've only experienced snow once, when I was a child and mother took me to New York for a business trip. She forbid me to play in it though.."

"What? You weren't allowed to play in the snow? It's the cleanest fun you could have!" Jack laughed. "Okay, now I know what I have to do with you once we get there. Can't have my girl not know the fun of snow play."

"I wish Derrick was coming. We could have a snowball fight competition," Julie sighed, walking up to the couple, along with her father.

"Hey, I may be older, but I'm not too old to join in," Phil snorted. "It's been too long since I've had a good snowball fight."

Jack laughed. "We'll see. Whatever we do, we're going to show my California girl that there's a lot more to snow than the cold."

"Oooh, we should take her ice fishing!" Julie rubbed her hands together, excited at the idea. "Can you imagine us on lake wissota? The dead of night? Sitting around a hole trying to catch a fish?"

Jack frowned. "The last time I went ice fishing, I fell through some thin ice and ended up in bed with pneumonia. So the answer to that would be no."

Rose smiled, resting her head against Jack's shoulder. "I'm sure that whatever you guys plan, it'll be great."

"Well let's get to the security check in and get it over with. We still have a while before take off," Phil directed the teens to the line for security check in. He hoped that the trip will go off without any problems at all and that his presence wasn't really needed.

…..

Snow blanketed everything. Rose's eyes took it all in as they exited the airport. She had never seen anything like it in real life, only on the television and in movies. It was awesome.

"Jack, look! It's so pretty," Rose gasped, her gloved hands gripped tightly in Jack's, who only laughed at Rose's amazement.

"Get used to it. I hear that there's even more than this in New York."

Phil waved down a taxi and they all gathered into the car after stuffing their luggage into the trunk of the taxi. Phil gave the address to the bed and breakfast that he and Beth had stayed in when they had come to collect Jack.

Jack quietly stared out at the scenery. Some things were different from the last time he had been in Chippewa Falls, but most of it was the same. He thought about his old friends. What were they like now? Did Micheal still like to write his poems? Was George still into video games? How about Caitlin? Was she still the girliest amongst the group of friends? Did any of them keep in contact with Meagan? Or had she dumped them too for a more wealthy crowd?

"It's almost like you never left, huh?" Julie read his thoughts, sitting on the other side of Rose.

"Yeah. But I'm sure that plenty of things have changed," Jack sighed, looking away from the passing scenery. He looked at Rose and felt a surge of pride. A part of him wanted Meagan to see her. See how he had not only moved on, but moved up. Rose was so much more beautiful, had so much more class and spirit, and had so much more kindness than Meagan could ever hope to have. Then he felt guilty for that pride. He had no right to feel such pride. After all, he had nothing to do with the kind of person Rose was or her beauty. That kind of pride, it was something that people like Caledon Hockley would feel. But he couldn't help it. Rose was amazing in his eyes. She could have chosen anyone to be with, but she had chosen him.

"Do you think I'll get to meet any of your friends, Jack?" Rose asked, feeling a little nervous, unaware of Jack's adoring thoughts towards her.

"I for one hope so," Julie snorted as the taxi pulled up in front of a two story red brick building. It was rather charming with a snowman in the yard and a porch swing on the wrap around porch. "It'll be great to see everyone again. I used to love visiting Jack's family and hanging with his friends. He has been too long."

"Come along kids. Let's get our things and get inside and settled," Phil chuckled, feeling in a good mood. So far everything was going great. "By the way, Rose will be bunking with Julie and Jack will be with me."

Jack tried not to be too disappointed. He should have known that he wouldn't be sharing a room with Rose...but still, a part of him had hope.

"Don't look so grim Jack. I don't hate your girl anymore. That's something," Julie teased.

Jack just rolled his eyes and followed his Uncle into the building, not letting go of Rose's hand, who was taking everything in with wide eyes. "I take it that you like Chippewa Falls so far."

"It's rather charming," Rose nodded, now examining the interior of the bed and breakfast. "So different from LA."

"I prefer LA to be honest," Jack mumbled, remembering all the pain and heartache he had suffered in this town. Memories of his sister and parents were everywhere really and don't even get him started on Meagan.

The clerk instantly recognized Phil and smiled brightly when she saw Jack. "Why it's been quite a while since we had Dawsons in town! Welcome!"

Uncle Phil smiled, happy to have been recognized. "Yes, we're here for a funeral. One of Jack's teachers had passed and he wanted to pay his respects."

"Oh yes, Mr. Grant. It's so sad. My brother had him for a teacher before the cancer had gotten bad. He is going to be well missed in this town," the clerk sighed. "How many rooms?"

"Two. One for us guys and one for the girls," Uncle Phil sadly smiled. There seemed to have been so much death lately. He didn't know what to make of it really. He just hoped for Jack's sake that this was the last of it. Once he had the keys in hand, he gave one to Julie and eyed the girls. "We'll go to our rooms, get settled in and then meet back here in the lobby in an hour so I can take you guys to dinner. Deal?"

"Yes sir," Julie nodded, taking kissing her father's cheek and motioning for Rose to follow her. "Come along, princess. Let's check out our digs."

"See you soon," Rose kissed Jack once and then followed Julie up the stairs.

…..

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone's thoughts was somewhere else. Rose was again thinking about the loss of her father. She couldn't help but notice the closeness between Julie and Phil and felt a sharp pang of loss. That could have been her and her father. Phil was always going to be there to protect Julie and be on her side no matter what. Rose once had that, but now it was gone forever.

Julie was oblivious to Rose's envy. She was too busy thinking about Derrick Watson and how to keep his attention. She was so afraid of losing him like she had Tommy. She really cared about this guy. She wanted to make sure that she had a real chance with him.

Jack was thinking about his past life in this town and when some of it will raise it's head. He pretty sure it would. This was a small town. There was no way he could be in town without running into some of it.

Phil was just enjoying his dinner, missing his wife, and hoping that things will remain calm between the three teenagers that he was in charge of. Thankfully, Julie and Rose seemed to be getting along and Jack was just unusually quiet, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Relax, son. We'll only be here for a few days then it's back home to our lives in LA," He chuckled, nudging Jack's arm, who only gave a tense smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is. I'm sure that everything will be fine," Phil gave him an encouraging smile.

"Especially when Miss. Bank Account gets a load of your new girlfriend," Julie winked, causing Rose to frown.

"Miss. Bank Account? Are you speaking of that Meagan person?" Rose asked, looking at Jack, who looked like he rather have the earth swallow him whole than talk about that girl.

"We may not even see her here. Mr. Grant was an art teacher. Meagan hated art," Jack mumbled drinking his coke.

"You dated someone that hated art?" Rose arched a brow.

Jack just shrugged. "My taste in woman has vastly improved."

Rose just smiled and shook her head. "I wish I knew you back then, Jack."

"No you don't," Some one chuckled, standing behind Julie. Rose looked up to see a red haired boy with laughing green eyes. "Dawson wasn't quite the looker back then as he obviously is now."

Jack's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Tony? Tony Preston?" Tony had been one of Jack's best friends back before he had left town. He got up and hugged the teenager, happy to see a familiar yet friendly face. "I can't believe it."

"You can't believe it? How about me? Mike said you were coming back, but I didn't expect this much of a change. You're taller, much more muscular and your girlfriend is smoking hot...that is your girlfriend isn't it, because if not...?"

"Yes she is my girl and you better not step out of line, because I will kick your ass over this one," Jack laughed. "Rose, this is one of my best friends, Tony Preston. Tony, this is Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Wow. Gotta get you to write that one down for me," Tony laughed, taking her hand in a friendly shake.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "That's what Jack said when we first met."

"Ah, that Chippewa Falls charm. Good to see that it works," Tony winked, getting a laugh once again.

"So can I get a hello once you've finished flirting with my cousin's girlfriend?" Julie asked.

"Ah, it's mean Julie. Of course!" Tony laughed, hugging Julie, who was now standing from her chair. "We've missed your summer visits Jules."

"So how is everyone since I left? Anything changed?" Jack asked.

"Oh everyone is fine. Or do you just mean how is Meagan and is she still with that asshole?" Tony smirked.

"Why would I care about Meagan? I've moved on from her a long time ago," Jack laughed, taking Rose's hand.

"Yeah. That girl is old news," Julie unfolded her napkin.

"Glad to hear you say that Jack, because here the pair come now. This is their favorite restaurant by the way," Tony laughed, his eyes going towards the entrance. Rose looked to see a girl with shiny brunette hair that fell to her shoulders. She was dressed in a short black dress and looked as if she owned a million dollars.

"Is that her?" Rose frowned. The girl did not look at all like someone Jack would be interested in. She looked more like someone who would hang out with Madeline Astor and defend Caledon Hockley to the death just because he had money.

"Yes it is. See why I couldn't stand you at first?" Julie smirked, watching the new girlfriend size up the old.

"You dated her?" Rose turned to Jack, looking confused.

Jack just shrugged, his emotions mixed at seeing Meagan again. He had wanted to s how off Rose in front of her. Show her that he didn't need or want her, but now the sight of her in the flesh...it just made him feel inadequate and like he rather disappear than be here. The town where she had humiliated him in front of their friends.

Seeing his discomfort, Rose decided not to tease him over his past choice of girlfriends.

"Why is that Julie Dawson back in town?" Meagan came over, bringing her date with her. She hadn't seen Jack yet, or was pretending to not have seen him.

"We're here for Mr. Grant's funeral, if you must know," Julie coldly replied. "And is that the way to greet your ex?"

For the first time, Meagan saw Jack and her eyes widened. He looked different from the last time she had seen him. He looked taller, handsomer, more rounded out physically. LA had been very good to Jack. "Jack? I almost didn't recognize you there..."

"Hello Meagan. Brett," Jack nodded towards the couple, wanting to get up and leave instead, but he forced himself to remain seated.

"Meagan, meet Jack's new girlfriend, Rose," Tony introduced, wanting to get Meagan's reaction.

Meagan eyed the red head sitting next to Jack, holding his hand. She knew right then that she didn't like her and the way the red head was looking at her, the feeling was mutual.

"So this is Meagan?" Rose turned to Julie, knowing just how to make someone feel like a third wheel.

"The one and only," Julie nodded, smirking. She knew exactly what Rose was up to.

"Wow, I love those shoes," Rose eyed the other girl's ensemble.

Meagan looked rather pleased. Brett had gotten them for her. He said they were the latest in fashion. Ever since she got with Brett, she's been the best dressed in their school. "They're the latest."

Rose arched a brow, looking amused. "Who told you that lie? They're so last season. We've moved on to the new Bennis footwear in LA. Totally comfortable and chic."

Julie laughed as Meagan's face turned red and Brett looked as if he rather be anywhere but there.

"Really, LA and New York are the places to be if you want to keep up to date."

"Nice girlfriend, Jack," Brett commented, a little pissed at being found out.

Jack just smirked. "Oh Rose is great. She has everything that the girls in this town don't have. Looks, brains, and most of all class. She's a real first class lady."

"Oh Jack, there are girls in this town that are classy as well. They're just not in this restaurant," Tony chuckled, also wanting to get a dig in.

"Let's go, Brett. I'm hungry," Meagan demanded, pissed off. Jack hadn't only gotten more handsome after leaving town. He had obviously gotten over her.

The teens watched as Meagan and her boyfriend headed to the back of the restaurant, where the more reserved tables were stationed.

"Way to go Regina George. I didn't know you had that in you, Rose," Julie laughed, for the first time really feeling fond of her cousin's girlfriend. Maybe Rose wasn't so bad after all.

Rose just blushed and shrugged. "Neither did I. I guess some people just bring it out in me."


	29. Chippewa Falls (2)

They returned to the bed and breakfast right after dinner. Everyone was pretty tired, so they all turned in for the evening after bidding each other good-night. To no one's surprise, Jack and Rose took a little longer. It was Julie who finally dragged Rose away from Jack. Once up in their room, both girls were getting ready to go to bed.

"You know, I was wrong about you when we first met," Julie admitted, not looking up from her suitcase once she had fished out her pink flannel pajamas. "You are good for Jack. I'm sorry for the hard time I gave you."

"What made you see the light, besides that one conversation we had?" Rose asked, curious.

"You're always ready to defend him. No matter what and you're always ready to comfort him. You're always ready to be whatever he needs. I see that now. You're a good girlfriend. I was wrong for prejudging you the way I did."

Rose had to admit that she was surprised. Sure, she and Julie had called a truce, but she had never expected an actual apology from the girl. It was a welcome surprised though. It'll make Jack happy.

"I understand why you did. The girl is a piece of work, even by White Star Academy standards. You were just protecting Jack. I would have acted the same way in your shoes. You're forgiven."

"Hopefully you're meet more of Jack's old friends tomorrow. They're not like Meagan at all. In fact, I found it strange that she was even part of the group," Julie shrugged. "You'll like them."

"I'm sure I will," Roses smiled, taking her own green silk nightgown out of her own suitcase.

Julie eyed the nightgown and laughed. "Did you really think my dad was going to let you two share a room?"

Rose blushed and shrugged. Honestly, she hadn't known what to expect. She just knew that she always wanted to look her best for Jack, whether they were asleep or awake.

"To be honest, I really didn't know. I just wanted to look nice for him, just in case."

"Girl, you'll always look nice to my cousin. No matter what you wear. Jack thinks that you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You can never not look good in his eyes."

Rose blushed again and laughed. "Oh I'm sure that opinion will change once he sees me with bed hair."

Julie just laughed and shook her head. "I'm just glad that I'm not at that point with Derrick yet. I am not ready for him to see me before the morning ritual."

"How are things with you and Derrick, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Slow and steady. We're at the friend stage right now. We're getting to know one another. I certainly have more in common with him than I did with Tommy."

"It's good that you and Tommy can remain friends though."

"Yeah. We definitely are better friends than we ever were lovers. It's funny how that turned out," Julie slipped on her pajamas and then slid into bed. "Just like it's funny that my cousin's taste in girls doesn't seem to suck after all. He finally got it right."

"Let's just hope he keeps seeing it that way," Rose sighed, slipping into her own nightgown and into the twin bed she had picked out for herself. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling, her mind going back to that meeting with Meagan. "She sure was pretty though. You don't think Jack is still attracted to her, do you?"

Julie laughed. "Not in the slightest. Don't worry about it."

"She's definitely not as messed up as I am. No need to worry about flashbacks when making out with her...," Rose winced, not knowing why she was going there tonight, but she just couldn't stop herself. She loved Jack more than anything. He was the only good thing in her life that she had left. She couldn't lose him, yet she was so afraid that the baggage she carried would somehow push him away, even though he's been the picture of patience.

"She's plenty messed up. Maybe not in the same way, but where it matters she is. Jack loves you and when you love someone...you'll wait for them for as long as it takes. Look, I've seen how Jack had looked at her when they were together and I see how he looks at you. There's no comparison. You hold his heart in the palm of your hand. Why else would I have been so over protective?"

"I just hope that he's happy with me and not reminded of the things we have yet to do with each other."

"Really, you have nothing to worry about, Rose. Jack is over Meagan. You're his girl now, in all ways that matter," Julie reassured, before turning on her side to drift to sleep.

It took a few more minutes for Rose to drift off herself and in those two minutes she thought about the confrontation with Meagan. Indeed, Jack hadn't seemed interested in her at all. He was rather indifferent to be honest. Julie was right. There was nothing to worry about. Rose fell asleep feeling secure about her relationship with Jack. She loved him and he loved her. That was that.

…..

Saturday was the wake and all of the teens that had known Mr. Grant was there, which meant all of Jack's old friends were in attendance. Jack and Julie found themselves surrounded by old friends and catching up. Jack of course spent most of that time introducing Rose to everyone,who all seemed rather pleased to meet her and happy that Jack had gotten over the break up that had happened before he had left town.

Now, two hours after the start of the wake, everyone walked into the room where the body was laid out for viewing. Rose clutched Jack's hand as they entered. She felt him tremble as he looked down at the face of his old mentor, tears of grief and regret were falling from his sea-foam eyes.

"Mr. Grant...I had thought I'd see you again someday. That I could come back here a successful artist and make you proud. I had no idea you were sick...if I had...I'd made more of an effort to come back at least once to see you,"Jack spoke to the body, knowing that the man couldn't hear him, but feeling better for it all the same.

"I wish I had known him, too," Rose squeezed his hand, holding it in a tight grip.

"He would have liked you. You're the kind of girl that he once said I deserved, that was after Meagan dumped me."

"What kind of girl is that?"

"Classy. Sweet. Loving. Beautiful, even on your worse day. Someone who fits me. And I think you do."

Rose smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "That's good, because you definitely fit me."

The room suddenly grew quiet. Jack looked up to see Meagan and her boyfriend enter. He had to roll his eyes. What was she doing here? Mr. Grant didn't necessarily like her, even when they were dating.

Meagan walked up and stood next to Jack and Rose, eyeing the body. "He looks good. Poor thing hadn't looked this nice in a long time."

"So you suddenly care about Mr. Grant?" Jack asked, the disbelief was clear in his voice.

"I'm just paying my respects. He may not have been my mentor like he was to you and your friends, but he was a good man. It's sad that he's gone. Chippewa Falls don't have many teachers like him," Meagan shrugged. "It's good of you to come back to say good bye Jack."

"Why wouldn't I? He helped me through three of the hardest times of my life."

"When are you heading back to L.A?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're just here to say good bye and I don't want to run the risk of running into..."

Jack's words faded as a tall man with black hair and a brown eyes, dressed in black entered the room. Jack's expression went from shock to angry. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"He works for the funeral home. His parole officer got him the job," Micheal came up and stood beside Jack. "The whole town was pissed off when he got out of jail. It took Meagan's boyfriend's father to help get him this gig."

"That figures," Jack turned his glare on Meagan. "After what he did to my family..."

"I didn't know! I had no idea that Brett's family was helping him! I loved Lisa too, you know..."

"Yeah, we all know how you show that love," Julie had rushed over to Jack after seeing the one man they had all hoped to avoid.

"My family owns the organization that helps paroled criminals find jobs. It was nothing personal," Brett explained, feeling awkward.

"Well I hope that your family helping that monster doesn't lead to another young girl's life being ruined," Julie crossed her arms, her eyes sweeping the room for her father. The sooner they got Jack out of here, the better.

"You're acting like it's Brett's fault," Meagan glared at Julie.

"Jack, we should go to the car," Rose squeezed his hand, trying to remind him of her presence.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but the widening of Julie's eyes stopped him. He turned around and came face to face with the man that had destroyed his family.

"Jack, it's good to see you again. I heard about your parents. My condolences," was the man's simple reply.

"Like you care. After what you did to my sister...it should be you in that coffin," Jack growled, Rose's tight grip on his hand keeping him from losing his hold on his temper.

"Jack! Julie! Rose! To the car right now!" Uncle Phil marched up, spotting the confrontation.

"I was just paying my condolences," The man began, but was interrupted by Phil.

"I know exactly what you were doing. You've done enough to my brother's family. I don't know how the people in this town can stomach the fact that you're allowed to walk among decent people. Kids, to the car now I said!" Phil ushered the three teens under his charge out of the building and to the rental car he had rented just that morning.

"So that was...," Rose began then left off, not really wanting to say it.

"Yeah," was Jack's tense answer. "I had hoped that we wouldn't run into him. Figures that he'd be stalking Mr. G's funeral."

Rose wrapped her arms around him and had him rest his head against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wish that you could've avoided him all together."

"I do know one thing. This was it for me and this town. I'm never coming back after today."

"Are you sure about that?" Julie asked, peering into the backseat. "This is where Lisa and your parents are buried."

"That's just their bodies. It's not them. Besides, didn't you sense how I don't belong here anymore? Everyone's moved on with their lives. Made new friends, have different interests. It's been too long. It's best just to put Chippewa Falls behind me," Jack sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. It's been a really emotional day. He just wanted to curl up with Rose somewhere and just go to sleep.

"I think it's for the best as well," Uncle Phil nodded. "It's time we all said good-bye to Chippewa Falls."

Rose watched the scenery pass by as they drove back to the bed and breakfast. This really had been a cozy little town, and maybe Jack had been happy here once...but that happiness was turned into bitter despair and she had to agree with Jack. He would indeed be better off just putting the town behind him once and for all and look forward to the future, which included a life in New York City after this year.

The next morning found Rose and the Dawsons on a plane heading back to LA. They came, they saw, and now they were leaving, never to return again.


	30. Conversations

Chapter 30: Conversations

Ruth had just finished her evening tea when Rose came through the door, her bags tucked under her arms. The older woman got to her feet, annoyed that the servants were again not in the vicinity.

"Carlotta! Please help Rose with her luggage!" Ruth called.

"Oh mother, don't bother Carlotta. I have it. I've lugged all this around all weekend, a few more minutes won't hurt," Rose sighed, letting her bags fall to the floor. "I'll get them as soon as I sit down for a few minutes."

"Not to worry, Miss. I have them," Carlotta appeared and began gathering up Rose's bags. The teen would have protested, but she was too tired at the moment. The hustle and bustle of LAX airport was in itself exhausting, not to mention the jet lag.

"I trust that everything went alright and that you were well behaved," Ruth returned to her seat.

"Of course. I shared a room with Jack's cousin Julie and Jack was with his Uncle. But the service was nice. I feel sad that Jack had lost a mentor. God, there's been so much death lately. It seems that there's hardly anything left to be happy about."

"Well maybe things will settle down now. Oh and you had mail from NYU. Why are you getting mail from New York?" Ruth asked. She had been taken aback to see the envelope when it had arrived in the mail Saturday morning. She had thought that Rose would do what she had done as a young girl. Get married and have the husband take care of her for as long as he felt he needed to. She hadn't expected her daughter to have ambitions of her own that went beyond finding a good husband.

"It's New York University, mother. They have an excellent law department there and I'm hoping to attend in the Fall," Rose explained as her mother gave her the letter and she ripped it open. She squealed in delight after reading the fine print. "I'm in! I'm in! Oh my god!"

"So I take it that you were accepted and you'll be leaving after the summer?" Ruth frowned, not knowing how to feel about this. She had done some soul searching during Rose's absence and had decided to try to be a better mother to the girl. But how can she do so when the girl was planning to leave anyway?

"Well, if Jack gets into his art academy in New York, I'm definitely going. I'm not letting a guy like him get away...wait...mother...what are we doing here?"

Ruth frowned. "What?"

"Are we actually talking? Are you really showing some interest in my life right now?" Rose was finding it hard to believe that this was the same woman that didn't lend her much comfort over her father's death. What was going on here?

"Rose, you behave like we never talk to one another."

"We don't. At least not like this."

"Well, I would just like to know my daughter's plans for after graduation."

"Well now you know. I plan to go to New York if Jack goes...but if he doesn't, I'll probably go to Berkeley, that is if I had gotten accepted there as well," Rose replied, still unable to believe that she was having this conversation with her mother.

"In my day, the point of University was to find a proper husband. I take it that's all changed by today's standards."

Rose couldn't help her laughter. "Oh mother, of course it has! The purpose of University is to not only find oneself, but to discover what one wants to do for the rest of their lives. Like Jack, he wants to do something artistic. The school he'll be going to will help him explore the different fields that need artists. As for me, I'm going to be like daddy. I'm going to be a lawyer, so the innocent and helpless can have someone on their side."

"Well at least you ambitious," Ruth sighed, having nothing more to add to the conversation. She sat down and took a sip of her tea. "If you're hungry, I can have Carlotta fix you something."

"I'm fine, mother. I'm more tired than anything. I'm going upstairs and turn in for the evening. Good night," Rose made her escape, feeling that the situation was just too strange. What was up with her mother? Shaking her head, she went upstairs to her bedroom and picked up her cell. She smiled when she saw the text from Jack.

_Just got in. Incredibly jet lagged. How are you?_

Texting was a great way to communicate, but talking was so much better. She loved the sound of Jack's voice. It was boyish, yet there was a hint of growing maturity and it made her feel secure, knowing that his voice belonged to the love of her life. She quickly dialed his number and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned, realizing that she really did look exhausted.

"Hello?" Jack yawned over the phone.

"It's me, Rose," She smiled, slipping off her boots. "Just came home to the twilight zone. My mother and I actually talked...and it was nice."

"Really? What did you talk about?" Jack asked, beginning to unbutton his flannel shirt that he had put on that morning. The minute they arrived back in LA, it was apparent that they were overdressed.

"My plans after graduation, if you can believe that. She seemed surprised that I had any," Rose chuckled. "By the way, did you hear from the academy yet?"

"No. I can't believe that you talked me into sending the paintings through the mail. I'm on pens and needles hoping that nothing happens to them."

"They'll be fine, Jack. Stop worrying. Anyway...you might as well know...I got into NYC! So if you do get in, I'm all set," Rose grinned. Just thinking about her and Jack in New York City, living life day by day filled her with excitement.

"What?! And you're just telling me? Rose that is great!" Jack grinned. "I knew you'd get in!"

"Just like I know that you'll get into that art academy," Rose laughed. "I can't wait Jack. I want to go to New York right now and look at the apartments!"

"Hold up sweetie. We just got back to warm LA. Let's enjoy the sun some more before we go back out into the cold again."

"I wish we had more alone time together. I like your Uncle and Julie, but they didn't leave us much time just to be alone with each other," Rose sighed, remembering the slight disappointment of having to room with Julie.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll go somewhere where it's just the two of us and we can cuddle however long you want," Jack smiled. He too had been disappointed that there hadn't been any time for just the two of them. It wasn't that he wanted sex. He and Rose...they were so much more than that. It was about just being close to the person he loved more than anything.

"I'm looking forward to it," Rose yawned, her exhaustion overtaking her. "I'm so tired..."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow," Jack chuckled, sensing Rose's reluctance to hang up. "It's been a long past couple of days."

"It has, but they were days with you...which made them nice," Rose rubbed her eyes. "Okay, so after coming home to warm weather, plus the strange conversation with mother, I think it's time that I go to sleep. See you in the morning, Jack."

"See you in the morning."

Jack was the first one to hang up. He slipped off his shirt and laid down on his back. Staring up at the ceiling he began to think of places he and Rose could go tomorrow to get some intimate time alone with each other. He really could use that time to reconnect and wash the sight of the man that destroyed his life out of his head. A afternoon with his girl should do just the trick.


	31. Close to You

_**(A/N: The last part of this chapter is kind of smutty. Skip if you're not of age)**_

The next day Rose and Jack were leaving the school building hand in hand. Jack was concerned about Rose. Ever since they had arrived that morning, she had been preoccupied. He had no idea with what. He had thought everything was fine with her when they had hung up the night before, but judging from her silence, things were far from fine. He had tried to be patient. He tried to give her the space that she seemed to need and not badger her on what was bothering her, but by the end of the school day, he was at the end of his rope. They were at his car, when he decided to address her silence.

"Rose, what's going on? You've been distant all day," Jack sighed, placing his book bag in the backseat of the car.

Rose shrugged and looked down at her feet, then back up at Jack, her own eyes burning with anger. "They didn't even question Nathan Hockley, did they? I thought they would have done so over the weekend, but they haven't. They haven't questioned anybody."

Jack cursed himself as it hit him. Of course. The investigation into her father's death. How could he not have thought of that to be the reason for Rose's bad mood. He could understand her anger. But he was also scared of what could happen if she dug too much. Nathan Hockley was a dangerous man. He didn't want Rose to go up against him.

"Rose, give them time. They can't be open about the investigation. They may tip whoever was responsible off."

"We all know who is responsible. They should be trying to prove it," Rose ranted, getting into the car, her anger over the situation overwhelming her. How could they just let that man walk the street after what he had done to her family? It was absurd!

Jack sighed, not knowing what to say to smooth out her wrinkles at the moment. He understood her anger all too well. But he had learned that when there was no way to have justice, it was best to move on with your life. "Rose, they don't know. All they can do is suspect. And let's face it, he's going to make sure that there's no proof. People like that always do."

"That family has ruined so many lives..."

Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just don't think about it, sweetie. You'll drive yourself crazy if you do. Let's concentrate on the good things...like your mother trying to actually communicate with you or your acceptance to NYU! That's good, isn't it?"

"Would have been better if father and Katarina were here to celebrate with me," Rose looked down at their joined hands. She sighed and shook her head. "I can't just let this go Jack. They deserve justice. How is it justice for their killer to walk the streets as if nothing had happened? "

"It's not justice," Jack sighed, not liking where this was going. "Rose. We both know that nothing will come of an investigation and I would rather you be safe and off of Nathan Hockley's radar. Can we just.."

"No we can't Jack! I can't believe that you're wanting me to just let him get away with murdering my father!"

"That is not what I'm saying at all, Rose," Jack shook his head, the worry clear in his eyes. He just didn't want anything to happen to Rose. She was too important to him. He had lost too many people in his life and it'd kill him to lose her too. "I just think you should be careful and not rock the boat so much. I'm afraid of you falling over. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes and I disagree. Who else will fight for my father and Katarina? My mother? I highly doubt it. I'm the only one that cares enough that they do get justice. That their deaths are fully investigated. Even if nothing can be found on Hockley, they should at least try."

Jack didn't say anything else. What could he say? Beg for her to drop it because he was nervous about what Nathan Hockley was really capable of? He understood her thirst for justice and he couldn't really discourage her from seeking it.

"Jack...will you take me to the police station? I want to at least see what they've come up with if anything."

Her question caught him off-guard. He had been expecting her to ask to go back to his place or the pier or somewhere where they could be alone. He hadn't been expecting the police. "Rose...now? Are you sure?"

"It won't take long. I just want to know what they've gotten so far and if they're looking into any connection Nathan Hockley may have to it."

"I really don't think that your father would want you to be going up against Nathan Hockley, Rose."

"I'm not going up against him. The police will be," Rose sighed, wishing that Jack would trying to be on her side with this. She understood his worry, but she couldn't let that stop her.

"Fine," Jack gave in, starting his car. "I guess asking some questions wouldn't hurt."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of the police station and Rose was the first out of the car. Her face was sit with an expression of sheer determination and stubbornness. Jack followed her, hoping for the best and fearing the worse.

Rose approached the secretary and cleared her throat, trying to give off the air of a grown up somehow. She needed to be taken seriously if any justice was to be had.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked, obviously bored. She didn't even bother looking up from the magazine that she was reading.

"I am Rose Dewitt Bukater. I wanted to inquire about the investigation of my father and step-mother's murder. Is the investigating officer available?" Rose questioned.

The secretary placed down the magazine and began typing on the computer. "That's officer Snyder. He's not in right now, kid. Come back later."

"Well do you know when he'll be in?"

"Sorry," The secretary sighed, picking up her magazine again. "I don't. Try tomorrow morning."

"Well can you tell me anything about the investigation? Has anything been found connecting someone to the murders? How about Nathan Hockley? Has anyone looked into him yet? Or are you all ignoring..."

"Rose, I don't think she knows anything," Jack took her hand. "Come on. We'll come back in the morning before school. He'll have to be in by then, but we should go now."

Rose didn't want to leave. She wanted to remain and demand that someone tell her what was being done to find her father's killer. But she also knew that if the investigating officer wasn't available, there was no information to be hand. She sighed, annoyed about being hampered for the time being. "Tell Mr. Snyder that he can expect me first thing tomorrow morning and I want details of what he's doing to find my father's killer."

"Come on, Rose," Jack gently pulled her hand. Rose allowed him to lead her out of the station and to the car.

"Do you think he'll be here tomorrow or will it be more of the same?" Rose asked, feeling dejected.

"He probably will be. No reason why he wouldn't," Jack sighed, getting into the driver's seat. "Come on. Let me take you back to my place. We can take advantage of my room."

Rose just smiled. "I'd like that Jack. I can go for some one on one time with you."

…..

When Jack and Rose arrived at the Dawson house, they found it empty. Julie was off with Derrick and who knew where Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil had gone off to.

"It looks like it's just the two of us," Jack chuckled. Placing his portfolio on the table. "So where do you want to go? My room? Or would you rather stay down here?"

"Down here is fine. Plus it'd cut back on suspicion," Rose chuckled, placing her own book bag down next to Jack's.

"Not to worry. They trust us. My uncle knows that I plan to make our first time extra special. Which means it won't be here," Jack gently touched her cheek, causing her to blush.

"It does get harder though," Rose sighed, stepping closer to him. "I wish we didn't have to breathe. I'd never stop kissing you."

"We'd have to stop kissing some time though. We still have to eat."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. "Do we really?"

Jack pulled her close and claimed her lips in what at first was a chaste kiss, but soon enough he deepened it. He backed up to the couch, taking her with him and soon enough he was on his back with her on top, both of them lost in the never ending kiss that was growing more and more passionate.

It was Jack that pulled away, panting breathlessly. "Rose...we should stop..."

"Why? This is perfect. It's just the two of us...and...I'm exactly where I want to be. Close to you..."

Jack smiled and pushed her red curls away from her face, struck by how lovely she was with her pink cheeks and her kiss swollen lips. "I want to be close to you too, but I also want our first time to be special. Not on the couch in my living room."

Rose blushed and giggled. "I understand. I promise not to undress you, but can I do something else?"

"What?"

Her hands slid down and rested on his hip. "We may not be ready to make love, but I can still make you feel good..."

Jack's mouth fell open and words failed to come out. He didn't know what to say. The fact that she even wanted to touch him like that made him feel indescribable. "You don't have to. I'm just as happy holding you like this."

"I know...but you've been so patient and you never push and you always end up...in this state and never even hint that I could do something to relieve you...you deserve this. Besides, I kind of want to..."

"We have plenty of time, Rose. There's no rush..."

"I know...," They were laying in such a way that one leg was on the couch and the other was hanging off the side. She was hovering over him now, her hands now tracing the shape of the bulge in his jeans. She licked her lips, with a look in her eyes that spoke of pure desire.

He couldn't take it anymore. He placed her hand over hers and pressed it against the bulge in his jeans and moaned. "Put your hands on me, Rose..."

She did exactly that, pressing her hand against him and rubbing at first gently, afraid that she might hurt him, but his moans of pleasure encouraged her to apply a little more pressure. He gripped the cushions of the couch as he rocked his hips, allowing the bulge to rub against her hand, gaining even more friction.

"Rose...don't stop," He panted breathlessly. Wanting her close, he pulled her down against his body and gripped her instead of the couch cushions. Her lips were again on his as she continued to her hand against the hardness in his jeans. She moaned in protest when his lips sudden left hers and his muscles suddenly tensed then relaxed beneath her and the hardness was gone, leaving a heated dampness in it's place. Jack continued to pant breathlessly, his eyes half closed.

Rose for her part wanted more. She wanted to explore his body some more, but she knew that this wasn't the time and place. She just rested her head against his chest and settled against him, letting being this close to him be enough.

"Well, that happened," Rose sighed, savoring the feeling of his body beneath hers. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Never," Jack kissed her again. "You're never too heavy."

"I...I want more Jack. I'm definitely ready for more. I can feel it..."

Jack nodded. When she had offered to do what she did, he figured that she was ready. But he was still determined to make the actual full act something special. "Be patient...I'll come up with something...soon. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that. But for now, just being close to you is enough."

He kissed her again before she drifted off to sleep, cuddled in his arms feeling safe and loved, all thoughts of murder investigations and Nathan Hockley far far away.


	32. Advice and Closure

The next morning, Rose had Jack pick her up extra early so that they could stop by the police station before they had to be at school. She was determined to talk to the investigating detective over her father's murder one way or another. Jack pulled up in front of the station, still feeling reluctant about all of this. He just had a very bad feeling that if Rose kept digging, things wouldn't end well for anyone.

"Let's get this over with," Rose grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She didn't look back as she headed for the police station.

Jack sighed and got out and went after her. He had his misgivings, but he wasn't going to let Rose go through this alone. No matter what happened as a result.

The same secretary sat behind her desk, looking twice as bored, but this time the station was filled with police officers going about their day. Rose entered the station with Jack coming in after her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He kept close as she marched up to the desk, determined to talk to someone.

"I need to see the detective in charge of the Dewitt-Bukater case," Rose stated, crossing her arms across her chest. She was determined to see someone this time. She didn't care if she was late for school or not.

"You were here yesterday," The secretary just looked at Rose as if she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"Yes I was and you told me he'd be here this morning. Well, this morning is here and I want to talk to him."

"Is there a problem?" A tall police officer walked up behind the secretary, curiously eyeing the teenagers. "Aren't you two kids supposed to be in school?"

"We're on our way. But first...look, I am Rose Dewitt-Bukater. The daughter of the man that had just died in a car explosion. I was wanting to talk to the detective in charge of the case. I want to know if there are any leads or what is actually being done to find my father's killer. I think I deserve to know."

"I am the investigating detective, Miss. Dewitt-Bukater. But I am afraid that it time for school for yourself and your friend there. Why don't you come back at three?"

"Will you be here?" Rose asked, remembering yesterday.

"I'll see to it that I am, Miss. Now off to school with the both of you," The officer dismissed them.

Rose sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be any closer to finding out about her father's death than she was yesterday.

"Come on, Rose. We'll come back," Jack took her hand, his worry clear in his voice. "Come, we have fifteen minutes to get to school. After that, we're late."

Rose sighed and allowed Jack to lead her out of the station. She really wasn't in the mood for school. She wanted to find out more about her father, then after that...she wouldn't mind cuddling up with Jack, maybe even another repeat of the day before, but she knew that they couldn't. School was important and she didn't want to risk neither herself, nor Jack getting into trouble.

Rose got into the passenger's seat and stared straight ahead. She didn't even notice when Jack got in and started the car. She sat in silence, her mind going through the past year. Moving in with her father and Katarina. Feeling for the first time that she had a loving family. That she had a real home, just to lose it all in a matter of minutes. And there was nothing she could do about it, and if she was right, most likely the person responsible will never be brought to justice.

She didn't feel the tears streaming down her face until Jack put the car in park and then wrapped his arms around her, letting her press her face against his chest as she cried over her loss. She twisted her fingers into his shirt, holding onto him tightly, as if he would be taken from her as well.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, buried in his arms, crying over a loss that she felt she'll never get over. They were late, but Jack didn't rush her. He just held her and let her cry it out. Finally, her tears ran out, and all she could do was lean against him and recover from her sudden burst of grief.

"It's going to be alright, Rose," He kissed her hair and stroked her back.

"It doesn't feel like it will. It feels like I'm suffocating, Jack. I thought I would be okay, but they're gone. They're gone and they won't come back and I feel so lost right now..."

His smile was sad and gentle as his artist hands gently cupped her face and he looked into her eyes. "Baby, you're not lost. I swear you're not. You're right here where you belong. I know that you feel alone right now. You felt that you had found the place where you belonged with your dad and Katarina, and you had. But that wasn't the only place, Rose. You had more than one home. You had them, but you also have me and I'm still here. I'll keep you from staying lost. I promise."

She sniffed and nodded her head, understanding what he was saying. He was her home now. He had been her sanctuary when she had first needed one and he'll be her sanctuary now. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Jack smiled, giving her a lingering, yet quick kiss. "But it's time we go inside now. We're pretty late."

Rose just laughed. "Yes we are. I'm sorry, for ruining your perfect record there."

"Ah, who cares about being punctual. They'll get over it," Jack winked.

She leaned against him again, not wanting to go to school. She wanted to stay in this car, in his arms, and just forget for while. It was the slight knock on the car's window that brought them back to the real world. She looked over Jack's shoulder to see the principal peering into the car.

"Mr. Dawson? Miss. Dewitt-Bukater?"

Jack turned his head to see that they were no longer alone. A blush heated his cheeks as he opened the door. "Mr. Andrews..."

"Why are you two not in class?" Principal Thomas Andrews stood back, crossing his arms over his chest. He was pretty laid back for a principal, but he still worked to keep his students in check. Jack respected the man and usually tried to stay out of trouble.

Rose exited the car on the passenger's side, blushing along with Jack. "It was my fault, Mr. Andrews. I was upset over what happened to my father again and...well Jack was comforting me and we lost track of time. I am so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

The principal sighed and gave a sad smile. "Alright then. I'll let you off this once. It's not like you two are late all the time. Just don't make this a regular occurrence, okay?"

Both teens nodded eagerly, relieved that they weren't in trouble after all.

"We promise, Mr. Andrews, sir," Jack promised.

"Off with the both of you then. Homeroom will end in ten more minutes," The principal waved them off. He laughed as he watched Jack take Rose's hand and they both dart towards the school building. He made a note to himself to next time write them up if they show up late to school again. He didn't want the students to think that he was becoming soft.

…..

The school day was dragging by slowly in everyone's opinion. Especially for Annabelle. Annabelle spent her days hanging out with Tommy and his friends, her brother included. But she mainly spent time with Tommy. He has been such a rock for her. He was patient, sweet, and kind and never pushed her into doing anything that she felt that she wasn't ready for. Really, he was a great boyfriend.

Maybe...maybe she was ready to move forward at last. Give Tommy something that he's been deserving of, yet she's been too scared to give. Maybe it was time to stop being so scared. She looked up as Jack and Rose entered the classroom. Rose looked as if she's been crying and Jack was holding her hand tightly as he lead her to their desks. She had to wonder how far Rose had gone with Jack already. She knew that they kissed, but what else did they do together? Were they ever intimate? Maybe she'll ask Rose when she got the chance. Not that she was comparing herself to Rose. She knew that everyone healed at their own rate, but it would still be nice to know.

After homeroom, Annabelle found herself in the girl's restroom when Rose came in. A cloud of sadness still hung over her, thanks to the deaths of her father and step-mother. Annabelle couldn't help but feel sad for her. Obviously her father and step-mother had been a part of her support group and losing them had been a great blow to her. She would normally just leave a grieving friend to their own devices, but she needed advice and Rose was the best one she could come to for that. After all, they've been through the same thing and both had great guys to help them through it. Annabelle just wanted to know how Rose got to where she was at emotionally.

She swallowed down her hesitation and stood next to Rose at the sinks, looking into the mirror. "Hi Rose."

"Hi Annabelle," Rose answered, her smile sad but genuine. "How is it going?"

"Ok...I guess. The nightmares are gone now."

"That's good. I'm glad," Rose smiled, digging out a tube of lip gloss. "How are things with Tommy?"

"They're good. He's a really good friend. I'm lucky to have him," Annabelle had to smile at the thought of the curly haired Irishman. "He's real sweet and he's patient."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you," Rose opened the tube and ran the tip across her lips. "Tommy and Jack are best friends, so I think it's pretty much a given that he's a great guy. I don't think Jack would be friends with someone who wasn't."

"Probably not. Look, Rose...I have a question. How far have you and Jack gotten when it comes to doing boy and girl things? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know it's a rather personal question. It's just...I feel that I should do more to progress my relationship with Tommy."

Rose paused, her mind processing the question. She then blushed, thinking of how far she and Jack had gone. The night before...she had never touched him in such a way before and it was the closest she had ever felt to him. But should she admit that to Annabelle, who seemed to be so much more timid than she was now? Probably. Honesty was best.

"Well...we're at the cuddling stage and we've had some intimate moments. I think last night we progressed further than we've ever been. But, that's just because I was ready for it. Jack...he's been letting me set the pace for everything. He never once put any pressure on me and made sure that I was okay and comfortable."

"Oh...," Annabelle bowed her head. A part of her had hoped that Rose was still at a point where she was hesitant to be close with Jack. She shouldn't feel that way, she should be happy for Rose. At least one of them was healing the wound that Cal's attack had left. But she couldn't help feeling envious.

"Annabelle...just because I am ready for such things now...it doesn't mean that you have to be," Rose reached out and touched the girl's shoulder, reading her crestfallen expression. "God, you're so much braver than I had ever been. And you were attacked twice...so it's perfectly normal if you're not ready. Even if it was only once, it'd still be normal for you not to be ready. Move at your own pace. If Tommy is anything like we think he is, he'll wait. And if he doesn't, he wasn't worth the time anyway."

"I just want to be normal again, Rose. I hate feeling like this. I don't even know if I am ready, to be honest. I just want to be well again. I want to be able to be near Tommy and not think about the attack."

Rose sighed, wishing that there was somewhere more comfortable to talk about this, but they were here in school. In the girls restroom. It was a conversation that Rose really didn't think should be put off.

"Anna...I'll tell you what Katarina told me. There will never be a time when you won't think of the attack. But there will be a time where it won't be at the forefront of your mind...that it won't seem so near. Look...just take it slow. Set the pace. If you feel uncomfortable, stop. If Tommy really cares about you, he'll understand."

"You really think so?"

Rose just smiled and nodded. "If he's anything like Jack, I know so."

"Thank you, Rose," Annabelle smiled, grateful for Rose's friendship and advice. Back in White Star, she had never dreamed of being friends with the pretty red-head. Rose had been a member of the elite. But here, she was just a regular girl with normal teenage feelings. She was indeed her friend.

"Anytime you need to talk, I'm here," Rose smiled, happy to have been able to help. She stuck her lip gloss back into her purse and smiled. "Ready to get back to class?"

"Of course," Annabelle happily smiled. She followed Rose out into the hall where both of their boyfriends were waiting.

Tommy gave Annabelle a bright smile as Rose joined Jack.

"Everything alright in there?" Tommy asked, his warm brown eyes causing Annabelle to feel a little weak in the knees.

"Everything is great. Rose and I were just talking," Annabelle smiled, hugging her books to her chest.

As the four teenagers walked to their next class, Annabelle knew that she was ready to take a new step. She just hoped that Tommy was ready for it.

…..

It was one of the few classes that Jack didn't share with Rose, but did share with Tommy. The teacher was a substitute and had the students study together for a coming test. Teaming up, the two friends pushed their desks together and was going over the material.

Tommy's mind had been in turmoil for the past few days. He had been spending a lot of time with Annabelle. The more time he spent with her, the more his feelings for her grew. Which kind of scared him, because of what she had been through. He didn't want to do anything to scare her or cause her to remember her attack. So he restrained himself whenever he felt the urge to kiss her or even hold her hand. It was driving him crazy. He didn't dare talk to her about it though. He didn't want to pressure her. But he needed to talk to someone.

Maybe Jack would understand. After all, Rose had been through the same thing as Annabelle and she and Jack were growing closer and closer everyday.

"Boy-o...I am in desperate need of advice," Tommy stated in a low voice, not wanting to get the attention of the teacher and other students.

"What about?" Jack asked, his attention on the material in the book.

"Girl problems. I was thinking that perhaps you'd be able to give a lad some advice..."

Jack looked up at Tommy with arched brows. "You want advice about girl problems? From me? I'm not exactly an encyclopedia about the female sex, you know."

"You don't need to be, but I was just thinking, since your girl has been through what mine has been through and you two are all lovey dovey these days, you can give a lad some advice on...well...how to be a proper lad around such a lass, you know?"

Jack's amused smile softened. Tommy must really like Annabelle to feel so unsure of himself. "Don't push her and follow her cues. Keep communication open. If you want to kiss her, ask first. If you want to hold her hand, ask if it's okay. It may seem unromantic, but it's best to seem unromantic than scaring the girl. And let her set the pace. That's what I do with Rose. I do nothing until she tells me that she's ready for me to."

Tommy nodded. On some level, he already knew this, but if felt better to get his thoughts reinforced by someone who was going through the same.

"Listen, I know it's hard. I loved Rose so much and just wanted to hold and kiss her all the time. But waiting for her...knowing that I wasn't scaring her or doing something that made her uncomfortable...it made it all the better," Jack squeezed his friend's hand, giving him support.

"How close are you two by now anyway?" Tommy asked, curious now.

"Close enough to plan a special weekend. I'm taking her to my Aunt and Uncle's beach house on Venice Beach. It's not much, we barely use it to be honest. But it's a nice place to take Rose to get her mind off the loss of her father. There's so much to do there, plus it'll just be the two of us. Something that we can both use right now."

"Are you two going to..."

Jack just laughed. "Sorry, Tommy. That is just between Rose and I."

"I don't think Anna will ever be ready for that," Tommy sighed, feeling a little sad. "Not that I mind."

"She will be, Tommy. Just keep doing what you're doing. And like I said, keep talking to each other."

…..

School was over and Rose and Jack were right back at the police station. This time, the secretary was gone, but the officer from that morning was there, waiting for them. He stood at the desk, a file opened to notes he had made about the Dewitt-Bukater murder.

"Hello again, Miss. Dewitt-Bukater," The officer nodded. "I'm glad to see that you've returned."

"I told you I would. I would like to know if there's been any new information about who was behind my father's and Katarina's murder. I mean...I know he had a lot of enemies, but do you have any idea who would have done this?" Rose went right to her questions, not beating behind the bush at all.

"Well, we do have a handful of suspects, but nothing concrete I am afraid," The officer sighed. To be honest, all of the suspects were rich men who were as slippery as a wet fish. Men that had been suspects before, but no charges ever brought up against them ever stuck. There was always some loophole or some judge that allowed them to slip out of his hands. He was sad to say that there was a chance that this case may go unsolved.

"Is Nathan Hockley one of those suspects?"

"Rose...," Jack sighed, still concerned. Could naming Hockley as a suspect make Rose a target?

"I need to know, Jack."

The detective sighed. "I can't give that information out. What I can tell you is that I am going to do all that I can to find the person who did this and bring them to justice. That is all I can tell you at the moment. I am sorry."

"So you can't tell me anything at all?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. But we will let you know when there is an arrest made," The officer tried to give her some kind of hope that justice will be had, but judging from the dejection in her posture, he knew that she wouldn't believe him.

"It probably was Nathan Hockley...which means he'll probably buy his way out of any sort of punishment," Rose sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rose, we don't know that. Come on. Let's go. Let the detective do his job," Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, wanting to get her home where she didn't have to think about all of this so much.

But Rose didn't move. She looked at the detective with a determined fire in her eyes.

"Detective, will you do me a personal favor? You don't have to make a public statement or anything, but if you find any evidence that does point it's finger at a suspect, will you at least let me know who it is...at least give me some closure that way? Just let me know who did this...who took my father away from me?"

The detective sighed. What the girl was asking was against regulation, but then again...it would indeed be the only way the girl could get some sort of closure over what had happened. She at least deserved that much. "If I ever come across solid proof Miss., I will. You have my word."

"Thank you," Rose sniffed, allowing Jack to pull her to the door and out into the afternoon air. She didn't get what she wanted...a name. Someone to blame. But she did get a promise of a name and that was all she could ask for.


	33. Weekend in Venice Beach (1)

Friday had finally arrived and it couldn't came soon enough in Jack's opinion. Rose's mood had gotten even more gloomy since they had returned from the police station a few days ago and her need to just be with him had increased. A romantic weekend at his Uncle's beach house in Venice really was just what the doctor ordered. Even if they didn't go to the next level in their relationship, just being together without the interruptions of everyday life was something that they both needed.

Ruth wasn't too pleased with her daughter going away with a boy for the weekend, but she didn't want to fight her on it. Besides, the girl was almost 18. She had to trust that she knew how to be responsible. Beth and Phil also had their misgivings, but they trusted Jack and knew that he had a good head on his shoulders. They knew that he wouldn't do anything that the teenagers weren't ready for.

Rose and Trudy had just finished packing the last of her clothes for the trip. The brunette couldn't help giggling and blushing as she helped her friend choose a swimsuit to take.

"This is terribly romantic," Trudy grinned, picking out an emerald green bikini that she thought brought out Rose's eyes and complimented her red hair that was now back to the length it was at the beginning of the school year.

"It is, isn't it? I can't wait. It's just going to be me and Jack. No parents. No cousins. No friends...not that we don't love you all...we do. But we just need some alone time, you know? No interruptions," Rose sighed happily, feeling tingles of happiness and anticipation at getting her boyfriend all to herself.

"Venice Beach is fun. I remember when mom and I went there for a Saturday. It was the best time I ever had," Trudy giggled happily.

Rose just smiled. She really wasn't sure how much of Venice Beach she was going to actually see. Her plan was to make plenty of use of the cabin they'll be staying in. Especially the bed. Finally, she could just lose herself in Jack's embrace and just forget about all that's happened to her in the past month or so.

Suddenly, the honk of the horn disturbed the quiet afternoon atmosphere. Rose went to the window and peeked out and smiled. "It's him. Time for me to go."

"I'm so excited for you, Rose," Trudy squealed, helping Rose gather up the bags she was taking with her.

"I am too. Let's just hope that Jack still loves me by the end of the weekend."

"Like there's even a chance that he'd fall out of love with you," Trudy snorted.

Ruth was waiting for the girls at the bottom of the stairs. Her face betrayed no emotion, not even her dislike of the situation. She knew very well what was planned for the weekend. What other reason would a boy and girl have for going to a cabin for the weekend alone together? She just hoped that Rose had protection. Goodness knows that she wasn't ready to become a grandmother just yet. But just in case...

"Rose...I had the doctor prescribe you these," Ruth handed a bottle of pills to her daughter, hoping that her discomfort didn't show. "They...um...prevent unwanted...situations. This does not say that I approve, mind you."

Rose had to admit. She was surprised. She hadn't really been thinking of birth control, even though she was sure Jack had everything covered if he did plan for them to make love. But she was surprised that it would even occur to her mother that would take place and to give Rose some protection of her own. She had to admit. She was touched.

"Mother...um...thank you...I guess...," Rose felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. She had never felt more awkward.

"Well you better go. Don't keep the boy waiting," Ruth dismissed her daughter, looking away from the nervous teenager and disappearing into her office, leaving Trudy and Rose to look at each other in bewilderment.

"Did that just happen?" Rose asked.

"I do believe so," Trudy giggled, just as the horn honked again.

"I better go. See you Sunday night, Trudy!" Rose hugged her friend, feeling nervous and free all at the same time.

"Have fun," Trudy grinned, hugging Rose back. She watched as Rose disappeared out the front door, on her way to a weekend of romance and fun. She sighed, wondering when she'll find a boyfriend like Rose's. Someday. Maybe even this weekend if she was lucky.

…..

Thirty minutes later, Jack pulled into the garage of his Uncle's old family beach house. He couldn't believe how easy it was to obtain the keys and permission, but with a promise to be responsible and no wild parties, the place was all his and Rose's for the weekend. He turned off the ignition and smiled at an equally excited Rose.

"Here we are. Home sweet home. At least for the next two days," Jack smiled. "Uncle Phil said it's nothing fancy, but it's enough for a romantic get away..."

"I don't need fancy. I just need you," Rose smiled, already feeling calm. She hadn't thought of her father's death once, which was a record in her book.

"I hope that you'll still feel that way tomorrow," Jack gave her a playful wink. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour."

Jack got out of the car and retrieved both of their bags from the backseat of the car. He looked at the weather worn house with peeling white paint and brown grass in the back yard. The beauty of the beach and the blue ocean didn't add any attraction to the place it at all. It was pretty obvious that the house hadn't been used in years. His Uncle and Aunt didn't want to sell it, thinking that someday they would use it again.

Jack had no complaints. It was still perfect for a special weekend trip with the woman he loved. He dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and entered to see a cozy, living room with a couch, living room chair, and coffee table and a small TV that hadn't been used for years. The foyer led into a small kitchen that contained only a refrigerator, stove, and a counter and a sink. There was a small table with two chairs up against the wall opposite the kitchen sink.

"As you can see, we haven't been here for years," Jack looked around, feeling a little mortified. "I guess you can say that we enjoy the Santa Monica Pier so much, our Venice beach house has gone neglected."

"I think it's rather charming. I mean, it can use some work, but somehow it feels...like it's ours," Rose smiled, not at all put off by the house. Right now, her whole mind was what the weekend would entail. Which was being with Jack in ways she had never been with him before.

Jack smiled. Rose had a point. With just the two of them here for the weekend, the house did feel like it belonged to the two of them. Their own little world. There was going to be no good nights and one leaving at a certain hour just to return in the morning. They'll go to bed together and wake up together. They'll live their lives together. A little preview to how it will be when they move to New York together. "You're right. It is ours. Come on. Let's check out our bedroom, shall we?"

Rose laughed. "That is a good idea...I can use a little nap..."

"Follow me," He lead the way upstairs, their bags in hand.

There wasn't much to the upstairs. Just two bedrooms and a bathroom that contained a bathtub, sink, and toilet. A bedroom with two twin beds and a dresser with a lamp sitting in the middle of it. And a master bedroom, containing a queen sized bed covered in a blue florel quilt, a floor length mirror, and a dresser opposite the bed with a lamp sitting in the middle. That was the room that Jack and Rose claimed as their own. Jack placed the bags in front of the dresser, while Rose plopped down on the bed and laid on her back, feeling happy to be out of the car and more importantly, alone with her boyfriend.

"So what do you want to do next? I guess we should get some food into the place. We don't want to starve," Jack chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"We can order something later," Rose sighed, not really hungry. "Right now, I just want to lay here and listen to the ocean. How about you lay down with me and do the same?"

"I have no problem with that," Jack grinned, doing as she asked.

Laying side by side, they linked hands and stared up at the white ceiling and just let the sound of the ocean outside loll them into a state of complete relaxation. Rose smiled, feeling all the stress and tension from the past few week flow out of her. Indeed, this was exactly what she needed.

"Maybe we can go swimming later," Rose broke the silence, suddenly all too aware of how close he was to her. Not only that, she found herself thinking of the other day...when she had touched him through his clothes...how she rubbed against him and his reaction towards her. She was so involved in her own musings, she didn't notice Jack stand up and begin taking off his jeans, until he was standing there in his compression shorts. Rose herself was wearing a simple sundress. Today felt like one of the hottest days of the year, so she really couldn't blame him for wanting out of his jeans.

"Just thought I'd get a little more comfortable...if that's alright...if not..."

"No, no. It's fine...," She swallowed, unable to take her eyes off him. She wondered what it would be like...to be close to him with just the thin layer of material between them. She blushed at the thought and tore her eyes away. She honestly didn't know what was getting into her. She just couldn't stop thinking of him in such a matter...

"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable?" Jack frowned, concerned. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

She got to her feet and slowly approached him. "No. You can never make me uncomfortable."

"Good...even though you in that dress makes me a little uncomfortable...," Jack chuckled. "Which was why I got rid of the jeans..."

"Makes sense," Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing closer. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her panties dampen some. Already, she wanted him.

Jack couldn't help but moan a little at the sight of her biting that plump bottom lip of hers. She was so beautiful and standing so close to her wasn't really helping his condition at all. He could feel his shorts grow even tighter.

She couldn't help herself. She pressed against him and could feel the shape of his erection through his shorts. She moaned as her own body responded. "Jack..."

Feeling her against him, he suddenly released her, not wanting to scare her or pressure her. He wanted this to be a pressure free zone. "We should lay back down..."

He walked back over to the bed and laid down on his back with his legs dangling off the edge. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his body back under control. His eyes opened back up again when he felt a weight on the mattress and felt warmth hovering over him. He stared up at Rose, who had climbed up onto the bed. She was on her knees, one on each side of his hips. She was hovering over him, but if she chose to sat down...any control he had would be lost.

"R-Rose...what are you doing?" Jack swallowed, trying not to think of how good she smelled, or how good the warmth coming from her body hovering over him felt and how he was dying to have her weight against him.

"I don't know exactly...following my instincts..."

Instincts, huh? Well her instincts was driving him insane. "What do your instincts say now...?"

Rose smiled, her hand running up and down Jack's chest. "Do something that we are ready for but we should wait to do..."

He reached up and entangled his fingers in her red curls. "Well then just kiss me then..."

"That I can do...," She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was slow and luxurious. Their lips and tongues slid against each other in a new dance as their bodies moved closer and closer together.

She wanted to lower herself down against him, but she was afraid that she'd hurt him, or was moving too fast. He desperately wanted to feel her weight against him, but he didn't want to pressure her. So they lost themselves in the kiss and just let their bodies do what came to them naturally. Rose didn't even realize that she was lowering her hips until she was against him and heard him gasp in pleasure and shock. In response he flexed his muscles, causing his hard on to press up up against her, causing her to gasp as he pressed against her. Electric bolts of pleasure shot through both of them as a result.

They pulled out of the kiss, but their faces remain inches apart, both were panting heavily and hyperly aware of each other.

"I...I'm not hurting you...am I?" Rose panted, biting down a moan as she felt him pressed against her, making her feel weak in the knees somewhat.

"No...am I scaring you?"

"No...but can you do that again?"

Jack bit his lip and concentrated on the muscles in his pelvic area and flexed them again, causing his penis to press up against Rose's center again. This time she gave a lust-filled gasped and grind down against him, eliciting a moan from him.

Her lips were on his again, and he held her with one hand, while gripping the sheets with the other as they moved together, him flexing up and her grinding down. They were both lost in the sensations of each other until Jack's hardness tensed and with a grunt he climaxed and Rose came tumbling after.

Afterwards, they laid where they were in each others arms. Rose on top of Jack, and Jack holding her tight against his exhausted body. They had gone somewhere that neither had gone before without taking that crucial step. They both wondered, if this felt as wonderful as it did...what was the actual act of making love going to be like?

"That was great...," Rose breathed, feeling sated. A part of her felt that this could be enough for her. She didn't need to go any further, just as long as she could feel like like this. But another part knew that she was going to want more. This wasn't close enough yet. She was going to need more.

"It was...it could be all we do, if you want...if you don't want to go all the way," He'll make the offer. Let her know that they didn't have to go the next and final step if she didn't want to or wasn't ready. There was no pressure. He was happy enough just being this close to her. He just wanted her to be comfortable with him. Happy.

"Don't you want more? " Rose frowned. What if he didn't? What if the thought of actually making love to her disgusted him? After all, she was damaged goods now. He deserved so much better.

Jack must have seen something in her eyes, because he was kissing her and stroking her back. "Hey, of course I do. I love you so much. I just want to make sure that it's what you want. I don't want you to feel that you have to do it. That I'll do something stupid like leave you if we don't. I want you to feel comfortable and happy with me. Not pressured into doing something that you feel that you're not ready for. If you're not ready...if this is it...I'm fine with that. I promise. But if you are...I promise to make it special again for you, Rose. But it's all up to you."

Rose smiled in relief. Of course, he had just been giving her an out. Letting her know that she was free to change her mind if she wanted. She should have known. That was just the kind of guy he was.

"Of course I want more. This was great...and safe...but I need to get closer...I need to feel like you're mine completely..."

"I am yours completely," Jack smiled, linking his fingers through hers and kissing the back of her hand.

"But it doesn't feel like it and it won't until we finally make love..."

"Well if that's the case...tomorrow will be extra special. I'm going to make sure of it..."

"I'm sure that you will...in the mean time...I think we should order some Chinese. I'm kind of getting hungry," Rose giggled.

Jack smiled, kissing her one last time. "Alright then. You call and I'll clean up."

He lifted her off of him and got to his feet, shuddering as he missed the warmth of her body. She too missed him and hugged her shoulders. Seeing how lost she looked, he hugged her one last time. It won't be too long."

"Promise?"

Promise..."


	34. Weekend in Venice Beach (2)

Chapter 34: Weekend in Venice Beach (2)

The next day found Rose waking up spooning with Jack. Her back was against his chest and his arms was wrapped around her waist as she was snuggled into his embrace. Waking up feeling warm and comfortable, it took her a while to even move. She enjoyed waking up like this. So close to the one she loved. She couldn't remember a time when she woke up feeling so completely safe and loved. She didn't want it to end. But she knew that eventually it would have to. They couldn't spend the whole day in bed. She wanted to explore Venice beach some today and tonight...of course tonight in itself was going to be very special. Then tomorrow afternoon, they'll head for home, back to their normal everyday lives...except...things will be changed. As a couple, they'll be closer and stronger than ever, hopefully.

She smiled as she felt his lips press against the nape of her neck. She turned around in his arms and smiled into sleepy blue eyes. What a way to wake up. She would love to wake up like this every morning.

"Mmm, I'm spoiled already," She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, we've already decided a long time ago that you were a spoiled brat. How much more spoiled can you get?" Jack chuckled, his voiced dampened by sleep.

"A lot more, obviously. Waking up next to you like this...to the sight of your beautiful eyes when they first open from a good night's sleep...a girl can get used to that. I'm just saying," She grinned, rubbing his nose against his. "It's going to be hard to return to the world where I wake up alone..."

"Let's not think about that. Let's enjoy what we have left...what we still have to look forward to," Jack smiled, kissing her nose before turning around and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Rose sighed, missing his closeness. "What are you up to now?"

"I'm up to getting dressed. We have a long day today, including breakfast. Then we're going to spend the day outdoors, walking the boardwalk, enjoying the beach, and then tonight...well...that is special. But the point is we have a full day ahead, so up and at them Rosebud. Get dressed into something cool and comfortable."

Feeling disappointed that she wasn't going to get any cuddling time in that morning, Rose lifted herself out of bed and went about getting ready for the day.

Two hours later, after they both had taken their baths, gotten dressed and prepared for whatever it was Jack had planned, Rose found herself joining her boyfriend downstairs, in front of the door leading out onto the porch.

"Ok, so we're up and dressed. Where to first?" Rose asked, handing all decisions over to Jack, who seemed to know more about what they were to do today than she did.

"Breakfast at this little cafe down by the boardwalk...and then we'll go for a nice stroll," Jack grinned, ignoring the hungry growl of his stomach.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one that thinks breakfast sounds good," Rose giggled.

Jack just laughed and took her hand. "Well let's get started then. Would you like to go to Denny's or do you want something more local?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Just as long as there's food," Rose giggled, following Jack to the car.

Ten minutes later, they're inside a tiny cafe with a stack of pancakes for them to share and a cheese omelet for each of them along with orange juice.

"Jack, are we going to be able to eat all of this?" Rose eyed the food curiously.

"We can try," Jack laughed, gaining a playful eye roll from Rose.

"I can hear my mother now, nagging me about my weight."

"Well it's a good thing that she's not here," Jack chuckled. "This is a day of fun and adventure, Rose. No worries about your mother. You can worry about her tomorrow night, when we return."

"Yes sir," Rose giggled, placing three pancakes onto her plate and drowning them in butter and strawberry syrup.

Another hour of eating and talking about their plans for New York and the future pass and soon they are walking along the boardwalk, hand in hand. Rose took everything in with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that after all this time living in California, she had never been here before!

"So what do you think?" Jack grinned, enjoying seeing her eyes widen with delight as she took everything in.

"It's like another world...an artistic, creative world...where you belong! Why are you not here permanently?" Rose giggled. She gasped as she saw a building with a face painted on the side of it. It was gorgeous and so life like. "Jack look!"

"Amazing, huh?" Jack let her pull him over to the building. "I'd never be able to pull something like that off."

"Oh I bet you would. You can do anything Jack, you're so talented," Rose gazed at the picture.

"It must have taken months for this to take shape..."

"Come on...I want to see more," Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the masterpiece.

For the following hours, Jack and Rose brought artwork, watched performers and left them dollar tips, and walked along the sandy shore and ocean, just enjoying each others company. They had almost forgotten about the special plans for that night, but sitting on the beach, in Jack's arms as they watched the sunset, Rose could think of nothing else.

"It's been a long day. Ready to head back to the house? We can pick up some take out for dinner," Jack suggested, kissing her cheek, relishing the sent of her perfume.

"That sounds like a lovely idea...god it's so beautiful, the sunset. It's like we're in a totally different world," Rose sighed snuggling against her boyfriend, enjoying his closeness.

"I wish I could give this to you everyday," Jack sighed, hating that their weekend was almost over. If he could, he would fix up the old cottage and make it their home and support Rose with his art while she did whatever her heart desired. They could live a happy life here, if only they were older.

"Then it wouldn't be special. It's only special because it's something that we can't have everyday of our lives. Besides, we have New York to consider as well. You still want to go to New York, don't you?" Rose giggled.

"Of course I do," Jack laughed, his plans for the future returning to the front of his mind. "Actually, I'll be happy just as long as we're together. Whether it's New York or right here on Venice beach..."

"It's a nice dream, regardless," Rose sighed. "Maybe we can come back after graduation. Buy a small house. You can paint on the boardwalk and I can have a small law practice somewhere nearby, and we can eat lunch in that little cafe we ate in this morning."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Jack chuckled, getting up onto his feet. Speaking of plans, it was time for them to return to the cottage and for him to make the right preparations for the rest of the evening.

"Well, it's time to head back. We have things to do back at the house."

Rose blushed, remembering their original plans. She had been so taken by the sights that day, she had almost forgot. She took his hand and got up onto her feet as well. She took one last look at the last of the sunset, feeling sad that it was almost over. "Thank you. This has been the most wonderful day since...the explosion. The world doesn't seem so harsh at the moment."

Jack smiled, feeling that he had at least accomplished one mission already. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her pale fingers. "It's not over yet. I have so much more to give you."

"Lead the way..."

…..

The small house was dark and quiet upon Jack and Rose's return. It was obvious that there had been very little activity inside that day. Rose placed down her bags and began unpacking and admiring the artwork that she had purchased that day. She couldn't wait to get them home and hung up in her room or around her mother's house. In her opinion, the place needed a little color.

Jack, in the meantime, had disappeared into the bedroom. First he spread a blanket down on the floor and sat up a small picnic area where they were to have dinner. Then he placed candles around the room and lit them, letting them be the light. Then there was the music. John Legend at first, to set the mood, then other artists afterwards. He then spread rose petals onto the bed, giving it a flowery scent...like roses. He stepped back and smiled at the set-up. It was everything he had imagined and he hoped that she loved it as well and put her at ease. Tonight, he was hoping to give her back something that had been torn from her, as well as all of himself. She held his heart and soul and tonight, he wanted to show her that he was completely hers for as long as she wanted him. He was not going to hold anything back from her.

He stepped out of the room and went back downstairs to find Rose holding up a colorful painting against the wall. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I"m seeing what this painting would look like hanging up. I know it's not my room, but it'll give me some idea," Rose answered, her eyes never leaving the painting. "Hmmm, maybe it should go in the living room instead of my room. That house can use a little color."

Jack walked the rest of the way downstairs and took the painting out of Rose's hands and sat it aside. "Come on, baby. I have a surprise waiting for you. Interior design can wait..."

"A surprise? For me? Jack, you've already gone above and beyond today, what more can there be?"

"Just follow me," Jack grinned, leading the way up the stairs, not letting go of her hand. Reaching the bedroom, he slowly opened the door.

Rose gasped in surprise whens he saw the set up. A picnic area where their food was set up to be eaten. Candle light, music, a rose petal covered bed...it was all so romantic and he had set it up all for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, truly touched. "Jack this is so beautiful..."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, but I did try," Jack chuckled, inwardly wincing at how cheesy that sounded, but he honestly couldn't think of a response that sounded smooth enough. Besides, he wasn't lying. Nothing could compare to how beautiful his girl was.

"I guess we better start with the picnic first. I am getting a little hungry," Rose giggled, entering the room. She reluctantly let go of Jack's hand went and sat down on the picnic blanket that was spread out.

Jack followed and poured some white grape juice that he had purchased into the waiting glasses. "I think I'm hungry too, plus we are going to need our energy for what comes after dinner..."

Rose blushed, getting the idea. Was she nervous? Yes, but looking at Jack, remembering what they had done the night before...her need to know what his bare skin against hers felt like...it pushed her nerves to the back of her mind.

They ate in silence, their minds going over what to expect next. Jack halfway expected her to get scared and put a stop to it. He didn't want her to get scared, but he thought that it would be best to expect it. Rose for her part did feel a little scared, but she also remembered how just the shape of his hardness had felt beneath her and how he had held her close...how she had wanted so much more. It was like she couldn't get close enough to him. She needed this. Not only to get closer to Jack...but to take back the meaning of what making love was. Cal had made it a violent, frightening act. An act that destroyed girls like herself and Annabelle. She didn't want it to be that anymore. She wanted it to mean what it once meant before Cal. An act of love and tenderness and in some ways, when allowed, an act of creation. There was no power play involved. Only a need to express her love and devotion to Jack, the boy she knew that she couldn't live without.

Finally the quiet meal was over and the couple just sat there, wondering what to do next. Neither of them were an expert on what to do on romantic dates. It was Jack who got to his feet and held a hand out to Rose.

"Want to dance?" He asked. He didn't really feel like dancing, but they had to progress somehow. In the movies, the couple usually danced first and then things would progress naturally from there. It was worth a try.

"Sure...," Rose smiled, taking his hand as she got to her feet.

He pulled her into his arms and together they just swayed to the music. The tension in the air was suddenly thick, and they knew what was to come in the next few minutes. Jack looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of fear.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight_

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"A little...but not much," was her answer, feeling embarrassed for even admitting that a part of her, a small part, still held that fear, but she knew that honesty was best. It was the only way Jack would know what was going through her mind.

"If you want to stop, tell me, alright? It doesn't matter how far we get, if you're not comfortable, if you feel like you can't go through with it, just tell me and we'll stop. No problem."

"Okay," Rose nodded. She had to admit, Jack's words made her feel more comfortable. He had put the ball in her court, which she had known he would...but still, just hearing it from him, it made her trust him all the more.

They continued to sway to the music, letting the lyrics fill their senses, pushing everything else away into a different world.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

They looked in to each others eyes, her green and his blue. Both of them filled with an emotion that they couldn't put a name to. A need that had been growing for months now and was to be filled tonight. Jack licked his dry lips before bending his head to claim Rose's in a kiss that deepened more and more by the second.

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies _

The kiss filled Rose's senses. She gasped as his tongue entered her mouth and playfully ran along the side of her own. She moaned as her tongue returned the playful pressure, running along side his in a playful dance.

With trembling fingers, they undressed each other. Rose wasn't aware that she was fully undressed until she felt her dress slip off her body and Jack's fingers unhooking her bra. Her own hands pushed off the red shirt he had been wearing, leaving him only wearing his jeans and socks.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

Rose's hands explored Jack's bare chest and back, relishing the feeling of his warm skin beneath her fingers. She slid her hands down until they touched denim and stopped, not sure where to continue. She needn't have worried. Jack took the initiative and unfastened his jeans and pushed them off his hips, where he stepped out of them, along with his socks. He now stood there wearing only his boxers while Rose still had on her panties.

On even footing they pulled each other closer, gasping and moaning at the feel of their bare skin against each other. Something that they had never experienced before. Again Jack stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Still okay?" He panted, concern, love, and desire burning in his blue gaze.

Rose simply nodded and went back to kissing him and allowing her hands to explore his chest and back, taken away by her own desire for him.

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me _

Feeling his desire grab hold of his senses, he pulled off his boxers and with more hesitation, placed a hand on her silk covered hips, asking if it was okay to remove her panties as well. A small lust filled moan was the answer. So slowly, he slid her panties down from her hips and let them fall to the floor, where she stepped out of them.

Jack hugged her nude body against his own and nearly exploded from the pleasure of his warmth pressed against his own nudeness. Ever since the day he drew her in his room, he wondered what her naked body would feel like and now he knew. She was soft, warm, curvy, pure perfection and he never wanted to let her go.

If Rose had any fear at the thought of being so close to her boyfriend like this, it flew out the window. She did not feel afraid of Jack. Instead, she felt loved and protected and warm. His muscles, while not as big as Cal's, held their own strength that was not overwhelming, yet would protect her from any and everything. His arms, chest, eyes...they all promised her sanctuary. Jack made her feel safe.

And that was exactly what she needed as he backed them up towards the bed and he laid down on his back, signaling that she was in charge. That she was to sit the pace.

And the pace was a slow one at that. Rose took her time, running her hands along his bare chest and thighs, familiarizing herself with his nude form and not resisting as he gently did the same. His touch was a bit more hesitant, asking permission before he touched her anywhere, knowing that a wrong move had the potential to cause a setback.

But no setback was had. Jack's touch was soft and careful and loving. In Rose's mind, he had such fine hands...the hands of an artist. He made her feel beautiful and cherished, like one of the artworks that they had purchased that day.

Nearly overcome with passion, Rose bent down to Jack and whispered in his ear before claiming his lips once again.

"Take me to the stars, Jack..."

He didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around her and gently flipped her onto her back. His lips never left hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled out of the kiss to look into her eyes, wanting her to see him.

"Are you ready?" He panted, wanting to make sure that she was okay. That she knew that she was with him and not Cal or anyone else. That this was their world.

Rose nodded. "I'm ready..."

He smiled, stroking her red hair. "I love you, Rose..."

"I love you too, Jack...," She stared into his eyes, getting lost in their blue depths.

She gasped when he entered her and clinged onto his shoulders, her world still filled by his steady blue gaze as he indeed took her to the stars and back on a wave of passion, security, and above all, love. As they reached their climax, they knew that they were meant for each other. That there would never be anyone else, nor did they want there to be. Rose was Jack and Jack was Rose and that was all there was to it.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

Coming down from the euphoric journey to the stars, Rose looked up into his eyes and felt tears in her own. He had given her back something that she had lost a long time ago. She didn't have a name for it, but she knew that it had been stolen from her for far too long, and now this beautiful man...her soulmate...he had given it back to her. She didn't know what to say to express how she felt at that moment. She just knew that she felt it.

Awed, she gently touched his face and ran her hands through his damp blond hair. "You're trembling..."

He just smiled, also breathless. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

She kissed him again, before leading his head down to lay against her chest. She held onto him for dear life, never wanting to let him go. He had been her hero, her savior, and now her lover. She wished that the night could last forever and every evening could end like this...

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

**Thank You For Loving Me-by Bon Jovi**


	35. This Kiss

Saturday, while Jack and Rose was spending a fun day on Venice Beach, Tommy and Julie found themselves at Derrick and Annabelle's apartment, watching DVD's, munching on snacks, and trying not to think about what Jack and Rose were up to at the moment.

"We should invite Helga and Fabrizio over," Annabelle dug into her bag of chips, her eyes never leaving the screen. "I'm sure they miss Jack and Rose too."

"Oh please, those two are worse than Jack and Rose. They're always feeling on each other and connected at the lips. At least Jack and Rose keep it PG-13," Julie chuckles. "No, leave them to their love fest. Us normal people are just fine without all the snogging."

"I like snogging," Derrick pouted. The pout turned into a snort of laughter when his girlfriend pinched him.

"Speak for yourself. I mean, I like doing it, but seeing too much of it can be nauseating," Julie chuckled.

Annabelle smiled, watching her brother and his girlfriend tease each other about the subject of snogging. She couldn't help but feel a little sad, knowing that the subject was no laughing matter for her. In fact, it was a very serious topic. "I think I'll go get us some more drinks."

Annabelle got up from her seat beside Tommy and disappeared into the kitchen. She sighed, feeling relieved at the lack of conversation. She loved her brother and liked his girlfriend, but they took things like kissing and displays of affection totally for granted. They would never understand how hard it was for her to even hold Tommy's hand without being nervous about what kind of signals she was sending the handsome Irish boy. It drove her crazy.

"They mean well, lass. Sometimes they don't think."

Annabelle turned around and smiled, not surprised that her boyfriend, if that's what Tommy could be called, had followed her. "They're just so nonchalant. It's like they don't know what a big step Rose is taking this weekend, and as for snogging...that's a step that I have yet to take, and I know that you must be getting tired of waiting for that much."

"I'm not getting tired of anything," Tommy frowned, taking her hand in his. He had thought that she knew that he didn't mind waiting for her. That he thought her special and worth the wait. But obviously she didn't. It troubled him,because he never wanted to give her the impression that he was tired of waiting. "Look, as much as I love the act of kissing and hugging and holding hands, I can also wait for those things to happen. You're not ready. I get that, I swear I do. You're well worth the wait, Anna. I'm in no hurry."

"I knew that you would say this...," Annabelle sighed. "You're always so patient. But even saint's have limits."

Tommy chuckled. "Well then it's a good thing that I'm not a saint. Look, we are both still young. Heck, we've just started seeing each other really. So waiting is natural. And when you're ready to give me the greatest snog of my lifetime, I'll be ready too. But as long as you're not, I'm not either and that's just the way things are for us."

"You don't have to do this. There are other girls who don't have so much baggage and will kiss you whenever you want without a problem. You don't have to pretend."

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "I am not pretending. When have I ever pretended with you, huh? I swear on my honor as an Irishman, I am happy with the way things are now. I can wait. Sure, it's not easy. But nothing worth having ever is."

Annabelle just nodded, still not sure if she believed him, but she didn't want to anger him by arguing the point. If he was okay waiting for her, she wasn't going to dispute it. "Okay...if you are sure."

"I am. Now let's go out there and finish that movie...oh and Derrick wants more ginger ale. I guess we should grab him some," Tommy chuckled, opening the refrigerator and taking out a couple of cans of soda.

"Tommy..."

He turned around, his eyes questioning. "Yes?"

"Thank you..."

He just smiled and turned to walk back into the living room where Julie and Derrick were waiting.

…..

Derrick and Julie were fast asleep on the couch, while Annabelle and Tommy sat on the floor watching the last of The Notebook.

"I can't believe you girls find this romantic," Tommy snorted, tossing a popcorn kernel at the television.

Annabelle looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "It is romantic. I mean, it's the classic rich girl meets boy, girl loses boy, girl finds boy again later in life. And the fact that he's telling her their story because she has Alzheimers...how can you not be moved?"

"But there's no urgency. No big tragedy to be had. No real obstacle...like say...a earthquake...or a sinking ship. I just don't see how this story is considered a epic love story...not like Lusitania.. When Mike died...after making Lily promise to go on...now that was a love story," Tommy sighed. "We should have watched that instead."

"You didn't love that because of the love story. You just liked the sight of that torpedo hitting the ship. The closest thing to an action movie you can think of," Annabelle accused.

Tommy gasped, mock offended. "I am shocked that you'd think such a thing of me, Anna. Absolutely shocked."

"Tommy, I watched you throughout the movie. You were bored stiff until the torpedo and then the sinking. You could have cared less about Mike and Lily," Annabelle shook her head, her heart still aching over the end of that movie. She couldn't believe that after all they had gone through, Mike died and Lily's evil fiancee lived. It wasn't fair!

"But did the Notebook make you cry like Lusitania did?" Tommy smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Well...no...but it's a totally different movie and..."

"I rest my case. An epic romance should make you cry like nothing else and The Notebook failed to do that," Tommy grinned, thinking that he had won.

"Like you cried at the end of Lusitania..."

"I did. You just didn't see me."

"Mmm...I'm sure."

"I did!"

Annabelle turned her head to deny him again, but all words left her as their eyes met. His eyes seemed warmer than usual, and his lips...she licked her own and struggled for words, her own having fled seconds before.

Tommy too lost track of what he was saying as he lost himself in her blue eyes. He didn't know what was going on between them, but whatever it was, it was strong. In that moment, he was sure that if he tried, she would let him kiss her. But should he try?

Annabelle answered that question by for once letting her instincts take control. Not giving herself enough time to think it through, she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't long or passionate. It was a simple touching of the lips and that was it. But still, it was a kiss. The first kiss she had shared since the second attack and it was the nicest thing she had ever felt.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, his eyes half closed, savoring the memory of the warmth of her lips against his.

Annabelle swallowed and smiled, feeling shocked at what she had just done and relieved now that she had done it. "Yes. I'm alright. I'm sorry if I shocked you...I just felt that it was time..."

"You can shock me like that anytime you want, lassie. The nicest kiss a bloke like me had ever received to be honest."

She was skeptical. Tommy had dated Julie and a number of other girls. Surely he had nicer kisses than that one chaste one. "I don't believe you."

"Really. Telling the truth here. No other kiss has ever had so much meaning..."

Annabelle smiled up at him before leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can't explain why it felt right now...it just did..."

"Sometimes there's no rhyme or reason. Sometimes, it just is and we have to accept what's given to us. Myself...I feel like it was perfect..."

"Me too," Annabelle sighed, feeling content for the first time in ages. For once, she really did feel like she was on the road to getting her life back and she was happy to have Tommy by her side. She remembered wondering when she would find her "Jack". To be honest, she really think she already had.


	36. Back to the Real World

Rose sighed as Jack pulled up in front of her house. It was Sunday afternoon and it had been a weekend full of fun, love, and passion. Jack had made something that had been a scary thought into something beautiful and special for her and she would be forever thankful to him. It was a beautiful weekend, but now it was coming to a close and she didn't know how to handle the swell of emotion washing over her. She knew that she'll see him again the next day for school, but there was still so many hours from now until then. How was she going to cope?

"I can't believe it. The ride back seemed so much shorter than the ride there," Rose sighed, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I know," Jack chuckled, reaching out to tuck a red strand behind her ear.

"I got used to waking up next to you."

"I know. I did too. But we must go to our separate corners now. We'll get used to it again."

"How can I get used to not waking up to those eyes tomorrow?" Rose sighed, leaning in and claiming his lips in a deep kiss full of longing. Jack wanted to give in to it, but he knew that he couldn't. Their relationship may be on a new level now, but they still had to deal with the same barriers that were there before. He reluctantly pulled away and gently touched her cheek, giving a sad smile.

"I don't know, baby, but we're going to have to get used to it. I'll skype you before bed. It's not the same..."

"But it'll have to do," Rose sighed. She kissed him again one last time, then gathered her will power and got out of the car.

Five minutes later, she had her luggage and purchases in hand and was standing on her doorstep, waving to Jack, who remained in his car. He had wanted to walk her to the door, but she had insisted that he stay in the car. That it would be easier for the both of them. She watched as he waved and then backed down the driveway and drove away, leaving her on the doorstep of her mother's house, wishing that he'd come back.

Missing him already, Rose gathered up her things and managed to carry her belongings into the house, where Trudy and Carlotta was making their way down the stairs.

"Miss. Rose! Why didn't you call us for help?" Carlotta tsked, rushing over to help Rose with her belongings.

"Oh, I didn't think about it. Don't worry, Carlotta, I have it."

"Nonsense, Miss. Rose. This is my job. I will take your belongings to your room for you. I will let your mother know that you have returned," Carlotta gathered up all that Rose had brought and carried them upstairs, leaving Rose alone with an excited Trudy, who was thirsty for details.

"How was it? Was it as romantic as you hoped?" Trudy almost squealed, pulling her friend into the living room. Ruth would probably frown upon her daughter using the room to discuss her private life with the help, but she didn't really care. Trudy was her friend would be treated like all of her friends who would come visit.

"It was very romantic. Oh the house itself, wasn't much...but that didn't matter. It was Jack who made it special. He's so..I can't even describe. And Venice Beach...if we weren't moving to New York, I would definitely want to live there. Art is everywhere, Trudy. Jack would thrive there and as for me...well I'm sure I could sell the pottery I would make or do something creative too..."

"So you're not going to New York?" Trudy frowned, confused.

"Oh we still are. I'm just saying, we could make our home there as well," Rose giggled. "Anyway, I had a wonderful time."

"I'm sure that you did. And what of the other romantic times? Did you two...?"

Rose blushed and smiled, nodding her head. She couldn't say it. She may melt into a puddle of happiness if she said it, but she could nod. "He made something that had been scary to me for so long into something beautiful. I just...I can't explain it. He gave me something special last night."

"Oh how romantic," Trudy sighed.

"Trudy...if I didn't know it before, I know it now, for sure. I am truly, deeply, in love with Jack Dawson. We fit together so perfectly, as if we were meant to be. Who knows...maybe we are. I can't wait to see him again."

"Oh I bet you can't," Trudy squealed with delight, happy for her friend. At the beginning of the year, Rose had been so sad. It was good to see that sadness gone, replaced by this happiness that could only come from loving someone.

"Rose, there you are," Ruth came into the room, taking off her gloves. "I was beginning to worry. How long have you been back?"

"Not long, mother. About ten minutes," Rose got to her feet.

"Hmm...well, I have a banquet to go to. I had Carlotta make some lasagna for dinner. Try not to gorge too much. You do have a figure to maintain," Ruth cautioned.

Rose just rolled her eyes, not at all bothered. It's been a good long while since she had worried about her weight. She didn't see the need to start worrying now.

"Don't worry mother. I haven't gained much weight by now. I doubt I will now. Besides, Jack loves me, no matter how much I weigh," Rose turned to go up to her room, eager to start hanging up the paintings that she had brought.

Ruth didn't say anything else as she walked out the door. She was really in no mood to argue with her daughter at the moment. Rose too was in no mood for a fight. She just wanted to unpack and unwind, and get used to not having Jack around 24/7.

…..

Jack returned home to a Julie who was all ready to tease him. He tried to be quiet about his return, but his cousin was camped out on the couch, laying in wait.

"So has the deed been done? Can we now finally relax now that all the sexual tension between you two has been dispersed? Or did she back out at the last second, dooming us all?" Julie snorted when Jack came through the door.

Jack rolled his eyes as he sat his bags down near the stairs. "What? No hello? No I missed you Jack? You just right in with the jokes."

Julie chuckled. "Oh come on! You had to have expected it! You and Rose were practically doing it with your clothes on by time you took off for the weekend. I, as your cousin, is just concerned."

"Yeah. I'm sure," Jack disappeared into the kitchen. He's not surprised when Julie got up to follow him. He sighed as he took a mountain dew out of the fridge. "What?"

"How did it go? Was the house in bad shape? It wasn't too dusty was it? Did you and Rose do the deed or not?"

"The house is fine, even though some work can be done on it, but it served it's purpose. And whether we did the deed or not is none of your business. Rose and I...our relationship is stronger than ever and that is all you need to know."

"So you did do it."

"Julie!"

"What is going on in here? Welcome back, Jack," Aunt Beth came in, kissing her nephew's cheek. "Did you have a nice weekend with Rose?"

"It was great, Aunt Beth. It was exactly what we needed. Rose didn't think about her father's death once," Jack happily smiled. "And I think it helped her in other ways as well."

"That's good. She's such a sweet girl. I hate to think of her as being upset," Beth smiled.

"She kind of wants to live in Venice now. She has this dream of me being a famous artist working on the boardwalk and her having a small law practice near the beach,"Jack chuckled.

"Dreams of the young," Beth smiled.

"Well, I better go unpack. Tomorrow is another school day," Jack grinned, slipping out of the kitchen and away from his inquisitive cousin. What a weekend it had been. It was one that he will never forget as long as he lived.

…..

Rose had just slipped on her nightshirt when her computer made the sound signaling that she had a skype call. Squealing in delight, she signed on and smiled to see Jack's beautiful face staring at her.

"Jack..."

"Hey, I told you that I'd skype you before bed, didn't I?" Jack chuckled.

"Yes you did, even though it's not the same as having you with me. I keep thinking about last night."

"I do to. I can still feel your soft skin beneath my fingers...I can't wait until we can have that all the time," Jack sighed.

"We definitely did get spoiled over the weekend, huh?" Rose giggled. "But seriously, I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep without you beside me."

"I'll be beside you in spirit...I know it's not the same, but it's the best I can do for now," Jack sighed, also wishing that he could be there beside her instead.

"I never thought that my feelings for you can deepen the way they have. It's amazing. I've never felt like this about anyone before..."

"Neither have I..."

"Rose, are you still up?" Ruth called, hearing voices from her daughter's room.

"Great. My mother has decided to behave like a mother," Rose rolled her eyes. She sighed and called out. "I'm just skyping with Jack!"

"Well say good-night, tomorrow is school! You'll see the boy tomorrow!"

"Yes mother," Rose sighed before turning back to the computer. "Ugh, I hate the real world."

Jack just chuckled. "We'll get used to it again, I'm sure. I better get off as well before Uncle Phil comes in wanting to know what I'm doing up still. I just needed to see you before I turned in for the night. Tell you that I love you and sweet dreams."

"I'm glad that you did. I love you too...and of course you have sweet dreams too..."

"Rose!" Ruth called again, aware that Rose hasn't signed off yet.

"I have to go. Good-night, Jack," Rose sighed.

"Good-night, Rosebud. See you tomorrow. I love you."

They both signed off at the same time, each feeling the ache of the others absence. Rose really could use the comfort of Jack's body laying next to her, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Sighing, she turned off the computer and slipped into bed, looking forward to the morning, when she'll see him again.


	37. Let It Go

The next morning, Rose was just getting into Jack's car when her phone rang. She frowned, wondering who would be calling her at this hour before school.

"Who is that?" Jack leaned over and kissed her in greeting.

Rose shrugged. She really couldn't think of who would call her so early. She picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater? This is the detective in charge of your father's case," a semi-familiar voice spoke, bringing Rose to full alertness. She hadn't been expecting this call, but the fact that the detective was calling meant something.

"Yes, this is she. What about my father's case? Have you found the person responsible?"

"We'd like to discuss it with you in person, Miss. Can you come down to the station?"

Rose glanced at the dashboard clock and winced. There really was no time. They had ten minutes to get to school. "I have to get to school...but I can stop by after school lets out."

"That would be preferable. I will be here waiting," The detective replied before hanging up.

Jack watched as Rose hung up. Her expression this time was unreadable, but he noticed the tension now bunched up in her posture. He took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Who was that?"

"The detective in charge of my father's case. I think they've solved it. You don't mind driving me down there after school do you?"

"Of course I don't mind,"Jack chuckled.

"I'm almost scared Jack. What if they didn't find the person and is closing the case?"

"I think it'd be a little too early to close it," Jack shrugged, pulling out of the driveway and driving towards school. "Relax, Rose. I'm sure that whatever they found out, it'll be one step closer to solving the case. Soon, you'll have closure and can move on...well as much as you can anyway. Losing a parent is something you don't ever really get over..."

Rose inwardly winced, remembering that Jack too had lost his parents. He, more than anyone, would know how she was feeling, even though his parents death was an accident and not out right murder.

"I feel like I'm losing the people I care most about...like they're slipping through my fingers somehow," Rose sighed. "I wanted so badly to talk to Katarina about last weekend...to share with her that I had made more progress...we had talked about it so many times. But I couldn't because she's...gone...," Rose squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the on-coming tears, hating herself for them. She had the time of her life this past weekend and should still be basking, not mourning her step-mother once again.

Jack's heart went out to his girlfriend. He wanted to take her in his arms and just let her cry it out, but he couldn't. All he could do was squeeze her hand. Let her know that it was going to be alright. That she will always have him, no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You must think I'm a horrible baby," Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"I think no such thing. What I think is that you've lost more than any girl your age should have lost. That you have a lot to deal with. You miss Katarina. You miss the relationship you had. There's nothing babyish about that."

"What do you think, though? Be honest."

Jack sighed and looked at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "To be honest, I think that after today...you should put it to rest and start on the road to healing. Obsessing over who killed your father and step-mother won't bring them back and is unhealthy. Not to mention dangerous depending on who the killer is. I can't tell you what to do, but that's my thoughts on the situation."

"Noted," Rose sat back, not know what to think or how to react. On one hand, she was angry. How dare he say that she should put it to rest? Would he put to rest if he was in her situation? On another hand, he was right. Obsessing wouldn't bring them back and may draw unwanted attention from the killer.

…..

The school day dragged by for Rose. The lectures lasted too long and she could barely concentrate on what their friends were talking about between classes. Jack did most of the talking for them, realizing that she was preoccupied.

"Is Rose upset? Was the weekend not good?" Fabrizio asked at lunch, giving a worried glance towards Rose, who was zoned out, thinking of the coming meeting at the police station.

"Yeah. We thought the two of you would be more talkative," Helga replied.

"She's okay. She just has some things on her mind," Jack explained. "Don't worry about the weekend. It was great. Her silence has nothing to do with it."

Really, Jack was beginning to feel a little annoyed. Couldn't she at least try to pay attention to their friends? Then he felt guilty for feeling annoyed. Rose had lost her father and step-mother. The police may have found their killer, which was huge.

Finally the school day ended and Rose was eager to get to the police station. They drove in silence. Rose hoping that they had caught her father's murderer and Jack hoping that whatever this was would give Rose some closure so she could move on with her life. So she could concentrate on the future that they were to have together.

Rose had the door open just as Jack put the car into park.

"Rose, wait up!" He hurried out of the car and quickly walked after her to keep up.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just want to hurry up and know what this is about. Get it over with."

"It's alright. Just don't leave me behind, alright? We're in this together."

Hand in hand, they entered the police station and approached the desk. This time the secretary didn't look so disinterested.

"You're here about the Dewitt Bukater case, aren't you? The detective is expecting you. Go on back. First room on the right," The secretary directed.

"Well that's different," Jack chuckled, giving Rose's hand a supportive squeeze.

They followed the secretary's directions and walked into a office that was brightly lit with beige walls. In front of a window, sitting behind the desk with files stacked up on it sat the detective that had called her that morning.

"Miss. Dewitt Bukater, I'm glad that you came by. I have some news on your father's case," The detective motioned for the teens to take the chairs in front of his desk.

"Have you found any information on who did it?" Rose asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions, but feeling hopeful all the same.

"Yes we have," The detective opened the folder, his face betraying no emotion as he looked back up at him. "Sadly, the DA had decided not to prosecute. That it would be too expensive and there's not enough proof...but I felt that you had a right to know so you can at least have some closure on this issue."

Rose's stomach dropped. They had the killer but weren't going to prosecute? That didn't make any sense. She had a sickening feeling that she already knew who it was and wasn't at all surprised that he wasn't going to be made to pay for what he had done. "Who is it?"

"The evidence that I had gathered points the blame at Nathan Hockley. The hardware store where the bomb supplies were purchased had described one of Hockley's men and another one don't have an alibi for the night before the explosion."

Rose sat back in her chair, not surprised at all. She had known it was Nathan Hockley. After all, her father had been one of the few lawyers willing to go neck to neck with him and call him out on his and his son's evil deeds. He had protected Constance from being railroaded in the murder of Cal. Of course it was Nathan.

"I take it that you are not surprised."

"I always suspected that it was him. Daddy had just defended the girl who had killed Cal in self defense. He had exposed Cal's crimes," She looked at the detective. "So when is he going to be arrested and put on trial?"

"He won't be arrested or put on trail, will he?" Jack answered for the detective, remembering what he had said. "The DA believes that it's an unwinnable case and that he's just too damn rich."

The detective guiltily looked away from the teens. "That's about the gist of it."

"What? But he killed my father and Katarina! They'd be alive today if it weren't for him!" Rose sat forward, rage and disbelief rushing through her veins.

"I know and I argued with the DA and argued, but they wouldn't budge. They don't want to put the time and energy to at least attempt to put the man away. They want a winning case and the way they see it, Hockley is too rich and will buy himself out of a conviction."

"That is bullshit...in that case, why prosecute mobsters or Hollywood directors? Why bother prosecuting anyone at all?! Poor Constance is in a mental hospital for killing that monster, yet Nathan Hockley gets away with destroying the only real family I had!"

"I'm so sorry. I wish it could be different. I wish I could lock Hockley up and throw away the key...but I can't. The only thing I can do is tell you who murdered your father so you can have some kind of closure," it was obvious that the detective meant his words. That he hated that there was nothing he could do to give this girl the justice that she deserved. It wasn't right how the justice system as a whole was failing her.

"Closure? What kind of closure can I get when my father's murderer can walk the streets without even a slap on the wrist? That's not closure at all," Rose got to her feet, just wanting to get out of there. "Thanks for letting me know, though. At least I know for sure who did it."

She walked out of the office, not saying a single word. She was just too angry...too devastated to know that her father and Katarina will never see justice.

…..

Jack could swear that he could cut the tension that now filled the car with a knife. He had never seen Rose so tense. Too tense to even cry, which he knew she wanted to, but just couldn't. She had a rage building inside her, almost the same kind of rage he had went through when his sister's rapist had been let out...except this was worse, because where his sister had some justice, her father was being denied his.

"I know it's not fair," Jack decided to speak, unable to take the silence anymore. "Nathan Hockley should be rotting away in jail for what he did. It's not fair that he's getting away with it. But you can't let it destroy you, Rose. That rage you're feeling right now...you need to release it...let it go before it does just that."

Rose still didn't answer. She couldn't. If she opened her mouth, she'll start screaming and most likely will never stop. She wanted to go somewhere and get a weapon and take justice herself. Do what the DA refused to do. But she was with Jack and she didn't want to drag him into anything.

The sound of seagulls brought Rose out of her thoughts and she frowned. She had thought that Jack was taking her home. As Jack parked, she wondered why he had brought her to the beach.

Jack got out of the driver's side of the car an went over to her side, opened the door, and held his hand out for her to take it. "Come on. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. You trust me, right?"

Rose simply nodded. "Of course."

"Well then come on. Come with me," Jack took her hand and pulled her out of the car. "You'll know where we're going soon enough."

She followed him a few feet away from where the car was parked and down to a cave that looked out onto the ocean, but was mostly hidden from view. Stepping inside, she immediately recognized it. It was the cave where her and Jack had decided to become more than friends.

"This cave is far enough away from the beach that no one can see or hear you, plus the tide covers up everything."

"Why are we here, Jack?"

"Because, you have all this pent up rage inside and it's going to build and build until it explodes. You need to release it...let it go."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Rose frowned, not getting Jack's explanation.

"No one can hear you up here, Rose. You can yell, scream, throw something...you can do anything up here to release the rage building up. You don't have to worry about anyone hearing and seeing you."

Rose was quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to do or say. "What if I don't want to let it go?"

"You have to. Or it'll come out on it's own why you least want it to. Besides, you're hurting yourself keeping it in," Walked up to her and gently took her by the shoulders. "Come on Rose. Let it go. It's just us here. Just let it go..."

She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling with herself. A part of her wanted to hang onto her rage and let it just propel her to do what the DA refused to do, but another part of her just wanted it to end. The pain, the grief, all of it. She just wanted to stop hurting.

"I...I don't know how to let it go..."

"Scream."

"What?"

"Scream. Ball it all up and send it out by screaming at the top of your lungs."

"I can't just do that, Jack. I need a reason to scream."

"Well I say that you have plenty of reasons. Your father is gone. Your step-mother who you had loved is gone and the man that took them from you will never have to pay for it."

"Shut up Jack," Rose stepped away from him, not wanting to hear anymore.

"He will never have to go to jail."

Rose stared at Jack as if he was another person. Why was he doing this? "Shut up, Jack"

He was getting to her. He could see the rage boiling up behind her eyes. All it would take was a few more pushs.

"He'll get to walk the streets, breathing, eating, doing everything your father will never do again."

"Shut up!"

"He took away your family and no one cares enough to make him pay...to.."

"I said shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Rose's rage completely over came her as she demanded for Jack to shut up. Her small fists pounded on his shoulders as tears began to flow, his words striking her, digging up more and more of the rage that had filled her in the police station.

Jack just took it, letting her small fists beat against his shoulders painlessly, gripping her shoulders as her cries turned into screams of frustration and hurt and pain and finally died away into sobs, with her collapsing against him, exhausted and miserable. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her down into a sitting position, where he had her sit on his lap and held her against his chest as she cried. He stroked her hair, kissing the red tresses as he held her in his arms.

"That's right, baby. Let it go. Get it all out of your system...all that rage and grief...purge it right here..."

They didn't know how long that they stayed in that spot, but it was long enough for the stars to be shining outside of the cave. Sniffling, Rose sat up, wiping away her remaining tears. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying that she had done.

"I'm sorry...for hitting you..."

"Don't be. It was for a good cause," Jack gave a wry smile. "You feeling better?"

"Some. What time is it?"

Jack looked at his clock and winced. "Ten o'clock. I better get you home..."

"I don't want to go home. I want...I don't know what I want...just don't want to go back to that house...it just reminds me that they're gone..."

"Oh Rose," Jack sighed, wiping away a stray tear. "I wish I could bring you home with me, but I think your mother would have a problem with that."

Her fingers gripped his shirt. "Can't we stay here a little bit longer?"

"Ten more minutes and then we have to go, alright?"

She nodded, snuggling closer to him. Now that she knew no justice was to be had, she felt at a loss at what to do now. She wanted to punish Nathan Hockley for what he did. But she was only a teenage girl. The only thing she could do was go on with her life, go to school, and perhaps someday become something that will make sure that people like Nathan Hockley will not get away with murder. Maybe...just maybe...by time that happens, she can be the one putting the murderous millionaire where he belongs.


	38. Love on the Surf

It's been a busy month for Jack. Not only was he pursuing his art and making time for Rose, there was school and another extracurricular activity that took up his time. Surfing. He had taken lessons the summer before, but he had been so preoccupied with his girl, that he had let it fall to the wayside. But now that things were steady with Rose and he had finished the projects he was sending to New York, Jack decided that it was time to pick up the board once again.

It was a bright, sunny Saturday. Perfect surfing weather. Jack had made up his mind that morning on how he was going to spend the day. Not drawing. He's had his full of art for a few days or so. No, this weekend was his weekend to dust off his surfboard and get out there on the waves once again. He was going to be rusty, but he was sure he would get the hang of it again. With his plans for New York, this will be his last year to take advantage of California living.

"Are you going to take Rose with you? Impress her with your surfing skills?" Julie asked, standing in the doorway of Jack's room, her arms crossed, but her eyes laughing.

"If I wasn't so rusty, yeah. But I'm too off my game. She'd laugh at me," Jack shrugged. He had thought about taking Rose to show off, but he didn't want to seem like an amateur to her. He wanted to at least look like he knew what he was doing.

"I doubt very much that she'd laugh at you. Everything you do is perfect in that girl's opinion," Julie snorted, leaving the doorway to head into her own room. "Just be careful. Mom worries."

"I'll be fine!" Jack called.

Fifteen minutes later, he had gone down to the kitchen and packed a nice sized lunch and grabbed some blankets, planning to spend the day at the beach and in the cave he now referred as his and Rose's cave. He then grabbed his surfboard, a change of clothes, and loaded everything in to the car. Five minutes later, he was arriving on the beach, which was just beginning to fill up with people.

He jogged to the cave and stashed his lunch and things inside, then returned to the beach with his board. He stood at the edge of the water, checking out the waves. He spotted a few other surfers out testing the waves and smiled in satisfaction. It certainly was a good surfing day.

…..

Rose adjusted her sunglasses as she closed the door of her car. She had decided to just spend the day at the beach, reading a good book. She had thought about calling Jack, but thought it was best to let him have his space. Especially since it's been a month since they had made love. It was going to be nice to not feel the desire she normally felt in Jack's presence. She loved him dearly, but it was frustrating knowing that she couldn't have him.

She made her way to the beach and found a nice spot a few feet away from the water. She was about to spread out her blanket, ready to tan herself in the sun above when she looked out at the ocean and gasped in surprise. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, wanting to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things.

There was Jack wearing blue swimming shorts, surfing on a red board with a white stripe running down the middle. She didn't even know that he knew how to surf, but then again, she shouldn't be surprised. Jack seemed to know how to do everything. She stood there, shielding her eyes from the sun, watching her boyfriend balance himself on the board, riding an incoming wave.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A girl a few years younger than herself with blond hair and green eyes asked, watching Jack as well.

"Yes. I didn't even know he surfed."

"He's really good," The girl complimented.

Jack wasn't even aware of Rose until he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked to see her dressed in a green one piece bathing suit, her red curls bouncing in the gentle breeze. He was so startled that he lost his balance and washed out.

"Jack!" Rose gasped as Jack found himself washed up onto the sand. She ran up to him as he picked himself off the ground and began to brush sand off his shorts. "Jack? I didn't know that you could surf!"

He blushed and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't done it since the summer."

"You should have told me," Rose picked up his discarded board. "Are you alright? Did it hurt? Washing out like that?"

"No. I'm fine," Jack laughed, waving away her concern. He looked at her inquiringly. "You look great. What are you doing here?"

Rose blushed. "I was hoping to get a tan. With us going to New York next year, I wanted to take advantage of the California sun while I could."

Jack had to laugh. He loved how in sync he and Rose seemed to be. "I had the exact same thought about surfing."

"I had no idea you surfed. I thought that you only liked art. What else don't I know about you?"

Jack grinned. "Not quite everything yet. A few surprises will keep you from getting bored with me."

"I could never be bored with you," Rose giggled, reaching out to push a wet strand of hair out of his face, revealing even more of his laughing blue eyes. Not for the first time, she was struck by how beautiful he really was. She didn't know how she got so lucky to be able to call him hers, but she was.

"The way you're looking at me right now, I should be blushing," Jack smiled, already feeling his face heat up.

"You just look great when wet is all," Rose giggled, blushing herself.

"Well I shall get soaked more often," He grinned, taking her hand in his. "So what do you want to do besides get a tan, now that we are both here on the beach?"

"Can you teach me how to surf?" Rose asked, feeling rather shy. She had never really thought much about the sport of surfing, but now knowing that it was something Jack did, she wouldn't mind learning. Or rather the perks of learning, like falling into your boyfriend's arms after many failed attempts.

"Sure. But we won't do it out in the ocean. I'll rent a balance board. You can practice on that. It's a lot safer that way," Jack chuckled, taking Rose's hand and leading her to the small shack at the edge of the parking lot, where people could rent surfing gear, from actual boards to the balance board that Jack was talking about. A tall, incredibly tanned blond man about their age maned the register.

"What can I do for you dude and dudette?" The clerk asked in a stereotypical surfer dude voice, which made Rose giggle in amusement.

"A balance board, please," Jack grinned, also amused. It was actually the first time someone referred to him as a dude.

"Just learning how to rock the waves, huh bro?"

"That would be me. Jack is teaching me how," Rose explained, biting back her laughter.

"Ah, teaching the little lady. Awesome! Have fun!" The clerk handed Jack a board with a roller on the underside of it. Jack paid for the day and lead Rose out of the hut and to the entrance of their cave.

"Oh my god, was he for real?" Rose burst into laughter.

"He was like one of those people out of the old surfer movies," Jack grinned. "The only thing he needed was a peace sign and a 'surf's up, dude'."

Rose laughed even harder, unable to help herself. "Or a nickname, like the Big Kahoona!"

"Yeah," Jack grinned, walking into the cave and placing the board in middle of the floor. "I think we'll have plenty of privacy in here."

Rose looked around, noticing all of the things Jack had placed inside earlier. "It looks like you had something planned."

"Not really. Just wanted to spend the day out and was prepared for that. Had no idea that my angel would be joining me today," Jack smiled, taking her hand in his, marveling at how soft her skin really was. There were no words for how much he loved touching Rose. Right now, he was tempted to just wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"You're the angel," Rose blushed, stepping closer. He embodied everything that was wonderful about California, in her opinion. His eyes were the color of the ocean, his hair was the sun. And he was hers. "I love you Jack..."

He smiled at her, cupping her face with gentle hands as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, too Rose. More than anything..."

They stepped in close and kissed long and luxuriously, as if they had all the time in the world. At least they felt like they had. Finally they pulled away, with Rose licking her lips.

"I guess we better start practicing..."

"Yes," Rose sighed, letting her head rest against his.

Jack hesitantly stepped back, missing her closeness already. "Alright. Step up onto the board, a foot on each side...like you're skateboarding or surfing."

"Like this?" Rose asked, following Jack's directions.

"Perfect. Now begin shifting your weight, from foot to foot, keeping your balance."

Rose did exactly what he instructed, struggling to keep her balance. But gravity won out and sent her toppling off into Jack's arms, whose arms wrapped around her tightly as she fell.

"Careful there," He laughed, pulling her tightly against his chest to keep her from falling.

Rose's hands gripped his shoulders and she blushed as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm kind of clumsy, huh?"

"Nah, it's your first time doing this. It's kind of like riding a bike," Jack chuckled as she steadied herself. Ready to go for it again?"

"Of course. I'm not going to let one little fall stop me."

"That a girl," Jack grinned, gripping her hand as she stepped up on the board.

He kept hold of her hand as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was doing good in Jack's opinion. It took him a few tries to stay up there for even a second when he had first started out. Rose was on there for twenty seconds the first time, then twenty-five the second before falling off again, this time sending Jack to the floor with her landing on top of him.

At first the both of them were giggling, but the giggles faded away when their eyes met and they realized the position they were in.

Rose found that she couldn't move, or rather didn't want to move. She could feel every inch of him beneath her. Strong, solid, and hard. He wanted her. She could tell that in his eyes, and judging from her goose pimples and the desire she felt, well...she wanted him too.

Jack laid on his back, staring up into her lovely face. He ran his fingers through her red hair and noticed how lovely her mouth was. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life. He swallowed down his own nervousness and smiled up at her.

"Looks like we've gotten ourselves in a situation here..."

"I don't want to get up," She sighed, placing her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her in response. "You don't have to. Not until you're ready..."

"What if I'm never ready?"

He lifted her chin with a gentle finger and looked into her eyes. "Well then I'll never be ready either."

A small pink tongue ran across her pink lips, and he didn't bother to hide the new wave of desire that ran through him. He brought her lips down to meet his in a deep kiss that was full of that desire and she returned it with the passion and want that had been swirling inside her the whole time. It didn't take long for either of them to shed their swim suits and come together in that cave, again becoming one soul. Moving together, they surfed the waves of ecstasy and passion that had completely overtaken them.

After it was over, Jack reached out for the blankets he had brought and spread it over their nude, sated bodies. He held her soft body to his, not ever wanting to let her go. If only they could stay like this, make this moment last forever, he'd be happy. He kissed the top of her now damp curls and sighed in satisfaction. Today, he had come to the beach to spend it surfing. He had no idea that he would end up like this with his favorite girl.

"Are you hungry? I brought plenty of food," Jack smiled, stroking the soft skin of her shoulder.

"I can use something to eat...but not if it means moving."

"Well lucky for you, it doesn't," Jack reached out and pulled over the basket he had brought. "I brought tuna fish. Do you like that? If not, there's also ham and cheese and I think I have some chocolate cake in here as well..."

"Chocolate cake?" Rose raised her head in interest. "I am not one to say no to anything chocolate."

Jack reached into the basket and pulled out the chocolate cake slice he had packed and the fork and unwrapped the plastic wrap from it. He broke off a piece with the fork and offered it to her. "Here you go."

"Mmm," Rose closed her eyes as her mouth was filled with chocolaty bliss. Jack and chocolate. Her favorite combination. She opened her eyes to look into a sea of smiling blue and melted. "There's only one thing I love more than eating chocolate."

"And what's that?"

"Kissing you..."

Jack smiled and leaned in and claimed her lips. As their lips lingered against each other, they had no idea of the clouds on the horizon and that this day would see one of them through one of the darkest times in their relationship.


	39. Lies

A few weeks have passed since the lovely day at the beach. Since then Jack and Rose's relationship had been full steam ahead with them spending more passionate moments at Rose's house when Ruth was at work and once in Jack's room when they had been alone in the house. Everything seemed to be going great. They were in love and loved nothing more than spending as much time together as they possibly could.

Rose had thought that there would be nothing in the world that could come between them. That no matter what, she and Jack would make time for each other.

She was wrong.

It was Saturday when Jack called her, disappointment in his voice.

"Rose, I won't be able to see you this weekend. Some family stuff had come up and I have to concentrate on home for a few days. You'll be alright, won't you?" Jack asked.

Rose just giggled. Jack was so cute, wanting to make sure that she'll be okay without him around. Of course she would be. She wasn't one of those cling girlfriends that needed their boyfriends around 24/7. She could spend a few days without Jack. "I'll be fine. I'll just hang out with Trudy and Anna. I'll see you Monday."

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too. But maybe it'll be good for us. Give us time to recover from yesterday afternoon...," Rose blushed, remembering the last time that she and Jack had made love. It had been right in her room and her mother had gone to another meeting and Rose's desire for her handsome boyfriend was just too overwhelming.

Jack's blush was evident in his voice. "You're probably right. Well, I'll see you Monday, baby."

"See you," Rose hung up, already missing Jack, unaware that for the first time since they had begun to see each other, Jack had lied to her.

Back at the Dawson house, Jack hung up the phone, trying to ignore his cousin's glare. He shook his head and then turned around to glare at Julie, wishing that she would take her judgmental opinions somewhere else and leave him alone.

"What is it now?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You just lied to Rose," Was her tight reply. She may not have liked Rose at first, but once it became obvious that the girl really did love her cousin, she let up on her dislike and had fully accepted the girl as part of the group.

Jack sighed and stood up from the bed. "I already told you. I had to. It's not like I like it or plan to make it a habit."

"You lied to her to meet up with that bitch you used to date."

"Julie..."

"I just don't understand! You love Rose more than anything and you're risking messing everything up for a girl that told you that you were beneath her! I don't get it!"

To be honest, he didn't get it either. That morning, he had received a tear-filled call from Meghan, begging to see him. She was in town and needed to talk to him and what she had to say, it was going to take a while. At first, Jack had refused, not wanting anything to do with the girl. But she had sounded so devastated, so desperate to see him, that he finally relented.

Julie had been in the same room listening and couldn't believe that Jack had agreed to waste a weekend with his ex girlfriend when he had a perfectly good girlfriend to spend his time with and then reminded Jack that Rose would not be happy when she found out. At first, he had ignored Julie's warning, but when on the phone to tell Rose he wouldn't be with her over the weekend, he began to think. Rose would be hurt if she knew. Hurt and maybe even worried and Jack didn't want to put her through that. She's been through enough as it is. She didn't need to worry about him, so he had lied. It was a spur of the moment decision and now he regretted it. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Look, what's done is done and really, it's none of your business," Jack sighed, picking up his portfolio, not wanting to talk or even think about it anymore.

"If Rose finds out..."

"And how will she find out, Julie? Huh? Are you going to tell her?"

"Of course not. But if you were smart, and I think you are, you'd get back on that phone and tell her the real reason you won't be seeing her this weekend," Julie gave him a pointed look before leaving the room.

Jack sighed and stared at the phone. Julie was right. He should call Rose back and tell her the truth. But then she'll want to know why he had lied in the first place and when he thought of the reason now, it seemed silly and he just didn't have the courage to look silly in front of Rose right now. It was bad enough that he was going to spend his weekend with his ex, who had made it clear that she thought that he was lower in station than her. Rose wouldn't understand. He just knew she wouldn't, especially when he didn't understand himself.

…..

Rose had indeed decided to spend the Saturday with Annabelle and Trudy. She wanted to call Helga also, but Helga had plans with Fabrizio and since Jack was busy with family stuff, they assumed that Julie would be busy with the same as well. So it was just the three girls, spending the day at the mall.

"Helga has the cruise booked, so I was thinking we should do some cruise shopping. What do you girls think?" Rose asked, walking between her two friends.

"Am I even allowed to go? I mean, this is a senior class trip," Annabelle wondered.

"I would think so. You are Tommy's girlfriend," Rose chewed on her bottom lip. "It's probably best to check that with Helga. She'd know. What would we pack for a cruise anyway?"

"Bathing suits, evening wear, sun dresses, sun tan lotion...," Trudy counted off the list with her fingers.

"We shouldn't overburden ourselves. We have plenty of time before the cruise, right? I say we just concentrate on evening wear...," Rose suggested, feeling overwhelmed.

They were approaching the food court and Rose blushed to hear her stomach rumble. "I'm hungry, do you guys want to stop somewhere to eat?"

Annabelle was about to answer when something caught her eyes, stopping her in her tracks. Trudy too caught sight of what had stopped Annabelle and gasped in shock.

"Is that Jack? I thought he had some family stuff to take care of today," Trudy frowned, spotting Jack at one of the tables, listening to a girl that she had never seen before. A girl that definitely wasn't Rose!

Rose frowned and gasped in shock to see her boyfriend, who was supposed to be at home since he couldn't spend time with her, in the food court talking to his ex-girlfriend. He had obviously lied to her and Rose couldn't figure out why. She had thought that he was happy with her. That he trusted her more than anyone else, the way she trusted him. That he'd never lie to her!

Well obviously he had lied to her, and if he had lied about this weekend,what else had he lied to her about? Had he ever been truthful with her?

"Who is that he's talking to?" Annabelle asked, with a frown, not liking this at all. The fact that Rose looked as if she's been hit with a bus didn't bode well.

"His ex-girlfriend. They had broke up before he moved here," Rose answered, her voice flat and void of emotion. She stood in that one spot, just staring at them, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Confront them? Ignore them and wait for Jack to come out and tell her the truth? She honestly didn't know, since she's never been in this situation before. "He lied to me. He told me that he was going to be working on some family issues, not spending the day with his ex..."

"He doesn't look too happy, if that's any consolation," Annabelle frowned.

Rose couldn't take it. She had to find out what was going on. She was furious and hurt. She had trusted Jack more than anyone and he had broken that trust. Threw it away as if it was nothing! She didn't get it! What did he think he was doing?

Leaving her two friends behind, Rose entered the eating area of the food court and approached Jack's table. Meghan seemed to be talking about something while Jack looked rather bored to be honest.

Rose walked up behind him, her arms crossed and her face void of all emotion. "So this is the family stuff you're working on over the weekend? Funny, it looks like your ex-girlfriend."

Jack turned around, his eyes widen in alarm and quickly filling with guilt, knowing that he had been caught in a lie. If Julie had been there, she would have been happy to gloat about being right.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Jack stammered, not knowing what to say.

"I'm here spending time with my friends while my boyfriend had family matters to take care of, just to find that he lied to me so he can take his ex-girlfriend to the mall!"

Anger was quickly overcoming hurt. Jack had lied to her. He had lied to her so he could be with his former girlfriend! What was this? Was she about to be dumped? If so, why not just break up with her? Even though she couldn't think of a reason why he'd go back to the girl that had looked down on him.

"Rose, I can explain..." Jack got up to face his girlfriend, forgetting about Meghan and her problems at the moment.

"Really? I'd like to hear the explanation of why you felt the need to lie to me."

"I just didn't want you to spend your time brooding and jumping to the wrong conclusions..."

"So lying to me makes you look innocent? I hate to tell you this Jack, but it just makes you look shady! What are you doing with her anyway? What else have you lied to me about?"

"She was having some problems that she needed my help with and like I said, I lied because I didn't want you to waste your time brooding over something that doesn't mean anything! I was just helping her, I swear! And I promise, this was the only lie I've ever told you and I feel horrible about it," Jack wanted to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He was wrong, he knew that he was wrong, but he had done it anyway. He could only hope that it didn't cost him the woman he loved.

Rose wanted to believe him, but just looking at Meghan, who looked rather smug, it made her temper rise. She couldn't do this right now. Not in front of her.

"I...I can't deal with this right now...I just can't. I have to get out of here," she turned around and did the one thing she had thought she'd never do, not in a million years. She ran away from Jack, not wanting to see or talk to him at the moment. She needed time away from him to think about things. About their relationship, that she had thought had been so strong, about him, about herself, and about whether she could trust him enough to continue on.

Right now, she just didn't know. She just knew that she was hurt that Jack didn't trust her to tell her the truth. That he had lied. How could she be with someone if they weren't honest with her?

"Rose wait!" Jack moved to go after her, but a slender hand grabbed his arm.

"It's probably best to let her cool off," Meghan advised, not really feeling bad. She didn't want Jack back per say, but that didn't mean that she would regret coming between him and his current girlfriend.

Jack watched as Rose grabbed Trudy and Annabelle, who both gave him dirty looks and headed for the exit. Maybe Meghan was right. Maybe it was best to let Rose calm down and then talk to her. Surely they could iron out this wrinkle in their relationship.


	40. Don't Speak

A week went by and Rose spent it ignoring Jack's calls. She drove herself to school and also made sure to be gone before he could show up at the door. She switched seats with Helga so she wouldn't have to sit with Jack in Literature class and she avoided him in the halls. In art class, she outright ignored his attempts to talk to her. It was hard, but her anger wouldn't let her do anything else. A week later, and she was still too angry to even try to talk to Jack.

What really angered Rose the most, was how much she missed him, despite being mad at him. She missed his voice, his touch, just being in his presence. But her own stubborn pride kept her from being ready to forgive him.

It was Friday and she was eating with Trudy and her friends, still avoiding Jack. She glanced over at her normal table and felt a pang to see Jack sitting a few seats away from their friends, obviously depressed. She was tempted to forgive him at that moment. Go back to the way things used to be. Hasn't she punished him long enough?

Maybe. But what if he lied again?

"Have you at least tried to talk to him?" Trudy asked, catching the direction of Rose's gaze.

"No. I'm just not ready," Rose shrugged, forcing herself to look away and concentrate on her sandwich.

"It's been a week though. Shouldn't you at least try?" Trudy urged. She knew that Rose was miserable without Jack. Just the fact that she didn't bother wearing make-up for the past week and she hadn't smiled or laughed at least once was proof of that.

"I don't know. It really hurt that he didn't trust me...trust in our relationship enough to tell me the truth about where he really was going to be. Why did he hide the fact that he was meeting with Meghan over the weekend?"

"Well, you won't know if you don't talk to him," Trudy bit into her hamburger. "You're still crazy about the guy, Rose. If you don't mind me saying. You owe it to yourself to at least give him a chance to explain."

"Maybe you're right," Rose sighed.

Trudy just smiled. She hoped that Rose took her advice and talked to Jack. They were such a lovely couple. Besides, everyone made mistakes.

"Hey, Rose," Madeline approached the table, looking bored. It was obvious that she would rather be elsewhere than there.

"Madeline. What can I do for you?" Rose asked, keeping her voice civil.

Ever since Constance's arrest and her truth came out, Madeline had been more mellow and had stopped defending the memory of Caledon Hockley. Finally, she had seemingly admitted the truth. But the damage to her friendship with Rose had been done and there really was no going back.

"Look, I know we're not friends and we don't usually attend the same parties or even run in the same circles, obviously. But there's a frat party happening tonight and...well...someone would love it if you attended. I promised him that I would ask if you'd go."

"Frat party?"

Madeline nodded. "California State. Phi Cappa Phu."

"And who do I know from that fraternity that is so eager for me to attend?" Rose frowned, trying to think of anyone she may know that would be attending that University.

"Seriously? You've really forgotten all about him? Jack Dawson is a hottie, but he couldn't have made you forget about all of your exes," Madeline snorted.

Rose glanced over at Jack and bristled at the mention of exes, becoming angry all over again. "Just tell me who it is."

"Matthew Calvert. Remember him?" Madeline smirked.

Rose's eyes widened. Of course she remembered Matthew! He had been her very first boyfriend! She had been so into him, up until he had left for Kentucky University. They had broken up because Matthew didn't believe in long distance relationships and she had been completely heartbroken. She had never really gotten over him until Jack.

"Matthew's in town?"

"He transferred to California State. He's been back for a good while now. I told him that you were involved with someone else, but he didn't seem to mind. He still wants to see you at the party tonight. I can pick you up. It'd be like the old days, back at White Star. What do you say?"

Normally, she would say no. A night with Madeline was not her idea of fun, at least not anymore. Plus there was the fact that she was in a serious relationship with Jack. But she and Jack were on the outs at the moment and she could use a night of fun. Plus, it'd be great to see Matthew again. He had been her first love and more than that, a friend. Why not go?

"Sure. Alright, I'll go. A party is just what I need anyway," Rose agreed.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at eight," Madeline nodded before heading to her own table.

Trudy stared at Rose in disbelief. "Did you just agree to attend a frat party with Madeline? You hate her!"

"I don't actually hate her. I just don't like her. And yes I did. I can use a party right now and since I'm not talking to Jack, I wouldn't feel comfortable attending Tommy's. Besides, you heard her. Matthew Calvert is in town," Rose shrugged. "It'll be nice to see him again?"

"But you have a boyfriend, Rose."

"I'm just going to talk to Matthew, not date him, Trudy. Besides, if Jack can spend the weekend with his ex, I can attend a party with mine," Rose got up, ready to leave. She was not in any mood for a lecture. She knew perfectly well what she was doing. "Besides, Matthew's an old friend as well."

"It's still not a good idea," Trudy chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that she was in danger of angering her best friend, yet she was unable to stop herself.

"I don't see why not. Look, I have to get to class. Talk to you later," Rose waved, making the mistake of glancing over towards Jack's table. Jack was looking at her, his face pleading. She resisted the urge to go over to him and turned and walked out the door.

Another reason for being angry at Jack. For remaining handsome despite this rough patch in their relationship. Those blue eyes made it very hard to remain mad at him. But she would remain mad, and she'll go to that frat party and just forget for a few hours. There was no harm in that.

…..

Jack watched as Rose left the cafeteria. It's been about a week since he had spoken to her last. She had ignored all of his attempts to speak with her and explain himself. He didn't know what else he could do but wait for her to talk to him, which looked like it would never happen.

"She still not talking?" Fabrizio asked, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"No she's not. She may never talk to me again," Jack sighed, staring dejectedly at his food. "Not that I'd blame her."

"I told you not to lie," Julie shook her head, feeling sorry for Jack. "But it's been a week. Surely she must be over it by now."

"Did you not see her look at me and then turn and walk out? Of course she's not over it," Jack shook his head. "Let's face it. I blew it. Meghan wasn't even worth it. All she wanted was an excuse to make her stupid boyfriend jealous."

"Instead she made Rose jealous," Julie snorted.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Derrick offered, feeling bad for his friend.

"No. Let her be mad as long as she needs to be. I deserve it," Jack sighed, getting up from the table. "I better get going."

"Hang in there Jack. She will forgive you," Fabrizio reassured his friend. At first, he had been angry with Jack for doing something so stupid, so needless. But now, seeing how sad his friend was, he only pitied him.

"Yeah, Jack. It was only this one time. It's not like you're a habitual liar,"Helga also tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure that you two are right. She'll be back sitting with us next week," Jack tried to give an optimistic smile that he just didn't feel.

He walked outside and saw her on the bleachers, reading her favorite book The Bronze Horseman. He used to tease her about reading the book so many times. The cover was now bent and worn from all the times Rose had read the love story.

He wanted to go up and talk to her so bad. It's been a full week since he had heard her even say his name. She wouldn't even give him the time of day in art class. There had to be some way to get through to her. Obviously giving her space wasn't working.

Maybe he should try again. What's the worse that can happen? Her telling him to go away?

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her, but didn't sit down, knowing that he wasn't really welcomed.

"You're reading the Bronze Horseman again?" He asked, using the book as a conversation point.

"Obviously," her tone was cold and she didn't look up at him. She was still angry.

"Look, Rose. Give me a chance to explain, alright? I didn't mean to lie...I just panicked...I didn't want you to worry about me meeting up with Meghan. I never meant to hurt you."

"What do you want, Jack?" Rose sighed, not in the mood to talk to him. She looked at her watch and saw that there was only five minutes before the next class began.

"To talk to you. To explain myself and fix this."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. Not right now anyway."

"Rose...fine. Fair enough. But you're at least coming to Tommy's party tonight, right? He's your friend too."

"I have other plans for the evening. I'm sure you will all have fun without me," Rose closed the book.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

She stood up and walked away, not looking back. Jack sighed and sat down, staring at the ground. That hadn't gone how he had hoped. He at least wanted to get her to come to the party tonight. But he couldn't even do that.

Right at that moment, he wondered if she was ever going to forgive him. If he really had destroyed what they had by that one lie. Only time would tell.


	41. Matthew Calvert

Rose stood in her room, staring at her reflection. She had to admit that she looked great. She wore a yellow floral fit and flare dress and her red hair was pulled up into an intricate bun. She wore pink lip gloss and a dusting of pink blush on her cheeks. Jack would have thought her gorgeous. But she wasn't dressing for Jack. Not this night. Not that she was dressing for Matthew, but she still wanted to look good.

She sighed, spotting a picture of herself and Jack during happier times. It was a picture of them during the Venice Beach weekend. They had been so happy. To her, there had been no other guy, but Jack and she had believed him incapable of hurting her.

How wrong she had been. He had hurt her more than anyone had, because she had loved him so much, much more than she had ever loved anyone.

Annoyed, she walked over to the picture and laid it face down so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore. It hurt to look at it and remember how happy they had been. How she felt she'll never be that happy again. Besides, tonight she was meeting with Matthew. She did not want to think about Jack and his bright smile beautiful eyes and soft as silk hair or how his arms felt around her.

"Ugh, stop it Rose. Forget him," She sighed, annoyed with herself.

"Rose! Madeline is here!" her mother called up, sounding as pleased as punch. Of course she would be. She liked Madeline and missed seeing the girl around. She couldn't help but be happy that Rose was spending time with her again.

"Coming mother!" Rose called down, slipping on her yellow flats that she had brought especially for the dress and ran downstairs to find Madeline at the door with her mother smiling brightly.

"I do hope that you two have a wonderful time. Maybe you can come to dinner soon, Madeline. It'd be such a pleasure to visit with you again, dear."

"I'd love that, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Madeline forced a smile, knowing that she probably wouldn't. Tonight was an one time only thing. The friendship between herself and Rose was pretty much over. She was only here now because Rose had been invited to a party.

"We better get going," Rose walked out the door, not wanting her mother to get any more giddy ideas.

"Have fun you two!" Ruth waved, happy that her daughter was hanging out with a member of her old crowd.

...

The frat house was a square two story building with greek letters hanging above the door. Right now loud music was blasting out into the night and it was full of people, with a few walking around outside. By the looks of it, the party was fully underway.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here?!" Rose questioned, yelling over the music as she and Madeline walked towards the building.

"Of course I'm sure! We both were invited! I'm going to go look for George. Matthew is around here somewhere! If I don't find you by three, I'm going to assume that Matt took you home!" Madeline waved, heading into the crowded house.

Great. Just great. She was here at a frat party, left alone. What was she to do now? Wander around and hope to run into Matthew? Tonight was already off to a great start.

Feeling in over her head, Rose entered the building and found the atmosphere completely overwhelming. It was nothing like Tommy's parties. Tommy's parties were more relaxed and friendly. She felt comfortable there. Here, in the frat house, everything was loud and intense. The frat house was full of college students, both men and women. The loud rock music pulsated through the house. Alcohol was flowing and she could barely move around the dancing bodies.

It was a nightmare. She wondered why she had even came. Was it really to see Matthew, or was it to somehow get even with Jack? Thinking about it now, she didn't really know the answer to that.

"Watch it!" A girl with spiked purple hair growled as she collided into Rose, nearly spilling her drink.

"Sorry," Rose winced. Yeah. She was definitely out of place here. It was a mistake to come. She should just go home, or go to Tommy's party. She didn't have to talk to Jack. She sighed and was turning around to leave when she walked into a chest belonging to no other than her former boyfriend, Matthew Calvert.

"Rose?" Matthew stared, his lips curving into a pleased smile.

He looked the same as the last time she had seen him. He was tall with black hair, brown eyes, and defined cheekbones. He had what some would say was a baby face. Rose admitted to herself that when it came to boyfriends, she tended to pick rather pretty ones. Cal had been the exception with his broad, handsome features.

"Matthew," She smiled, feeling relieved to have found him.

"You came after all. Maddie said that you two were no longer friends and that she doubted that she could get you to come."

"Well she wasn't lying. We're not friends anymore, but when she told me that you had asked to meet with me, I just couldn't say no," Rose smiled, hoping that he wouldn't ask what had happened. What had happened with Cal no longer gave her nightmares, but it wasn't her favorite subject to talk about. Plus she would then have to talk about Jack, and right now it hurt to even think of him, because when she did think of him...she began to miss him.

"Well, I'm glad that you came. Now we can catch up on what's been going on in each others lives," Matthew grinned, his brown eyes just as warm and inviting as she remembered them. Looking into them, she could almost forget about the blue of Jack's eyes and how they made her feel. "Are you thirsty? Shall I get you something to drink or eat?"

Rose paused for a minute. She wasn't really one to drink alcohol, but with the loud music and the crowded room, plus trying not to think about her recently estranged boyfriend, a drink couldn't hurt. "Sure. I'd like that. Nothing too strong though..."

"Oh of course not. You can trust me," Matthew winked, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Rose standing there, feeling even more out of place.

What was she doing? Coming here and spending time with her ex, when she already had a relationship to work on? Why was she here? Especially when all she can do is think about Jack and compare every guy, even Matthew, to him? It was driving her crazy!

She stood there, watching couples dance, make out, and go in search of somewhere more private to be. She wondered what it'd be like if Jack was here with her. How it would have been if he had never lied to her. Would they be one of the couples searching for a private place to be with each other? Or would they remain on the dance floor, lost in each others arms? Or perhaps they wouldn't be here at all. After all, tonight was one of Tommy's party nights. She knew that Jack was probably there now, trying not to think of her, just like she was struggling not to think of him.

"Here you go. I got you a sex on the beach," Matthew grinned, carrying a glass full with a red liquid. "John, our bartender, they're his specialty."

"A sex on the beach?" Rose gave him a strange look.

Matthew laughed. "Forget the name and try it. I guarantee that you'll love it."

Rose looked at him one last time and took a sip of the drink. Her eyes widened as the strong flavor of peach mixed with cranberry juice, with a kick from the alcohol filled her mouth. It was delicious! It suited the name perfectly.

"Good, huh?" Matthew grinned.

"It's delicious," Rose giggled, taking another sip. She felt herself begin to relax a little as the alcohol took effect. "I love it. I think this is my favorite alcoholic drink."

Matthew chuckled. "I knew you'd love it."

Rose couldn't help but smile at him. He wasn't Jack, but he was still extremely handsome and talking to him made her feel special. Something she hadn't felt in over a week. Jack used to make her feel special. But that had been before he had lied to her.

"Come on. We'll go outside, where we can have more privacy and can catch up in peace," Matthew took her hand and lead her back through the crowd, towards the back door.

Rose kept a tight hold of his hand as they maneuvered their way through the crowd, being careful not to step or to bump into anyone. Finally, they reached the back door and Matthew pulled her back out into the night air where very few people were milling about, looking up at the sky, where only the large full moon was visible.

"Come, we can sit here," Matthew pulled her over to an abandoned porch swing. They both sat down in silence, with Rose silently sipping her drink. She searched her brain for some way to start a conversation. Right now, things just felt awkward. Which was strange, because back when they were together, there was never an awkward moment. Kind of like with Jack, when everything had been so relaxed and easy...up until recently anyway.

"So how long have you been back?" She asked, deciding to go ahead and start up the conversation, not able to stand the silence anymore.

"Oh since the term began. I wanted to get in touch with you, but things were so busy with moving and everything and then I heard that White Star closed..."

"Yeah, it's been crazy getting used to a new school," Rose chuckled, giving him a wry smile. "I'm not mad at you. I've been pretty busy myself. Plus, I've been in a pretty serious relationship..."

"Yeah. Maddie told me that you were seeing someone," Matthew chuckled. He looked at her almost shyly. "Is he deserving of you?"

Rose blushed and shrugged. "He's...well right now he's in the dog house so..."

"Ah, I see. That's why you're here with me, huh? A little revenge?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. Was this revenge? Would Jack even care if he knew that she was here with a former boyfriend?

"Well...no. Not really. I mean, we were friends before we were anything else. I'm just here visiting with an old friend that's back in town. Nothing is wrong with that," But wasn't that what Jack was doing? Visiting with an old flame?

Yes, that was what he was doing. But he had lied to her about it. If he had just been honest, it wouldn't have been a problem. Would it? Was Jack right to keep it from her?

No. No he wasn't. She trusted him enough not to be upset or suspicious. He should have trusted in her...in their relationship. It hurt that he didn't.

"So he knows that you're here?" Matthew continued, unaware of Rose's inner conflict.

"No. We're kind of not talking right now. You know how I hate when people lie to me, right?"

"Do I? I still remember our arguments when I made that mistake...oh. So he lied to you about something, huh?"

Rose looked at him, feeling a little annoyed. He was like Jack. Always able to read her...or at least Jack used to be able to. If he could read her, he should have known that he had no reason to lie. "Yes. He did. And I don't want to talk about it or him. I'm tired of thinking about him and...ugh. He's annoying!"

Matthew just laughed. "Well, tonight his loss is my gain."

"He wouldn't have been bothered anyway. Jack's not the jealous type. He's so laid back and confident, everything that I'm not. And he's...I'm sorry. I said that I didn't want to think about him and here I am talking about him."

"It's okay. It's obvious that he's made quite an impression on you."

"You have no idea," Rose sighed, looking at her hands, thinking of all that Jack had seen her through. How he had been her rock for the past several months. How he had made something scary into something beautiful and special.

"Jack, huh? Funny. I heard a rumor that you were dating that awful Caledon Hockley. Glad to find that wasn't true."

Rose sighed. She should have known Cal would come up. "Sadly, that wasn't just a rumor. That was one mistake that I ended up deeply regretting. But it was only a few months mistake...and then Jack came and Cal was just a bad memory."

"I have the impression that you're not eager to talk about that bad memory."

"I'm not. I just want to move on with my life and forget that he ever happened."

"I'm sorry that you had such a lapse in taste," Matthew frowned. He had heard things about Caledon Hockley. Disturbing things. He didn't even want to think of that boy with Rose. He was tempted to ask if he had been violent or inappropriate with her, but he sensed that she didn't want to talk about Caledon, so he quickly dropped it. If she wanted to talk about him, she would.

"Believe me, no one was as sorry as I," Rose sighed, staring into her almost empty cup. She couldn't believe how delicious her drink was. "Can I have another one of these?"

Matthew laughed. "Of course. I'll be right back."

He was only gone for about five minutes, and in that time, Rose allowed her mind to wonder to Jack. What was he doing right now? Was he dancing with Meghan? Talking with her? Or was he thinking about his lonely girlfriend? Why didn't he tell the truth? Why didn't he trust her faith in him? Did she seem like the jealous type? Had she somehow came off as possessive?

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, hating herself. She was here at a frat party with a handsome guy that liked her, and all she could think about was how much she missed Jack. God, she couldn't even hate him for that fact alone. God, what had he done to her? He had completely ruined her for any other boy, that was for sure. Once you loved Jack Dawson, there was obviously no loving anyone else!

"Here you go. I brought you two of them this time since you like them so much," Matthew chuckled. "I figured that since you weren't driving, it's safe."

Rose just smiled her thanks and accepted one of the drinks, hoping that he didn't notice how down she felt right now. She sighed and gulped down the drink in a few swallows and then took the other one, this time sipping on it slowly.

"So...what have you been up to with you life since we broke up?" She asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Oh just studying. I tried dating a few times, but none of the girls interested me, so I just concentrated on the books."

"Matthew, what a waste. You're so pretty, you should have a girlfriend," Rose hiccuped. "Or a boyfriend...whichever floats your boat."

He just laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I definitely like girls, Rose. No question about that. I guess the girl I want to get with...she has to live up to the shadow of my last girlfriend."

"Your last girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that she'll have some pretty big shoes to fill. She has to be intelligent. Poised. Elegant. A real lady, just like my former girl."

"If you liked this girl so much, why did you break up with her?" Rose asked, curious, not even thinking that he could be talking about her. She had never thought of herself as anything near what he had described.

"Oh because I moved away and didn't want to tie her down."

Rose's eyes widened at the realization. "You were talking about..."

"Letting you go was the biggest mistake I've ever made, Rose. I should have tried to keep us going, just like you wanted to."

Rose sighed, completely taken off guard. "I don't know what to say. I mean...back then, I had loved you so much. You were my first love and when you left...I thought that I'd never feel anything like that again...not with anyone."

"I felt the same way..."

Rose felt frustrated and angry. Angry at him. At Jack. At men in general. Men who seemed determined to play with her emotions. "You broke my heart."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Hmph. That's what you all say. All you pretty boys with your pretty eyes and pretty smile. You make me love you and then you do things to break my heart and expect it all to be okay later. Well, it's not okay. It's not okay at all..."

"Rose..."

"You're just so..."

Her words were cut off when she felt a pair of warm lips gently press against hers. They were soft, firm, familiar. They tasted of alcohol and mint tooth paste and they made her feel like the Rose that once was. The pre-Cal Rose. The Rose that had gone to White Star Academy and was everything that a well brought up rich girl should be. She sighed and closed her eyes, returning the kiss, allowing the old feelings to return. Allowing the old Rose to return for just one moment, but when the kiss ended, when he pulled away, the old Rose was gone and the post-Cal Rose returned and she only had one name on her lips after a kiss like that.

"Jack...," She sighed, her eyes closed, forgetting for a second where she was and with who.

"Ouch," Matthew winced. He didn't know what he had been expecting by kissing her like that, but it certainly hadn't been that.

She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat as reality crashed down upon her. She hadn't been with Jack, even though something in her had been crying out for him for the past week. What was she doing? Coming here to talk to another guy when she should be fixing things with the one she couldn't seem to live without. "I...I'm sorry...I..."

"Moved on, obviously. I guess I just got my answer to can I have another chance," was Matthew's dry reply. "I can't be mad. I should have expected it."

"It's just that...well...I'm not the same Rose I used to be, Matt. I mean...I'm not even friends with Madeline anymore and we definitely don't run in the same circles at this point. I just came because...well I wanted to see an old friend again and...well maybe on some level it was revenge on Jack for hurting me. But...I'm not the same girl that you fell in love with. I've changed and I don't even know if you'd like the girl I've changed into. I just know that what we had...it's over and I'm in love with someone else now."

"Is he good to you?"

Rose smiled. "He's wonderful. I had just gone through some dark times and he's been the one bright thing through all of it. I love him and...it's obvious now that I can't just let him go. Not like this."

"I understand. It hurts to know, but I understand. Can we at least remain friends?"

Rose smiled. "Of course. There's no rules saying we can't."

"Friends is better anyway. Less chance of breaking any hearts."

Rose just smiled and got to her feet. "I better go. This frat party is really not my kind of thing..."

Matthew stood up with her, hating the turn of events, but accepting them all the same. What else could he do? The girl had moved on. "May I drop you off somewhere?"

Rose paused, thinking. The night was still young. She was a little tipsy...and she desperately wanted to see Jack. To talk to him...maybe even forgive him...that is if he could forgive her. After all, she had come here tonight to meet with another guy. He certainly wouldn't be happy about that. But she wouldn't lie about it. That would make her a hypocrite.

"Can you take me somewhere? Not home, but to a friend's house?"

"Sure," Matthew sadly smiled, knowing that this was the end of the evening for him. He had tried to woo an old girlfriend and failed. It was time to move on. "My car is right out back."

Ten minutes later, Rose was standing outside Tommy's house. The party was in full swing by the sound of it. But unlike the frat house, she felt comfortable and safe here. Calm. Or rather as calm as she was ever going to be tonight.

She wasn't there to party though. She was there to talk to one person only. The only person that could make her feel like the girl she had grown to be in the past several months. She didn't know what she was going to say, she just needed to see him, as soon as possible.


	42. This is My Confession

Julie was the first to notice Roses' arrival. She and Derrick were cuddling on the couch when she saw her enter, her eyes scanning the crowd for Jack, or so Julie assumed. She nudged her boyfriend with her elbow and nodded towards Rose.

"Look who's here?"

Derrick grinned. "I knew it would only be a matter of time. Is Jack even here?"

"He's been hanging with Tommy all night," Julie shrugged. She was tempted to go to Rose and tell her that Jack didn't want to talk to her. Let her see how it felt like, but decided to stay out of it. After all, Rose did have a right to be upset. What Jack did was wrong and he had to suffer the consequences. Besides, if she got in the way of a possible reconciliation, Jack would hate her forever, so it was best just to stay out of it.

Derrick must have sensed something, because he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Forget Rose and your cousin. I want more kisses."

"Hmm, well, since you asked so nicely," Julie smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. She pulled his face to hers. "But you didn't have to worry. I wasn't going to interfere..."

"Mmmhmm. Just kiss me," Derrick smiled.

Annabelle was next to see Roses' arrival, but unlike Julie she didn't ignore it. She walked right up to Rose with a pleased smile on her face. "Rose, you came. I thought that you went to that Frat party with Madeline."

"You knew about that?" Rose was surprised. She didn't actually go around declaring her plans to all of her friends. Only Trudy knew. And Madeline of course.

"Trudy told me. I was worried when I heard that you were meeting with Matthew Calvert. I remember how close you two were before he left town. Did you see him?"

Rose simply nodded, her eyes scanning the crowd for Jack.

"Well? What was it like?"

Rose sighed, she really didn't want to talk about that now with Annabelle. She needed to see Jack. "Um, it was good. Visiting with an old friend. He dropped me off here, to be exact. Is Jack here?"

"He's hanging with Tommy. Come. I'll take you to him," Annabelle smiled, sensing that the frat party was the last thing on Rose's mind. Hopefully this meant that she was ready to make up. They all missed her at the table, and Jack has been outright miserable without her.

Rose followed Annabelle, her own mind working 100 miles per minute. What was she doing now? What was she going to say to Jack? Was he going to be mad about the frat party when she told him...that is if he didn't already know. What was she planning to do anyway? The fact that she had alcohol swirling in her system didn't matters any.

They found Tommy and Jack up by the DJ booth, where Jack was looking bored and miserable while Tommy was changing CD's.

"Annabelle!" Tommy exclaimed, happy to see his girlfriend. He had wondered where she had gotten off to. He paused when he saw Rose with her. When she hadn't shown up earlier, he had assumed that she wasn't coming. He nudged Jack as his grin widened. "And Rose! Rose is here! Good to see ya, Lassie!"

Jack blinked in shock when Tommy nudged him to attention and found Rose there standing beside Annabelle. He stood up straight, giving her all his attention.

"Rose...you came..."

Rose at first was speechless. Matthew was handsome, but he didn't hold a candle to Jack in the looks department. Of course she knew that already. She didn't know if it was because she found Jack more attractive, or because she was in love with him. She just knew that if she had to choose, her choice would indeed be the kind artist that had saved her life so many times over.

She swallowed and met his eyes, trying not to reveal any emotion. "Can we talk somewhere alone?"

"There's the guest room to the right," Tommy suggested, a knowing smile lighting his arms. "I usually keep it empty for my own...use. But I won't need it tonight. You two can use it to talk or whatever."

Jack gave Tommy a strange look then walked out from behind the DJ stand and joined Rose. "This way."

"See you later, Rose," Annabelle waved, watching Jack and Rose disappear into the crowd. She turned to Tommy, a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"You saw the way they were looking at each other. A empty room and a nice bed can lead to some great make up sex," Tommy snorted and laughed when Annabelle lightly punched his arm. "You are such a pig sometimes."

Tommy just gave an unapologetic smile and shrugged. "If my piggishness gets them back together all the faster, it's a good thing."

Annabelle just smiled and stepped behind the booth with him. "Well, you won't find any argument from me."

Jack found the room easily and opened the door for Rose to enter and then stepped in after her, closing and locking the door so they could have privacy from the party going on in the next room.

"Rose, listen...I...," Jack began, but was stopped by Rose.

"No, Jack. You listen. I have a lot to say and you need to hear it. Some I should have said way before now, but first I have to tell you where I came from tonight and with who I was with. Because I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't and it's one of the reasons that I realized that I...I can't be without you anymore..."

Jack sat down on the bed and looked at Rose, ready to hear whatever it was she had to say. The last part, about her not being able to be without him anymore had given him hope though. Was she going to forgive him? Was this fight going to be over?

"I'm listening..."

Rose paused, gathering up her courage to tell Jack everything. She then realized why Jack had lied. How fear of hurting the one you loved made it difficult to be honest sometimes. Sometimes it was easier to lie than to hurt them. But Rose wasn't going to take the easy way out. She needed Jack to see that she had faith in him. The faith that he seemed to lack in her.

"This wasn't the only party I've been to tonight. Madeline had invited me to a frat party, because an old friend of mine...an ex-boyfriend had wanted to see me. I had thought I had just wanted to just meet up with an old friend and catch up...but now looking back on it, I think I went as some kind of revenge. You hurt me, so I tried to hurt you back."

Jack frowned, not knowing what to think of this. Rose had gone to a party to be with an ex-boyfriend. He had to admit that it hurt. But he appreciated Rose's honesty. She didn't have to tell him anything.

"Well...mission accomplished I guess...I'm hurt. But I take it that there's more to it."

"There is. I ended up hurting myself as well. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Comparing poor Matthew to you. Talking his ear off about you. And then he kissed me...and the name on my lips afterwards was yours. No one measures up to you...no one can come close."

"He kissed you?"

"Yes," Rose bowed her head, feeling ashamed that she had let it happen. That she had responded.

"And did you kiss him back?"

Rose just nodded. "And inwardly, I compared him to you."

Jack sighed, feeling a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Why are you telling me this, Rose?"

"Because I need you to see, Jack. I could have kept this to myself, with you none the wiser...but I know that you can handle the truth. I have faith in you. The kind of faith that you didn't have in me.," Rose sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "You could have just told me that you were seeing Meghan. I wouldn't have gotten upset. I wouldn't have gotten jealous. I trusted you. Your lying to me said that you didn't trust that I could handle it. That you thought of me as weak."

"That wasn't the case at all, Rose. I just wanted to protect you. I was going to tell you the truth, but I thought of you staying at home, picturing the worse and torturing yourself with it. I had just wanted to spare you from that. That's why I lied..."

"Like I said, you didn't have the same faith in me..."

"But Rose...," Jack paused, thinking of what she had just said and bowed his head in defeat, knowing that what she had said was true. He didn't. That's why he had made the decision to lie. "Oh my god, you're right. But all I was trying to do was protect you. That's all that I wanted to do..."

"I know. But sometimes you can't protect me and I need you to be truthful with me. No matter how much it hurts."

"I understand...and I'm sorry. It's just...my first instinct since we met has always been to protect you. It's a habit. I never meant to lie. I never meant to hurt you, I'd never intentionally want to do that. I'm really sorry Rose. But please, forgive me. We can't go on like this..."

"You're right. We can't. And I'm tired of spending a night telling off pretty boys about breaking my heart."

Jack had to chuckle. "So this guy broke your heart, huh?"

Rose sighed and sat next to him, feeling strange about talking of her past before Cal, but felt that after her actions tonight, it was necessary. "Cal wasn't my first boyfriend. There was Mathew. He was like you Jack...except rich. But he was sweet, kind, caring. Easy to talk to. Heck, he was considered my best friend at the time. Then he went off to college, but before leaving he broke up with me. Said he didn't want to keep tied me down. That long distance relationships never work. I was heartbroken and to be honest, never got over him, until you came along and pulled me out of the darkness I was in. I once thought I'd never love again. But then you came and I realized that Matthew was just showing me what was possible...but you...you are the real thing."

"Did he want to get back together?"

"He did, but after I said your name after the kiss, we both knew that it was over between us and we could only remain friends. He was quite easy going about everything. I think on some level he knew that I had moved on," Rose shrugged. "When you were with Meghan..."

"I thought about nothing but you. I felt awful about lying to you..."

"Did she try to kiss you?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "No. Unlike you and Matthew, we weren't that friendly. She just seemed desperately upset and in need of help. When all it turned out to be was her wanting to make her boyfriend jealous. She was just using me and it nearly cost me you..."

"You do know that I hate her, right?"

"So am I forgiven?" Jack asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"If I am for going to that party and kissing another guy..."

"Well, since you thought of me the whole time, there's really nothing to forgive. If things had been right between us, it wouldn't have happened," Jack shrugged. "But yeah. If you feel like you need forgiveness, you're forgiven."

Rose sniffed, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "You're forgiven too. But we have to be truthful with one another for now on, Jack. It takes trust as well as love to make a relationship work and I need to be able to trust you..."

"You can. I promise you can. I'll never lie again. No matter how tempting it may be. I can't spend another week without us talking and I can't lose you..."

"And definitely no more frat parties for me. They're not my scene, despite the delicious sex on the beach."

"What?" Jack laughed.

"Sex on the beach. It's this drink and it's delicious and I had three of them tonight. It's almost as delicious as sex with you. Oh my god! That should be a drink! A drink called, sex with Jack!"

Jack just laughed. "Rose, I think you may be a little drunk. Why don't you lay down and I'll go to the nearest seven eleven and get you some coffee?"

"I'm fine...stay with me," Rose laid down, feeling some better now that everything was worked through and her and Jack had come to an understanding.

"I would, but you really should sober up. I doubt that your mother would be happy with you coming home drunk," Jack kissed her hand. "It won't take me long. I promise. I'm come right back..."

"Jack," She tightened her hold on his hand, suddenly not wanting him to leave her. "Can you kiss me before you go? I know it sounds stupid and may be after all that's happened...but..."

He didn't wait for an explanation. He just leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers and chuckled when she sighed happily.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes...you may go now."

Jack just laughed one last time. "Five minutes, Rose."

"I'll be right here."

Jack smiled one last time and walked out the door. He waved to Tommy and Julie as he left. Digging his car keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and got in and pulled out into traffic.

It had been raining for the last ten minutes, so the road was pretty slick and with it being Friday, there were some drunk drivers on the road, making the conditions prime for an accident. But Jack didn't think about that. His mind was on Rose. He was beyond happy that things finally seemed to be repaired between them. Sure, they did have to rebuild trust, but he was positive that it could be done with time and lots of love.

He was a block away from the seven eleven when it happened. It happened so quickly, that Jack barely realized what was happening. There was a squeal of tires, a bright flash of light, and then the sound of crunching metal, then everything for Jack went black...


	43. Cursed

Nathan Hockley wasn't normally a heavy drinker. He usually could hold his liquor pretty well. But that had been before his heir was killed off and he had barely been able to avoid a murder charge. Getting rid of Dewtt Bukater had been simpler than he had originally thought. The man had been a thorn in his side for years, but this time...defending his son's killer and defiling his name…it had all been too much. So he had done what he should have done years ago. He removed the thorn, and best of all, the prosecutors knew that he was behind it but knew that he was too powerful to ever get a real conviction. He should have been celebrating. He should have been happy.

But he wasn't. Getting rid of Dewitt Bukater had not brought Cal back. It had not cleared his good name. It left him feeling hollow...a hollowness that he filled with alcohol.

He tried to keep a tight reign on his drinking. He tried to only drink with meals and stop when he felt himself get more than a bit a tipsy. But tonight had been especially hard. One of the schools that Cal had applied to had written it's acceptance of him and that brought nothing but memories crashing down on Nathan. So he drank more than he should have, trying to push his grief back to a more manageable level. But all he got was falling down drunk. So drunk that all common sense was left at the door as he made his way to his car and got behind the wheel, meaning to drive to Cal's grave and tell him that he was going to Oxford and not to embarrass the family when he did.

But he didn't make it to the cemetery. It was raining, he was drunk and swerving everywhere, and most of all, he was not only singing some sailor's song very badly, he wasn't paying attention to the road, and he was speeding. He didn't even know what happened when his car crashed into another and his car did what the justice system would not.

Sadly, he had one last victim, barely hanging on to life as the police and ambulance arrived and took in the scene.

...

Rose smiled as she caught a whiff of his cologne. He always smelled so good. She couldn't get enough. She leaned in to the scent and sighed happily. How could she have gone a week without this? Without him? His voice, his touch, his scent, she had missed it all. What a fool she had been. She had obviously not been thinking very clearly.

"Jack, you're late. You said five minutes...," she opened her eyes and frowned as she found herself alone in the dark room, the music in the next room muffled, yet on going.

That was strange. She could have sworn that Jack had been there. She had felt his presence...smelled his cologne. She looked at the digital alarm clock on the dresser and her frown deepened. He's been gone a lot longer than five minutes. Where was he?

She grabbed her purse and dug out her cellphone and dialed his number, trying to ignore the ache that she had in the pit of her stomach. An ache that she only got when she felt that there was something wrong. There was nothing wrong. There was probably traffic and then Jack would probably be indecisive about what kind of coffee she liked. She'll call, tell him that she likes it with cream, and he'll be back by her side in no time.

The phone rang once, twice, finally after five rings, it was obvious that he wasn't going to pick up. What happened? Did Jack realized fully what Rose had done and was mad himself and didn't want to speak with her? Was this his way of ignoring her or was it something else entirely?

Hanging up the phone, she slipped out of bed and walked into the living room, rejoining the party. It was on the verge of dying down. Only a handful of people remained. She walked up to the DJ station where Tommy and Annabelle was discussing The White Stripes. Annabelle was the first to notice Rose's approach.

"Rose! You've finally left the guest room! How did it go?" Annabelle smiled, hoping to hear that there's been a reconciliation.

"We made up. Then he went to get coffee at the seven eleven and said he'd be back in five minutes, but that was like...twenty or thirty minutes ago. I tried calling his cell, but he never answered. I was hoping that someone out here has seen him," Rose explained, the weight in her stomach getting bigger. "Please tell me that you guys have seen him...or have heard something..."

"We haven't heard anything," Tommy frowned. It wasn't like Jack to just leave a party and not return and it definitely wasn't like him to ignore a call from Rose.

Suddenly Julie's cell phone rang. Tommy, Annabelle, and Rose watched as she answered it and her face went pale.

"I'll be right there…," Julie hung up. "It's Jack! He's been in an accident...they're taking him to the hospital now…"

"I'll drive you," Derrick grabbed his car keys and pulled Julie to the door.

Rose felt like she's just been punched in the stomach. How could this be happening? Jack had been with her, just thirty minutes ago...they had just made up...he was supposed to come back to her. This couldn't be happening! She was too shocked to hear Tommy end the party. She didn't even feel Annabelle take her hand as she and Tommy led her to his car. Reality didn't come back to her until they pulled up in front of the hospital.

They found the Dawsons and Derrick in the waiting room, waiting for word on Jack.

"What in the hell happened to Jack?" Tommy asked, leading the two girls into the room.

"Nathan Hockley decided to get drunk and drive and totaled both of their cars. He's dead by the way, but they're working on Jack," Derrick explained. "What was he doing leaving the party anyway?"

"Probably to get away from her," Julie glared at Rose, her old dislike flaring up. She was upset and needed something to blame, and she barely liked Rose anyway. So why not.

"Shut up Julie! No one is in the mood," Tommy growled, seeing how pale Rose had gone. He stood in front of her, doing what he knew Jack would want him to do in this situation.

"Oh come on, he didn't leave until she showed up after a week of not talking to him! I doubt he wanted to spend his friend's party being ignored some more!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Rose glared at Julie, trying not to let Julie's words get to her, trying to be strong so she could be here for Jack.

"Why did you show up at the party anyway? I mean this is more Jack's group than yours, Jack's friends. So why did you show up, huh? You should have just stayed away like you've been doing all week. You as good as put Jack in that hospital bed yourself with how you've been acting."

"And you wonder why I dumped your sorry ass," Tommy growled, now getting up in Julie's face, having enough. "You are as evil as they come, Julie Dawson! Poor Rose has nothing to do with why Jack's in that hospital bed and you're evil for saying it and we're Rose's friend's too, for your information. Jack would hate you for your words and I will tell him once he's out of here."

"I'm just saying the truth. He's better off without her, anyway. This wouldn't have happened if she had just kept staying away from him," Julie turned her back.

Tommy turned back to Rose, more angry with Julie than he's ever been. "Don't listen to her Rose. She's full of shit."

"She's right," Rose sniffed, tears sliding from her eyes.

"What? Rose, no..." Annabelle gasped.

"She is. Jack wouldn't have been out there if it weren't for me. I should have stayed away from him. He was better off..."

"No, Rose. He was miserable without you, you know that. Come on now...don't listen to her. You know how much of a bitch she can be," Tommy scowled over at Julie.

"I have to go...before I hurt him even more...," Rose sniffed, backing away.

"What? Rose you didn't do this. Don't listen to her, Jack needs you here, not elsewhere. Come on now," Tommy tried to encourage her, reaching out for her hand, but Rose ran away instead, Julie's words playing over and over in her head. "Bloody hell," Tommy cursed. He marched over to Julie and turned her around, his Irish temper flaring up.

"You are a right bitch Julie Dawson! May the hounds of hell come after you for what you did to poor Rose! You want to take your anger out on someone, you attack me or your little boyfriend here! You don't attack your cousin's girlfriend! They had just made up and now she believes she should stay away from him for his own safety...what the hell! You better hope my anger has calmed before Jack wakes up, because if it hasn't, I'm as sure as hell going to tell him about this recent attack on Rose and he'll hate you forever! Mark my words!" Tommy yelled.

Derrick stood by watching, feeling conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to defend his girlfriend, but on the other, he felt like ripping her a new one too. Best let the Irish guy do it.

Fabrizio, who had come in to hear the whole thing also had some hot words for Julie, but they were all said in Italian, his own anger making him lose use of the English language. Helga pulled him away to the far side of the room, where he continued to glare at Julie.

"Well at least you still like me," Julie sighed to her boyfriend, not really feeling sorry at all.

"At this moment? Not really," He walked away to join Annabelle and Tommy, leaving Julie to herself.

...

Rose sat outside of the hospital on a bench near the entrance, just letting the tears flow. Jack was in hurt and it was all of her fault. It had to be. Julie was right. She had stayed away from him and she should have stayed away...if she had, he'd be healthy and at home right now.

The truth of the matter is that she was cursed. Everyone she loved had died. Her father. Katarina. And now Jack was probably at death's door, getting ready to walk through it. She knew she was cursed. She should have considered that fact before even getting into a romantic relationship with Jack.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

She looked up to see Matthew Calvert approaching her, clear confusion in his eyes. The last time he saw her, he had been dropping her off to a party so she could make up with her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, trying, but failing to wipe away her tears.

"My mom is a doctor here. She's working the late shift, I was just dropping some dinner off to her. How about you? I thought you were at that party with your boyfriend?" Matthew explained, taking a seat next to her. Rose almost had the urge to tell him to get as far away from her as he could get. Just in case the curse worked retro and took out old boyfriend's too.

More tears flowed from Rose's eyes. "Jack...is in the hospital...he was going to get me coffee...but got a drunk driver instead."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go Better yet...I should have just stayed away from him. The further away from him I was, the safer he was. My curse couldn't get him," Rose cried.

"What? Rose you're not making any sense," Matthew frowned.

"Don't you get it? Everyone I love dies. My father, Katarina...I love Jack more than anything in this world and now he may die too!"

"But that's not your fault! That's the drunk driver's! You're not cursed Rose."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I think I do, pretty much," Matthew chuckled. "Look, if you really love this guy, stop blaming yourself and get in there and be by his side when he wakes up. Tell him how much you love him and enjoy your time together. Blaming yourself is not helping him. In the end, it'd just hurt you both."

Matthew could be right, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt that she was right. That she was cursed and in order to save Jack, she was going to have to let him go. That was the only thing she could do for him. She just hoped that she was strong enough to go through with it.


	44. Don't Let Go

After talking to Matthew, Rose returned to the waiting room to wait for word on Jack. She stood away from everyone else. Julie was right. They were more Jack's friends than hers. If she was going to walk out of Jack's life, it was going to be completely. They'll no longer share the same things. Especially friends. She was just going to have to shut herself off.

Matthew followed her, having a feeling that she could use a friend. He stood next to her, his brown eyes warm with concern. "Why are you standing away from everyone else? Aren't they your friends too?"

"They're more Jack's friends than mine...I doubt that they want me around. Not after what I've done..," Rose rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"You didn't do anything. Stop blaming yourself."

"Why are you here anyway? You don't even know Jack..."

"I know you. We may not be together anymore, but I'm still your friend and it looks like you can use one. Especially now that it seems you're avoiding your other friends. Plus, I plan to stop you from doing something stupid."

Rose sighed. She couldn't make him understand. What she was going to do was for Jack's own good. If this didn't kill him, eventually her curse will. It was only a matter of time and she couldn't let that happen. The world needed Jack. He was more than a pretty face. He was kind, gentle, creative. He was a pure, beautiful soul and she was not going to destroy that. Not when she knew better.

"Matthew Calvert? Is that you?" Derrick approached, with Annabelle and Tommy right behind him. They had noticed that Rose was keeping her distance from the group, not that they blamed her after what Julie did, but their interest was peaked when Matthew showed up.

"In the flesh," Matthew smiled, happy to see two familiar faces. "I take it you two changed schools as well."

"Yeah and thank god we did. I couldn't go another year with Hockley being king of the school, may he rest in hell," Derrick nodded, not noticing how both his sister and Rose winced at the mention of Cal. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off in Kentucky."

"He transferred back here," Annabelle replied, rolling her eyes at her brother for not keeping up on the gossip. "He's been back for a while."

"And you didn't tell me?" Derrick stared at his sister.

"Sorry. Had other things on my mind."

His expression softened and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry. It's not your job to keep me informed."

"So what are you doing here at the hospital?" Annabelle asked, curious. She knew that Rose had met up with him earlier.

"My mom works here. I was dropping off some dinner to her when I ran into Rose for the second time tonight. She looked like she needed a friend, so here I am," Matthew shrugged. "I would like to know why she's here thinking she's cursed."

Matthew didn't miss the glares everyone threw a blond girl not standing too far away. "Oh….I see..."

"Rose, ignore Julie. She's a right bitch at times. We all know that this isn't your fault," Tommy sighed, inwardly cursing Julie for her need to take her anger out on Rose, who didn't deserve it at all.

"You don't understand. He went out to get me coffee. That's why he was out there. I was a little drunk and he was trying to help me. So tell me again how it's not my fault. I should never have come to that party, I should have gone home. He would never have left your house if it hadn't been for me."

"Still not your fault. Jack wanted to help you because he loves you more than anything. You two have been through more than most couples. Your relationship is deeper than anything I've ever had. Don't let this get to you," Tommy replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And for the record, none of us blame you Rose. We're not just Jack's friends. We're yours, too."

Rose wanted to cry. What Tommy did was the kindest thing that anyone besides Jack had ever done.

"That goes for us too, Rose," Helga came up, to them, followed by Fabrizio.

"Forget Julie. She is insane," Fabrizio added, giving Rose a hug. "Jack would not like her after this."

"No, don't tell Jack. He shouldn't fight with his cousin over me. There's been enough of that," Rose sighed. No point having Jack angry with Julie over a relationship that wasn't going to exist anymore...that is if she didn't cave in to the pain that stabbed her heart when she thought about what she must do.

Suddenly Beth and Phillip stood at the double doors, talking to the doctor. The small group walked up to hear the news. Hopefully it was good. Rose wouldn't be able to handle it if it weren't.

"Doctor, what's going on with my nephew? Will he be alright?" Beth asked, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Well, he's pretty banged up. Some bruises, scraps and a concussion. He got off pretty lucky, judging from the wreck that was his car. Oh and he's awake now and pretty confused. But he's alive and will live to see another day. That's a pretty resilient young man in there," The doctor smiled, happy to give the family the good news. The boy's condition hadn't been as bad as they had feared. Everything was going to be find.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you!" Beth cried out, hugging the doctor tightly.

"Can we see him?" Julie asked, having to know.

"Sure, but one at a time, please. He still has a head injury and needs to rest," The doctor warned.

They all looked at one another, wondering who should go in first. Rose didn't want to be first. She needed more time. More time of being his girlfriend, of having the right to kiss, hug, to love him. She wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Rose should go. He'll want to see her," Tommy suggested, unaware of Rose's reluctance, or of what she had planned.

"Really? I don't think so," Julie began to protest, outraged that after all Rose had done, she'd get to see Jack first.

"Would you rather I go first, Julie? I have a whole lot to say about your behavior that I'm sure he'd love to hear," Tommy glared and by how everyone else was staring at her, it was obvious that they agreed.

"Fine," Julie grumbled stepping aside.

Rose looked towards Matthew, inwardly begging him to come up with a reason for her not to go in there. Not to see Jack and break it off one last time. To end the one thing that had made her life bearable. But he just gave her an encouraging smile.

"See you later I guess," He chuckled. "Be smart."

She knew what that meant. It meant don't do something you'll regret. He didn't understand. She didn't have a choice. Jack would be in danger if she didn't end it. She had to do this. She had to be strong for the both of them.

But as she stepped into that room, as he smiled that smile she loved so much…she knew that she couldn't do what needed to be done. She just wasn't strong enough. She loved him too much to let go.

…..

Jack woke up with a headache and feeling confused on what had happened to him. How did he go from driving to the seven eleven to get Rose some coffee to being in the hospital with bruises and a concussion? How long had he been here? Where was Rose? Oh god, Rose…she must be a mess. Who knew what she was thinking and without him there to comfort her? He had to see her as soon as possible. So when the doctor said he could have visitors, he hoped that Rose would be the first person he saw.

Ten minutes after the doctor let, Rose entered. He smiled brightly at her, hoping to keep things light, but the smile faded when she burst into tears. So far so good. He made her cry already.

"Rose, don't cry. I'm alright. I know the car looks bad, but the Dawson luck held out and I only have a concussion. Come here, sit with me," He held his arms out to her, wanting to comfort her the best he could.

She walked over to him, close enough for him to take her hand and make her sit next to him on the edge of the bed. He waited for her sobs to turn into soft sniffles as she began to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, keeping her hand in his. He needed the contact as well as her after the week they've had.

Rose didn't know how to explain herself. Her plan to break up with Jack and leave healthy and whole while she still could had flown out the window the minute he smiled at her. She had never thought anyone could affect her like Jack did.

"I don't know what to say…what I was going to say…I'm not strong enough to say it…I'm too selfish and weak to do what I should…," Rose sniffed, not taking her hand out of his.

"Selfish? Rose, you are the most unselfish person I know, and the strongest. Just look at all you've gone through this year…"

"If I was unselfish Jack, I'd be able to do what I should be doing. But I'm too weak to. You smile at me and I want you for myself again and I'm unable to do anything else..."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, sweetie," Jack squeezed her hand. He may have a headache, but he still wanted to be there for Rose.

"When I came in here…I was planning to break things off with you…"

Jack frowned as he felt a familiar ache in his chest, one that had plagued him all week. What did she mean break up? They had just fixed everything before the accident, or so he thought they had. What changed? "I don't understand….why?"

Tears were again in Rose's eyes as she faced him, knowing that he may realize the danger himself and do what she was not strong enough to do. "I'm cursed Jack. Everyone I love…they…they die. Daddy…Katarina…and you could have died tonight. My curse almost had gotten you killed as well. What happened to you tonight…it was my fault…"

"Oh Rose, no! Don't think like that! Of course it wasn't your fault! It was whoever was behind the wheel of the other car! It's not some curse, trust me on that."

"How can you be so sure? Why is it that bad things keep happening to the people that I love more than anything else in the world? Don't you see Jack? I'm dangerous. If we're not together, that means you're safe…"

"I'm not in danger and you're far from dangerous. Look, Rose…bad things happen to people all the time. It doesn't mean that they're cursed or that they're dangerous. It's just the luck of the draw. Besides, even if you are cursed, I have the good old Dawson luck on my side. I think it cancels out any old curse anyway. I mean…my car was total and I come out of it with only a concussion. If that's not luck, I don't know what is. So you see, there's no need to break up with me. I'm safe, I promise. Okay?"

Rose nodded, as he wiped away her tears. "I couldn't do it anyway. I…I don't have the strength…I'm too selfish…"

"No. That's not selfishness. It's love. Just like I wouldn't be able to let go of you. I love you too much."

"I just…I got so scared…"

"I know. I know. But there's no need to be. Not as long as we have each other and never let go."

"I promise Jack, I'll never let go."

He just smiled at her and continued to wipe away her tears. The love in his eyes was there for he and everyone to see.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt," Beth stuck her head through the door. "But the others want to visit and the doctor said one at a time…"

"Oh, of course," Rose got up. She leaned down and kissed his cheek and straightened up again. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it," Jack smiled and watched her leave, relieved that he talked to her before she let her emotions take complete control of the situation. He loved her so much, he would never be able to let her go and he hoped it was now the same for her.


	45. Confrontation

After three long days in the hospital for observation, Jack was finally able to go home. At his request, Rose was the one transporting him back to the Dawsons. She had been rather quiet during his stay at the hospital and he felt that they could use as much alone time as possible. Rose was of course honored, yet nervous. The fact that Julie glared at her when Jack said he wanted Rose to take him didn't help matters any.

After helping him into her car and getting him settled, she slid behind the wheel and was startled when he placed a hand over hers on the steering wheel.

"Can we talk?" He asked. He had sensed the tension between Julie and Rose and it had gotten him concerned. He had thought the two girls had called a truce, but now it felt like it did when he and Rose had first gotten together, except a couple of degrees worse and he didn't like it. He loved his cousin and he loved Rose. He didn't want them fighting.

"Sure," Rose started the car and backed out of the parking lot, unaware of his concerns.

"What is with you and Julie? I can cut the tension between you two with a knife," Jack questioned. No one had told him about Julie blaming Rose for the accident, not wanting to upset him. Rose had hoped that he hadn't noticed, but of course he did. He was so in tuned to the people around him; it'd be strange if he didn't.

Rose inwardly sighed and kept her eyes on the road. He wished that he hadn't asked her. She didn't want to upset him, not this soon after he got out of the hospital. "It doesn't matter."

"Rose…"

"It doesn't. Your opinion is the only one that matters," Rose continued to drive.

"And my opinion is that you two aren't getting along again and I want to know why," Jack replied, becoming annoyed. "Look, you said that truth is important to a relationship. So be truthful with me now and tell me what's going on with you and Julie?"

She stopped at the red light and looked at him. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't hurt him either and it'd hurt him to know what was going on between her and Julie. "We're just not getting along at the moment. It'll work itself out."

Jack frowned, not satisfied with the answer, but realizing that was probably all he was going to get out of Rose. She's been a little distant since the accident as well, like she was walking on eggshells. Afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing and it was driving him crazy, because that wasn't them. They've never been like that with each other. It was like she was afraid of making a wrong move.

"Can we go somewhere to talk alone?" Jack asked, wanting to get down to the bottom of whatever was going on with Rose. He wanted things to be the way they were before their little estrangement. He didn't want things like they were now. Like she was afraid to make a wrong move, or say the wrong thing.

"If we don't go straight to your house, I am sure they'll have a search party out looking for us."

"So that would be a no," Jack sighed, sitting back in his seat and looking out the window, giving up for now.

Rose felt guiltier than she already did. Jack was trying to talk to her, trying to find out what was wrong so he could fix it, but she couldn't allow it. Not right now anyway. He had just gotten out of the hospital and didn't need the stress.

Finally they pulled up in front of the Dawson house and parked. Jack got out of the car and waited for Rose to do the same. Once she was out of the car and locked it, they both headed into the house where there was a banner saying welcome home hanging from the ceiling and everyone jumped out from behind the furniture with a loud "Surprise!"

"Oh wow, I had no idea. There was no need for a party," Jack laughed. He looked at Rose with a smile. "Did you know that they were going to do this?"

"Not really," Rose gave a small smile, not really surprised that she didn't know. Feeling Julie's dislike, she still kept her distance from the group.

"We just thought that you deserved a decent welcome home party," Tommy laughed. "Don't worry. We kept it with just the inner circle here. The whole school won't show up."

Jack just laughed. "Thanks guys. This means a lot."

"Mom and dad made a special lunch. It should be done soon," Julie replied, nodding towards the kitchen.

"I look forward to it," Jack chuckled.

"Come on you guys, let Jack sit down. This is first few minutes home," Tommy chuckled.

"No one is standing in his way," Fabrizio laughed, stepping back, giving his friend space.

"Well someone definitely needs to give him space," Julie eyed Rose.

"Rose is just fine. She's where she belongs," Tommy glared at Julie.

Jack sighed, sensing the return of the tension. "Maybe Rose and I will just go upstairs to my room. No offense, but I'm not really in the party mood." At least he wasn't with Julie and Rose glaring at each other like rivals or something.

"Come on Jack, everyone is here to spend time with you. You and Rose can go to Jack and Rose land later," Julie frowned.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea. Jack and Rose need some alone time anyways," Tommy chuckled. "We'll be here for lunch and afterwards, right now, let's give Jack his space and let him get settled."

"I don't see why she gets to go upstairs with him then," Julie continued on, not caring about the glares that everyone was sending her.

Finally, Jack had enough.

"Because she's my girl and where I go, she goes. That should be a good enough explanation. Now if you'll excuse us," Jack grabbed Rose's hand and led her up to his room where he closed the door.

Once alone, he turned to her, not looking at all happy. Rose knew he had questions, but she didn't know if she could be the one to answer them.

"Do you want to explain what that was about? I feel like it's the beginning of the year again," Jack frowned.

Rose just shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. I don't want you to be mad."

"Well, I am already mad if you haven't noticed. Something is going on between you two and no one is telling me what it is. It's very frustrating."

Tears appeared in Rose's eyes, as she hugged her shoulders and looked away from him. "I'm sorry..."

Jack sighed, feeling guilty for that outburst. He was just so tired of being kept in the dark and of everyone being so weird. He was at the end of his rope. But still, he shouldn't take it out on Rose. By all appearances, enough was being taken out on her as it is.

"No, I'm sorry," Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I don't mean to take my frustration out on you. I just want you to talk to me so I can fix whatever this is."

"Maybe it shouldn't be fixed. Maybe..."

"Rose, just talk to me."

Rose opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, everything is ready, Jack. Come join us," Uncle Phil spoke through the door.

"I guess we should get downstairs," Rose moved to walk to the door, but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"This isn't over. I am going to find out what's going on, Rose."

Couldn't he understand that she was just trying to spare him? Why was he being so insistent? This thing with Julie wasn't anything new and it wasn't something that she couldn't handle.

"It's nothing that I can't handle, Jack. Don't worry about it," Rose sighed before walking out the door.

Jack just stood there for a moment, frustrated. Why wouldn't she talk to him? The accident didn't leave him weak or feeble. He could handle whatever it was. He didn't need her to shield him from it. He just needed her to talk to him.

When they reached downstairs, everyone was seated. There were two seats waiting for Jack and Rose between Phil and Beth. The food on the table was most of Jack's favorites and he couldn't keep his mouth from watering at the sight of it.

"Uncle Phil, Aunt Beth, this looks great. You didn't have to," Jack stammered.

"It wouldn't be a proper welcome home without all the things you like," Beth winked. "Come you two. Sit, while it's still hot."

Rose took the seat between Jack and Beth, keeping her distance from Julie. She sighed, thinking that only a few weeks ago she felt comfortable here in this house, but now she felt anything but. But she wasn't going to dwell on that. She was going to pretend that everything was as it used to be, or at least pretend to for Jack's sake.

But none of it was lost on Jack. During lunches, he would catch the way Julie would look at Rose sometimes or what she said which could be considered little jabs at Rose. Rose for her part was being mature and ignoring it, but Jack was at his breaking point.

Phil had offered coffee to go with the cake that Beth had prepared and was getting up to get it when Julie made a crack about how some people should get their own coffee instead of depending on others to get it for them.

Rose stiffened as the room got dangerously quiet. Everyone except for the adults looked at Rose and then back at Julie, but it was Jack who said something.

"Okay, I've had it. What is your problem with Rose this time, Julie? I'm not stupid, so don't say nothing. We all know that was aimed towards Rose. I've been ignoring it because she asked me to, but I'm not ignoring it anymore. Do you want to enlighten me or shall I ask some of the others?" Jack glared at his cousin, clear anger in his voice.

"Jack…," Rose tried to intervene, not wanting him so upset, even though it was too late and he most obviously was beyond upset. He was furious.

"No, Rose. I've tried it your way. I tried to ignore her, but I can't anymore. I want to know what's going on now."

Julie said nothing. She suddenly realized that she had pushed too far this time. She just bowed her head and looked at her plate.

"Jack, dear. Rose is right. It's not good for you to get so upset," Beth tried to defuse the situation.

"I'm already upset, Aunt Beth. I won't have anyone picking on Rose. Not any of her old friends and especially not any of mine."

Tommy placed his fork down, having enough himself. Jack deserved to know what was going on and how it was affecting his girlfriend. He had tried to keep quiet as well, but obviously, Julie wanted her cousin to hate her.

"I'll tell you, mate. Since obviously, your cousin there is not smart enough to let it rest," Tommy glared at Julie then looked at Jack. "The truth is, Julie's been blaming Rose for your accident from the moment it happened and she hasn't let up since. The rest of us took up for Rose of course, but you know Julie. She never knows when to fucking stop."

Tommy then looked at Julie, his gaze hard. "I told you that I'd tell Jack if you didn't stop. I told you that I had no problem letting him know how you were treating his girl and that he wouldn't be happy with you."

The room fell silent. Rose wanted to disappear, hating that she was the cause all the tension. She looked down at her empty plate, wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere else but there.

"Is that why Rose was blaming herself for the accident?" Jack's voice had a quiet edge to it. It was clear that he barely holding back his anger. How dare Julie. How dare she blame Rose for any of what had happened. If it was anyone's fault but Nathan Hockley's, it was his own for being out driving that night. Why blame Rose?

"You bet it was. She was even thinking of breaking up with you because of it. I'm glad that she changed her mind," Tommy continued.

"How dare you. How dare you do that to her," Jack glared at Julie, anger and hurt was clear in his voice. He had thought that Julie was finally accepting Rose. That she would no longer give her a hard time. But the minute something happened and he was out of commission, she was back to treating Rose like enemy number one.

"Well, if she had…," Julie tried but again Jack wasn't letting her off the hook.

"If nothing! What happened was not Rose's fault! None of it was! So what we had a rough patch. We had made up! If you want to blame someone, blame Nathan Hockley, but you leave Rose alone! Don't talk to her, don't look at her, do not even say her name! I mean it Julie! It is ending right now!"

"Fine. But when she breaks your heart again, or causes another accident, don't expect me to be there to witness it," Julie glared back at her cousin.

"She didn't cause this accident and I'm the one that broke her heart, not the other way around. So you can just stop blaming her for that too."

"Fine," Julie got up, finished eating. "I'm glad we got that settled. Rose can do no wrong."

"Julie, sit down," Phil ordered, also having enough of the tension. "I've about had enough of you as well. Finish your dessert, and then you may go to your room. Your cousin deserves some time with his friends without your causing all this strife."

"In fact, take your cake young lady and go to your room," Beth ordered her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Fine," Julie picked up her slice of cake and left the table, leaving everyone staring at her empty seat.

"I'd like to apologize to both you and Jack, Rose," Beth sighed, feeling somewhat responsible since it was her daughter. "She had no right to treat Rose the way she's been treating her."

"It's not your fault, Aunt Beth. It's Julie's. No one's but hers," Jack answered, his voice hard, yet tired.

The rest of the day was calm. With Julie up in her room, the tension was gone. Everyone sat in the living room, watching TV and listening to music. Finally, they all began to go home, exhausted from the day's events and looking forward to school in the morning.

Jack walked Rose to her car. He held her hand in his as they stood against the vehicle, not really wanting to say good-bye. Rose still felt a little out of sorts, but she was in a better mood than she was earlier and allowed herself to enjoy just being close to Jack. She smiled as he again ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry for all the shit you had to put up with these past few weeks," Jack sighed.

"It's not your fault..."

"Come on, some of it was. Especially that week we weren't talking. If I had never lied to you, it wouldn't have happened. But you already know all of that."

"Yes, I do and you've already been forgiven fully for that," Rose sighed, not liking to even think about that week she had punished them both.

"I'm especially sorry for Julie blaming you for the accident...was that way you said that you were cursed and why you tried to break up with me?"

Rose winced at the memory and shrugged. "Not the whole reason. I've been feeling like I was cursed for a while, but I guess her blaming me for the accident just compounded it."

Jack shook his head, cursing his cousin for this. "Don't listen to her, Rose. You are not cursed. And the only person responsible for that accident was Nathan Hockley. May he rest in hell. I'd go through it again if it meant helping karma get him."

"Don't say that Jack," Rose stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sorry he's dead, but I wouldn't ever risk you to get justice on him. I just wouldn't. I love you too much."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "And I love you too much to let you shoulder any of the blame of what happened. It wasn't your fault. It never was. Please, stop blaming yourself, Rose. I know that you say you aren't, but you still are. I can tell."

"It's not that easy...I know it wasn't in my mind...but in my heart...I feel differently," She clung to him, burying her face against his chest. "I know that I don't deserve you. I don't deserve what we have...but I can't it give up..."

"I don't want you to give it up," he made her look at him, placing a gentle finger under her chin and lifting her gaze until their eyes met. "And I will keep telling you that it's not your fault until you begin to feel it. I promise. I'm not going to let drown in self-blame. Not over this or anything else."

Rose smiled and sniffed back her tears. How she came to be so lucky to have someone like Jack in her life was a mystery to her, but she wasn't going to question it. She may feel like she didn't deserve Jack, but as long as he felt that she was deserving of his love, she wasn't going to question it. She was just going to love him back, twice as much.

"I love you, Rose. More than anything."

"I love you too...more than you'd ever know..."

"I guess I'll let you go now. We'll be leaving on that cruise in a few more weeks and I'm barely ready," Jack chuckled.

"Do you want to go shopping for it? I brought so much already, but I'd really like to go with you," Rose smiled, thinking of herself and Jack at the mall shopping together. She wondered if he'd let her pick out some of his clothes.

"That would be awesome," Jack laughed, pulling her into a deep kiss.

She was breathless when the kiss ended and she wished she could have more. "I better go now...school tomorrow..."

"You're picking me up, right?"

"Of course," Rose smiled, kissing him one more time. She made herself step away and get into the car. "Seven thirty sharp."

"Right," Jack chuckled. He was going to miss his car, but he didn't mind driving with Rose. Just as long as they were together. "Bye Rose..."

"Bye, Jack. See you tomorrow," She waved, starting the car and driving off, feeling thankful that things were finally getting back to normal with them.


	46. Return to Venice Beach

_(I had to break through writer's block, but here it is thankfully and I'm pretty satisfied with it. I was going to start off with them going on the cruise, but felt a filler chapter was needed to break the arch of angst they had just been through. So this is a really fluffy chapter with some smut included. There's also a shout out to Koshi McFly in a way. Her recent chapters of Light Up My Life has inspired this chapter. So I'm also dedicating this chapter to her as well. Thank you for all the encouragement on my stories and listening to the different ideas I get for them. Your reviews and your constructive criticism as well is greatly appreciated! Anyway, enough rambling from me and on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!)_

It's one week before the big senior class trip. Things between Jack and Rose have gotten better, but Jack felt that there still was some tension between them. Tension that he didn't want there for the class trip, so he decided to that a spontaneous trip to the beach house in Venice would do the trick. It'd just be he and Rose and that's what he needed. No ignoring Julie because she won't be there. No calls from friends, because both he and Rose agreed that the Venice house was a no telephone territory. It was just to be the two of them.

Rose's car made the trip smoothly. Jack missed his car, but he had to admit that he loved riding in Rose's car with the top down. He loved the way the air felt blowing through his hair and how it made Rose's curl's bounce gracefully, tempting him to run his fingers through the soft strands.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Rose giggled, feeling Jack's eyes on her once again.

"It's your hair. I want to play with those gorgeous curls," Jack happily sighed. "I should draw you like this. Your eyes on the road, your gorgeous hair blowing in the wind."

Rose blushed. She never did understand why Jack was always drawing her. She just couldn't believe him when he said that she was just that beautiful and inspirational. He was her boyfriend; he probably had to say that. "You should draw something more interesting. Like the sunset…or some gorgeous flowers."

"I already have my gorgeous flower right here," Jack took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. Then you would understand."

Finally they pulled into the driveway that led up to the Dawson beach house. Rose parked her car into the disused garage that they hadn't even used last time and got out, grabbing her overnight bag while Jack grabbed his bag and portfolio. They walked out of the garage and looked at the house, memories running through their heads. The place hadn't changed since the last time they had been here, which seemed like a thousand years ago now. A time before Jack's big mess up and Rose's hurt feelings and the accident that had Rose now feeling less deserving of the boy she had loved here.

They both felt a disconnect from the happy couple that had shared this place earlier that year. Hopefully, this overnight trip will help them find that couple again so they can go on with their lives and be happy in time for the big cruise coming up.

Rose licked her lips, feeling a little nervous. She still remembered that night she first made love to Jack. He had given her the meaning of the act back to her. He had made it into something beautiful for her. It was something that she didn't deserve.

Jack looked at her again and sighed as he saw the look on her face. It was a look that he had seen more than once since the accident and it made him even angrier with his cousin each and every time. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Stop that," He simply said.

Rose frowned. "What?"

"Stop thinking that you don't deserve this. You do. You deserve all of it, especially after the year you had. So stop thinking that you don't."

Rose blinked confused, and then she had no choice but to smile wryly with a little laugh. "Damn your ability to read me."

Jack just smiled and kissed her hand. "You're an open book and I'm glad. So when you feel like that, I can banish the thoughts from your head."

He gripped her hand and pulled her up onto the porch and into the house. Rose looked around, again noting that it was just as they had left it.

"So what do we do now?"

"How about we take our bags up to the bedroom and then we go out to eat somewhere fancy? We're going to need all the practice we can get for the cruise," Jack winked, trying not to think how he liked how soft Roses skin looked in the lime green sundress that she was wearing. God, she was so beautiful. His fingers still wanted to get lost amongst those gorgeous red curls of hers.

"That sounds like a plan…and then maybe we can take a walk on the boardwalk? I'm in the mood to look at some art," Rose smiled, trying not to think of how his gaze was making her feel hot inside or how just the thought of being alone with him in the bedroom made her desire for him rise some more. Right now, she could still remember how his artist fingers had felt on her bare skin. He wanted him to touch her like that again. Like she was some masterpiece he was putting together…

"I'd like that too. Okay, that's what we'll do. And then we can come back here and watch Ghost."

Rose's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting him to bring her favorite movie of all time. "Jack…you brought Ghost?"

"Of course. It is your favorite, movie, right? I was thinking of bringing Ghostbusters or the Back to the Future trilogy, but I figured that you'd want something more romantic….I also brought Dirty Dancing as well. We can have a Patrick Swayze double feature if you like…"

Rose squealed and dropped her bags as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Jack always seemed to think of what she'd like. "Thank you! I love Patrick Swayze! He was so romantic…and I promise. Next time we'll watch Ghostbusters and Back to the Future. That Marty McFly is pretty romantic himself."

"You think so?" Jack laughed, trying not to feel too jealous. After all, Michael J Fox was twice their age now and Marty McFly was a fictional guy. Jack Dawson was very much real.

"Oh yeah. But he's not as romantic as you," Rose giggled, loving the little spike of jealousy in Jack's eyes. It was good to know that he was capable of getting jealous too. Even if it was of a fictional character.

"Let's get these bags upstairs than be on our way," Rose kissed Jack again before picking up her bag and going up to the bedroom that they were going to share.

After they got through dumping their bags in front of the closet, they joined hands and left the house. Jack knew just the restaurant that Rose would enjoy. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was still nice, even though it was a little more pricy than normal restaurants.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, allowing Jack to take the lead. He of course knew the area more than she did.

"You'll see. You are going to love it," Jack grinned, continuing to walk along until they reach a two story square brick building with a balcony surrounding the top floor and a small patio in the back. The building sat on the beach and French music drifted out into the air, mixing in with the sound of seagulls, giving the atmosphere a romantic flare.

Rose gasped at the sight of the building. "Why didn't you bring me here last time?"

"Last time we both were a bit too preoccupied. I hadn't even thought about it," Jack chuckled, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it then like he did now.

Rose blushed. "I know what you mean. My mind was on the thought of just being with you, I probably wouldn't have remembered this place anyway. It's good that you've brought me here now. Now I'll remember it better."

"You don't want to be with me now?" Jack teased. He knew she did. It was in her eyes every time she looked at him or touched her hand.

"Oh I do. It's just not so overwhelming like it was last time. Last time I couldn't think of anything else but you. Now I'm more stable," Rose giggled as Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders and steered her inside, where there was a hostess waiting for them.

"Bonjour. How may I help you?" The pretty brunette smiled.

"Table for two please. Make it somewhere quiet and private and where we can see the ocean," Jack requested.

The hostess just smiled and grabbed two menus. "Follow me monsieur."

Jack kept Rose's hand in his until they were seated at the far corner of the restaurant away from the other diners, at a window that looked out onto the beach with the ocean stretching out into the horizon. Rose gasped at the beauty of the scene.

"This is lovely Jack," She smiled happily at her boyfriend, who looked rather pleased himself.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack turned to the hostess, knowing that she was the one that deserved the credit.

"It's my pleasure. I'll leave you two to make your choices. Your waitress will be with you in a moment," The hostess winked before leaving the teenagers to themselves.

Rose opened the menu and looked unsure. The place was indeed pricey. "Jack…why don't we make this my treat? You're providing everything else. I should contribute."

"You don't have to do that Rose. I have some money left over from the funds I had for cruise shopping. It's no problem," Jack shrugged, not minding at all. He loved spoiling his girl. He inwardly grinned at that. This perfect lovely princess was his girl. He couldn't help but be proud that she was with him.

"I know, but I want to also contribute in this relationship. I don't want to be some decorative princess that depends on her man for everything…are you preening?" Rose laughed noticing Jack's posture, which seemed a bit straighter than usual.

"Preening? Isn't that something a bird does?" Jack asked, an eyebrow arched.

"You are! You're preening! I don't know what for, but you are!"

Jack's smile faded a little and his face turned serious. "You really don't know why?"

Rose just shook her head, not liking how serious Jack seemed now.

"I have every reason to…preen as you call it. I have every reason to be proud. I'm the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl in the world. I have the love of a girl whose beauty could launch a thousand ships if need be. And not only is she beautiful, she's kind and sweet, and smart too. So yeah. I'm very proud."

Rose blushed. No one has ever said something like that to her, not even Matthew. Jack treated her in a way that no man has ever treated her before. "You really know how to charm a girl, Jack."

"That's nice to know. But I don't want just any girl. I want you. Only you."

"You know, I'm proud too. All the girls in here are looking at our table…"

"Because of you," Jack interjected, sure that everyone who had eyes were admiring his girl. Men and women alike.

"No. They're not looking at me at all. They're looking at the beautiful man I'm with. Everything about you is so pretty, from your face to your gorgeous soul. You're the most wonderful boy and I am proud to have your love, even though I don't deserve it…"

"Hey, stop that. Look, I am the one that decides who deserves my love, no one else. Not Julie and not you. I decide. It's my choice and I choose you. You deserve my love, devotion…all I have to give. It's yours and you deserve it," Jack kissed her hand.

"One day I'm going to believe you, Jack. Then it'll be too late to make a quick get away," Rose smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not going to want to get away. Not ever," Jack grinned, opening up his menu. "Let's order, shall we? Oh look, they have caviar…"

"I happen to hate caviar," Rose laughed, remembering a long ago conversation they once had about rich people and their taste for expensive things and Rose had gone on a tangent about how disgusting she found caviar and hated whoever thought it was a good idea to eat raw fish eggs.

"I remember," Jack winked, also remembering the rant. "Which is why I'm skipping it. Don't want to displease my lady."

They ended up ordering a pasta dish for Rose and a steak dish for Jack and shared a large chocolate dessert that was really made for two people to share.

Once dinner was finished, the teens put their money together and paid for the meal. Jack had wanted to pay the whole bill himself, but Rose insisted on helping. Jack didn't argue. If paying for her half of the meal was what Rose wanted, he'll let her. All that mattered was that they reconnected again and grew stronger. Leaving the restaurant, he was pretty sure that they were almost back to where they used to be before his big mess up.

…..

Back at the house, Rose put on some popcorn while Jack got the soda and they went up to the bedroom, where Jack popped in Dirty Dancing first. They cuddled together as they watched the movie. He watched Rose as she laughed at the amusing parts and sighed at the romantic parts. At the end, she looked at Jack with stars in her eyes.

"I would love to dance like that with you, Jack," She sighed.

"Well, prom is coming up. I'll just walk up and say, no one puts Rose in a corner, then sweep you off your feet," Jack grinned, kissing her nose.

"No, I mean real ballroom dancing. The lifts and all. It'd be so great if we learned how, wouldn't it?"

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "And tell me, where would we dance like that, Rose? I mean, we can learn, but where will we be able to show it off?"

"New York. We can get a job at a resort like Penny and Johnny and teach people how to dance too and at night, wow them with our dance moves! Wouldn't it be fun, Jack? To lift me up in the air like a bird! I'd really feel like I'm flying like that," Rose sighed dreamily.

Jack just smiled, loving to hear Rose talk like this, her voice full of happiness and hope. Even if it never happened, it was wonderful just to hear her talk. It made him want to make it happen. "We'll see Rose. We'll see. If anything, I'll teach you how to fly, one way or another."

"I'm going to hold you to that Jack."

The next movie, Ghost, of course ended with Rose in tears. She was cuddled between Jack's legs, pressed against his chest. Her face was buried in the white t-shirt he wore while he held her tight and stroked her back, ignoring how tight his night shorts now fitted, thanks to her closeness. She was so soft and she smelled of wild flowers and god he wanted her.

"Why, Jack? Whhhhy?" Rose sobbed.

"I know, Rose. But think of it this way. Someday, they'll meet up in heaven and will have a lovely reunion. He'll take her in his arms and kiss her like she's never been kissed before and all the angels will applaud to see two soulmates back together again…"

Rose sniffed, lifting her face to look at him, tears sliding from her beautiful green eyes. "Jack…"

"Yes Rose?"

"Can I use that in my next fanfic story?"

Jack couldn't help it. He laughed. He had no idea that Rose wrote fanfic, but if she wanted to use it, it was hers. "It's yours. Use it if you wish."

Rose happily squealed and hugged him tight, her body pressing against his, causing him to gasp as she again pressed against a certain part of his anatomy. She pulled away, blushing. "Sorry about that…"

He swallowed and smiled, readjusting his hips so she wasn't pressed up against him so tightly. "It's okay…no harm done…"

Rose just smiled, before doing something that Jack had not been expecting her to do. She pulled off the sundress she had been wearing, leaving herself clad only in a lacy white bra and matching panties.

Jack's pants tightened even more at the sight of her. God, she was too beautiful. "Rose…"

"Take it off me, Jack…"

Jack's mouth ran dry as he reached around her and unfastened the bra and slid it off her. He watched as her milky white breasts were exposed. He had seen her naked before, and each time was like the first time. He couldn't take his eyes off of the curvy beauty before him.

She reached out and pulled down his shorts. His breathing hitched when his erection was exposed, ready and waiting for her.

"Put your hands on me Jack…and I'll put my hands on you…"

Their lovemaking was slow and luxurious as they explored each other's bodies once again. They each felt the reconnecting of their spirits as they lost each other in themselves. As their climax hit, they knew that what had been lost was regained and they were stronger than ever. They had been to the dark abyss and had survived. Their love was strong and would see them through anything. It was all that they would ever need.

Laying in Jack's arms afterward, Rose felt the feeling that she didn't deserve him and what they shared disappear. Jack was right. The choice was his and he had chosen her. There was no point in arguing the point or feeling any other way. If Jack felt that she was deserving of all he was giving her, well then she was. It didn't matter what anyone else had to say about the matter.


	47. Titania (1)

After spending hours on a plane to Orlando, Florida, the senior class of JFK High had finally arrived at the docks where they were to board the new Carnival Cruise Ship Titania. It was the biggest ship that the line had ever built and had all that was expected of a Carnival ship, from an open air movie theater, to a pool with a slide, clubs, and plenty of restaurants. It was going to be a fun time for the senior class.

Jack gripped Rose's hand as he helped her out of the car. He had to laugh as her green eyes took in the large white ship.

"It doesn't look any bigger than a Royal Cruise Line ship," She critiqued.

"It's at least ten times more fun than a Royal Cruise though," Jack snorted, amused. "You are far too difficult to impress, Rose."

"Well I am a first class girl," She winked, kissing his cheek before checking for her bags. "Trudy, did we get everything?"

"I do believe, so," her friend nervously nodded, her eyes moving over the crowd, as if she was expecting someone.

"Looking for someone, Trudy?" Jack asked.

Trudy nervously smiled and nodded, not knowing how to tell Rose the news. She didn't think she'd care, but still, they used to be an item. "I...um...I invited Matthew. We've been talking for the past month and we've gotten close and I thought it'd be fun...but then I remembered...and I didn't know how to tell you…," she trailed off and took a deep breath, giving Rose a pleading look. "Are you angry?"

Rose blinked in shock. She hadn't been expecting her former boyfriend to join them on this trip, but she didn't see why she should care if he joined Trudy. She had no hold on him. He could see whoever he wanted. Even her closest friend. "Oh Trudy, why should I care? I'm not angry. In fact, I'm glad that the to of you are getting along and that he's obviously over me."

"Thank god," Trudy sighed in relief, just as Matthew arrived with his arms full of luggage.

"Sorry I'm late. Bloody airport security," Matthew chuckled, kissing Trudy's cheek.

Tommy and Annabelle were next to show up, hand in hand. "So this is the ship that Helga booked? Nice," Tommy nodded his approval. "Too bad it's not an Irish ship, though. It'd be as solid as a rock, big Irish hands..."

Annabelle just rolled her eyes. "The ship is fine, even if it wasn't made by Irish hands. Or Italian for that matter. Oh my god, Matthew Calvert?" she recognized the dark hair boy standing with Trudy. "I haven't seen you in ages. In fact, you and Rose used to be a pair, right?"

Matthew just laughed. "Right. But we both have moved on."

"Ok, so my woman knows you, but I don't. Who are you?" Tommy asked, wrapping an arm around Annabelle's shoulder, who just blushed at being called Tommy's woman.

"This is Matthew Calvert. Matthew, this is Tommy, Annabelle's boyfriend and one of Jack's friends and this is my boyfriend Jack. You're finally meeting him..."

"Finally?" Jack asked.

Rose blushed and shrugged. "I kind of talked his head off about you."

It was Jack's turn to blush and laughed as he shook Matthew's hand. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for being there for Rose. I hope she didn't say too many mean things about me."

"Hey," Rose frowned and then shrugged. "It wasn't all mean."

Matthew just laughed. "It was obvious that she's crazy about you so I figure that you can' be that bad of a guy."

"Why is everyone just standing here and not boarding the ship?" Helga demanded as she and Fabrizio arrive, followed by Derrick and a sullen Julie.

Julie and Jack still weren't talking. She wouldn't have even come on this trip if it hadn't been for Derrick wanting to come, mainly to keep an eye on his sister. Not that he didn't trust Tommy, he just wanted to be around in case he was needed.

"We were admiring the ship," Tommy laughed. "It's a right ugly thing if you ask me."

"Well no one did. I think it's wonderful," Helga happily smiled. "Anyway, everyone has their room numbers right? Julie and I are bunking together while Annabelle, Rose, and Trudy are sharing a stateroom. Jack and Fabrizio are sharing a room while Tommy, Derrick, and Trudy's date share. Here's the assignments and numbers."

Everyone examined the slips of paper that Helga handed out.

Jack frowned, feeling a little disappointed. "Too bad we can't share with the girl we're with."

"Yeah," Fabrizio nodded also disappointed. "We are seniors. We can control ourselves."

"Poor baby," Helga giggled, kissing Fabrizio's cheek. "Sorry, guys. It was the only way to get the school to agree to a chaperoneless cruise."

"Enough dilly dallying out here. Let's board and get settled before the ship leaves without us," Tommy took Annabelle's hand and led her up the ramp that lead into the ship.

Rose again looked at the ship and shivered. For some reason she just didn't like the look of it.

"What's wrong?"Jack frowned, noticing Rose's distress.

Rose shrugged. She couldn't really explain her reluctance to board the ship. She had been looking forward to this cruise with Jack ever since they had signed up for it. Of course, she was disappointed that they wouldn't be sharing a room, but that didn't explain her reluctance to board. "I just felt like a goose walked over my grave or something."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You'll be fine. I promise. We're in this together. You jump, I jump." He didn't know what was bothering her, but he was sure it was nothing. "Come on. Let's go get settled in and then we can explore the ship."

"That sounds good," Rose smiled, pushing her sudden case of nerves out of her mind as she followed him on board.

…..

After depositing their bags in their respective rooms, Jack and Rose met on deck eager to get underway and do some exploring of the ship.

"Our room is awesome," Jack grinned, spotting Rose coming to meet him.

"Ours is not bad itself. Would have been better if it was just one room with a king size bed for the two of us," Rose pouted, still disappointed that the wouldn't be sleeping together.

Jack laughed and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Let's not think about that disappointment anymore. There will be plenty of times for us to be together on this trip. Cruises aren't known to be incredibly romantic for nothing..."

Their eyes met and their lips curved into a smile as they leaned in closer and closer, but the moment was ruined when someone shouted a "goodbye!"

Curious, Jack moved his face to look over Rose's shoulder and saw people leaning against the rail, waving goodbye to the people on the dock. "Oh cool! Come on!" Jack laughed, running over to the railing and beginning to wave as well.

"Goodbyeeee! I'll miss you! Goodbye!" He shouted, waving.

Rose laughed, confused. She had thought that they had said all of their goodbyes at the airport in California. "Do you know someone down there, Jack?"

"Of course not! That's not the point!" Jack grinned at her before turning back to the crowd below and continuing to wave.

Rose wondered what the point was if you didn't know anyone? It wasn't like anyone was paying attention. Sighing, she decided to join Jack. Why not? She stood next to him and waved, shouting a "good-bye" and a "I will never forget you!"

They stood there waving and shouting good-bye as the ship began to pull away from the dock, beginning the journey to the Bahamas. Rose almost didn't feel his hand wrap around hers as he stepped away from the railing.

"Mind sharing what the point of that was?" Rose asked, fully amused.

"I don't really know. It's a tradition," Jack shrugged, laughing when he received a light punch from his girlfriend. "Ow, what's that for?"

"Making me wave good-bye to strangers."

"Ah it was fun!" Jack laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "And just think, you probably made some awkward fella's week. "

"So where to now?" Rose yawned, beginning to feel a little tired, not to mention hungry. "I think I'd like to try one of the smaller cafes. What do you think?"

"Hmm...good idea. I am hungry and we have at least three more hours until dinner. A snack won't hurt," Jack chuckled. "Come on. One of those cafes have to be around here somewhere…

…

They had found a small ice cream cafe and had shared a large sundae. Jack had fun feeding Rose from his spoon and Rose just enjoyed being with Jack. She found that she could just spend her life looking at him and die completely happy. Now that their hunger was sated for the time being, they returned to exploring the ship.

Rose looked out at the ocean, admiring how the rays of the sun played against the water. "It's so beautiful."

"You know, we should forget our plans about New York. We should get a yacht and live out at sea."

Rose laughed. She loved the thought, but she didn't think they would last for long. There was a difference between a pleasure cruise and actually living their lives out at sea. But then again, as long as she had Jack to wake up to, his body to wrap herself around, she'd be just fine.

"I'm looking forward to New York to be honest," Rose sighed, stepping up to the rail and looking out at the horizon as Jack stood next to her. "A place of our own. No more having to say goodbye at night. Being able to wake up next to you every single day..."

Jack smiled, running his hand down her red curls. "I like the thought of that too. We still have to visit it though. I have an interview at the academy the week after next. Do you think you can convince your mother to let you come with me?"

"She doesn't tell me what to do hardly. She tries, but I'm eighteen now. A legal adult, so she really can't say anything. God, so much is coming up so fast. We're on our senior trip...now we have New York to look forward to...and then prom...then graduation...oh my god...how are we going to get so much done in so little time?"

Jack laughed. "Oh and don't forget about senior skip day, senior day at Disneyland, and..."

"Jack stop!"

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Overwhelmed?"

"Totally."

"We'll get through all the fun like we've gotten through everything else. Together. I'm going to make last months of high school unforgettable for you Rose, and I mean that in a good way. You deserve it after all that's happened to you."

"Rose sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I wouldn't have gotten through it without you, Jack. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rose. There's going to be only good things for now on. I promise."

"You shouldn't do that. Make promises you can't keep," Rose sighed, remembering the curse that she still wasn't quite sure that didn't exist.

"oh I'm going to be able to keep this one. No bad thing is allowed within a hundred feet of you."

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "You are insane Jack Dawson."

"Isn't that why you like me so much?"

Rose just giggled. "I suppose."

"The future is wide open for us both, Rose. All you have to do is spread your wings and fly into it."

Rose arched a brow. "Really?"

Jack nodded, a wide grin on his face. He had an idea. He didn't know if he would be able to pull it off, but he was going to try. "Follow me. Come on."

Rose blinked in surprise as Jack began pulling her along the deck. What in the world was he doing? Where were they going? This was absurd, yet she couldn't protest. She just wordlessly followed, trusting that he knew what he was doing.

It was a long walk, but finally they found themselves where Jack wanted them to be. At the bow of the ship. Rose looked around, having a feeling that they weren't supposed to be in this section of the ship, but there was no officers around to say anything, so she just trusted Jack.

"Jack, why are we here?" She nervously asked.

"You trust me, right?" was his simple question.

Rose just smile and rolled her eyes a little. "Of course I do. More than anyone. You know that."

"Alright. Just trust me now and close your eyes."

Rose did so and giggled, when he turned her around to face the ocean and she felt him standing next to her.

"Alright. Step upon to the rail. Don't worry, I got ya," Jack instructed, his voice free of worry.

Rose wondered what this was about. Was it even safe? But as she asked herself that, she grasped the rail with both hands and stepped up onto the lower rail. She nearly giggled as she felt Jack step up behind her, his body making her feel more secure.

"Keep your eyes closed…"

Rose kept her eyes tightly shut as she felt him take her hands in his and lift them off the rail an out to her side as if they were playing the childish game of airplanes. She frowned as she felt his hands leave hers, but her smile returned when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Alright, now open your eyes..."

Rose did just that and gasped in delight. Looking out over the horizon, standing on the bow of a moving ship, her arms outstretched and the wind blowing back her hair, she felt that she was flying.

"Jack, I'm flying," She was amazed. How did he know about this? She shouldn't question it. The fact was that he did and he had shared the experience with her.

She giggled as he placed his hands over hers, his fingers slipping through her own, as if they were dancing...or making love.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up she goes...up she goes…," Jack sang into her ears, also overcome with the feeling of flying with Rose. Together, they were flying into the horizon, into the future and together was what they always will be.

Jack lowered her arms down before wrapping his arms around her waist. She gripped his arms and looked back at him and saw nothing but pure love. Their lips met in a heated kiss. She placed a hand behind his head, deepening the kiss.

"What is this? What are you two kids doing? Get down from there!" An authoritative voice demanded.

The teens pulled out of the kiss to see an astonished crew member staring at them. "You two aren't supposed to be here and that there is dangerous! Get out of here!"

"Yes sir," Jack hoped down and lifted Rose off of the railing. "I was just showing the lady the horizon."

"Well she's seen it. Now I suggest that you two get out of here. Dinner will be in thirty minutes," The crew member growled. He watched as the teens walked and in hand away from the bow and shook his head. It seemed like every year, there was someone wanting to check out the bow.


	48. Titania(2)

Rose couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Jack and being with him. She looked over at the beds of her roommates and was relieved to find them asleep. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe and slippers before slipping out into the hallway, hoping that a crew member wouldn't wander by. It would be hard to explain what she was doing out in the hall in the new silk pajamas she had purchased.

Silently, she padded down the hall until she reached the room number that Jack had pointed out to her earlier. She slowly opened the door and slipped inside the dimly lit room to see Fabrizio sound asleep in one bed while Jack was sitting at the table, busy sketching in his portfolio. He wore only his pajama bottoms, leaving his chest naked and in plain view of a lust-filled girlfriend. A girlfriend that he hadn't heard enter because he was too busy drawing.

Rose smiled, unable to take her eyes off of him. He was a lovely picture, with his long hair spilling over his eyes, his forehead creased in concentration an a pink tongue sticking out as his artist hands slide charcoal along the paper, creating a picture. She loved him like this, when his art consumed him. A small glance in her direction sadly broke the spell. His eyes widened in shock to see her standing there in middle of his room.

"Rose," He whispered, dropping his drawing tools and standing up from his chair. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

She was tempted to say yes, just to see what he would do, but decided to keep it truthful. There was no need to manipulate him into holding her. "I needed to see you. I couldn't sleep."

Jack grinned, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake Fabrizio. "So you decided to sneak into my room huh?"

"I like to live dangerously."

"That is quite clear now," Jack snorted, walking over to her and taking her hand in his. "Want to sit down?"

"No. I want to do this," She wrapped her arms around him and stepped in closer, pressing her mouth against his in a passionate kiss. She had never really been this forward with him before, but it felt good, especially when he read her so well and returned the kiss with the same passion she felt.

One hour later, they laid in his bed, their naked bodies twined around each other as they laid covered by blankets. Fabrizio still snored loudly from his own bed, unaware of what had taken place just a few feet away.

"I don't think I can return to my room," Rose giggled, resting her head against Jack's chest. She felt happy, sated, and comfortably at home. This was where she belonged, in Jack's arms.

"Don't. Stay here. I doubt Fabri would mind. We can share my bed. What are they going to do? Report us to the chaperones?" Jack chuckled.

"There are none," Rose giggled. "I doubt I'm the only one sneaking into their lover's room in the dead of the night."

"We shouldn't get used to this. We still have the rest of the school year to live apart you know."

"Don't remind me," Rose sighed, closing her eyes. She knew that it was all too easy to get used to sleeping beside him and waking up with him each morning. That there were withdrawal pains to deal with after the trip was over, but she couldn't think of that now. She could only think of being in his arms. Being home, where she belonged.

"We are so screwed," Jack chuckled, kissing her one last time before settling down for sleep. "But it's a nice kind of screwed."

Rose smiled and gently touched his cheek, noticing how bright his eyes were and how soft his skin felt under her hand. She wanted more of these moments, when it was just them after a long day. There was a comfortableness to moments like this. Moments when she knew for a fact that he was hers and she was his and it'll always be that way.

One thing she did know, that on a simple level, he was all she had left when it came to family and love. Her mother...she tried, but when it came to people who protected her against the world, Jack was all she had left. Maybe that's why the next four words came out, surprising them both.

"Will you marry me?" She sighed, her eyes staring into his.

Jack's mouth fell open in shock as he was fully awake again. A marriage proposal had been something that he had not been expecting. He really hadn't thought about it. Maybe he hadn't heard right. "Did you just propose to me?"

"I know that it's not traditional. It's supposed to be you down on one knee in a romantic setting, but laying here with you, looking into your eyes...I've never felt so safe and so loved and...I want this forever," Rose stammered. He looked so shocked. Really, she hadn't expected this herself, but her emotions had pushed the words out before she could stop them and now that she had them out there, she didn't want to take them back, even if she could. Jack was all she had left in the world and she wanted to make it official. But what if he didn't feel the same?

"I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting this," Jack chuckled, twisting one of her red curls around his fingers. "I love you so much and I am so happy that I can make you feel safe and loved. That's how I want you to always feel. You know, after losing my parents and my sister, I never thought I could feel anything as complete as my love for you. You're my whole world. You make everything worth it. My art...my life...it's all yours. Including my love and my soul," He kissed her gently and looked deeply into her eyes. "But is this what you really want, Rose? We're both still young and forever is a long time..."

Is this what she really wanted? A lifetime with Jack? To become Mrs. Dawson? To be forever a part of his life? Yes, that's exactly what she wanted. He was her everything. Her heart, her soul, her life. Without him, she would have nothing at all to live for. Of course this was what she wanted. "Yes. Yes, it's exactly what I want. We may be young and forever may be a long time, but who better to spend it with than my soul mate and that's what you are Jack."

Jack smiled, blinking back his tears. "I love you so much Rose..."

"Jack you pazzo, just say yes," a sleepy Fabrizio spoke up, having woken up in time to hear the proposal. "I accept best man, by the way."

Both Jack and Rose laughed. Somehow it seemed fitting for Fabrizio to be the first to know. After all, he had been the first to know that they were a romantic couple.

"Yes, and not because Fabri will curse me out in Italian if there was any other answer than that," Jack chuckled, pulling her close as he kissed her deeply. "I'll marry you, Rose. But let's make it for sometime in the future, yeah?"

"Okay," Rose giggled, kissing him again and again, feeling giddy. Jack was hers and he'd always be hers. It was all she ever wanted. As long as she had Jack, she would be fine.

…..

Rose sneaked back into her room before sunrise and remained there until Trudy had woke up. Trudy wasn't surprised to see Rose wide awake, dressed in her new emerald green one piece and a see through yellow skirt decorated with green roses. Her red curls fell down her back and shoulders.

"You're back," Trudy grinned, laughing at the surprise on Rose's face. "I saw you sneak out. How was Mr. Dawson?"

Rose smiled. "Wonderful. As always. How did you know I had gone to see Jack?"

"I know you. Your mind has been on nothing but sleeping with him all day yesterday and the look of disappointment on your face when you found out that you had to share a room with us girls was telling. I knew that you'd be paying him a nightly visit. Don't worry. I won't tell your mother."

"Like she would care or could do anything about it," Rose smiled, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair.

"Don't be so hard on your mother, Rose. She's trying to do her best. I don't think it's easy for her. According to my grandma, she had a very stiff upbringing herself. I don't think she even knows how to be any different."

"You are probably right about that. But enough about my mother. What are our plans for today?"

"Matthew wants to check out the pool and slide and Tommy wants to go to a club tonight. Fabrizio and Helga are planning to check out more of the restaurants and Derrick and Julie...well no one knows what they plan since no one is really talking to Julie..."

Rose sighed, feeling a little guilty. Julie hadn't really been a part of the group since Jack's welcome home dinner. Really, it'd be nice if the two made peace and things returned to normal, but neither Jack nor Julie seemed interested.

"It sure would be nice if those two reconciled. But I doubt it'll ever happen," Trudy sighed.

"Yeah. Especially when she learns that Jack and I are…," Rose left off, stopping herself from spilling anything.

Trudy frowned. "You and Jack are what?"

Rose smiled. Why not tell Trudy? It's not like they were keeping it a big secret. After all, Fabrizio knew and he was sure to tell Helga. Why not tell Trudy, who was her closest friend?

"Jack and I are engaged..."

Trudy's eyes widened and she sat back down on her bed as her mind processed the news. "You and Jack are engaged? When did this happen?"

Rose giggled, loving the shock on her friend's face. Absolutely no one had been expecting this obviously. "Last night. I looked in his eyes, realized that I wanted him in my life forever...so I proposed."

The squeal from Trudy was enough to make Annabelle mumble then turn her back to them, pulling the covers over her head, making both Trudy and Rose laugh. Trudy stood up and raced over to Rose. "You proposed?!"

Rose just smiled and nodded.

"And he accepted?"

"After some talking and a threat from a sleepy Fabrizio he did," Rose giggled. "Oh we're not getting married right away of course. But it's a promise. Someday, I am going to become Mrs. Jack Dawson!"

Both girls happily squealed, hugging each other tight. Trudy was ecstatic for her friend. Rose had suffered so much tragedy in such a short time. This engagement, it was the start of good times ahead for the beautiful redhead.

"I am so happy for you, Rose! Breakfast is on me! I'm treating both you and Jack to breakfast..."

"Trudy that's not necessary..."

"I want to! You deserve it!" Trudy laughed, hugging her friend. "Now get dressed. We'll have to collect everyone and be on our way before breakfast is over and it'd be a celebratory lunch instead."

…..

It didn't take long for Trudy and Rose to gather their friends up for breakfast. By time the girls were showered and changed, everyone was up and ready to start their day. After breakfast, and sharing the news and the congratulations and the rolling of eyes on Julie's part, they all decided to enjoy the ships continental breakfast in the dining area before going to gather around the pool and it's slide. Jack and Rose sat together and watched as their friends made use of the slide.

"We should make use of that," Jack smiled, watching Annabelle and Tommy once again slide down together.

"It does look like fun," Rose smiled, turning her head to look at Jack.

Meanwhile, Matthew was silently watching the newly engaged couple. He was happy for Rose. Really he was, she deserved the happiness that Jack obviously gave her. That still didn't stop the small ache in his heart over the news. Trudy flopped down next to him and opened up her bottle of suntan lotion. She followed the direction of his gaze and sighed.

"Are you okay? Maybe inviting you wasn't such a good idea," She frowned, feeling guilty. She knew that Rose had turned down Matthew's offer the night of the frat party. She had hoped that he was getting over her, but maybe she was wrong to bring him on this cruise. Maybe it was like rubbing it in his face that Rose had moved on with someone else.

"I'm fine. Just...I don't know. A little sad. When I first transferred back, I thought that she'd be waiting for me to sweep her off her feet again, you know? Had no idea she would move on and be in such a serious relationship. I know it's been a few years...it just still...hurts a little."

"She didn't just jump into a serious relationship with Jack, trust me on that. There's more to it then you realize."

"Really?"

"You know how Rose's mother didn't really like you, right?" Trudy bit her lip, not sure of how much she was going to tell him, but he had to know that Rose didn't just forget about him and move on to the next guy. She won't have anyone thinking that about her friend.

"Of course I remember. She hated that I wasn't Hockley. That woman's fondest wish was for Rose and Cal to get together. I guess she had gotten her wish when I had left for college. I still can't believe...I mean, what was Rose thinking?" He again bristled at the thought of Rose with Caledon Hockley.

"Rose was too brokenhearted over you to think. Her mother saw an opening and before we knew it, she was dating Caledon Hockley. Rose wanted to make her mother happy at the time and not to mention, everyone thought he was the bees knees. Rose even thought she was lucky to get his attention, but that changed soon enough. It didn't take long for Rose to discover what he was really like..."

"So she broke up with him?"

"It wasn't that simple, Matt. God, if you were here, none of it would have happened probably. This whole year...god, I said too much. Let's forget it. Caledon Hockley is thankfully dead, Rose is happy again and is in a healthy relationship with a great guy and..."

"So she broke up with him?" Matthew repeated, knowing that there was more to it. Why wasn't it simple? He had tried not to notice the changes in Rose, but he couldn't help it. She was a lot quieter than she used to be. Less out going, especially around men she didn't know. Sometimes, he got the impression she was trying to hide away in some of the clothes she wore. He tried not to read too much into it, but he couldn't help it. And now, talking to Trudy, he had a feeling that the girl knew what was going on, she just wasn't saying.

Trudy sighed, feeling like she had just betrayed Rose. She didn't even know if Rose would want him to know, and since she's been so happy lately, she didn't want to bring it up. The memory of Caledon Hockley was best buried far away and never brought up again. But it looked like Caledon Hockley's ghost was still hanging around, refusing to be quiet. "Matt...I don't know if I should..."

"Trudy, I still care about Rose. The only reason I broke up with her was because I didn't want to tie her down...I need to know if that was a mistake...if..."

"It was. Is that what you wanted to hear? It was a big fucking mistake. If you hadn't broken up with her...if you at least gave a long distance relationship a try, well then Rose wouldn't have been…," She stopped herself, refusing to say the words without Rose's permission.

"What?"

"He wouldn't have done to her what he did to Annabelle. Now excuse me, it's hot and I'm going to go on the slide," Trudy got up and walked away, not looking back. She wasn't angry with him, more angry with herself. She should never have started that conversation. Why did she have to have such a big mouth?

Matthew sighed, feeling no closer to the truth than when he had started. Maybe he should just go up and ask Rose? No, she was happy and he didn't want to ruin it for her. No, this was all about sitting his own mind to rest. He looked around and spotted Annabelle Watson talking to that Irish kid Tommy Ryan. Looking at her, he saw that there was a quietness about her similar to Rose. Yet different. She was more...introverted than Rose. She was with Tommy, but there was a barrier there that wasn't there with Jack and Rose. And Tommy...he seemed to be gentle with her, silently asking permission to hold her hand, or touch her shoulder, things that boyfriends normally didn't ask permission to do. That was strange.

He spotted Derrick over by the stand where snacks were being sold. He was alone at the moment. Maybe he knew what Trudy meant when she said that Cal did to Rose what he had done to Annabelle. After all, Derrick was Annabelle's brother. He should know. He got up and approached him, trying to appear relaxed and carefree.

"Hey Derrick!" Matthew waved, catching his attention.

"Matt, hey! How's it going? Enjoying the cruise?"

"Yeah. It's not bad. Feel a little out of place though...hardly know anyone," Matthew chuckled.

"Give it time. Everyone is pretty nice. A lot better than those lodge trips White Star was always hosting."

"Tell me about it. One more time I had to hear about Hockley's inheritance," Matthew was glad White Star came up. It made it easier to bring Hockley into the conversation. He frowned when he saw Derrick's face darken at the mention of him.

"Well that fucking rapist won't have to worry about that anymore, may he rest in hell," Derrick gritted his teeth, an automatic response whenever Caledon Hockley was brought up into conversation. He may be dead, but his poor sister still felt his affects. He was so thankful that she had an understanding boyfriend like Tommy.

"Did you say rapist?" Matthew's eyes widened in dismay. He had always thought of Caledon as a jerk and had heard that he was known for slapping his girlfriends around, but he had never thought him capable of...that.

Derrick nodded, pulling Matthew out of earshot from anyone else. "Yeah. He raped my poor sister. When she told my parents, they had her sent away so she couldn't tell anyone else. All everyone cared about was protecting his fucking reputation."

"That's fucked up, man...I'm so sorry..."

"Then he turned around and...oh fuck man...of course you wouldn't know…"

"Know what?"

Trudy's words came back to him.

"_...He wouldn't have done to her what he did to Annabelle..."_

"Oh fuck," Matthew whispered, her heart falling into his stomach. "That bastard...that fucking bastard..."

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have..."

"When did this happen?"

Derrick looked conflicted. He didn't even notice when his girlfriend returned to his side. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I don't know for sure when. Before the school year started. Before we all transferred to JFK, I know that much."

Matthew felt like he had been hit with a truck. How could this have happened? How could he have let it happen? He had thought that he was doing Rose a favor, letting her go. Instead, he left her to suffer at the hands of that monster. How could she even look at him now? How could she ever forgive him?

"I have to talk to her," Matthew pushed his hair back away from his face, recovering from the shock of the news.

Derrick knew what was going through his head. The same had gone through his own when Annabelle had been raped. He placed a hand on his shoulders and squeezed. "It wasn't your fault, man. You did what you thought was right by breaking up with her when you left. Besides, it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway. I hear that Ruth Dewitt Bukater was trying for a match between those two for a while. There was nothing that you could have done..."

"I didn't even have to go to Kentucky. I ended up back here anyway...I...damn it...I wish the fucker wasn't dead so I could kill him myself."

"Well, it's all in the past now. Rose is healing and she's happy. Just let it go. That's what I had to do."

Matthew looked over to where Rose was sitting with Jack, smiling up at him. He watched as she stood up, probably going to get a drink when some dark haired kid that made Matthew think of Cal collided into her and how she seemed to shrink back a little. There was a fear in her eyes that had never been there before, that made Matthew want to go and pummel the kid, then Jack was between the kid and Rose. The poor kid was apologizing as Jack stood guarding her, protecting her. If the kid had any dishonorable intentions towards Rose, he would have to get through Jack first. Then the kid was gone, the fear had been replaced with relief and a bit of shame, and she leaned against Jack, who protectively had her wrapped in his arms.

Matthew was glad to know that she was safe...but still...he had to talk to her and soon. He had to let her know that he was sorry that he hadn't been there to protect her like he should have been.


	49. Titania(3)

That evening at dinner, the captain made the announcement that they were nearing the Bahama islands and should be there by morning, which put everyone in a good mood. Rose was telling Jack how she planned to have her hair braided, while Jack couldn't wait to start drawing everything he saw. Tommy on the other hand looked forward to buying some soca music to play at his parties.

Everyone was in good spirits, except for Matthew, who was in midst of blaming himself for something that he had nothing to do with. He knew that he was being unreasonable. It was more than likely, it would have happened whether she was still with him or not. But he still felt somewhat responsible. He had to apologize, but not with everyone around. Maybe when he could get her alone.

That didn't happen for the next two hours. After dinner, Jack and Rose separated themselves from the group and went for a short walk outside. They were going to rejoin the group later on in the night club Parisian, where they planned to dance the night away. But for now, they just wanted a few hours to themselves after a day of being surrounded by friends.

Rose looked up at the stairs and happily sighed. Today had been wonderful. It matched her mood perfectly with sunshine and blue skies. Sure, there was that one moment, with that boy that looked like Cal, but Jack had been there to soothe the situation. Jack, her protector, her knight in shining armor, her fiancee. A thrill ran through her at the last word. Her fiancee. He couldn't give her a better gift than the promise of his hand in holy matrimony.

She looked up at the night sky and smiled at the stars above. She remembered their long ago conversation about stars being the souls of the people they had loved and lost. She wondered which stars belonged to her father and Katarina. Were they happy for her? Was Jack's parents and sister happy? She hoped so.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jack smiled, squeezing the hand that was nicely nestled in his own. He loved the comfortable silence that had fallen between he and Rose and noticed how her eyes drifted up to the stars, her face set in contemplation.

"Oh I was just wondering if our parents are up there watching us. Do you think they're happy for us, Jack?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course. Why wouldn't they be? After all, it was them that brought us together, I'll always believe. And I'm pretty sure that your dad and Katarina are proud that we're making it a long engagement and we're not jumping head first into anything."

Suddenly a wave sadness washed over her as she realized, her father wasn't going to be at their wedding. He wasn't going to be walking her down the aisle, giving her hand to Jack. They'll never have that father daughter dance at the reception. Those opportunities had been stolen from her. She didn't realize what she was doing until her face was pressed against Jacks chest, her tears soaking into his white linen shirt, as his arms tightened around her.

"Rose, what is it?" His voice was gentle and soothing, his embrace safe and warm.

"My father...he won't be there, Jack. No walking me down the aisle...no dance at the reception….all the things most girls get at their weddings, I won't have..."

Jack gently rubbed her back in soothing circles and kissed her blush covered cheek. "I know how you feel. Sure, Uncle Phil will try to do his best to give the fatherly advice thing, but it won't be the same. It won't be my dad telling me how to treat my wife and what's expected of me as a husband. It won't be him telling me his life experience and that hurts. It really does. But I can't let that dampen the happiness I feel, Rose. We have to go on and honor our parents by being the best people we can be, for and to each other. Honor them by becoming a family that's modeled after what we had learned from them in the short time that we did have them...do you know what I mean?"

Rose nodded and pulled away, wiping away her tears. "Yes."

"It's gonna be alright Rose. They'll be there in spirit. They may not be able to do what they would have if they were alive, but they will be there."

"I'm sorry for being such a drama queen."

Jack laughed and touched her cheek. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Rose smiled and placed a hand over his. "We should go join the others. Even though I rather go to your room...have a repeat of last night..."

Jack just laughed and took her hand in his. "Maybe later. Right now, I want to dance. I can tend to my horny girlfriend later."

Rose playfully slapped his arm and laughed. "Like I'm the only one. You just like to be chased. That's why you're Mr. hard to get."

"Hey, being chased makes getting caught all the more fun," Jack laughed, leading her to the dance club, unaware that these were the final calm hours the ship will have.

…..

Club Parisian resembled a high school prom, filled to the brim with formally dressed teenagers, all dancing and sipping on non-alcoholic drinks. Rose and Jack's groups occupied a table near the entrance and were easy for the couple to find as they entered.

"It's about time!" Tommy waved, sipping on his drink.

"Hey you guys started without us, huh?" Jack laughed, finding two empty seats for himself and Rose. He looked around the brightly lit room. "This is awesome..."

"Perfect theme for prom, right?" Helga grinned.

"I think maybe something different for prom Helga," Trudy giggled.

"Are you thirsty Rose?" Tommy got up. He had been elected the guy to go get drinks for everyone.

"I'll have a sex on a Jack...I mean beach," Rose blushed, causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Sorry..."

"I guess we all know where your mind is tonight," Helga snorted.

"Hey, no making fun of my girl. It's not her fault that I'm so irresistible," Jack chuckled, kissing Rose's cheek and whispering a later in her ear.

"Jack, your ego is getting too big for ya there," Tommy winked before leaving the table.

"I have to go refresh my make up," Rose kissed her boyfriend before getting up. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be right here waiting of course," Jack chuckled, watching her leave.

Matthew excused himself from the table and followed Rose to the back of the club. Seeing her disappear into the door marked ladies, he waited for her to return. He didn't really know what he was going to say to her. Beg for forgiveness? Offer her his first born child? He didn't know how he was going to make up for the misery that she must have gone through.

Rose emerged five minutes later and gave Matthew a confused smile.

"Matt? Are you waiting for Trudy? I didn't see her go in..."

Matthew shook his head and gently touched her arm. "I was waiting for you, Rose. We have to talk."

"Now?"

Matthew nodded grimly, knowing that she was probably going to hate him for bringing it up. "Trudy told me something that confused me…but it became clear when I talked to Derrick and he let it slip that..."

Rose's face went ten shades of pale as she realized what Matthew wanted to talk about. She felt her stomach constrict at the thought. "Matthew, I don't want to talk about that. I can't..."

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry. If I hadn't insisted on breaking up with you...or if I had just gone to school here instead of going to Kentucky...it wouldn't have happened."

Rose sighed. She really didn't feel like going through this with him, but there obviously was no choice. "It wasn't your fault, Matthew. There is no such thing as what if...there only is what is. Besides, mother probably would have forced me to go out with Cal and it would have happened anyway. Maybe it was just fated to happen. Besides...it brought me Jack and I wouldn't trade what I have with him for anything. I'd go through it all again if it meant I could have him. He's been my knight in shining armor and at times my only friend. He's everything to me..."

Matthew looked at is feet, still feeling conflicted. "But still...breaking up with you like that...it still made you vulnerable..."

"Being a girl made me vulnerable. You had nothing to do with that. So please stop blaming yourself. The only one to blame here is Cal, and he's roasting in hell right now, thank god."

Matthew nodded. "I'm a still a jerk though. Trying to make it about my guilt..."

"No, you're not a jerk. You're a good ex-boyfriend that felt guilty over something he had no control over whatsoever. Matthew...look at it this way. We had our time and it had to come to an end. I had to go on a different path and unfortunately, I had to go down a dark path to get there, but now I'm at the other end and where I'm supposed to be and I survived. Which is something to celebrate, don't you think?"

Matthew chuckled. "Yeah. You're right. Let's get over to our table and celebrate."

Rose smiled and led the way back to the table where everyone was waiting. "We have returned," Rose kissed Jack, slipping onto his lap.

"Is everything okay?" Trudy asked, giving Matthew a curious look. She had spotted him talking to Rose, looking rather morose.

"Everything is great," He gave her a reassuring smile.

Tommy suddenly got up, dragging Fabrizio along with him onto the dance floor.

"Tommy, what are you doing with my man?" Helga laughed, watching the two men approach the dance floor.

"It's time for Fabrizio to learn to whip and nae nae," Tommy winked.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "This I have to see."

"It's not that hard," Rose giggled, getting up off Jack's lap. Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "You cannot be serious..."

"Come on Jack. It'll be fun," Rose took his hands and pulled him out of the chair and onto the dance floor.

Everyone laughed as they watched their friends on the dance floor, following the instructions of the song.

"They're pretty good, don't you think?" Derrick turned to his girlfriend. Julie just shrugged, determined to stay miffed at her cousin for being mad at her. Derrick just sighed and turned back to watch his friends dancing.

Finally, the song was over and a slower song began. Tommy approached the table with his hand out to Annabelle. "May I ask the lass for this dance?"

Annabelle smiled and had just placed her hand in his when the world came to an end.

No one could say how exactly it happened. One minute, everyone was dancing and having a good time and the next they knew water was crashing into the ship and the room was quickly flooding.

Rose watched it all come apart, clinging tightly to Jack as water crashed through the glass window and flooded the room, sweeping table, chairs, glasses, and people away.

"Jack, what's happening?" She cried, burying her face against his shoulder, wanting to hide from the sight of it all.

"I don't know…," Jack tightened his arms around her, afraid of losing her somehow if he let go. "It's okay Rose...you jump, I jump...I won't let go, I promise."

"It's probably a rogue wave, read about it at school last year. They come out of nowhere! I never thought that I'd actually experience one! Come on, we have to get out of here, we don't want to get trapped inside!" Matthew came up with Helga and Fabrizio.

Jack moved to follow him when he heard a blood curdling scream. He looked and his heart dropped to see Julie. She was bleeding from her head and she was clinging to a window sill, trying not to get swept away. "Oh my god, Julie! I have to help her!"

"What are you going to do?" Trudy asked, standing behind Matthew, who looked lost.

Jack looked at his screaming cousin and then at the sobbing girl in his arms. He couldn't leave Julie to die, but he had to make sure that Rose was safe as well. There was only one thing he could do. He kissed her hair and pushed her into Matthew's arms. "Get her and the others out of here. I'll catch up."

Matthew's arms automatically locked around Rose as Jack splashed towards Julie. He began pulling her towards the exit, with her screaming and calling for Jack all the way. They had just reached the flooded deck when he saw it. Another huge swell of water, washing over the deck and covering the ship. Rose's cries for Jack turned into a scream as they all lost their footing. Matthew found himself underwater, but he kept a tight grip on Rose and kicked for the surface. When they did surface, Rose was spitting water out and crying for Jack and Matthew only saw a body of water with people screaming and swimming around as another wave washed over them.

There was no time to call for help, or to look for anyone from their group, because another rogue wave rose up and this time it knocked him unconscious and it washed not only him and Rose, but also a good many other passengers further and further away from the floundering ship.

_(A/N: Of course Jack and Rose can't go on a cruise without some disaster happening and I thought some rogue waves would be better than the ship hitting something or turning upside down. Does Jack live? Hmm...lol)_


	50. Swept Away

Beth and Phil Dawson stretched their tired muscles as they woke up. It still felt like a wonderful dream to have the house to themselves once again, even though in the coming year Jack will be leaving, and most likely Julie will be gone too. But the week was a nice preview of what was to come. The first few days, they hadn't known what to do with one another, but now some plans were beginning to take form and they were looking forward to what was to come.

"I think going to that beach house today is the best decision we've made in a long time, sweetness," Phil chuckled, coming into the living room and switching on the mornings news. "Jack said the place needs to be visited a lot more. I have to agree with him."

"We should leave soon though. I want to beat the traffic," Beth came in after him, her eyes on some last minute bills. She glanced at the TV and froze at the sight of a cruise ship leaving the docks. "Babe, turn that up some, will you?"

Phil turned the TV up and listened, his heart dropping into his stomach the more he heard.

"Last night, the cruise ship Titania had disappeared off radar. It's reported that it was on it's way to the Bahamas islands, carrying a class of teenagers from California. We will have more information for you as news comes in," The reporter read from the small card in her hand.

"The Titania...Phil, that's the kid's ship!" Beth gasped in horror. "Disappeared off the radar? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know...but let's stay calm, alright? I'll call Carnival Cruise Line and you call the school...maybe they've heard something," Phil stammered, already dialing the number for the cruise line, hoping for the best. The Dawson family just couldn't take anymore loss.

…..

Matthew woke up with a face full of sand and a sunburned neck. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. Rose was not too far away and neither was Trudy and some of the others. He watched as people that he took to be medics came running up with stretcher's and supplies.

"Excuse me sir," a black man approached, a medicine bag in hand. His voice held a heavy accent signaling that he was an islander.

"Where are we? What happened?" Matthew moaned, feeling discombobulated.

"Freeport, Bahamas island, sir. There were bad waves last night," the man explained. "I am Doctor Jacob. I will take care of you."

"My friends…?"

"They will be taken care of too. I promise you. Just relax and let us do our job," Doctor Jacob reassured, beginning to examine Matthew.

"Jack…," a soft moan came from Rose, who was only a few feet away. Matthew was relieved to see a woman doctor examining her. He looked around for any sign of Jack, but he didn't see any sign of him. He shivered, hoping that Jack would show up.

"Can I go to my friend now?" Matthew asked, once the doctor seemed to be done with his examination.

"You need something for your sunburn. I will make out a prescription."

Matthew's attention was more on Rose than his sunburn. He watched as the doctor looked her over. He watched as she woke up even more. He watched as she realized that they were on dry land again, but there was no Jack in sight and the look on his face broke his heart.

"Jack?! Jack where are you?!" Rose pulled away from the doctor and got to her feet, looking everywhere for her fiancee. "Jack?!"

Matthew got up to his feet and made his way over to her, forgetting about his prescription. "Rose!"

"Are you Jack?" The doctor questioned, her voice hopeful.

"No. I'm a friend though. Is she okay?"

"She's very dehydrated and exhausted. I think a day in bed and plenty of liquids should fix her right up. Not to mention finding this Jack..."

Matthew gently took Rose by the shoulders. "Rose, stop. Calm down. You're exhausted and dehydrated. You need to rest..."

"I need to find Jack," Rose pulled away, her eyes scanning the beach for any signs of her fiancee. He had to be here somewhere. He wouldn't just leave her! "Jack!"

"I don't know what to do..."

"Help me get the girl to the hospital so we can get her back on her feet. That is what you can do," The doctor instructed, her voice tinged with impatience. Everything was in chaos at the moment and there were other patients that needed her attention. She didn't have time for this girl to walk around in search of her lover.

Matthew just rolled his eyes at the annoyed doctor and grabbed Rose's shoulders again, making her stand still. "He's probably at the hospital now, Rose. He's probably there waiting for you. I think we should go with this doctor and find out."

"But..."

"You're dehydrated and exhausted, Rose. You won't last long like this. What good would you be to Jack if you pass out while looking for him? Go to the hospital with the doctor. I'll look for Jack and the others. Right now you need to take care of yourself. You know Jack would tell you the same."

She wanted to argue. He could see it in her eyes. But something he said must have reached her because she sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Bring him back to me when you find him," she mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know I will. Now go, so I can start looking," Matthew tried to smile, watching as the doctor took her over to an ambulance, where they strapped her in and finally drove to the island hospital. He sighed, pushing his hair away from his face as he looked around at his surroundings. People were beginning to wake up and realizing what had happened. What a disaster.

"Matthew? Is that you?"

He turned and smiled in relief to see Trudy. She looked like a drowned rat, her formal dress caked with sand, her dark hair laying flat against her shoulders as she approached him carrying only one shoe. He rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Trudy, thank god!"

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Rogue waves destroyed the ship. Looks like most of us got lucky and washed up on shore in Freeport. They took Rose to the hospital. She's exhausted and dehydrated and in desperate need of Jack. Have you seen him?"

"When the second wave hit...he had just rescued Julie and a wave...it swept them away...oh my god...I don't know what happened after that...oh god, what if..."

"No. Don't think like that. We all were swept away...we ended up here. Surely Jack and Julie must be here too, somewhere," he looked around, trying his best to be optimistic. There was no reason why Jack and Julie wouldn't have survived, even though there was no real reason why they would either.

"Let's start looking," Trudy started to go in search of her friends, but found her arm gently grabbed by a concern Matthew. "What is it?"

"Are you alright? You don't have to go to the hospital?"

She sighed and shook her head. I'm fine. I just need to find my friends. Are you going to help?"

"Of course."

During the search, they found everyone in their group of friends, except for Jack and Julie. They were nowhere to be found. This left everyone heartbroken. For Jack's friends, it was a double blow because they not only lost a great friend like Jack, but his cousin Julie, despite the recent strife, had been their friend as well.

Fabrizio stood away from everyone, crying uncontrollably as Helga held him, tears of her own dampening his sun dried shirt. They all were in need of a hospital really, but none of them really wanted to go.

"What am I going to tell her?" Matthew sighed, thinking of Rose, who was at the hospital, probably asleep and unaware of the loss that was awaiting her.

Fabrizio wiped away his tears, a Stoicism had taken him over as he approached Matthew and Trudy. "I was Jack's best friend. I will tell her. It should come from me."

"Come on you guys, why are we giving up? Jack can be here somewhere...he….he can be at the hospital. We don't know. We shouldn't just give up," Tommy shook his head, refusing to believe that his friend and ex-girlfriend was gone. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital. See if someone brought them in. For all we know, he's with Rose right now."

No one believed Tommy's words, but they didn't want to give up hope either. So they all found their way to the island hospital, hoping for good news.

…..

_The stars shone brightly up above. The screams have died down and there was nothing but quiet. She laid on her back on some kind of board in the middle of the ocean, no longer feeling the biting cold. The only thing in her head was the song he had sang to her on the bow of the ship. She sang it now, hoping that it would take her back to a happier time, when she was in his arms, where he had given her the best kiss that she had ever received in her life…_

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine...and it's up she goes...up she goes..."_

_Suddenly a voice breaks through her stupor, drawing her back to reality._

"_Rose...Rose..."_

_A bright light filled her vision and she closes her eyes against it's brightness. She grimaced, wishing that the brightness and the voice calling her name would go away as well. She just wanted to float there. Float there and forget…_

Rose opened her eyes to stare into the bright ceiling light of the hospital she had been taken to and given a sedative. She looked around and frowned to see not a large body of water, but her friends, surrounding her bed. Where had they come from? Where was she? Why was she here? Where was Jack?

Her eyes fell on Matthew, who seemed to cower behind a grim Fabrizio.

"Hello, Rose. Good to see you awake," Trudy greeted, also seeming grim as well. What was going on here?

"Where's Jack? Matthew promised to find him," Rose croaked, the past hours before the sedative coming back to her. Her eyes fell on Matthew, who seemed to want to shrink back, away from her sight. "Where is he?"

Fabrizio walked over to the bed and sat next to Rose, taking her hand in his. This was the hardest thing that he ever had to say and he wasn't sure that he could. But looking at Rose, he knew that he had to. Jack would want him to. "Rose..."

"Fabri?"

"You know that I love Jack. He was a brother to me. I would never lie to you about him."

Rose nodded, beginning to get scared. "I know. What is going on here? Do you know where Jack is? Is he hurt bad?"

Fabrizio winced, wishing that it was only a matter of Jack being hurt. "We looked everywhere for Jack and Julie. We searched the whole island and the hospital...but he is not here. He is gone, Rose. Jack...he didn't make it..."

Rose frowned, her mind refusing to process Fabrizio's words. "What did you just say?"

Tears came to Fabrizio's eyes, his grief written all over his face and posture. Jack had been his first and best friend. It broke his heart to lose him like this and it broke his heart to see Rose hurt as well. She was Jack's girl. His fiancee. His other half...and it tore his heart apart to tell her that Jack couldn't be found. "We searched the island and the hospital...he is nowhere to be found. He is lost...I am so sorry..."

Rose shook her head, unable to believe Fabrizio's words. He was sitting there, telling her that Jack was dead. That he was lost at sea...but her heart...her soul…it told her different. It told her that Jack was still of this world. They just had to find him.

"No Fabri. You're wrong. Jack is not dead...I would feel it if he was, and right now I feel that he's still out there. You just didn't look hard enough."

"Rose," Matthew began, feeling wretched himself. This was a major blow to Rose, who had lost so much already this year, so he heard. Losing her boyfriend turned fiancee...he didn't know if she would even survive it.

"No, Matthew, no! Jack is out there! He wouldn't leave me! He promised! He's out there...I'll go find him myself...I'll be able to find him," Rose moved to get out of the bed, just to be pushed back down by Matthew.

"Rose, no. You need your rest. We've already looked. We've searched this island high and low, but he's not here. I'm sorry..."

"No! No, I won't accept that, I refuse! Jack is alive! He's alive and I will prove it...just let me up," She struggled against Matthew's hold, wanting to go in search of Jack. But Matthew didn't let her go. He had Trudy go fetch the nurse, who came in with another sedative. Five minutes later, Rose was once again asleep and calm.

"Damn it," Matthew cursed angrily.

"She can't accept it. She went straight to denial," Trudy shook her head sadly, feeling the tears threaten her eyes. "Oh what a mess this is."

"I'll go make arrangements to fly home, I guess," Helga sighed, wrapping a comforting arm around Fabrizio, who was silently crying over the loss of his best friend.

"We tell Julie's parents. They will be devastated. Both Jack and Julie..."

"Don't think about it, boy-o. It'll drive you mad," Tommy sighed, feeling the heavy weight of loss as well. He may not have been dating Julie anymore, but he still cared for her and there was no better person than Jack with his sunny disposition and friendly nature and artistic talent. It killed him that both of them were gone.

Dejected and depressed, the group of teens left Rose's room, missing the friends they had lost and worried about the one who was now sedated. They knew that nothing would ever be the same again.


	51. A Little Faith

It's been a week since the Titania disaster and life has not gone back to normal for anyone, especially not for Rose. She had not spoken a word to anyone since she had received the news that Jack was gone. What could she say? Everyone else wanted to give up hope. They wanted to accept that Jack was dead, swept away to sea, laid to rest in a watery grave.

But not Rose. She refused to believe that. If Jack was truly gone, she would know it. She would feel it through the bond that they shared and that bond said that Jack was alive. He was just missing.

She had tried to convince the others of that. She had tried to tell them that there was no need to grieve. They just needed to band together and search each and every island until they found the one where Jack and Julie had washed up on. But no one would listen to her. They'd just look at her with pity in their eyes, thinking that she was too deep in denial and remained in their grief. So she had stopped talking to any of them at all. They wouldn't believe her, so there was no point. She didn't understand why they wouldn't believe her, why they would rather accept that Jack and Julie were dead. But maybe it wasn't for her to understand. She just wished that they did, so that the authorities would be pressed to look for Jack elsewhere. Did people forget that the Bahamas had more than one island?

The senior class had yet to return to school, which was just fine with Rose. If she didn't attend school, she didn't have to face the fact that Jack wasn't there. That she wouldn't be picking him up or sitting with him in English class, or secretly watching him help students in art class. She wouldn't have to face that he wasn't there at all. It also gave her time to think of a way to go find Jack herself. So far, she had been spending her days on the internet, chatting with people from the Bahama islands, asking them for help, asking them to search their beaches or keep an eye out for anyone that matched Jack's description. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to do something to find him. No one else was.

It was Wednesday and Trudy, Helga, and Annabelle decided to stop by and check in on Rose. They knew that she had been avoiding them and on some level, they had been doing the same. But tomorrow was the memorial service and they couldn't let Rose not be there. Phil and Beth would want to see her, plus they were hoping that the service would force Rose out of her denial and accept that Jack was gone.

Ruth answered the door with a sigh and motioned for the girls to go up to Rose's room. They found Rose signing off of skype, where Rose had been showing a picture of Jack to a girl in Nassau, who had reported that some debris from the ship had washed up on shore. There had been no reports of any survivors from the tragedy, but she was going to look into it.

"Rose?" Trudy knocked on the door, not sure if she or the other two girls would be welcomed. "It's me, Trudy. I have Annabelle and Helga with me. Can we come in?"

There was a pause, then Rose opened the door. The girls were taken aback by how she looked. Her red hair, usually nicely combed, was pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a large black sweatshirt with black jeans and was as pale as a ghost. She also had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. There was no sign of make-up anywhere.

"Come on in," She mumbled stepping back into her room, which was brightly lit and had all kinds of articles about the Titania disaster and places where debris from the ship was still washing up.

Trudy was dismayed. It was like an obsession. "Rose, what have you been up to in all this time? We haven't seen you in days."

Rose shrugged, sitting down on her unmade bed. "What everyone should be doing. Looking for Jack. Look at these articles. Debris from the ship has washed on on different islands, not just Freeport. Jack and Julie could be on any one of these islands, lost and confused...and no one is looking for them because for some reason everyone wants to think that they're dead."

"Rose…," Annabelle sighed, sitting next to her. "You know I'd love it if Jack did survive. He saved my life. I'd do anything to see him again...but there's been no sign of him or Julie. Don't you think that they would have shown up by now if they had washed up on another island?"

"Not if no one knew who they were. Anything could have happened," Rose shook her head, getting up and pacing the floor. "I mean, look at these articles I've collected. A piece of door paneling was found on the beach of Nassau. A woman's shoe washed up on the other side of Freeport, a portfolio, probably Jack's, was found on Blue Lagoon island! They could be anywhere!"

"Jesus, Rose!" Helga sighed, shaking her head, feeling horribly for Rose. She was going to be an even bigger mess than Fabrizio when she finally did accept reality. "All of this...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. It's pretty clear that you don't believe me. That you think I'm deep in denial, but I'm not. Jack is not dead. I would know if he was. I would feel it. I'd feel his absence but I don't. I still feel him right here in my heart," Rose placed a hand over her chest. "He's still here. I just have to find him. I just wish the rest of you would believe me and help. But I understand if you can't."

"Rose...tomorrow Phil and Beth are having a memorial at their house. You will come, won't you?" Helga asked, nervous about what the answer would be. "Phil and Beth, they'd love to see you there. You don't have to believe he's gone...just be there to share memories and stuff. Support each other in this difficult time..."

Rose frowned. Attending that memorial...would it be giving in? Admitting that Jack was gone? Could she do that? "I don't know..."

"You don't have to believe him gone, Rose. Just come and talk about him, share your memories. Celebrate his life," Trudy joined in, a grim smile on her lips. "You can tell him all about it when he comes back. Tell him how everyone got together and discussed their best memories of him. He'd get a kick out of that."

Rose sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "He would. He's always so modest. Always wondering why everyone loved being around him. He never got that...that..."

"He was the glue that held us all together," Annabelle sniffed, bowing her head. "He saved me. Bonded with Derrick. Best friends with Tommy and Fabrizio..."

"Took care of my best friend when she needed it," Trudy nodded, agreeing with Annabelle.

"And was the first one of us who made friends with my Fabri. He took him under his wing and was there for him when he had no one," Helga joined in. "We all miss him so much..."

"That is why I don't understand it. Why are all of you are so quick to dismiss the idea that he survived? Why is it so much easier to think him dead?"

"It's not that it's easier, Rose. It's not. It's just that...hope can be dashed," Trudy explained. "We just don't want our hopes dashed."

"I guess I can understand that. I guess I'll just believe for all of us and when I find him, it'll be a big welcome home party for him and a huge celebration for everyone else..."

"That's a good way to look at it, Rose," Annabelle smiled, squeezing her friend's hand.

"In the mean time…," Trudy began, bringing the conversation back to tomorrow's memorial service.

"Until then...I'll go along with the rest of you. I'll go to that memorial service...and I'll share my memories of Jack. But that does not mean that I accept that he's dead. I can't accept it as long as I feel him in my heart..."

"We understand, Rose. We do and we won't ask anymore from you than that," Helga hugged her, thankful that she at least got that much from Rose. Fabrizio was going to be so relieved to see her there and she believed that Rose's presence will also help Phil and Beth Dawson as well.

…..

That night, Rose sat outside on the veranda, staring up at the night sky. The stars that Jack had always pointed out as his parents and sister were shining brightly. Rose had to smile to herself, noting that there were only three. If Jack was really dead, he would be with them, making it four stars.

"I see that it's just the three of you up there," Rose sighed, deciding to speak her mind to the stars. She didn't expect an answer. Heck, no one may even be listening, but it made her feel better. "I take it that Jack is not up there with you. I know that you must miss him. Goodness knows, I certainly miss him down here, but you can't have him. Not yet. I know that you're aware that he's still alive somewhere out there. You may even be looking down on him now. If so, just remember that I need him here. He's been my angel this past year, and I know that usually angels go elsewhere when they're finished with a mission. But I'm not finished yet...I still need him here with me. So please...make sure he comes home safely. Julie too, because Beth and Phil, it'd kill them to lose their daughter, so bring her home too. Thank you..."

She fell silent after that, not knowing what else she could say. Yes, she felt silly but she also felt that her pleas had been heard and that everything will be alright in the end. All she needed was a little faith and a little patience.


	52. Survivors

Jack Dawson was bored as he sat next to his cousin on board a plane heading to LA. It had been a week since the sinking. A week of being stuck on an uncharted island, surviving on nothing but water, berries, and fish with only his surly cousin for company. He sighed, remembering how he had woken up on the beach, his cousin not too far away from him…

_His head had been pounding and his mouth dry. He had gotten onto his feet, looking around at his surroundings, trying to find any sign of civilization. _

"_Hello!" He called out, his voice hoarse from disuse. "Hello?! Is anyone alive out there?! Hello?!"_

_There was no answer, but he wasn't ready to give up hope yet. Maybe they were too far away from a town or village? Maybe they would have to walk in order to find help. He sighed and looked over at his cousin's still form. Looking at her made him think of Rose and the others. Where were they? Were they on any other part of the island? Were they even still alive? Oh god, he hoped so. He didn't even want to consider a life without Rose in it._

_A groan from Julie brought him out of his thoughts. She was alive, thank goodness. He rushed over to her and helped her sit up. _

"_What in the hell happened?" Julie moaned, her hand clutching her pounding head. "I feel like I had just been hit by a freight train..."_

"_Huge waves washed us overboard," Jack explained looking around at the palm trees swaying in the wind. "And we had gotten washed up on this beach...I tried calling out for help, but no one answered._

"_Great. Just great. I knew that I didn't want to go on this stupid trip," Julie grumbled. _

"_At least we're still alive, I suppose. I don't know about the others...there's no sign of them..."_

"_Oh please. You're more worried about her than anyone else. Admit it," Julie frowned, still angry with her cousin for his silence for the past month. She had never treated him in such a way and it had hurt that he wouldn't even look at her for so long. She got that he was angry, that she had crossed a line, but still...they were family."_

"_If that was true, I wouldn't have left her side to try to help you, now would I?" Jack snapped, annoyed by the comment. _

"_Why did you try to save me?"_

_Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. Julie could be so annoying, ignoring the obvious. "We're cousins. That's why. I couldn't let that wave just take you. No matter how angry I was. I don't have much family and I didn't want to watch the family I did have perish like that."_

_Julie bowed her head, her blond hair hiding he face. "Oh..."_

_Jack sat next to her and looked out at the ocean, trying not to panic and stay calm. Staying calm and keeping their heads was the only thing that was going to get them back home. "We better go and see if we can find help or the others..."_

"_And if we can't?"_

"_We'll just pretend that we're on that show Lost and wait for someone to rescue us," Jack shrugged getting to his feet and heading for the tree line that led deeper into the forest._

"_Let's just hope that there's no smoke monsters and we won't need you to go down in some hatch and declare that rescue is not Penny's boat," Julie snorted, following Jack, hoping that they would find someone to help them._

_But it turned out that the island was completely deserted and there was no sign of any living person inhabiting the__land. Discouraged, the cousins decided to keep close to the beach and hope that someone came by. Neither of them looked forward to spending their lives on the island, never seeing their family and friends again._

_It was on the fourth day that Julie apologized for all that she had done to Rose. That she had let her anger get the best of her and she had needed someone to blame and Rose had been it. Jack forgave her, tired of holding a grudge and just wanting to concentrate on rescue. He had learned to build a fire and fish for food while Julie gathered fruit, water, and firewood._

_Finally, after a week of waiting, just when they were about to lose hope, a fishing boat found it's way to the island. They had picked Jack and Julie up immediately, sailed them to Nassau Island where Jack and Julie caught a shower and a real meal and was booked on the first flight back to LA. Jack had tried to call home, but he had always gotten a busy signal and Rose never answered her phone, which worried him…_

"What are you thinking about?" Julie asked, disrupting Jack's troubled thoughts.

"I was just remembering all that we had gone through this past week...and the fact that Rose had not answered her phone. What if something had happened? What if she had gotten swept away? What if they all had? You read that article….there had been some casualties..."

"We were the casualties. Look, you're worrying too much. I am sure that Rose is fine. With all that's happened, plus thinking that you're gone, she's probably too busy crying into her tea or something to talk on the phone. She's still alive, just like Derrick is. You'll see," Julie reassured Jack, happy that they had reconciled and could be of some comfort to one another. She promised herself that for now on, she will treat Rose with kindness and respect. No more resentment. No more blaming her for things that were never in her control.

"I hope you're right, Julie. I mean...I can't lose Rose. I just can't..."

…..

LAX airport was as crowded as it ever was when Jack and Julie finally landed in LA. They walked right out of the airport and flagged down a taxi since they didn't have any luggage. Jack gave the directions for home, wondering what kind of reception that they were going to receive.

"Mom and dad will probably faint from shock when they see us," Julie rambled, feeling nervous. The last time she had seen her parents, they had been rather stern with her, warning her not to cause any trouble or fights. Now here she was returning, after being the cause of her cousin getting swept away by a rogue wave. Were they going to be happy or angry with her still? She didn't know if she wanted to find out.

"I'm worried about Rose...maybe I should stop by her house. Not let her hear it second hand that I'm not dead after all..."

"And leave mom and dad in limbo about your survival?" Julie frowned, not really wanting to face her parents alone, but not wanting to admit that to Jack either.

Jack sighed, feeling guilty for being in such a hurry to see Rose. Julie was right. Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil should be the first to know that he's not dead after all. That he survived.

It was too late for Jack to go to Rose's house anyway. The taxi pulled up in front of his house, which was a sight for sore eyes. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own room tonight. To be around his things, to have his life back!

Paying the driver, Jack and Julie got out of the vehicle and linked hands as they entered the yard and walked upon the front porch. Finding the door unlocked, they entered into a quiet, seemingly empty house.

"Wow, this place feels like a funeral home," Julie frowned, looking around, noticing how everything looked how it always was. The atmosphere though...it was just so...gloomy. "Where is mom and dad?"

They walked deeper into the house and into the kitchen, noticing that there was a lot of food laid out. Both of their mouths watered at the sight. They had eaten on Nassau and on the plane, but this was real, home cooked food and they wanted to sample everything.

Julie reached for a roll, but Jack pulled her back. "Let's find Uncle Phil and Aunt Beth first…"

"You're right," Julie nodded, and followed Jack out the back door.

That was where they found everyone, sitting in folded chairs, listening to a preacher talking on a small podium in front of a covered tabled with a vase of flowers and a picture of Jack and Julie on each end. It was obvious what was going on. It was a memorial service. For them!

The preacher's voice faded as he spotted them standing at the edge the aisle leading up to the podium. His eyes widened and a "Dear lord almighty," escaped his lips.

Everyone turned around to stare at Jack and Julie who looked and felt guilty for putting everyone they had loved through what must have been the hardest time of their lives. They had never meant for this to happen.

"Hi everyone," Julie nervously waved.

Phil and Beth were the first out of their chairs, running up and hugging the two teenagers tightly, crying and wanting to know what happened to them. Why hadn't they called? Where had they been all week? Why did no one contact them?

"We washed up on a beach on this uncharted island. A boat discovered us a few days ago. We tried to call, but either the line was too busy or no one answered," Jack explained, hugging his Aunt and Uncle tightly. He pulled away suddenly, needing to know. "Rose..."

Phil stepped happily stepped aside, motioned to where Rose was standing with wide eyes. Her face was pale, void of make up. Her red hair was pulled back into a braid, and she was dressed in a black dress that made her appear even more pale than she already was. She was the most beautiful thing that Jack had ever seen.

"Jack?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"It's me, Rose. I came home," Jack smiled, afraid to approach her, not wanting to spook her. "I'm alive. Surviving once again..."

Rose sobbed and rushed into his arms, clinging to him tightly as tears streamed from her eyes. "I told them! I told them that you weren't gone! That you wouldn't leave me! That I'd know...but they thought I was crazy, but here you are! I knew it! I never let go Jack! I never let go!"

Everyone stood aside and watched the happy reunion, tears falling from their eyes, wishing that they had listened to Rose after all. But that no longer mattered. What mattered was that Jack and Julie were home. That they were survivors after all.

_(A/N: I took a lot of liberties with the wreckage of the ship and Jack and Julie's rescue. It may not be as realistic, when pertaining to the real world, but if you think about it, the story of Rose and Jack isn't very realistic either, no matter how romantic we think it is. Who falls that deeply in love in only three days?:) Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and faving and following this story. It's been almost year now since I've been posting it and it's slowly churning towards the end. Only a handful of milestones left:))_


	53. A Vow

Once the shock over Jack and Julie's reappearance had worn off, the memorial had turned into a homecoming party, welcoming the two teens home again. Rose refused to leave Jack's side as both he and Julie piled food upon their plates and happily sat among their family and friends, talking about their stay on a deserted island. It had been an adventure that neither would ever forget.

"Wow, that would have been so scary if it had been me and Derrick," Annabelle popped a blueberry into her mouth, listening to Jack and Julie's tale with wide eyes.

"It was scary, but we stuck together and now we're back where we belong," Jack chuckled, squeezing Rose's shoulder, frowning when he felt how thin she was. "Rose, I swear you weren't this skinny during the cruise. You're skin and bones sweetie…."

"That's because she became so obsessed with looking for you guys, she was barely taking care of herself," Trudy spoke up before Rose could come up with some excuse, earning a glare from the girl in question.

Jack frowned. He didn't like the thought of Rose not taking care of her own health. He definitely didn't like how thin she had become. He looked at her, his eyes sad. "Rose, you have to eat."

"I couldn't Jack...I can't explain it. I just could not eat anything when I knew you were alive, but weren't with me."

He suddenly got up and walked over to the buffet and piled food onto a plate and returned

Knowing she was beat, Rose accepted the plate. "I won't be able to finish all of this..."

"Just eat what you can," Jack grinned, picking up his own plate.

"Jack you were the one stranded all week on a deserted island. You should not be taking care of me, it's me who should be taking care of you," Rose sighed, feeling awful.

"We should take care of each other. What kind of fiancee would I be if I wasn't concerned over my girlfriend who right now looks like a gust of wind can blow her away?"

"Rose," Julie spoke up, looking at her own plate, feeling very self-conscience. "I want to apologize for my past behavior this month. I shouldn't have blamed you for Jack's accident. It wasn't your fault."

Rose couldn't believe her ears. She had never even entertained the thought of Julie apologizing to her. She was almost tempted to refuse. But then she thought of Jack. He had been furious with Julie, but he had cared enough to try to save her and they had obviously worked out their differences. Holding a grudge would only hurt Jack and she didn't have it in her to do that.

"I was wrong," Julie sighed, looking straight at Rose, trying to read her. "I'm saying that I was wrong."

Rose sighed, feeling everyone's eyes on her, knowing that they were expecting some kind of reaction. So she simply nodded, accepting the apology. "Alright."

At first, Julie looked like she was going to say something sarcastic, but her eyes drifted to Jack and she sighed, accepting that an alright was all she was going to get from Rose. She just nodded in response.

Jack was happy about the apology. No, he did not expect Rose and Julie to ever be friends. That ship had sailed a long time ago, but he felt better knowing that they would at least be civil to one another and didn't actually hate each other anymore. "This is good, Jules. After all, Rose is as good as family."

"Oh yeah, mom and dad. Jack and Rose got engaged on the ship," Julie announced, sensing that Phil and Beth didn't now yet.

"It's just an engagement. We won't tie the knot until we both feel ready," Jack smiled at Rose, sensing his Aunt and Uncle's shock. "We're not getting married right after graduation."

"I always liked the idea of long engagements," Beth smiled and reached over and petted Rose's hand. "Nevertheless, we already think of Rose as a member of the family. Engagements and weddings are just formalities."

Rose blinked, feeling tears swell up in he eyes unexpectedly. To hear Beth say that she thought of Rose as a member of the family meant a lot. She had thought that her chance to have a real loving family had died with her dad and Katarina. She was touched to find that it wasn't true. That there was a loving family here just waiting or her.

…

Two hours later, mostly everyone was gone. Derrick was staying with Julie, while Rose remained with Jack, sending Trudy home with Helga. Right now, they were sequestered away in Jack's room. They laid on the bed, with Rose cuddled against Jack's side, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He held her close.

They didn't speak. What was there to say? Jack knew how what she was feeling, just by the way her arms tightened around him, every time she thought that he was going to move away from her. By the wetness on his shirt from her tears, the tears that she had held back for so long this past week. From what Trudy had said, it's been an exhausting week. Rose hadn't even slept much. Which is something that he hoped she'd do now, with him here by her side.

It was Rose that broke the silence.

"They almost broke me, today Jack. At the memorial...before you and Julie came in...I almost gave in accepted that you were gone," her voice was low and at the edge of tears. "I almost gave up..."

Jack kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. "It's alright, Rose. You had no reason not to accept it. In fact, I'm surprised that you hadn't accepted it before then. You had no way of knowing that I was alive..."

"Yes I did. I felt it. I felt that you were still alive...I had just been letting everyone else's grief get to me. It was covering up what I felt deep inside."

"Well it doesn't matter now. I am back and I will never leave your side again. Wild horses won't even be able to drag me away," Jack chuckled. "We're together now. That is all that matters."

"I just feel so guilty for letting them get to me like that."

"Don't. Like I said, it was completely reasonable. You know, this calls for a change of subject," Jack opened the drawer to his night stand table and took out a small black box. "It's time we made something official."

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the box, unable to believe what she was seeing. Was he serious? "Jack?"

"I was able to salvage my mother's engagement ring from the fire. I know that she'd want you to have it," He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a perfect solitaire diamond settled in the middle. "It's not engraved or anything, but my father gave it to my mother and I know she'd love it if the woman I intended to marry would wear it as well."

Rose was struck speechless. She almost didn't know what to say. His mother's ring. That was huge!

"I know it's not much when compared to what guys like Hockley can give you but..."

"It's beautiful...the most beautiful ring in the world," Rose quietly replied, fresh tears streaming down her cheek.

"So will you wear it?" Jack asked, not sure what the girl's answer would be.

Rose just smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I'll wear it! There is no other answer than yes!"

Rose held back her tears of happiness as the ring was slipped onto her finger. She looked at it in the artificial light of the room and smiled.

"It its perfectly. Like it was meant to be worn by you," Jack chuckled.

"Maybe it was. I do know this. I love you Jack. I love you more than anything and I'll never lose faith in you...no matter what," She sealed the vow with a deep kiss.

It was one of many vows that Jack and Rose would make to each other over time. The one vow that never came close to being broken. No matter what, Rose knew that there was one thing, one person that she could always count on. Jack and their never ending love for one another.


	54. Prom Night

Life soon returned to normal for the seniors of JFK high. The demise of the Titania was something that not one of them would ever forget, but luckily there were very few casualties. The school did hold a memorial for those that had perished. It was a somber event and had Rose thankful that Jack and Julie had returned before their names had been added to the list of deceased students.

But that had been three weeks ago and life at JFK high was returning to a more normal pace. One thing was for sure, the senior class needed something to lift them out of the funk they've been in. That is why the arrival of the Junior/Senior prom had come just in time. The school allowed the two classes to have their proms together as a gesture of the Juniors saying goodbye to the graduating class. Their last dance that they will ever attend together. This year it had special meaning. It wasn't only saying goodbye to a graduating class, it was also a celebration of life. A confirmation that there was life after tragedy and the future was something to celebrate, not mourn.

Rose, Helga, Trudy and Annabelle were all at the mall shopping for the perfect dress. Rose wanted to wear something beautiful yet fun.

"Girls, this is going to be the last formal dance of the year. We have to make our dress decisions count," Helga led the way into Laura's wedding boutique, where they didn't only sell wedding dresses, but dresses for formals such as high school proms as well.

"Oh we will. We'll find the perfect...dress…," Rose's words left her when she spotted it. Unfortunately it wasn't a prom dress. In fact, it was a dress she wasn't planning to wear until they graduated from college, but it was there. The perfect wedding dress. The sleeves were off the shoulder. The bodice was decorated with silk and lace and the skirt was silk and reached her toes. Rose closed her eyes, picturing herself in the dress, ready to walk down the aisle to finally join her life with Jack's…

Helga clearing her throat disrupted Rose's little fantasy. "We're here for prom, sweetie," She smiled, happily. She understood Rose all too well. Every time she walked into this store, she'd picture herself in one of the stunning wedding dresses, ready to say I do to Fabrizio.

Rose blushed and looked away from the dress. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Her wedding to Jack was years away and by then, she'll probably find another dress that she found just as perfect as this one. But still...the dress held her attention. "I know that...let's look for prom dresses, shall we?"

The girls walked among the formal dresses, trying on the ones they liked and laughing at some of the ridiculous dresses that they couldn't picture anyone but an insanely rich girl wearing. Finally Rose found a dress that she loved. It was a strapless forest green dress with a sweetheart neck line. The bodice was all beads and lace that had a design that lead down below the waistline of the dress. The dress reached down to her feet, ending in a sweeping hemline and it zipped in the back. There was plenty of room for leg movement, so she didn't have to worry about dancing. She was staring at herself in the dress when the boys happened to walk by.

"Rose?" Jack swallowed, staring at his girlfriend admiringly.

"No no no! You're not supposed to see her in her dress!" Trudy gasped, horrified.

Rose blushed and laughed. "Trudy, that's just a superstition and that's for weddings, not proms."

"Rose looks beautiful, yes Jack?" Fabrizio grinned, nudging his friend's arm, who just continued to stare, his breath completely taken away.

"Of course," Jack finally managed to get out. "The green brings out your eyes..."

"Fabrizio is not to see my dress yet. I want it to be a surprise," Helga winked, thinking of the red strapless dress that she had just finished modeling for her friends. She couldn't wait for Fabrizio to see her in it.

"No one will be as beautiful as Rose. At least not in Jack's eyes anyway," Trudy teased, finding Jack's speechless reaction hilarious. Of course it went without saying. Ever since the two had met, Jack had even stopped drawing other girls. It was like Rose topped them all for him.

"We better go leave the women to their dress shopping, mates," Tommy chuckled, winking at Annabelle, loving how it made her blush. "We'll see you ladies later."

The girls waved good-bye as Tommy grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him along. Rose resisted the urge to follow, remembering that she was still wearing the dress.

"Jack is going to look great in a tuxedo, don't you think?" She smiled at her friends as she stepped off of the pedestal, deciding to buy the dress. She loved Jack's reaction to it. Totally speechless.

"Jack looks great in everything," Trudy smiled. "You two should be voted best looking couple, really."

"Senior superlatives...I forgot about those," Helga giggled. "I'm definitely putting them on the voting ballet, right next to me an Fabri."

"Helga, don't you dare!" Rose gasped.

Helga's only answer was a smile. Little did Rose know, her and Jack had been on the ballot already for quite a while.

"Enough. Let's purchase our dresses and get out of here. We still have shoes and accessories to worry about," Trudy shrugged as Rose disappeared into the dressing room to change out of her dress.

…..

That night, after hanging up her newly brought dress in her closet and eating a light dinner, Rose went up to her room and was about to sit down to finish the latest novel she had been reading when her laptop dinged. Having no question of who it was, she opened the computer and smiled at Jack.

"Hello Jack," She smile, happy to see his smiling face.

After Jack's return, Rose had spent the night at Jack's house, cuddled close to him, letting his presence sink into her and allow her to catch up on all the sleep she had missed. But Ruth being Ruth soon requested that Rose return home. She may be eighteen now, but she was still in high school and was still to live under her roof until graduation, so Rose had returned to her mother's house, missing the security of Jack's presence. Knowing that the separation was going to be difficult for them both, Jack took to skyping her every night before turning into bed. It wasn't the same of being physically in the room together, but it soothed some of the ache of being apart. Needless to say though, neither could wait until they graduated and was on their way to New York. In New York, there would be no more good nights, no more sleeping alone, no more skyping wishing that the distance between them would disappear. In New York, they will finally have the same living space, the same lives. Rose couldn't wait.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" he asked.

"Of course not. I was just sitting down to read and then turn in for the night. I was hoping to see you again at the mall. Where did you guys go?" Rose remembered her disappointment as she and the girls went in search of their boyfriends, just to find that the guys had left already.

"Tommy wanted to check out some new sound systems at Best Buy so we went there after purchasing some art supplies," Jack explained. "I'm sorry that we took off like that. I wanted to tell you again how gorgeous you were in that dress."

Rose blushed. She loved it when Jack complimented her. From him, it meant so much, not because he was her boyfriend, but also because he was an artist. He had an eye for beauty, at least she thought so. "You flatter me, Jack. I'm going to have a big ego sooner or later."

"I only tell the truth, Rose. That dress...it brings out your eyes and your beautiful hair...I can't wait for prom, for everyone to see just how gorgeous you are. Heck, they already know. What am I talking about," Jack chuckle.

"You make me feel so special Jack..."

"You are."

"No...you're the special one. Everyone adores you. Even the people who don't know you."

"The only person that matters is you," Jack sighed, wishing that he could reach through the screen and touch her. Just looking at her made him want her even more. "I better go now..."

"I love you, darling. Sleep well..."

"I will. Night Rosie."

"Night," She watched the screen until it went dark again and sighed. She really couldn't wait until New York. Skyping just wasn't enough. She needed to be where she could touch and hold him.

"Rose, you are not skyping again, are you?" Ruth knocked on the door, her voice hard with impatience. "It's a school night. Honestly, you and the boy will see each other tomorrow."

Rose just rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk. "His name is Jack, mother. And no, we're not skyping. I'm reading and then going to bed."

Returning to her bed, Rose picked up the book she was reading and again wished that time would fast forward. Another reason that she wanted to get to New York as soon as possible was to get away from her mother. Ruth wasn't as bad as she could be, but her refusal to accept Jack as a part of Rose's life made Rose want to get away from her as soon as possible.

…..

Prom night finally arrived. The group of friends had decided to share the limo. The first stop was picking up Rose, who drove straight to the Dawson's. Phil and Beth immediately pulled her into the house, gushing over how beautiful she looked. She was in her prom dress, wearing a bracelet made of emerald gemstones that sparkled in the light. Her red hair fell down her back and shoulders in luxurious curls.

Jack was at the bottom of the stairs as handsome as ever in his black tuxedo and tie. His blond hair was combed back away from his face. He held a white rose corsage in his hand, ready to place it on Rose's wrist.

"My my my, Jack. It's a good thing that I'm such an old man," Phil teased, giving his nephew's arm a playful nudge.

"You are a vision, Rose," Beth complimented, holding up her camera. "Pictures!"

"Where's Julie and Derrick?" Rose frowned, looking around for the couple.

"They decided to skip it after all. Julie didn't see the point of it and Derrick wasn't in the mood, not with all the arguing that he's been doing with his parents. They're just going to have a quiet night in at his place," Jack explained, feeling concerned for Derrick. He had became a good friend to him and Julie over the past year.

"Come on you two. Get in position," Beth smiled, holding up her camera, ready to take the pictures.

Jack stood behind Rose with his arms wrapped around her waist as Beth clicked away. After three or four shots, she was finished and they were out the door, heading for the limo.

"Wow, fancy," Jack grinned when he saw the stretch limo. He had only ridden in a limo once, and that was when his parents had died and the funeral home had provided one to take them to and from the funeral home. This time, it was a more joyous occasion.

Rose smile. "It has everything inside. Tv, snacks, drinks..."

Jack nodded at the chauffeur who held the door open for them and closed it after they were both in. Jack whistled at the interior. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the dance. Just stay in here all night and enjoy all of this."

"Very funny Jack. No, we are going to go to our prom, dance the night away, and make even more memories that we'll look back on when we're old and gray."

Jack smiled and kissed her hand. "Rose, old and gray is something that you will never be, my dear. In my eyes, you'll be forever young."

…..

The prom was being held in a reception hall known as The Looming Heights reception and convention hall. The room was decked out in the schools colors of red and white. Streamers hung from the ceiling and a DJ was at the front of the huge hall. The photographer was just a few steps from the entrance an tables lined the outskirts of the dance floor. Plates of snacks and drinks also lined the room for anyone that may get hungry.

Jack, Rose and friends entered the hall, looking around with wide eyes.

"This is awesome," Trudy gasped gripping Micheal's hand in hers.

"White Star never did anything like this," Micheal commented.

"Oh they did, but it was at that old country club that only our parents attended," Rose chuckled.

Everyone found a table a few feet away from the podium and were just settling in when Micheal saw Madeline with her date, a senior from the university.

"There's Madeline, Rose," he pointed.

Rose glanced in the girl's direction and gave a sad smile. "Things are so different now than what we all had planned. Near the beginning of the year, when we had all been friends, we had everything planned out. We were going to do everything together, from the planned balls to graduation. Of course, things are quite different. We're not even friends anymore."

"Do you regret any of it?" Jack asked, curious. A part of him had always wondered if she missed any part of her old life at White Star. He knew that she didn't regret their relationship, but there had to be something about the White Star days that Rose had enjoyed.

She just shrugged in answer. "I don't think so. Madeline and Constance weren't real friends to me. On some level I knew that. That's why they weren't the first people I turned to when Cal had attacked me. On some level, I knew their friendship came with strings. There was nothing genuine about it. Not like there is with all of you guys. A senior year with the old group would be boring and dull and fake compared to the genuine love and friendship that I found here with all of you."

"I couldn't agree more. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be where I am now if White Star hadn't closed. Things changed for the better for both of us," Annabelle nodded.

"I would change Cal's attack, but that's about it. I wouldn't give your love up for anything, nor the friendships that I have come into. You have made this senior year a wonderful memory," Rose smiled leaning in for a kiss.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and dancing with their friends, enjoying each others company, and making another memory for the last year of their high school career. Jack ended up getting Prom king and Helga Prom queen and Fabrizio and Rose pretended to be jealous and dance with each other while Jack and Helga did the prom king and queen dance. Soon it was senior superlatives and just as predicted, Jack and Rose won cutest couple and received a heart shaped plaque.

At the end of the night, everyone was much too exhausted to attend the after prom at the local bowling alley. Jack ended up taking Rose to their cave. They haven't been there in ages. With the warm evening and the stars up in the sky, it seemed to be the perfect place to go. They sat in the mouth of the cave, their hands clasped as they stared up at the sky.

"I should probably take you home," Jack sighed, enjoying the quiet of the evening and the fact that it was just him and Rose now. He loved their friends, but he was glad to get this time alone with her.

"No. I mean...I am exhausted, but...home means saying goodnight to you and I'm not ready for that yet," Rose sighed, letting her head rest against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. I'm not ready to say good-night to you either. But your mother is probably expecting you. She already doesn't like me as it is. Who knows what she'll say if I don't bring you home on time."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "She can't tell me what to do. Graduation is next month, and next weekend is the New York trip..."

Our friends will be spending senior skip day relaxing and reminiscing, while I go to New York to get interviewed by the art academy."

"And I find us the perfect apartment. I can't believe that it's happening. It feels like six months ago when we first began talking about moving to New York."

"Have you made a list of all that you wanted to do while in New York," Jack asked, trying not to think of the interview that he himself would be taking. Every time he thought about it, he felt sick. It was the interview that would get him into the academy for sure. If he messed it up...well he would have to come up for a new plan for life after graduation. He did know one thing for sure. New York was going to be his new home and Rose will be by his side. She was the only sure thing about his future.

"I'm planning to tour NYU. I have already been in contact with some students that will be happy to give me the tour. Then I plan to tour as much of the city as possible and hopefully get some ideas on some apartments for us...or a house. I can afford a house with the inheritance daddy left me..."

Jack chuckled. "We'll see. I think an apartment might be best though…when you rent, your utilities are sometimes covered. Like we might not have to pay for electricity or water...in a house, we're responsible for all of it."

"You have a point there," Rose sighed. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "I don't care where we live really. Just as long as I'm with you."

"That goes without saying, sweetness," Jack gently stroked her cheek. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"It was a night to remember," Rose giggled, pulling Jack into a kiss that sent them on another trip to the stars, where they didn't come down until the wee hours of the morning.


	55. New York Trip

New York City. They were finally there after weeks of planning. They were in the city where their life together will truly begin. Jack unlocked the hotel door and entered, dumping his bags in the far corner before collapsing onto the bed. The long flight from LA to New York had done a number on both himself and Rose. Rose entered next, dropping her bags near Jacks and falling onto the bed right next to him, feeling just as exhausted.

"Would you hate me if I went to sleep now?" She asked, placing a hand against his chest.

"How can I hate you for that when I'm about to do the same?" he chuckled, turning to look at her. "I don't think I've ever had jetlag this bad before."

"I was hoping to christen the city a soon as we got here," Rose giggled, tracing the shape of a heart on his chest. "I'm going to get to wake up next to you."

"Is that all you can think about? You have a tour of NYU coming up and I have an interview. Love making should be the last thing on our minds..."

"It's not that it's on my mind...it's just that...when I look at you...I want to be as close to you as possible."

Jack smiled and gently touched her cheek. "Come here."

"What?"

Turning onto his side to face her, he pulled her over until they were pressed chest to chest and could feel each other's breath caressing their face. "This is a lot better..."

"It's going to be extra hard to return home," Rose giggled.

"Let's not think about our return to LA. Let's just enjoy New York. This is our preview of things to come..."

"Like your interview. I know you're going to get in. There's no way that they're immuned to the Dawson charm."

Jack laughed. "You have far more confidence in me than I do in myself."

"Well that will just have to change."

"Seriously though, I love you for it. God, I wish that you could be in there with me. It'd be so much easier."

"Just be yourself, Jack. Show them what you've shown me all those months ago. Show them the wonderful young man that you are. They'll have no choice but to accept you."

Jack was touched by Rose's belief that everyone would see what she saw in him, but he doubted that he would be so lucky. Heck, he even doubted that he was that good of an artist. Why else would they want to interview him and not just let him in on his work alone? But she was a bundle of positivity and he didn't want to snuff that out.

"Well you obviously see something worth while. Maybe they will too."

"Oh they will. Even if I have to barge in there and make them see it, they will," Rose kissed him. She pushed the hair out of his eyes, seeing the self doubt in their depths. "They will love you Jack. They will see what a talented, extrodinary young man you are, just like the rest of us have seen. You're going to get in."

"Well, I can't doubt something that you believe so strongly," he chuckled.

"I believe in you. Just like you've always believed in me."

Looking into her eyes, Jack knew that her words were true and they infused him with a confidence that he hadn't felt before. They made him believe that anything could happen. He may not get into the academy, but he knew that as long as Rose believed in him, as long as she loved him, he could do anything. That he'll be alright. No matter what the outcome of the coming interview at the art academy.

…..

The art academy took up a good block, at least it looked that way to Jack. He looked up at the huge building and swallowed down his nervousness. The doubts that he had thought Rose had snuffed out the night before was back with a vengence. What was he doing here? Who did he think he was, thinking himself talented enough to get into such a prestigious school? They were going to take one look at him and kick him out onto the street, dashing all of his hopes of having a career doing something he loved. Who did he think he was?

He closed his eyes and brought the words Rose had said just that morning before he had left for the interview.

_"__You are Jack Dawson. A talented young artist. You are so talented that the art teacher has you help teach art class. You can draw anything.__"_

Rose. Sweet beautiful Rose, who had so much faith in him. Who thought he could move the world if he had to. He hoped to make her proud. That he didn't turn into some kind of disappointment. He had disappointed her once. He never wanted to do it again.

"Hey, kid. Are you going in or are you just going to stand there all day?" A student questioned, brushing pass Jack on his way into the building, probably on his way to class.

Taking that as a sign, Jack tightened his grip on the portfolio that he had brought with him to show off some of his everyday stuff, and walked into the building, trying to ignore the voices in his head that said that he had no business being there.

It didn't take him long to find the office. It was the first door on the right. He entered a large, brightly lit room with art work from numerous artists hanging on the wall. He approached the secretary's desk and cleared his throat to get the attention of the middle aged brunette woman with black framed glasses perched on her nose and her hair pulled back in a braid. She smiled kindly at him as she stopped typing.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Jack Dawson. I am here for my interview with the president of the academy."

"Oh yes. We were expecting you. Just take a seat beneath the Picasso there and Mrs. Avery will be right with you," The secretary instructed.

Jack did as he instructed and took a seat. Pushing his doubts out of his mind, he examined the artwork on the walls. Rembrandt. Picasso. Monet. Each artist had their own style. Their own signature. Yet they all shared the same passion to create something out of nothing using a blank canvas. It was something that he couldn't help but admire. It was something that he wanted to be someday.

"Mr. Dawson? Mrs. Avery will see you now," The secretary announced, giving him an encouraging smile.

Wiping his sweaty palms against his jeans, Jack got to his feet and through the small door to the left of the desk marked president. The room was brightly lit. In it were two chairs sitting in front of a desk. Behind the desk was an African American woman with a kind face and a warm smile. Behind her were the paintings that he had sent in earlier in the year when he had first applied.

"Jack Dawson?" The woman asked, getting to her feet.

"Yes ma'am," Jack smiled, slowly approaching the desk, feeling as if he was in some kind of dream.

"My name is Amanda Avery. I am the president of this academy and I make the decisions on who is admitted and not. It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman shook his hand and then motion for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Jack took the seat and nervously gripped his portfolio.

"Okay, let us begin. I've looked over your paintings that you had sent us and I must say that I am impressed. I just had to meet the young man with so much talent. Especially in the portraits," She motioned to the painting of a sleeping Rose. "This painting here is lovely. You've taken such care to get every detail…"

Jack couldn't help but smile, happy that it was the painting of his most favorite subject that got the president's attention. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I feel that I can never do her justice."

"Ah, so she's a real girl?"

"The love of my life," Jack smiled, beginning to feel more relaxed. "I've drawn her numerous times."

"You're a lucky young man. She's quite beautiful."

Jack nodded in agreement. "She has a lot of faith in me. She thinks that I have what it takes to attend the academy."

"Do you agree?"

Jack paused and chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of how to respond. "Well…to be honest, I think all artists are their own toughest critics and I'm no different. I always think I can do better or improve my technique. I never really thought of my work as perfect. But I do feel that here, I can properly hone my skills and improve on what I do have. I feel that attending here, I can become the best artist that I can be."

The president smiled and nodded her head. "I like that answer. There is nothing worse than an artist that thinks that he's above improvement. It says here in your application that you've helped teach art classes."

Jack again blushed. "The head of the art department in school felt that I could help fellow students discover their artistic talent within."

"Have you? Do you have an example?"

"Well…there's my girlfriend Rose. She loves art and always felt the need to do something artistic, but had felt that she had no talent. I was able to help her discover that she was good at sculpting and making pottery."

"Mmm, she sounds like quite the girl."

"She is," Jack sat forward and handed the president his portfolio, almost forgetting that he had brought it. "Um, I had also taken the liberty to bring you my portfolio. Just in case you'd want to see the work I do every day. Unfortunately, the sketches in that one is reasonably new, since my old portfolio was lost in an accident, but I had some older works that I had added in with the new ones."

The president accepted the portfolio and flipped through the pages, examining each picture. "I see that you drew your girlfriend a lot. The details in these pictures are exquisite. You've captured every pose, every expression…and I love the focus on the hands. Very expressive," she closed the portfolio and handed it back to Jack. "Mr. Dawson, I must say that you have a gift. You capture the very essence of your subjects in these sketches. I do believe that we can help you hone that gift here at the academy."

Jack's eyes widened, he was unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying…?"

"I usually do this in writing, but I am so impressed, I'll do it now. Welcome to the New York Art Academy Mr. Dawson. I believe that we can be an asset to you and help you become the artist that you are obviously meant to be," The president stood up and shook his hand as she returned the portfolio.

"Oh my god, thank you. Thank you so much! This is more than I had expected…"

"If you like, you can sit in on a few classes. Get a feel of what to expect this fall."

"I'd love that. Thank you," Jack happily chuckled. It seemed like his luck was increasing. He couldn't wait to tell Rose about all that had happened. She was going to be so happy.

…..

Rose's day had been more than interesting. She had met the student that was to show her around the campus of NYU and she had shown her not only the campus but the dorms as well. She had also told her about not only the law program, but the theater and creative arts programs offered as well and had given her some brochures for Jack, just in case the academy didn't work out. By time the tour was done, Rose knew that she had made the right choice and couldn't wait for the fall to begin. Now she was hurrying back to the hotel to meet Jack. They had decided to shop for apartments together after they had finished at their respective schools.

She had just gotten back to the hotel when Jack came in, a bright happy smile on his face.

"How did it go?" Rose asked, hoping for the best.

"Thanks to my beautiful muse, I'm in!" Jack exclaimed, pulling Rose into an excited hug. "She loved the portrait that I had painted of you and then all the sketches I had done in my portfolio…totally blew her away. She welcomed me right away after that!"

"Jack, didn't I tell you that you could do it?" Rose happily laughed returning the hug. "Didn't I tell you that they'd see what I did?"

"Yes, you did. Your faith never wavered," Jack smiled, pulling her closer. "Now we both know what we'll be doing this fall. Let's celebrate. Let's go explore the city…"

"Oooh, we have to apartment shop, don't we? I mean…we don't have that much longer until graduation…and this summer will be all about settling into our new city, starting our new lives and putting every bad thing that has happened to us this year behind us. What better way to prepare than finding the perfect living space?"

She wasn't wrong. Jack had to admit that. They were going to need a living space ready when they left New York. Hotel rooms were all fine and good, but he wanted a place that he and Rose could call their own. "Bring out the laptop. Let's do some apartment hunting…at least get an idea of what we want."

…..

Night had fallen over the city of New York. It was nearing midnight when Jack and Rose returned to their room exhausted. After spending the day exploring different parts of the city and enjoying all that New York had to offer and catching dinner at an upscale café not too far from the hotel and watching some street music, the couple had decided to return to the hotel for the night and prepare for the plane ride back the next morning.

"I love New York!" Rose exclaimed, collapsing onto the bed, giving a loud sigh. "Do we really have to return to LA?"

"I'm afraid so. We have a lot of loose ends to tie up. Graduation being one of them," Jack chuckled, settling down next to her, feeling just as exhilarated as she did. "But it won't be too long."

"It's going to be torture. It's going to be torture not to be able to turn around and do this whenever I want," Rose grinned, rolling over onto Jack, straddling his waist. She smiled as she felt the hardness in his pants press up against her. "Ha, I knew it!"

"It's that perfume you wear. How can I not want you, huh?" Jack moaned, feeling her on top of him. "And you can still do this whenever you want…"

Rose just smiled and leaned down, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth, battling his own tongue for control. Finally she pulled away, thanks to her need for oxygen.

"I love you," she breathed, looking into his eyes. She pushed a stray strand of hair. "Thank you for loving me so much."

"It's easy to do," Jack grinned up at her. "Thank you for believing in me."

"That's easy to do as well," Rose giggled. "What a pair, huh?"

"Some would say the perfect pair. Soon Rose. Soon we won't have to say goodbye and sleep in different beds. No more skype. You'll be right there to talk to."

"I can't wait..."

Jack pulled her into another kiss, a kiss that promised her the world and a life that they had always dreamed of. They didn't want to return to LA. They didn't want to return to the life of teenagers under the control of the adults in their lives. They were beyond ready to start their lives as young adults, living together in love, preparing for the future. But as long as they were together they would be alright. Just one more month of tying up loose ends. Of finishing off their high school career, then it would be the start of a whole new life.


	56. The Good-Bye Dinner

The next few weeks were busy ones for Jack and Rose. It was all about studying for finales, getting ready for graduation and their permanent move to New York. It was hectic and left little time for their friends, much less each other. Which was why everyone was happy that Beth and Phillip Dawson had decided to throw one last dinner party for the group of friends. They knew that most likely, it'll be the last time that they'll ever dine together as a group again, especially with Jack and Rose leaving for New York and Julie joining the military after graduation.

The dinner was taking place on a Sunday and everyone made sure to have that day free. The plan was to spend the entire day at the Dawsons with each other and just celebrate their friendship and enjoy this one last time that they would gather together as family and friends.

Rose couldn't help but be excited. If White Star had never closed, she probably wouldn't be here now. She would have probably been sent away and if she had came back, she wouldn't have any friends. She'd be alone and her life would be bleak and hopeless. She shuddered just thinking about what could have been. Instead, White Star and closed and she had transferred to JFK and her life had changed for the better. Not only had she made new friends, but she had been taken in as part of a family. She had also found her soulmate in Jack. It was a life that she had never expected to find, but happily accepted.

She arrived at the Dawson house, carrying the dessert that she had purchased at one of the bakeries in town. She was going to try to cook a cake on her own, but thought that it'd be best for everyone's sake if she just brought something instead.

Beth gasped in surprise as she opened the door to Rose with a Savanti's cake box in hand. "Rose! You didn't have to bring dessert!"

"Oh it was no trouble. I remember everyone saying how much that they liked red velvet cake, I thought it'd be suitable if we enjoy one together tonight."

"How sweet of you," Beth took the cake, her mouth salivating at the thought of digging into a slice. "This is going to be so good. Come in. Jack is in the living room sorting through the home videos. We have a lot this year."

"Maybe I can help," Rose smiled as Beth disappeared into the kitchen. Rose walked into the living room to find Jack sitting on the floor sorting through different DVD discs. "Need help?"

Jack grinned up at her, thrilled to see that she was the first to arrive. He patted the spot next to him. "Take a seat. You can keep me company."

"So what are all of these about?"

"Old times and new. It's going to be a compilation, from the moment I came to live here up to today, when you, Annabelle, and Derrick, and Trudy joined our group of friends this year. And I'm hoping to make a copy for everyone."

"That's sweet," Rose smiled. "I can't believe that it's almost over and we'll be leaving. I feel kind of sad. At the beginning of the year…I had never dreamed of becoming part of such a close group of friends. I had felt the lonliest I had ever been. And now…it feels like all of that had happened to someone else. Another Rose."

Jack nodded, understanding Rose completely. When he had first arrived in LA after his parents deaths, he had felt alone and broken. His friends were all back in Chippewa Falls. The girl that he had thought that he had loved had dumped him, and his family was gone, destroyed by someone that they had trusted. He had been alone and bitter and the only thing he had cared about was his art, because it took him away from the pain. Then Fabrizio came into his life, then Tommy and Helga. They had pulled him out of himself and made him care about the world again. Then Rose came and it was like the sun had come out after a long rain. Sure, she had been like a shattered doll for him to pick up the pieces and put back together. But put back together he had and now she was one of the strongest women he knew and he loved her more than he had thought possible to love someone.

He was a different Jack from the sad Jack from Chippewa Falls. He was happy. He had a family. He had a future. He had a woman that he loved more than anything. The Jack from Chippewa Falls had lost everything. He had nothing. But the Jack he was now, he had the world.

"I understand. I'm another Jack too. I was very different from how I am now. I had lost everything when I first came here. Now, three years later, I have everything that I could ever want."

"Yeah. I never thought that I'd have friends and family that I would hate to leave behind…but I do. I'm going to miss your Aunt and Uncle and our friends. I'm even going to miss my mother…in a way. I wouldn't have been able to say that last year, but I can now."

"We grew as people. That's a good thing," Jack squeezed her hand, just as the door opened and in came Tommy, Annabelle, and Derrick.

"We're here, mates! Where's the music?" Tommy announced, spotting Jack and Rose near the TV.

"Welcome welcome!" Beth bustled into the room and took everyone's jackets. "Make yourselves at home."

"Of course, Mrs. Beth. This is home away from home after all," Tommy kissed her cheek before grabbing Annabelle's hand and turning to Jack and Rose. "I take it that we've beaten Fabri and Hels here."

"Yeah. Her father is again giving Fabri a hard time, so it may be a while," Jack smiled. "Come in. Put on some music if you like."

"Where's Julie?" Derrick asked, looking around for his girlfriend. They hadn't really been getting along lately. Julie had signed up for the military and Derrick was in disagreement with her decision. He hoped that tonight, they could just relax and enjoy the company of their friends.

"Upstairs reading more about women in the military," Jack answered. He didn't know how to feel about Julie's plans. His Aunt and Uncle didn't really agree with it, but Julie was an adult and there was nothing that they could do to stop her. They were still working on accepting the decision.

Derrick just sighed and rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch with his sister, deciding to leave Julie to it. He didn't want to argue. Not today anyway.

The ring of the bell announced Fabrizio and Helga's arrival. Both looked like they had seen better days. Jack stood up and went to his friend, who looked rather nervous about something.

"Hey what's up?" Jack asked, curious.

Fabrizio and Helga looked at each other then turned their attention to their friends. They had a big announcement to make. A secret to share and this was the time to do it, while they were all together.

"You may want to sit down, Jack. Helga and I...we have something shocking to share with all of you," Fabrizio warned, taking Helga's hand and walking into the middle of the room.

Jack frowned and sat next to Rose. "What is it? You guys can tell us anything. You know that."

Helga and Fabrizio looked at each other once again. Fabrizio then wrapped his arm around Helga's waist and pulled her closer. "Helga's and I have been keeping a secret. We have two secrets that we must share with you now. The first secret is..."

"I am pregnant," Helga spoke, not wanting to leave it all to Fabrizio.

"Oh my god," Rose gasped. She hadn't been expecting that. She looked at Jack wonderingly. Thanks to her mother, she was safely on birth control and Jack always wore a condom. They had been as safe as safe can be. But Rose had to wonder what a child of her and Jack's would look like and how would Jack react if she had became pregnant?

"I am two months along...and I am sorry for not telling you guys, but so much has been going on and we really haven't had a chance...and with poppa throwing me out..."

"He threw you out?" Rose's frown deepened. How could a father do that to his daughter? How mean and callous. She had thought that her own mother was cold, but Rose had left on her own. She didn't think that Ruth would ever go that far with her.

"You have to understand. Poppa is very old fashioned. He comes from the old world, where this doesn't happen outside of marriage...not to mention that he can't really stand Fabri...well he was less than pleased with me," Helga looked down at the floor, feeling the hurt that her father's actions had caused. "He will not even speak to me on the phone. He won't have anything to do with me and won't let me talk to anyone else in the family."

"Oh Helga, I'm so sorry that you're going through this. How have you been living? What are you and Fabri going to do, lass?" Tommy frowned, his eyes warm with concern.

"I've been staying with Fabri...not only that...but...yesterday..."

"We got married," Fabrizio finished, not looking at his friends, knowing that they would probably be hurt that none of them had been there. "My mama insisted. She was not comfortable letting us stay in the same house unmarried..."

Silence fell over the room as the shock sank in. No one had been expecting that. Helga and Fabrizio were still high school students. Yes, they were still of age. Yes, they were having a baby, but everything was going so fast. It was Jack that broke the silence.

"And I thought that Rose and I would be the first to marry," Jack chuckled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "What can I say but congratulations?"

"And a new baby as well? How wonderful," Rose smiled. Suddenly she was curious. What were their plans after graduation? "What are you guys going to do after we all leave school? Do you have any plans?"

Fabrizio and Helga looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, not really. We get place of our own and work probably," Fabrizio answered, feeling the familiar panic he had been feeling for the past couple of days rise up once again. He had no idea how he was going to support himself, Helga and the new bambino on the way.

"Why don't you come with us? Jack and I haven't chosen an apartment yet, so we can choose a bigger one and split the rent?" The idea had just come to Rose. Why not take Fabrizio and Helga with them? She knew that Jack wanted to be around for his best friend and it'd be great to have some familiar faces tag along.

"That's a great idea," Jack nodded in agreement.

Fabrizio and Helga looked at each other. They hadn't really thought of leaving LA altogether, but the idea felt appealing. It would be a new start for their family.

"We don't want to intrude," Helga wringed her hands, feeling reluctant to accept the offer.

"You won't be. Seriously, you'll be helping us out. Besides, you can't expect me to skip out on my duties as godfather," Jack grinned, reassuring Helga that he and Rose would like nothing more than for them to join them in their New York adventure.

"Who says that you're godfather, huh?" Tommy playfully huffed.

"I'm the natural choice. I am Fabri's best friend you know," Jack winked.

"Come on you two, cut it out. I am sure that there can be more than one godfather," Rose giggled. "So what do you say? Come with us?"

"We won't take no for an answer," Jack crossed his arms.

"Well in that case….yes. Yes we go with you to New York. Start our life there," Fabrizio nodded, seeing the answer in Helga's eyes.

…..

Dinner was delicious. It consisted of fried chicken, corn, mash potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls. For dessert, the group dug into the red velvet cake that Rose had purchased. Everything had been perfect. Good food, good friends, good conversation. Now everyone was full and ready to move into the living room, but first, some speeches were to be had. Jack was first.

Jack stood up from his chair and looked at each and every person at the table. Each person meant a lot to him and had a hand in who he was today compared to who he had been when he first came to LA.

"When I first came here, I was sad and angry. I had lost my parents and my sister and I wanted to have nothing to do with anyone. But you wouldn't let me close myself off. You guys forced your way into my life and made me a part of your group. You kept me from sinking into despair. I really appreciate that. You're more than my best friends. You're family and you always will be. No matter where I am. It's sad that this will be the last dinner we all will share as a group. But it's also a happy time, because we're all heading off into the future and the next time we see each other like this, we will have all kinds of stories to tell. I love you guys. I always will. I look forward to hearing those stories."

Jack sat down and Rose stood up, tears shining in her eyes.

"When I first met you all…I was a broken mess. I was afraid of my own shadow and could barely speak. But you guys…you were patient and kind. You showed me more kindness than I had ever known at that point and you soon became the kind of friends that I had never thought I'd have. The kind of friends that I could think of as family. This year had started off hellish, but thanks to you, it ended up being the best year of my life. Thank you. Thank you so much, I love you all."

More speeches came, each one heartfelt and tear inducing. The bond between everyone in the group was more than obvious and it made everyone sad to have to say goodbye.

After the speeches was over, everyone gathered into the living room and watched the home movies that Jack had arranged, starting from Jack's arrival in LA up to a few weeks ago, when Jack and Rose were reenacting Rose's favorite scene from Ghost. Everyone teased Jack over that one. A blushing Jack just told them to shut up and that they were just jealous.

Finally, the evening came to an end. After one last group hug everyone began to file out. Rose was the last to leave. She stood in the doorway, holding onto Jack's hand.

"It's getting harder and harder to say good-bye," She sighed, wishing that she could stay.

"I know. But it won't be much longer now."

"One more week of classes and that's it," Rose smiled, unable to believe that high school was soon going to be over.

"Unbelievable, huh?"

"After all we've been through, yes. I better go, I guess. Good night…"

Jack wrapped her in his arms and gave her one last kiss before releasing her. Watching her walk away, sadness came over him. Times were changing fast. Soon they'll be in New York, going to school and childhood will be over. He just couldn't help but wish that his parents had been there to see it all.


	57. Graduation

Rose sighed wistfully as she removed the last picture from the inside of her locker door. It was a picture of the group of friends she had made that year. So much had changed in her life, good and bad. She had changed into a girl she could be proud of. She had a boy that she adored more than anything, and this last year of high school had been the best year she had ever had, despite the pain and heartache. But now it was all over and it was time to say goodbye to JFK High and her life as a teenager. Tomorrow night was graduation.

"Hard to believe huh?" Jack walked up behind her, his own bookbag filled with miscellanious belongings from his own locker. "It's all over. No more teachers. No more books. No more rushing from this class to the next one. No more making out in these hallowed halls..."

Rose rolled her eyes at the last one. "Instead there will be making out elsewhere."

"Well that goes without saying," Jack laughed. "But seriously. I am going to miss this place. I've been going here for three years. It's strange that it's all over."

"I've only gone here for one and I'm going to miss it. I know I still have NYU, but University is so different from high school…"

"Yeah. Even a the academy, there was a sense of...a higher level than high school. There is a sense of freedom that high school just doesn't have."

"At least we still have each other. That will never change," Rose smiled, dropping the picture into her purse and then closing the now empty locker. She looked around at the emptying hallway, mentally saying goodbye to all of it. "Goodbye, JFK High. Thank you."

"Thank you?"

Rose nodded. "Coming here kept me sane."

Jack just smiled, understanding. Getting away from Chippewa Falls had kept him from going over the edge as well. "Come on. Let's turn in these locks and get out of here. It's too nice of a day to spend inside this place when we're free to be elsewhere."

Rose kissed his cheek and followed him to the principal's office. She was indeed sad to say goodbye to the high school, but she was excited for what the future was to bring.

…

Rose returned to her house to find her mother waiting for her, an official looking envelope in her hand. Rose frowned, not knowing what to think of finding her mother like this or what the envelope could contain. Judging from how her mother was holding it, it seemed important.

"Mother?"

"This arrived for you today. It is from your father's estate," Ruth walked over and handed the envelope to Rose. "I think it has something to do with your inheritance. It wouldn't surprise me if you weren't getting anything after all. Typical William."

"Mother, please," Rose sighed. She was in a good mood. She didn't want to spoil it by getting in an argument with her mother. She took the envelope and opened and read the contents. She nodded, not surprised at the news. "It just says that it needs me to come down to the office on Monday. I need to sign some papers to access my trust fund now that I am graduating."

"Well that is good. You won't have to worry about tuition and room and board when you leave for New York."

Rose sighed and placed the letter back into the envelope, not saying anything. She would rather have her father alive and well and attending the graduation ceremony than his money, but her mother wouldn't understand. All she saw was money and what it could do to make life easier.

"I think I'll go over to Jack's for a little while," Rose turned to her mother. She needed someone to talk to. Someone that would understand, she knew that her mother wouldn't.

"You're always going over to that house. You are never here anymore," Ruth grumbled, crossing her arms. "It would be nice to see my daughter more before she leaves for that godforsaken city."

Rose paused and stared at her mother in disbelief. Ruth had never given any sign that she was bothered by Rose never being home. In fact, Rose had thought that she preferred it that way. "I didn't think that you cared."

"I am your mother. Of course I care. But if you must go, go. I am sure that boy can help you more than your own mother can."

Rose sighed again, feeling bad that she felt that she couldn't talk to her mother about this, but really, was she so surprised? After all, she was willing to send her away when she found out what Cal had done to her. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had put her daughter's rapist above her own daughter so yeah. Rose didn't feel like she could go to her.

"Okay, if you must know...I don't care about coming into my inheritance. I rather have daddy here to go to my graduation and see me get my diploma and go on to law school than get his money. This money just reminds me that he's not here and he will never be here again," She waited for a response. On some level, she was hoping for a response that any normal mother would give her daughter. She wanted to be held and told that it was okay and that her father would be proud of her and to do something with the money that would honor her father and make him proud. She was a fool for wanting that from Ruth. She didn't even know if her mother was capable of that.

Ruth proved her right. She just gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I don't understand you, Rose. There are plenty of girls that would be grateful to come into this kind of money, especially when they have plans such as yours. Do you know how much harder this move to New York would be without that money? Even with the boy's help? How much harder for you to make it? For once your father has done the right thing and provided for you. Don't look this gift horse in the mouth."

She knew it. She knew that her mother wouldn't get it. Not like Jack would or any other person who had a heart. Yes her mother tried, but still...she wasn't trying enough.

"I'll be at Jack's if you need me," Rose sighed, turning away, trying not to be too disappointed. "I won't be out too late."

Ruth didn't say anything. She just watched her dejected daughter leave, still not understanding her. She probably never would.

…

Jack was sitting on the porch, sketching two little girls playing jump rope when Rose pulled up, looking not too happy. He quickly put his portfolio away and got to his feet as she approached. He frowned, seeing how her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand as she came upon the porch.

"My father's estate sent me some papers to sign. I'm coming into my inheritance," Rose sniffed. "And my mother doesn't understand me."

"Okay. Care to share what one has to do with the other?"

"My mother was saying how I was never around and hardly talked to her. So I told her how I felt about the inheritance. That I rather daddy be at my graduation than get his money. That money only reminded me of the fact that he wouldn't be there...that he'll never attend any important event ever again...and all she could talk about was how she didn't understand me, that other girls would be grateful for the money. No comforting words or gestures. Just words saying how ungrateful I am."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close, not saying anything as she buried her face against his shoulder and just let the tears flow.

"I miss him, Jack. I miss him so much. Is it awful that I rather have him instead of his money? Do you think me ungrateful?" She sobbed, clinging to him tightly as she struggled to get her emotions under control.

"Of course I don't. You're not ungrateful at all. You loved your dad very much. It's natural that you'd rather have him at the graduation than have the money he left you. I'd feel the same way. I'd take my parents over any amount of money left to me in their place. What you feel is normal, sweetie. And I'm so sorry that I can't give him to you. I am. If I could, I'd make it happen."

"Why is she like that, Jack? How can she not see how important he was to me? Why is money everything to her?"

"I don't know, Rosie. It's just the way some people are, I guess. Some people can't relate to human emotions such as grief and missing someone, especially when money is involved."

"She just made me so mad Jack. Mad and hurt. How can my own mother be so cold? I know that she hated him, but couldn't she at least be sorry that it hurts me when she is like that?"

Jack's heart broke for Rose. He wished that he could give her a normal mother. One that would hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. That her father would be there in spirit. But he couldn't do that. The only thing he could do was tell Rose those things himself and hope that it was enough.

"Listen to me, sweetie. Everything is going to be alright. You know what else? He is going to be there in spirit, right along with my parents and sister. They will probably sit together and cheer us both on. And they'll watch over us as we go to New York and make our dreams come true and your father can rest easy, knowing that he had done all he could to take care of his beautiful daughter, even if all he could do was make you financially secure. He did it out of love and the best thing you can do is honor him by using it to become the best lawyer ever. Make sure that the Caledon and Nathan Hockleys of the world will be brought to justice."

Rose pulled away and wiped away her tears, wondering how she had gotten so lucky to have Jack. He knew just what to say to her. He knew what would bring her comfort and calm. He truly was her angel. "You always know how to take care of me when I'm coming apart at the seams."

Jack just chuckled and helped in wiping away her tears. "I just know you, my sweet girl. I know why you're upset and know how to help you feel better. At least I hope I do."

"You do. In fact, you were the first person I was coming to when my mother acted like she was hurt that I didn't hang around at home anymore. I should have just kept going instead of hoping that she'd act like a mother for once."

"Well you won't have to deal with her or much longer. Graduation is tomorrow and then we leave. Then you can lean on me right away instead of even having to bother with that woman," Jack chuckled, kissing forehead and then taking her hand. "Dinner is almost ready. Want to join me and the fam?"

Rose smiled, feeling not only the warmth of Jack's love but the inclusion she felt from his Aunt and Uncle. "I'd love to."

Hand in hand, Jack and Rose went into the house, letting the sunset on another day. Their time in LA was quickly coming to an end and their new life together was just in sight.

…

Graduation night had finally arrived. The ceremony was taking place in the school auditorium. Rose and the girls of the graduating class were all gathered in the girls locker room, checking their makeup and hair. Rose had just buttoned up her white gown over the white sundress she had chosen when Helga, Julie, and Trudy approached.

"Can you believe it? We are finally here!" Helga happily squealed.

"Four years of waiting to get out of this hell hole and finally it's here," Julie mumbled applying a fresh coat of lipstick. "I didn't think I'd make it this far."

"Well you have. We all have. It's been a long journey, but we're finally here. Just one thing before we go out there tonight," Helga stood between Rose and Julie, grasping both of their hands in hers. "Let's promise to always be friends. No matter what. Let's never lose touch."

"Aw, Hels. It's impossible to lose touch. Jack and Fabri are best friends forever, which makes you a permanent fixture in the family. Rose is sure to marry Jack someday, which makes her a future in law, and I'm sure that Trudy will always have a connection to Rose somehow. We're always going to be in each other's lives," Julie shrugged, avoiding looking at Rose. Yes, she had accepted the redhead as a permanent part of her cousin's life, but she didn't want her to think that she liked her or anything.

Rose squeezed Helga's hand. "I promise. We'll always be best friends forever."

"Yeah," Trudy joined in. "We'll never lose touch. No matter how far apart we live."

Suddenly a horn blew, signaling for the graduates to take their seats.

"Okay, here we go! Time to blow this pop stand," Julie grinned, leading the way out of the dressing room.

…..

Rose sat a couple of rows behind Jack, thanks to alphabetical seating, but she clapped vigorously when his name was called and he walked up to claim his diploma. He looked great in his red cap and gown, and she had to giggle at the way his cap barely fit on top of his shaggy blond hair.

She blushed as she heard Jack call her name as she walked up to get her diploma. She looked out over at him and smiled, loving the pride that shone in his eyes. She waved at him and returned to her seat.

After the ceremony was over, the group of friends met in the center of the crowd and hugged and congratulated one another. It had been a long year full of tragedy and triumph and it all came down to this day. A day where they graduated from childhood to adulthood and now had their whole lives ahead of them.

Joining their fellow graduates in tossing their caps into the air, they were filled with a sense of freedom that would stay with them throughout the night. The senior class of JFK were free at last and ready to live life to the fullest.

"We did it Jack!" Rose squealed as he pulled her into a hug. She laughed joyously as someone took their picture just as Jack kissed the giggling Rose's cheek, making it the final picture of the yearbook.


	58. We're Leaving Today

Two days after graduation…

Rose took one last look around the room that had been hers for so long. She had left it once before, then came back. Now she was leaving it again, and this time she will not return. Today was the day that she left her mother's house for good and started her new life with Jack in New York. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was time for her to get her things in her car and go pick up Jack, Helga, and Fabrizio. They were making this a road trip from California to New York and it was going to be awesome.

Everything was already taken care of. She had signed for her inheritance and now the money was available for use. They had found a wonderful townhouse in Harlem that would do all four of them nicely and had a few extra rooms for a nursery and a studio for Jack's art. They were to pick up the keys as soon as they arrived.

Yes, things were ready and it was time to leave.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here," Trudy appeared in the doorway, looking rather sad. Rose also felt a twinge in her heart. Trudy had truly been her best friend all her life and now she was leaving her behind.

"Oh Trudy!" Rose rushed over to hug her tightly. "I am truly going to miss you!"

"I am going to miss you too! I can't believe you are really leaving for good!" Trudy sniffed. She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Not that I'm not happy for you. I am. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Rose. Really you do."

"I meant what I said before graduation. I'll stay in touch. Friends forever."

Trudy nodded, remembering their vow that night, which seemed so long ago now. "Friends forever. I want postcards and a really long letter."

"You got it. And a plane ticket. You have to visit us."

"Of course," Trudy smiled, excited at the prospect of visiting New York.

"Oh, you are still here," Ruth appeared in the doorway with what looked to be a workman with a notepad in his hands.

"I am just about to leave. Who is this?" Rose frowned, eyeing the stranger.

Ruth had the audacity to look a little embarrassed. "This is Joe Fletcher. A contractor. I figured that since you were leaving for good, I can finally have that exercise room I've always wanted."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, not at all surprised by her mother, at least not anymore. She couldn't even wait until her sheets were cold from disuse to turn her room into something else. Oh well, it didn't matter. She didn't plan to ever spend the night in this house again. If they were ever to return to LA, it would be the Dawson house where Rose would sleep.

"Very well, mother. I hope you enjoy it."

"Rose…," Ruth began, but Rose cut her off.

"Mother, I know that you don't do emotion, so I won't have you try to go through the motions. I love you and I thank you for allowing me to live here after Daddy's death. I hope that you do find some happiness in this life you seem to enjoy," Rose shrugged her shoulders, feeling strangely emotionless herself. Maybe that was because she saw so little emotion from Ruth. It made saying goodbye a mechanical experience.

"I hope the boy will take care of you."

"I am sure that he will. Good-bye mother."

"Good-bye Rose. Travel safely."

"Good-bye mother," Rose nodded, moving to hug her mother, but then stopped and held her hand in a handshake instead. It felt like everything was just a business deal.

After Ruth accepted the handshake, Rose gripped her bags and walked away. She walked out of her mother's house for the last time and got into her car. She took one last look at the museum that had once been her home.

"Good riddance," Rose sighed before starting the car and driving away.

…..

When she reached Jack's house, she was not surprised to find the porch crowded with their friends. Unlike her mother, Jack's family were saying an emotional goodbye to him, giving him hugs and sound advice.

Rose got out of the car and approached the porch. She wasn't surprised when Beth Dawson gave her a goodbye hug all her own. "Oh Rose, you've became such a huge part of this family. You take care of yourself."

"And don't let that young man charm his way out of trouble with you," Phil winked, giving Rose his own hug.

"Ha ha," Jack rolled his eyes with a good natured smile of his own, wrapping an arm around Rose once Phil released her. "Uncle Phil, Aunt Beth, seriously thank you for all that you've done for me. I won't forget it."

"Jack, you were a joy to have around. A ray of sunshine. You even had Julie in a good mood," Beth smiled, hugging her nephew. "I am going to miss your light so much. In fact, we're going to miss all of you. This house is going to be the quietest it's ever been."

"Ah, I'll stop by every now and then," Tommy winked. "Not all of us are heading off towards the horizon."

"That's good to know. You're welcomed here anytime. The same goes for Derrick and Annabelle and that nice girl Trudy. Don't be afraid to stop by to say hi and check up on us old folk," Phil grinned.

"Where's Fabrizio and Helga?" Rose frowned, noticing their absence.

"Helga wanted to try to say goodbye to her family. Bad idea if you ask me," Derrick explained, just as Fabrizio and Helga showed up with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Sorry we late. Argument with the Dahls," Fabrizio explained between pants.

"Don't worry about it. Just get your bags into the trunk there," Jack directed.

Jack and Rose stood back while Fabrizio and Helga deposited their bags into the trunk and said their goodbyes. Finally, it was the moment they had all been waiting for. It was time to head for the future, putting the past and all its pain behind them.

"You all come for Thanksgiving!" Beth waved as they all piled into the car.

"Write and send me some original music!" Tommy waved.

Jack, Rose, Helga, and Fabrizio took one last look at their group of friends that they really considered family and felt a pang of sadness at leaving them behind. But that sadness turned into excitement as they pulled away and drove towards the highway that would take them to New York, their new home. The past had fallen away and ahead of them was a future that they could only dream about.

At the beginning of the year, it was the tears of an angel that had brought them together, now it was on angels wings that they flew to a happy future, leaving the pain of the past behind them.

Finis

_(A/N: And so ends the story. I had started posting this story last year and never had I thought it__'__d reach over fifty chapters. It was so much fun to write and a part of me hates to see this version of Jack and Rose end. I__'__d like to thank everyone that faved, followed, and reviewed, and those of you that just read the story. They all meant a lot. I may write a sequel to this one later down the road, but for now this is it. I have other ideas for present time Jack and Rose stories that I want to explore. I really enjoy writing them in our time period. So much more opportunities and trouble to get them into;) I hope you guys stick around for those adventures, not to mention the 1912 stories as well. Thank you again for reading this story. I really hope that you__'__ve enjoyed reading it just like I__'__ve enjoyed writing it)_


End file.
